Desperado
by sadnessdisease
Summary: Sommaren innan sjätte året snubblar Draco in på den läckande kitteln och ställs öga mot öga med Hermione. Båda är på flykt från sina föräldrar och efter Hermione räddar hans liv inser han att hans bästa chans att överleva är med henne. Men hur ska de kunna åka tillbaka till Hogwarts och låtsas som om inget har hänt och hur ska de klara av sina nya liv som föräldralösa? HG/DM
1. Räddaren

(Innan HBP)

 **Hermione Granger**

Hermione tog en klunk av den varma chokladen och tillät den tröstande tryggheten att glida ned för hennes hals. Hon hade varit tvungen att ta sig ut i mugglardelen av London för att få tag i den eftersom de inte ens hade hört talas om en sådan dryck vid den läckande kittlen där, hon sedan några veckor tillbaka, bodde. Inte för att det hade varit ett problem, tvärt om så hade det krävts en ytterst liten ansträngning från hennes sida att svänga in på ett café på vägen tillbaka till entrén till diagongränden. Efter en dag i den delen av London där det var mest människor i omlopp njöt hon av tystnaden i den till utseende, förfallande pubben. Det var stilla så när på ett par trollkarlar som glatt diskuterade en quidditch match som hade ägtrum natten innan. Deras överförfriskade röster nådde henne där hon satt i ett bås på andre sidan rummet annars var det helt tomt. När Hermione hade besökt pubben ett par år tidigare i sällskap med hennes goda vänner, Harry och Ron, hade pubben svämmat över med trollkarlar och häxor. Varje person som hade satt sin fot innanför tröskeln önskade sig vara ägaren. Men nu var det annorlunda. Precis som så mycket annat hade det påbörjade kriget inte gynnat den läckande kittlen. Häxor och trollkarlar undvek den magiska världen om de nu samlade tillräckligt mycket mod för att lämna sina hus. Sedan Voldemort slutade arbeta i det fördolda var hon den enda som hyrde rum på pubben. Hermione hade sett tacksamheten och lättnaden i ögonen på kvinnan i receptionen när hon förklarat att hon nog skulle stanna resten av sommaren. Nu, två veckor senare, var Hermione helt säker på att kvinnan var den enda som arbetade där. Hon var kanske till och med ägaren själv. Så mycket för att leva allas drömliv, nu gick hon i trasiga kläder och med mungiporna nedvända. Även fast det var tomt så fann Hermione tillvaron fridfull. Hon spenderade dagarna i mugglar London och kom bara tillbaka för att sova. Även om hon saknade kontakten med människor så fanns det så mycket i London som hon inte hade sett och stadens undangömda skatter höll henne distraherad. Där satt hon, helt ovetande om vad som skulle hända som skulle förstöra hennes stabila tillvaro.

Där hon satt i sitt bås, smuttandes på den varma chokladen, blev hon plötsligt avbruten i sina tankar av att en mörklädd figur ramlade in genom dörren. Med ett fast tag om trollstaven ställde hon sig upp. Men rädslan var som bortblåst när ljuset fångade figurens ansikte. Även om det var mörkt i pubben gick det inte att gå miste om vem det bleka ansikte tillhörde. Hans kläder lämnade ett spår av vatten bakom sig på det smutsiga trägolvet när han haltade fram för att möta henne. Men det var inte allt. Lukten av blod fick Hermione att vackla och genom tunnelseendet kunde hon urskilja att regnvatten inte var det enda han lämnade efter sig. Innan Draco Malfoy föll ihop på golvet borrade han in sina isgrå ögon i hennes och viskade;

"Snälla, hjälp mig!"

Hon strök handen lätt över hans kalla hjässa. Hon önskade att han aldrig skulle vakna, för om han bara låg där stilla kunde hon glömma vem han var. Han skulle inte börja prata och hon skulle inte behöva ångra att hon räddade honom. Efter han föll till marken hade hon med de båda männens hjälp tagit upp honom till hennes rum där han nu låg utslagen på hennes säng.

Hon hade först inte kunnat slita ögonen från ormen som, inte längre bara dominerade hennes mardrömmar utan också, prydde hans vänstra under arm. Men när hennes lakan färgades röda tvingade hon sig själv att vända på honom. För även om han var Draco Malfoy så var hon fortfarande Hermione Granger och hon kunde bara inte lämna honom för att dö. Hon var tvungen att intala sig att hon hade agerat rätt. För såren som hade täckt stora delar av hans breda ryggtavla hade varit så pass djupa att utan hennes hjälp hade han aldrig klarat sig. Hon drog upp täcket så att det skylde hans överkropp och reste sig för att sätta sig i en av fåtöljerna men hindrades av en hand som högg tagg i hennes handled. Hon for tillbaka med sådan kraft så hon ramlade över Malfoy som flämtade av smärta när hennes tyngd tryckte ned hans sårade rygg mot madrassen.

Silvergrå ögon mötte hasselbruna.

"Granger, vad fan."

Hon flyttade snabbt upp i sittande position.

"Malfoy, du är vaken", konstaterade hon med spelad glädje.

Ett flin dansade i hans mungipa och hon blev plötsligt påmind om varför hon hade önskat att han aldrig skulle vaknat.

"Det är lite svårt att inte vara det efter det där påhoppet."

Hermione reste sig en andra gång från sängen och den här gången lyckades hon ta sig enda fram till fönstret där hon sjönk ned i fåtöljen. Hon förbannade Malfoy för att ha hållit henne upp hela natten. Solen hade redan börjat sin resa över horisonten och gränderna utanför den läckande kitteln lystes upp i morgon ljuset. Det här skulle inte bli en rolig dag.

"Om jag misstar mig var det du som fick mig att falla."

Malfoy flinade bara mot henne.

"Ville bara göra dig påmind om att jag var vid medvetande så att du skulle förstå att du inte kan röra mig hur som helst."

Hans påstående fick, till Hermiones förtret, hennes kinder att hetta. Enda anledningen till att hon strök honom över kinden var för att han såg så fridfull ut när han sov, fridfull var nu dock det sista man skulle beskriva den unga mannen i hennes säng för. Bakom det provocerande flinet gömde sig de hårda dragen som hon var allt för bekant med. Hon misstänke att han var under smärta, speciellt efter trycket som hans knappt läkta sår precis utsatts för. Hermione reste sig och gick fram till sin koffert för att hämta en dryck som skulle hjälpa med smärtan samtidigt som hon svarade Malfoy utan att möta hans brick.

"Är det tacken för att jag hjälpte dig?"

Malfoys blick smalnade av till två tunna streck.

"Jag bad dig aldrig att vara någon hjälte, det lyckas du och dina vänner med tillräckligt bra utan mig", svarade han med en röst så neutral att Hermione nätt kunde urskilja hotfullheten bakom hans ord.

Utan att släppa den lilla glas flaskan med ögonen räckte hon över den till honom.

"Faktiskt gjorde du det. Om jag citerar rätt så sa du 'Snälla hjälp mig' eller minns jag fel?"

Malfoy kollade misstänksamt på flaskan så hon fortsatte.

"Om jag hade velat döda dig så skulle jag gjort det för länge sedan, och förresten så är gift ett mer Slytherinaktigt sätt. Jag skulle kolla rakt in ögonen på den jag dödade, inte gömma mig bakom en flaska. Du kan vara lugn det är bara smärtstillande", tillade hon i en lugnare ton.

Långsamt förde han den till sina läppar och tömde innehållet i en klunk.

"Du kan fortfarande kolla en man i ögonen när du förgiftar honom. Fast jag kan hålla med om att det inte är det mest hjältemodiga alternativet."

Hermione återvände till fönstret och Malfoy hasade sig upp i sittande ställning.

"Om jag hade vetat att det var smutskalle Granger som satt där, sorgligt ensam i en övergiven pubb, så hade jag hellre dött än att be om hjälp."

Ilskan bubblade upp i hennes bröst. Visste han inte vad hon hade gjort för honom eller brydde han sig inte? Trots det faktum att hon hatade honom med hela sitt hjärta hade Hermione sett förbi det och låtit honom sova i hennes säng samtidigt som hon helat hans sår. Kunde han inte bara tacka för det hon gjort och sedan gå så hon slapp se honom.

"Malfoy om du är klar med dina påhopp så kan du dra härifrån. Dina sår är helade och jag ser inget som hindra dig från att gå."

"Bra jag ville inte ens vara här från första början, jag drar mer än gärna", svarade han med föll tillbaka med ett stön när han försökte resa sig. "…. så fort det slutar göra så förbannat ont."

"Det tar ett par timmar för drycken att ta full effekt, jag skulle rekommendera lite sömn för att hjälpa den på traven."

Han höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Eller för att hjälpa dig att slippa mig."

"Bara sov Malfoy, jag ska också göra det. För din skull så har jag varit uppe hela natten."

"Vad ärad jag känner mig."

"Smickra inte dig själv, jag skulle gjort det för vem som helst!" fnös Hermione medan hon lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen och slöt ögonen.

"Kanske borde sluta kalla dig smutskalle Granger och börja med hjälte Granger istället."

En hård smäll tvingade henne att yrvaket öppna ögonen och lämna sin djupa sömn. Hon mötte Malfoys blick där han halvsatt i hennes säng där hon lämnat honom och det fanns inga tecken på att det var han som orsakat ljudet. Han såg precis lika borta ut som hon kände sig.

"Vad var det?" Frågan var mer riktade till henne själv men Malfoy svarade ändå.

"Jag tänkte precis fråga dig samma sak."

Ännu en smäll hördes från korridoren utanför följt av ett skrik. Hermione var snabbt på fötterna och Malfoy följde hennes exempel. Röster trängde sig in genom den tjocka trädörren.

"Vart är han, vi vet att han gömmer sig här," sa en man och ägarens skräckslagna röst svarade;

"Om han är här så är det inget jag vet om. Vi har bara en gäst här för tillfället och hon är en tjej."

"Hon ljuger."

Kvinnans skrik fick Hermione att flytta fokuset från dörren till Malfoy.

"Är det dig de letar efter?"

Han drog på sig en tröja över hans nakna överkropp och räckte sig efter trollstaven som hon hade lagt brevid honom på nattduksbordet.

"Behöver du ens fråga? Jag hade högre tankar om dig Granger. Vi måste ge oss härifrån, annars är vi döda."

"Vi? Jag ska ingenstans med dig. Jag hjälpte dig för att jag inte kunde låta dig dö men fly får du göra själv," hennes röst var hårdare än vad hon hade tänkt. Men tanken på att behöva fly ifrån den fristaden som hon trots omständigheterna lyckats andas i fick svettan att bryta ut i pannan.

"Granger, männen utanför är dödsätare. Om de hittar dig här så kommer de inte tveka på att döda dig, eller värre…", hon förstod vad han menade. En mugglarflicka var inte det bästa att vara som fånge hos dödsätare. När Malfoy fortsatte hade han sänkt rösten för stegen utanför lät närmare nu. "Vi måste härifrån. Om du vet ett sätt så berätta nu, för vi kan inte ta oss ut samma väg som vi kom."

Malfoy riktade en menande blick mot dörren som var det enda som skilde dödsätarna från dem.

"Okej, jag tror jag vet vad vi ska göra. Samla ihop dina saker."

Med ett svep från sin trollstav hade Hermione samlat sina egna saker och småsprang med Malfoy efter sig mot fönstret. Det gnisslade ljudligt när hon öppnade det och rösterna utanför kom närmare. Hermione visste att hon var tvungen att agera snabbt. Hon klättrade upp på fönsterbrädan och gestikulerade till Malfoy att göra desamma.

"Lita på mig." Hon tog honom i handen och kastade ut benen så de dinglade nedför fönstret där mugglarlondons gator bredde ut sig långt nedanför dem.

"Du kan inte mena allvar", gnällde Malfoy och kollade skeptiskt på henne och till hennes stora nöje kunde hon ana skräcken i hans blick.

"Vi har inget annat val."

"Du är galen", muttrade han men sattes sig brevid henne.

Samtidigt om dörren sparkades upp bakom dem tog Hermione fart och med handen i Malfoys hoppade de.

A/N: Jag tycker den här har varit och är väldigt rolig att skriva på så hoppas att någon tycker den är lika rolig att läsa. Jag ska försöka lägga upp så ofta som möjligt. Just nu har jag tretton färdiga kapitel och tänker lägga ut ett varje dag. När de är slut kanske det blir var tredje dag eller oftare, får se. Kommentera ;)


	2. Villkoren

**Draco Malfoy**

"Du är galen."

Granger ville alltså att han skulle hoppa. Han var nästan helt säker på att hon inte hade en dödslängtan ändå kunde han inte skaka av sig rädslan av att krossas mot marken nedanför. Fast det skulle kanske inte vara så farligt ändå. Dö var inte något han skulle föredra men det var i alla fall bättre att att tas tillbaka till där han flytt ifrån. När han hörde männen bryta upp dörren bakom honom fattade han sitt beslut och hoppade, med handen i Granger, ned för fönstret. Draco såg till sin förskräckelse avståndet mellan honom och vägen nedför krympa med en faslig takt. Han försökte skrika men lungorna hade precis som möjligheten att överleva stramats åt. När han var nära nog för att sträcka ut armen och röra vid asfalten saktade han in innan han mjuk landade på marken. Några mugglare kollade konfunderat på dem och Draco släppte Granger hand och reste sig.

"Kunde du inte gjort det där lite tidigare?"

Skrattandes ställde hon sig brevid honom.

"Vad är det roliga i det, du blev inte rädd va?" Hennes blick var roade och hon log så stort så hennes vita tänder blänkte i morgon ljuset."Kom vi måste dra, jag tror inte mugglarna är vana vid att se någon falla trettio meter utan att slå ihjäl sig."

Han följde efter henne in på en bakgata där hon började springa. Dracos värkande rygg fock honom att hamnade på efterkälken.

"Du skulle också varit rädd om du hade trott att du var påväg att krossas mot marken", ropade han efter henne och stannade för att kippa efter luft. Smärtan i ryggen var nästan outhärdlig och han undrade om Granger verkligen hade hjälp honom så mycket som hon hade påstått. Hon vände sig om och han haltade ansträngt fram till där hon hade stannat.

"Så varför gjorde du inget, har du inte fyllt år än Malfoy eller är du bara lika inkompetent som du verkar?"

Han fnös.

"Du tror inte att det finns en anledning till att männen där bort kom och letade efter mig på den läckande kittlen bara några timmar efter att jag kommit dit? De har säkert lagt någon spårningförtrollning på mig så de ser vart jag har utfört magi. Jag landade en bit utanför diagongränden men de måste ha förstått att jag stannat i närheten. Dem två lär inte vara de enda som letar så om jag hade använt min trollstav när vi föll så skulle gatan snart krylla med dödsätare", han hade inte planerat att säga allt det där men något med Granger gjorde honom provocerad. Vem trodde hon hon var som kunde prata till honom på det sättet? Som om han inte kunde räddad dem om han hade velat.

Granger gav honom en skeptiskt blick.

"Varför är dem efter dig?"

Draco tvekade innan han svarade.

"Jag gjorde något dumt och de kommer snart vara här om vi inte tar oss härifrån snabbt."

En halvtimme senare hade de tagit sig några kvarter längre in i mugglardelen av London och Draco kollade med avsmak på de enkla byggnaderna och affärerna. Hur stod de ut? Han önskade att han kunde öka avståndet mellan den läckande kitteln och dem ytterligare men hans rygg hindrade honom. Han föll ihop på en bänk utanför en uteservering.

"Malfoy?"

"Vad?"

"Jag förstår inte varför din rygg inte är bra än."

Han bet ihop sina käkar.

"Jag slår vad som du bara helade utan att ta bort spåren först, eller har jag fel?"

På hennes ansiktsuttryck att tyda hade han träffat rätt.

"Hur dum får man vara?" stönade han. "Du är visst inte lika bekant med bekämpning av svartkonster som du verkar tro. Svart magi lämnar spår som måste raderas för att smärtan ska förvinna snabbare. Det du gjorde var att stänga inne den och nu kommer det ta dagar innan det slutar göra ont."

"Jag visste inte…", hennes röst var bönande och hennes ögon blänkte i solljuset. Han njöt av ögonblicket. Han tvivlade starkt på att Granger verkligen tyckte synd om honom utan bara hatade att göra fel.

"Förlåt men det var inte jag som gjorde så att du inte kunde stanna längre på den läckande kittlen eller jag som tvingade dig att hoppa nedför ett hus. Eller jag som tvingade dig att stanna uppe hela natten för att ta hand om mina sår."

"Jag bad dig inte att göra något av det där. Du kunde ha stannat och dött om du ville eller låtit mig dö igår. Är det de du vill? Att jag ska säga att du borde låtit mig dö så att du kunde stannat där? Varför var du där förresten?"

Granger ignorerade hans sista fråga och backade bak från bänken där han satt.

"Din otacksamma skitstövel. Allt jag ville ha var ett tack men nu ångrar jag att jag inte lät dig ligga där på golvet." Hon böjde sig ned och la huvudet i sina händer. "Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte med. Varför är jag ens kvar här med dig? Hej då Malfoy, vi ses den första september."

Han såg med lättnad hur hon lämnade honom och försvann bort för gatan. Lättnad som snabbt förvandlades till rädsla. Hur skulle han klara sig? Han kunde inte återvända till trollkarlsvärlden för då skulle hans far definitivt hitta honom och han kunde absolut inte klara sig på egen hand i mugglarvärlden. Draco hade alltid intalat sig att dagen då han skulle be en smutsskalle om hjälp skulle vara dagen då han inte hade någon självrespekt kvar. Tur att den var förlorad sedan länge. Han hade inga vänner vars föräldrar var inblandade med Mörkrets Herre och han hade redan gjort det värsta när han bad om hjälp på pubben. Han hade vetat att det var Granger som satt där, han hade känt igen det burriga håret och de hasselbruna ögonen, men ändå hade han bett på sina bara knän. Men precis som nu så hade han inte haft ett val. Så han började halta efter henne. Det var tur för honom att det enda en Malfoy satte högre än sin självrespekt var sitt liv. Draco hade inga planer på att dö på en mugglargata.

Det ilade längst ryggraden och fick hans ansikte att förvridas av smärta. Han haltade fram längst gatan som han tidigare sett henne fly iväg på, men han kunde inte se henne någonstans. Inte förrens han kommit fram till en park där hon stod och lutande sig mot ett träd. Hon gjorde en ansats att gå därifrån när han närmade sig men med med två snabba steg och en hand på varsin sida av hennes huvud naglade han fast henne vid trädet.

"Malfoy, jag trodde att vi var överens om att det var bäst att jag lämnade", hon försökte tränga sig under hans arm men han tryckte sin kropp närmare så han kunde känna hennes varma andetag mot hans hals.

"Du tyckte det var bäst, för mig däremot så … var det inte att föredra."

"Vad vill du mig?"

"Det råkar vara så att jag under omständigheterna inte kan stanna i trollkarlsvärlden och inte har de rätta kunskaperna för att klara mig här." Han tog ett steg tillbaka när han gjort klart för sig att hon skulle lyssnar på vad han hade att säga.

"Så den store Draco Malfoy ber för andra gången på bara ett dygn en smustskalle om hjälp. Det måste kännas."

Han kunde inte avgöra om Granger njöt eller tyckte det var lika hemskt som honom. En sak var säkert, hon tyckte lika lite om honom som han tyckte om henne.

"Jag kommer dö om du inte hjälper mig", bad han och konstaterade att den här dagen definitivt var den värsta dagen i hans liv.

"Snälla", pressade han fram genom spända käkar.

En uns av tillfredsställelse speglades i Grangers ansikte men också medlidande. Han hatade hur hon tyckte synd om honom.

"Har du inga vänner som du kan gömma dig hos?"

Han stönade ljudligt.

"Om jag hade någon annat alternativ Granger, tror du då jag skulle stå här och be en smutsskalle som dig om hjälp?"

"Okej då", muttrade hon samtidigt som hon lutade huvudet mot stammen. "Jag hjälper dig men jag har tre villkor. Första är att du måste berätta hur du fick såret på din rygg och varför dödsätarna jagar dig. Det andra är att du måste be om förlåtelse för alla gånger du kallat mig smutsskalle och det tredje är att du aldrig gör det igen."

Draco backade ytterligare några steg och granskade noga sina händer. Detta var mer än förodmjukande. Han sparkade till pinne som hade ramlat ned från trädet och vände sig sedan tillbaka till henne.

"Visst."

Då hon inte rörde sig insåg han att hon vill ha sina krav uppfyllda på en gång.

"Fan ta dig Granger, men förlåt för alla gånger jag kallat dig smutsskalle och jag lovar att inte göra det igen och berätta allt så fort vi har hittat någonstans att sova. Jag har ett stort sår på ryggen om du inte minns och du har knappt sovit någonting i natt.

¨Du menar det inte. Men låt gå, följ med.¨

Han följde med henne till ett hotell där hon betalade med en konstig pappersak för ett rum. På frågan om de ville ha dubbelsäng eller två enkelsängar svarade hon till hans stora lättnad två enkelsängar. Inte för att han hade väntat sig något annat men man visste aldrig. Efter det visade en kvinna dem in i en metalllåda och tryckte på en knapp så att den började röra sig. Livrädd höll han krampaktigt i väggarna men när han såg Grangers roade min bet han ihop och lutade sig mot väggen. När de äntligen kom fram till deras rum föll han ihop på ena sängen. Det hade varit ett jobbigt dygn. Först att lämna allt han älskade bokom sig, sedan att be om hjälp från en smutsskalle mer än en gång, sedan falla trettio meter fritt fall och nu alla dessa mugglarsaker. På det var han tvungen att prata med Granger, han orkade inte ens se hennes ansikte längre. Tack och lov så verkade hon kännas samma sak för hon drog för gardinerna och la sig med ryggen mot honom i den andra sängen. Han stängde ögonon och önskade att han aldrig skulle vakna. För när han gjorde det betydde det att han var tvungen att berätta för Granger vad som hade hänt och då var han tvungen att tänka på det själv. Han ville inte tänka på det, ville inte se sin mors besvikna blick i sitt inte eller höra sin far uttala förbannelsen.

När han vaknade var det fortfarande mörkt i rummet men Granger var borta. Han övervägde för en sekund att ropa efter henne men hörde sedan ljudet från en rinnande från rummet brevid. Draco reste sig och drog upp gardinerna och såg ut över hustaken som bredde ut sig nedanför. Det syntes tydligt att de inte var i de finare kvarteren av London, trots det så var statusen på hotellet ganska hög. Han påminde sig själv om att betala tillbaka Granger för hotellet. Trots att han inte hade några mugglarpengar så vägrade han att stå i skuld till henne. Även fast han tekniskt sett redan gjorde det då hon inte bara en utan två gånger hade räddat hans liv. Om hans far visste vad han höll på med skulle han vara mer besviken på honom än vad han redan var. Tanken fick ångesten att gripa tag i honom och han höll krampaktigt i fönsterbrädan tills knogarna vitnade. Det var inte så här det skulle ha blivit när Mörkrets Herre återvände. Draco skulle få makt och status och bevisa en gång för alla att han var värd något. Inte bli något sorts husdjur som skulle göra allt han blev tillsagd. Det låg inte i hans natur att knäböja för någon. Om att fly honom betydde att göra sig ovärdig av namnet Malfoy så skulle han till och med börja kalla sig Weasley. Han avbröts i sina tankar av hur Granger kom ut ur duschen endast iklädd en handuk. Hennes blöta hår var redan ruffsigt och hennes kinder var rödflammiga från den varma duschen.

¨Malfoy du är vaken.¨

Han bara nickade till svar innan han vände sig om för att låta henne byta om. Han tyckte inte om henne men han var fortfarande man nog att ge henne värdigheten att byta om ifred. Dessutom ville han ändå inte se henne kropp. Inget äcklade honom mer än tanken.

¨Bra för jag har några frågor som jag vill ha besvarade.¨


	3. Obliviate

Hermione Granger

"Bra för jag har några frågor som jag vill ha svar på", sa hon och satte sig på sängen. Hermione hade snabbt dragit på sig ett par jeans och ett linne. Luften var varm inne i rummet och hon kunde inte förstå hur Malfoy klarade att ha en långärmad tröja på sig. Som svar på hennes tankar drog han av sig tröjan och blottade en muskulös överkropp. Hans magrutor såg ut att vara lika hårda som som sten men de var något annat som fångade hennes blick. Även om hon hade sett det natten innan så kunde hon inte släppa mörkrets märke, som blänkte otäckt mot Malfoys bleka hud, med blicken. Hon vandrade upp med blicken till hans ansikte där hon möttes av ett flin.

"Aldrig sett en naken överkropp förut Granger, gillar du vad du ser?" Han spände sina muskler ytterligare så de såg ut att vilken sekund som helst kunna explodera. Hon skakade långsamt på huvudet och nickade menade mot hans vänstra arm. Flinet förvann från Malfoys ansikte och han lutade sig tillbaka mot fönsterbrädan.

"Vad vill du veta?" Hans röst var kall och hans ansiktsuttryck som tidigare varit hånfullt var nu hårdare. Malfoy hade alltid varit bra på att dölja sina känslor, något som Hermione tidigt hade upptäckt. Även när han hade varit arg så hade han kunnat tygla sig själv så pass mycket så han inte förlorade kontrollen och trots de fem åren tillsammans i skolan så hade Hermione aldrig sett honom rodna. Något som nog inte var ömsesidigt. Hon kunde skiva under på att han sett henne rodna mer gånger än vad han sett henne bli arg. Det är nämnvärt att hon nästa blivit arg på honom varje dag de träffats sedan första dagen på Hogwards expressen när han hade ignorerade henne efter hon hade berättat att hennes föräldrar var tandläkare.

"Om du vill ha min hjälp att överleva tills lovet är slut så måste du berätta allt. Jag vill veta allt som har hänt sedan skolan slutade."

Malfoy höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Allt?"

Hon stönade.

"Allt viktigt menade jag. Allt som har med Voldemort att göra."

Namnet på hans, av märket att tyda, herre fick honom att stelna till.

"Säg inte hans namn, jag vet att du och Potter har en dödslängtan och benämner honom vid namn men jag ber dig. Gör det inte in min närhet."

"Visst", suckade Hermione. "Jag vill veta allt som rör Du-Vet-Vem. Bättre?"

"Mycket", konstaterade han.

"Så berätta nu!"

Malfoy sjönk ned till golvet där han lutandes mot väggen och med bena utsträckt framför sig började berätta.

"När jag kom hem i somras så väntade han på mig. Jag hade åldern inne och han behöver alla anhängare han kan komma åt. Då min fader är en trogen så blev jag automatiskt en."

Hon kollade skeptiskt på honom så han fortsatte.

"Jag vet att ni tror att vi har något val. Men söner och döttrar till en anhängare hamnar automatsikt i Mörkrets Herres tjänst så länge som de inte… eller vi kan inte vägra helt enkelt. Dessutom så tyckte jag inte att det var så dåligt först att vara en dödsätare. Det jag inte visste var att han var helt galen. Han lät mig göra saker som jag aldrig hade kunnat förställa mig ens i min värsta mardröm."

"Vad då för saker?"

Hans blick smalnade.

"Saker jag inte vill tala om, annars hade jag berättat det. Låt oss bara säga att som dödsätare var jag tvungen att göra saker jag inte ville mot andra människor. Och om jag sa nej blev jag straffad. Igår fick jag order om att göra en sak mot en mugglarflicka och efter det klarade jag inte mer. Jag packade ihop mina saker och lämnade herrgården. Men min mor såg mig och hon och far jagade mig över trädgården och innan jag han transferera mig därifrån träffade min fars förtrollning mig i ryggen. När jag landade utanför diagongränden hade jag så ont så att jag inte ens kunde tänka och det var så jag hamnade på den läckande kittel. Det är allt du behöver veta."

"Hur kunde du transferera dig? Kursen för att få licens är inte fören i sjätte årskurs."

Till hennes förvåning fick hennes fråga honom att skratta.

"Muggelfödda lär sig aldrig. Trolldomsministeriet kan inte kontrollera oss. Tror du inte att min far har fixat så att inget magi kan registreras från vår herrgård? Annars skulle båda jag och min far och kanske till och med min mor tillbringa våra liv i Azkaban. Min far lärde mig att transferera mig redan som trettonåring."

Malfoys ögonbryn var höjda och hans ton nedlåtanden. Han la händerna bakom huvudet och lutade sig avslappnad tillbaka så att det svart märket stirrade henne rakt i ögonen.

"När ska du sluta sätta dig över alla andra Malfoy, det är inte precis jag som precis varit tvungen att fly från mina muggelföräldrar för att de skulle döda mig annars!"

"Så säg mig Granger, varför var du då ensam på den läckande kitteln?"

Hon reste sig från sängen för att fly in till badrummet men precis innan hon lämnade rummet vände hon sig mot Malfoy.

"Dealen var att du skulle svara på mina frågor. Jag har ingen skyldighet att svara på dina. Nästa gång du ens antar något om min familj så åker du ut. Är det uppfattat?"

Malfoy bara nickat men ett flin i mungipan fick henne att tvivla på att han förstod allvaret i hennes hot. Hermione skulle göra allt för att sudda bort triumfen som alltid var gömd i hans ansikte en gång för alla. Till och med nu när han precis berättat om att han var tvungen att rymma från sin familj för att han inte klarade av uppdragen som Voldemort gett honom så fanns fortfarande hånet och nedlåtenheten i hans uppförande. Hon stängde dörren bakom sig och lämnade Malfoy ensam. Hon visste inte hur hon skulle klara av att leva med honom tills skolan började, det var flera veckor kvar på lovet. När hon hade accepterat hans anbud hade hon lidit av sömnbrist och nu när hon hade fått sova ett par timmar så ångrade hon sig djupt.

Hon satte sig på toalettsitsen med huvudet i händerna. Om Harry och Ron skulle vetat att hon precis sovit sida vid sida med Malfoy, som inte längre bara var en mobbare utan också en dödsätare, så skulle de aldrig förlåta henne. I alla fall inte Ron. Ingen av dem skulle förstå, precis som de inte skulle förstå varför hon lämnade sina föräldrar. Hon visste att hon inte skulle låta Malfoys ord psyka henne men hur mycket hon än kämpade hade Hermione alltid haft svårt att kontrollera sina tankar. Bilderna från början av lovet kom tillbaka och när Hermione lyfte huvudet var hennes händer blöta och kinderna hettade. Hon hade stängt ute det länge nog genom att hålla sig sysselsatt men under tiden Malfoy hade berättat varför han var på flykt så hade hon insett att deras situation inte var så olika. Skillnaden var bara att hon aldrig skulle bli förföljd av föräldrarna som hon flytt från eftersom det inte ens visste att de skulle leta. Hon gick fram till spegeln och bilden som mötte henne var en som hon helst ville undvika. Enda sedan hon lämnade sitt barndomshem hade reflektionen av henne gjort ont på ett sett hon aldrig trott var möjligt. Hermione visste att hon var en hemsk och egoistisk person som inte visste annat än att sätta sig själv i förstarum. Hon hade alltid försökt vara omtänksamm men det var svårt när det stod mellan offra det hon höll kärast eller att ta ifrån sina föräldrar det dem påstod älska mest. Precis som Malfoys skulle hennes föräldrar från och med den här sommaren förneka att de hade ett barn. Enda skillnaden var att Malfoys ljög och Hermiones talade sanning.

"Vi vill bara ditt bästa Hermione. Du måste första att jag och mamma är rädda om dig och det är precis därför vi inte kan låta dig återvända till Hogwarts till hösten!"

Med huvudet djupt nedtryckt i kudden kände hon hur hennes pappa la en tröstande hand på hennes rygg. Hon skakade bestämt av den och kollade upp på sin mamma och pappa som stod brevid sängen genom en vägg av tårarna.

"Ni förstår inte, jag måste tillbaka. Det är där jag hör hemma."

Hennes mamma satte sig brevid henne på sängen och kollade på henne med sorg i blicken.

"Gumman, kriget som brutit ut i trollkarlsvärlden har till och med gått så långt att det lämnat spår i vår värld. Jag vet att det optimala inte är att avbryta din skolgång men jag och din pappa vågar inte ta chansen att skicka dig tillbaka. Med allt som har hänt de senaste åren på din skola och nu med den där trollkarlens återkomst så tror jag både du och jag förstår att det är mycket säkrare för dig att stanna här."

Hermione ångrade allt hon någonsin berättat för hennes föräldrar. De är klart att de inte skulle låta henne återvända när de visste vilken fara hon svävade i.

"Men mamma, det är bara en större anledning till att åka tillbaka. Alla som kan måste stå upp för det som är rätt och försvara allt som de vann i första kriget när Voldemort störtades. Jag måste tillbaka mamma, jag måste vara med och kämpa."

Även om det var riktat till hennes mamma var det hennes pappa som svarade.

"Är det inte sin bästavän Harry som är Voldemorts måltavla?"

Hermione började se ljus i tunneln. Om hennes pappa bara förstod att Harry var den som kunde förinta Voldemort och hon var tvungen att hjälpa honom så kanske det fanns en chans att hon inte behövde ge upp Hogwarts.

"Jo, eller någon av Harry eller Voldemort måste döda den andra för att få en fördel i kriget om trollkarlsvärlden. Därför behövs jag och alla andra på Harrys sida, vi kan inte vara själviska i det här läget. Ni måste förstå."

"Hermione, om din vän är i farozoonen så betyder det att du också är det." Hennes mamma tog ordet igen. "Det här är slutdiskuterat, du kommer inte avsluta din skolgång på den där skolan."

Hermione vände sig till sin pappa, desperat sökande efter hjälp. Men det som mötte henne tydde på motsattsen.

"Din mamma har rätt. Vi gjorde det bästa för dig när vi lät dig gå där för att vi trodde att det var en möjlighet för dig att nå ditt livs största potential men nu måste du göra det som är bäst för mig och din mamma. Och det är att stanna här hos oss så vi vet att du är säker."

De reste sig och lämnade rummet och med dem förvann hoppet. Allt Hermione hade velat när hon tillförlitade dem med allt som hon och hennes vänner hade varit med om de senaste åren var att få sina föräldrars stöd och råd. Trots att hon förstod deras motiv så kändes det som de hade stampat på allt hon ville och allt hon trodde på. De hade lärt henne att kämpa för det hon tyckte var rätt men hur kunde hon kämpa för rättvisa när hon var instängd i hennes rum. Hennes föräldrar ville hennes bästa men hur kunde hon återvända till att lära sig om hur man klyver en atom och läsa rubriker som: hur du förlorar tio kilo på en månad när hon hade upplevt allt som hon hade gjort. Hon skulle inte bara förlora den magiska världen utan även Hogwarts där hon skulle lämna alla sina vänner ensamma i ett krig där hon behövdes. Hon hoppades att någon skulle kunna rädda henne när de märkte att hon inte återvände efter lovet men så länge hon inte hade sina föräldrars tillåtelse fick hon inte gå på skolan så det skulle inte spela så stor roll.

Hermione satte sig upp och fick syn på sin trollstav som låg på skrivbordet. Då hon var sjutton så hade hon för första gången fått utöva trollkonst hemma vilket hennes föräldrar hade varit mycket fascinerade över. Nu i efterhand förstod hon att detta kunde ha bidragit till att hennes föräldrar plötsligt fått en uppenbarelse om hur mycket makt Voldemort besatt och hur stor skada han kunde orsaka. Skada som hon måste förhindra. Plötsligt klarnade hennes tankar och inom loppet av ett par minuter låg allt hon behövde i hennes koffert och med trollstaven i handen gick hon efter sina föräldrar nedför trappan till vardagsrummet. En eld sprakade i hörnet och i soffan med ryggen mot henne satt hennes föräldrar. Hon såg inte vad de gjorde men stämningen i rummet fick håret på hennes armar att ställa sig. Deras bruna hårsvall var en kontrast i det vita rummet och med undantag för den röda soffan var renheten i rummet anledningen till att hon inte lät hennes katt vara där. En golvplanka knarrade under hennes fötter och hon höll andan. Om hennes föräldrar skulle kolla bak och möta hennes blick så trodde Hermione att hon inte skulle kunna genomföra det. Med tårarna svämmande ned för hennes varma kinder riktade hon trollstaven mot soffan samtidigt som hon med en svag röst viskade;

"Obliviate."

Veckor senare skulle mrs Granger få ett infall och gå in i det numera obebodda gästrummet. En lätt doft av flickparfym låg över det tomma rummet och mrs Granger satte sig på sängen utan att veta varför började hon gråta. För i den minuten kändes det som att något fattades henne, något som hon inte kunde sätta fingret på. Hennes och hennes mans katt, Crookshanks, kröp upp i hennes knä och spann och med ett desperat tag tryckte hon katten närmare sig. Det följande året skulle flyta på och långsamt förvann känslan av tomhet och snart kunde hon inte ens minnas stunden i gästrummet då allt hade känts meningslöst.


	4. Utflykten

**Draco Malfoy**

Granger hade nu varit misstänksamt länge inne i badrummet, så länge så Draco hann tänka att hon hade ångrat sig och lämnat honom. För en sekund övervägde han tanke att hon hade svikit honom. Det var i och för sig inte en sådan konstig tanke. Vad var han för henne? Inget, och han förbannade sig själv för att han inte förstått tidigare att hon skulle överlämna honom till myndigheterna. Hon hade sett hans märke och han hade trots allt sagt saker som gjort henne väldigt arg. Men med en blick runt hotellrummet försäkrade han sig om att hennes saker fortfarande var kvar. Till och med hennes trollstav låg kvar på sängen och han visste att hon aldrig skulle lämna utan den. En annan tanke ersatte då den första. Tänk om hon hade svimmat därinne och slagit i något? Men han kom då på sig. Varför brydde han sig om att hon var inne där? Det var skönt att slippa hennes frågor och misstänksamma blickar. Om hon trots allt hade svimmat så kunde hon få ligga därinne tills hon vaknade för hans del. Efter ett par minuter reste han sig ändå och gick fram till dörren, det kunde inte skada att kolla så hon inte hade dött. Han la örat mot dörren för att tydligare kunna uppfattat någon form av aktivitet i badrummet. Hon hade varken svimmat eller lämnat hotellet. Snyftningar hördes genom det tunna träet som inte kunde komma från annat än Granger. Draco hade inte i sin vildaste fantasi kunnat föreställa sig henne gråta. I skolan hade hon målat upp sig själv som den starka tjejen som ingenting rörde och som alltid höll huvudet högt oavsett vad andra tyckte. Han hade själv länge försökt avslöja den fasad som han trodde hon upphöll men efter år av kommentarer och pikar hade inget lyckats. Om han inte räknade med den gången som hon slog honom i tredjeåret. Han la på minnet att konfrontera henne om det senare. Till sist hade han i alla fall erkänt att hon var så tuff som hon själv påstod men nu satt hon därinne, gråtandes och för honom att höra. Visst kunde det inte ha varit det han sa? Han hade sagt mycket värre saker till henne som hon skakad av sig som om det vore vatten. Hur kunde den här gången vara annorlunda? Han blev mer misstänksam än orolig. Han lyfte handen och knackade på dörren.

"Granger."

Snyftningarna fick ett abrupt slut.

"Ja." Även om han hörde hur hon kämpade med att låta så normal som möjligt så hade den bräckliga rösten bristningar. "Vad vill du?"

Ja, vad ville han? Desperat sökte han efter något som kunde funka. Han kunde inte direkt berätta för henne att han var rädd att hon hade dött eller ännu värre lämnat honom ... Även om det var de misstankarna som hade legat bakom hans fråga.

"Om du är klar med att gråta skulle jag gärna vilja låna duschen, om du har glömt så är min kropp fortfarande täckt av blod."

Ilsket slängdes dörren upp och en rödgråten Granger störtade förbi honom med blixtrande ögon och knutna nävarna. Hon var läskigt lik Weasley där hon fortsatte förbi honom och slängde sig på sängen och med ryggen mot honom hörde han hur snyftningarna återvände. Han visste att hon aldrig skulle berätta för honom varför hon hade varit ensam på den läckande kittlen den kvällen men han hade slagit sig fast vid att han skulle ta reda på det. Om han ändå skulle vara fast här med henne till skolan började kunde han lika gärna lista ut vad som gjorde henne ledsen. Hon visste redan för mycket om honom för vad som skulle kännas tryggt så det kunde inte skada om han fick lite information som han kunde använda om hon valde att använda hans historia som vapen mot honom. Draco gick in i badrummet och tog den duschen som han lovat Granger. Han var trots allt fylld täckt av blod. När han var klar gick han ut bara för att finna Granger sovandes i sin säng och rummet mörktbelagt. Det hade varit nästan ett dygn sedan han fick lämna sin familj för att hjälplöst stapla in på den läckande kitteln. Än en gång hade ödet spelat honom ett spratt och placerat den personen han sist ville skulle se honom i det skicket där och utan ett annat val än att be om hjälp. Bara Granger kunde hålla tyst om det här när de kom tillbaka till Hogwarts, han trodde han skulle dö om Potter eller Weasley fick ett skratt på bekostnad av hans svaghet. Han la sig i sin egen säng för att försöka sova igenom natten.

När han vakande var Granger redan uppe. Fullt påklädd i en röd klänning spatserade hon fram och tillbaka över golvet. Han drog en hand genom det ruffsiga, blonda håret och satte sig upp i sängen. Draco suckade ljudligt och blev åter igen fokus för Grangers arga blick vars ägare stannade upp på golvet.

"Vad?"

Han kollade roat på henne.

"Vad håller du på med?"

Hennes blick mörknade om något ytterligare vid hans fråga.

"Vad menar du?"

Hon tog upp en kudde från sin egna säng och kastade den i hans huvud.

"Aj! Vad skulle det där vara bra för!"

"Kan du säga vad det är som är så himla roligt."

"Inget, jag fattar bara inte varför det alltid ser ut på dig som att jorden håller på att gå under och du måste lösa allt?"

Hennes ansiktsdrag mjuknade lite men den hårda blicken var kvar…

"Det gör jag väl inte?" När Draco himlade med ögonen fortsatte hon. "Jag känner mig bara så instängd här inne. Innan jag var tvungen att bli någons barnvakt så kunde jag göra vad jag ville men nu känns det som jag inte kan lämna dig ensam."

"Varför skulle du inte kunna göra det?"

Hon la huvudet på sned och studerade honom med en forskande blick.

"För att du inte kan klara dig själv, det har du ju tydligt visat."

Hon slängde en menande blick mot högen av blodiga kläder som låg vid foten av hans säng.

"Okej, jag ser vart du försöker komma. Tur för dig Granger så mår jag mycket bättre idag och har bestämt mig för att vara snäll så jag kan följa med dig harifrån!"

Hennes ansikte lös upp och Draco hatade sig själv för att ha orsakat det fåniga leendet som nu dominerade hela hennes ansikte men han hatade tanken på att stanna här hela dagen mer. Speciellt om det betydde att Granger gjorde det också. Hon hade rätt i att rummet hade en märklig förmåga att kännas mindre än vad det faktiskt var.

 ****

 **En liten stund senare var de tillbaka på gatan nedanför hotellet och med långsamma steg passerade de den parken där Draco hade jagat ikapp henne. Även om tiden instängd på hotellrummet inte hade varit långvarig så kändes det som det hade gått flera veckor sedan han andats friskluft. Det enda negativa med att komma ut på gatan var Grangers inställning mot det hela. Hon stutsade fram och log frenetiskt till alla som passerade, vilket var många fler än vad Draco klarade av. Hur länge de än gick så smalnade folkmassan inte av, och Draco som var uppfostrad i en stor, tom herrgård fick efter ett tag nog.**

"Nej jag klarar inte mer, nu går vi tillbaka."

Han tog satts för att vända sig om men stoppades av en hand som tog tag i hans arm.

"Har du ont?"

Vad då ont? Nej han hade inte ont. Så länge hon inte menade i huvudet för de tusentals mugglarna som tycktes omringa honom från håll som han inte trott fanns hade en fömråga att få hans huvudet att kännas som om det hade doppats i cement. Han sa därför som det var.

"Nej, men jag är trött på det här. Så så länge du inte har planerat något mindre tråkigt så tänker jag gå tillbaka och eftersom du inte vågar låta mig ta hand om nyckeln så har du inget annat val än att följa med mig."

Granger ansikte gick från glädje till ilska till glädje

"Okej, följ med."

Hon började gå med snabba steg i motsatt rikting från vart deras hotell låg och Draco fick små springa för att hinna ikapp henne.

"Granger, sakta ned. Om jag inte misstar mig helt så ligger hotellet åt andra hållet."

Hon slängde sitt mörka trassliga hår över ena axeln och mötte hans blick. Ett litet leende dansade i hennes mungipa när hon svarade.

"Så länge jag inte hade något mindre tråkigt trodde jag du sa", svarade hon och fortsatte gå och Draco suckade mot hennes ryggtavla. Det var nästan så han hellre önskade att han hade tagit skammen och knackat på hos Blaise. Fast han visste att trots att de var bästa vänner så delade deras föräldrar herre och då det inte hade pratat på hela sommaren så fanns det en risk att Blaises lojalitet inte låg hos Draco. Så han var fast med Granger.

Hon drog med honom in i en byggnad där hon betalade med det konstiga kortet igen som hon hade förklarat innehöll pengar. När han hade frågat henne hur de fick plats hade hon bara skrattat och svarat att mugglarna hade egen sorts magi. Kortet gav dem i alla fall två biljetter från en rund och, i Dracos smak, alldeles för glada gumma som dem använde för att komma in i en salong. I en trappliknade formation var röda stolar placerade framför en stor skärm. Han tvärstannade mitt i dörren så Granger snubblade in i hans rygg som sände ilningar genom hela hans kropp. Man kunde säga mycket om hans far, men bra på förtrollningar var han.

"Malfoy, fortsätt gå. Det kommer bildas en kö bakom oss annars."

Han lät som ett barn när han svarade.

"Jag vill gå hem?"

"Och varför vill du det den här gången? Det har inte ens börjat än så tekniskt sett kan du inte avgöra om det är tråkigt."

"Jag behöver inte ens se det här för att veta vad det är. Vi lärde oss det här på mugglar studierna. Jag vill inte se kort ha ett manus och göra massor av skit för jag kunde inte bry mig mindre om mugglarna och deras liv."

Han vände sig om mot Granger som stod och putade med sina läppar i ett försök att se ledsen ut även fast han kunde se igenom fasaden, hon njöt över att se honom lida. Han hade misstänkt det enda sedan han lät henne ta hand om honom den natten i den läckande kittlen men nu var han helt övertygad.

"Malfoy, kom igen. Ett försök, jag lovar att du kommer att tycka om det om du slutar vara så dömande. Och om det nu spelar någon roll så handlar inte filmen om mugglare utan om alver och dvärgar och till och med trollkarlar."

"Hur kan mugglare veta om trollkarlar."

Hon puttade honom i ryggen och han började gå mot deras platser.

"Det vet de inte. De är påhittad, fast i allt påhittat ligger lite sanning så kanske det var någon som berättade för en mugglare någon gång som spred det vidare tills det blev till historier och istället för sanning. Men tillbaka till det viktiga, det viktiga är att de som har gjort den inte vet någonting om den magiska världen och denhandlar inte om mugglare vilket betyder att du inte har en ursäkt till att inte kolla på den."

Han hatade när hon gjorde så. Pratade som om hon alltid visste mycket bättre än honom och när hon hade det där självgoda leendet i hennes ansiktet som visade alla hennes vita tänder. Men ändå lydde han henne och satte sig brevid henne i en av de röda stolarna. Vad hade han för val? Om hon nu skulle hjälpa honom, och Merlin visste att han behövde hjälp för att klara sig i den här hemska delen av världen, så skulle han var tvungen att lyda henne.

Om han hade vetat för fem år sedan att han, Draco Malfoy, skulle satt sig ned i en biograf på order av smutskalls Granger skulle han hoppat från Astronomi tornet.

A/N: Jag känner typ att jag vill lägga ut flera kapitel om dagen, men ska försöka hålla mig så de räcker längre :) men tack så mycket Millie för dina reviews, blir så glad att någon läser!


	5. Mörkrets Märke

**Hermione Granger**

För säkert hundrade gången kom en suck från sätet bredvid henne. Filmen hade inte ens börjat än men ändå höll Malfoy redan på att gnälla om att de skulle tillbaka till hotellet. Hermione vägrade att återvända till det där stället innan det blev mörkt. Så länge hon höll sig sysselsatt och borta därifrån så kunde hon låtsas som om hon inte hade lämnat sina föräldrar. Hon undrade om Malfoy kände samma sak men med tanke på hans bistra blick och obekväma ställning så tvivlade hon på det. Han satt spikrak i ryggen med käkarna spända som om någon av männen eller kvinnorna runt om honom när som helst skulle attackera. Om förhållandena inte skulle sett ut som de gjorde, alltså att hon var på flykt och och hade fått Draco Malfoy med sig på köpet, så skulle situation nästan varit rolig. Fast bara nästan.

"Slappna av snälla, det känns som om vi håller på att dö eller något."

Malfoy lutade sig inte tillbaka på hennes order utan höjde bara ena ögonbrynet och gav henne en överlägsen blick. Hon förstod inte hur han kunde vara så oberörd. Han hade lämnat sin familj och om det inte var nog så hade hans egna pappa nästan dödat honom. Hermione kunde inte föreställa sig det smärtan som det skulle medföra. Tack och lov för henne så visste hon att även om hennes föräldrar för tillfället inte visste vem hon var så slutade de aldrig att älska henne. De bara glömde att hon visste inte om så var fallet med Malfoys föräldrar för den delen heller men de hade försökt döda honom. De hade satt Voldemort över deras egna son. Hon tog en näve popcorn och räckte över dem mot Malfoy som visade sitt nej genom att vifta bort dem med handen. Hermione hoppades för hans skull att han skulle slappna av lite när filmen började, den var trots allt tre timmar lång. Något som hon inte talat om för honom men om hon hade tur så skulle Malfoy inte ha den bästa tiduppfattning förmågan. När filmen väl drog igång kunde hon inte hindra sig från att gång på gång snegla på honom bredvid sig. En timme in var den bistra rynkan mellan hans ögonbryn upplöst och han var minst lika inne i filmen som hon var. Men redan som liten hade Hermione haft svårt att läsa av Malfoy, hans ansikte avslöjade inte mycket och hans blick hade alltid fått henne att känna sig underlägsen. Det hade dröjt flera år innan hon kunde skaka av sig känslan av rädsla när hon satte sig upp mot honom. Hermione tvivlade stark på att det var för att han var farlig på något sett men som liten kände hon sig bara som en besökare i den magiska världen. På Hogwarts hade hon samlat så mycket information som möjligt så att ingen skulle kunna avslöja henne som den bluff hon var. Malfoys anklagningar hade då bara bekräftat det hon redan visste. Men nu flera år starkare kunde hon stolt erkänna att han inte påverkade henne på det sättet längre. För hon visste sitt egna värde och hennes vänner att fått henne att känna sig både välkommen och älskad. Hon undrade om Malfoy någonsin hade blivit så älskad som hon var, kanske bar anledningen till hans känslokalla ansikte hans brist på kärlek. Men visst måste han varit älskad av hans föräldrar och han hade många vänner på Hogwarts? Kanske hade hon fel, men något sa henne att den muren han byggt upp mot henne inte bara bestod av hat.

När eftertexterna började rulla kände hon en hand på sin arm. Hermione kollade förvånat upp på Malfoy och frågade;

"Klarade jag mig? Var den mindre tråkig?"

Hon log nöjt och när han svarade.

"Okej Granger, du hade rätt. Det är det du vill höra va?"

Hon reste sig med ett leende som gick från ena örat till det andra och popcorn som rasade tillmarken när benen sträcktes ut.

"Eh… ja."

Väl ute på gatan kände Hermione hur henne mage kurrade.

"Jag är hungrig."

Malfoy suckade ljudligt och himlade med ögonen.

"Du åt ju precis en hel skål med dem där vita sakerna. Du kan omöjligt vara hungrig."

"Fast det är jag."

Hon putade med munnen och korsade armarna över bröstkorgen. Hon påmindes av Ron i sitt eget betende och ville skratta åt tanken. Malfoy gav steg för steg upp.

"Okej, då kan jag lika väl också äta."

De köpte varsin hamburgare från ett stånd som stod vid ena kanten längst shoppinggatan. Malfoy, som fortfarande inte riktigt ville erkänna att han tyckt om filmen utan påstod att den bara var mindre tråkig än att gå in i massor med mugglare, var trött och ville tillbaka till hotellet och Hermione gav med sig när hon såg hur det började skymma. Hon var bara tvungen att klara av natten sedan kunde hon, om hon lyckades övertala Malfoy, ge sig ut och upptäcka staden igen.

Hon vaknade mitt i natten av ett skrik. Skräckslaget följde hon sin första impuls och slängde sig på trollstaven som hon aldrig var längre än en armlängd ifrån i fall att något skulle hända. Dock så upptäckte hon snart att skriket hade slutat för att istället övergå till stönanden. Hon tände lampan bredvis sig och synen som mötte henne fick henne att kasta sig upp ur sängen. I sängen bredvid henne satt Malfoy som var blekare än någonsin förr med svetten rinnande längst pannan. Det var ingen tvekan om att han var under stor smärta och med ena handen pressande mot den andra underarmen såg han ut som ett litet hjälplöst barn. Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Malfoy verkade inte ens märka att varken lampan hade tänts eller att hon nu stod så nära honom så om hon hade velat hade hon kunnat röra vid hans förvridna ansikte. Och det ville hon. Hon ville röra vid honom och ta bort all hans smärta. Hon brydde sig inte om att det var Malfoy, precis som den kvällen han ramlade in på den läckande kitteln var han nu framför hennes ögon bara en person som behövde hennes hjälp. Hon satte sig bakom honom så han kunde ta stöd mot hennes kropp. Han la sitt huvud mot hennes hals och grät så att tårarna blötte ned hennes tröja. De träffade hennes varma hud som iskristaller och när hon la handen mot hans panna var det omänskligt kall. Hon kunde inte undvika att tänka att det var så en människa kändes när den höll på att dö men slog bort den när hon drog sitt förnuft tillfånga. Malfoy hade inga synliga skador och visst skulle hon ha märkt om någon tog sig in i deras rum för att döda honom. Hon sov aldrig värst tungt och vaknat alltid när någon av hennes rumskamrater på Hogwarts hade staplat in mitt i natten eller vaknat för att gå på toaletten.

"Malfoy", viskade hon samtidigt som hon lyfte hans haka så hon kunde se in i hans ögon. "Vart gör det ont?"

Han öppnade sina ögon och hans isgrå ögon var i ett krig av mer känslor än hon någonsin sett honom uttrycka. Smärtan gick dock inte att missta och när han med stor möda drog upp ärmen på hans vänstra arm var Mörkrets Märke bläcksvart och Hermione visste vad det betydde. Han kallade på Malfoy och Harry hade berättat för henne att om en dödsätare vägrade ansluta sig till Voldemort när den blev kallade skulle den brännande känslan bara växa sig starkare. Hon visste inte hur länge smärtan hade torterat honom innan han skrikit men nu tycktes den ha gjort så att Malfoy långsamt förlorade medvetandet. Han mumlade saker som hon inte kunde uppfatta samtidigt som han tryckte hela sin tyngd mot hennes kropp. Då han vägde mycket mer än henne gav hennes rygg snart efter och hon pressade mot madrassen nedanför dem med Malfoy över sig. Han skakade och snyftade om vart annat och hon hoppades att Voldemort snart skulle tröttna, om inte för Malfoys skull utan för hennes. Det var svårt att andas under hans tyngd och när han slutade skaka för att istället förlora medvetandet helt så blev tyngden om möjligt ännu värre. Hon lyckades till slut somna med hoppet om att det skulle vara bättre när hon vaknade.

"Malfoy vakna." Det hade varit ett tag sedan hon vaknat av att solen som stod mitt på himlen lös henne i ansiktet. Lunchen var säkert över för länge sedan och det måste varit tack för kampen i natt som hon lyckats sova så länge. Efter att ha försäkrats sig om att Malfoy hade en någorlunda human temperatur bestämde hon sig att väcka honom. Han orienterade sig snabbt där han låg på hennes bröst korg innan han satte sig så långt bort som möjligt från henne i sängen och lämnade Hermione med en känsla av utlämmenhet där hon låg på rygg. Det var inte hennes fel att han hade bestämt sig för att somna ihop på henne. Hon var dock säker på att Malfoy skulle skylla allt på henne.

"Vad gör du i min säng Granger?"

Hon hade rätt, han skulle vara lika otacksam som förra gången.

"Jag trodde du höll på att dö, så jag skulle hjälpa dig." Hon följde han exempel och satte sig upp i sängen. Malfoy höjde ett ögonbryn och flinade men under den arroganta uppsyn pyrde en ilska. Hon hoppades att den inte skulle riktas mot henne utan det som hade hänt under natten.

"Genom att lägga dig under mig i min sängen, ni Gryffindorare vet verkligen hur man räddar någon."

Hans påstående fick henne att rodna.

"Alltid kul att hjälpa dig Malfoy."

"Jag bad dig inte om hjälp."

"Det känns som om vi har varit igenom det här förut. Istället för att gnälla så kan du väl berätta vad det där betydde så jag får veta varför hela min natt förstördes."

Bra drag Hermione, nu riktades all hans ilskan mot henne.

"Det var inte du som fick din arm uppbränd."

Malfoy försökte resa sig men föll tillbaka mot sängen, fortfarande svag i kroppen från natten.

"Varför kallade han dig till sig nu och inte förut?"

Hermione förflyttade sig till sin egna säng där hon satte sig med en kudde skyddande framför magen.

"För att han säkert inte fick veta det förens nu! Du vet Malfoy är en familj byggd på stolthet så jag tvivlar starkt på att min far skulle tala om det i onödan. Han försökte säkert med hjälp av sina undertjänare hitta mig igår och när det inte gick och Mörkrets Herre frågade om mig så var han tvungen att erkänna. "

"Men… men… "

"Vad?"

"Du kan väl inte vara så viktig så att Voldemort kommer lägga ned mycket tid på att leta efter dig?" Frågade Hermione tveksamt och såg på när Malfoys ansikte vred sig av namnet på hans herre.

"Han tar inte lätt på svikare", var det enda han svarade.

Dagarna flöt på men inte utan att Hermione flera gånger per dag bröt ihop i ett raseriutbrott. Hon kunde inte förstå hur en person kunde gå en så mycket på nerverna som Mafloy gjorde på henne. Med bara en blick kunde han få hennes handflator att vattnas och blod att koka. Han lyckades återhämta sig snabbt från natten då mörkrets märke hade bränt på hans arm men använde det fortfarande som en ursäkt till att stanna på hotellet. Då hon inte vågade lämna honom ensam hade det blivit så att även hon hade blivit en fånge mellan de fyra väggarna som bara tycktes komma närmre och närmre. På den tredje dagen fick hon nog och mer eller mindre släpade med sig Malfoy ut från hotellet som i protest spenderat hela dagen med att gnälla som ett litet barn som tvingats till säng medan syskonen fortfarande fick vara uppe. Men det gjorde henne inte något. Hermione tog chansen till att tillförskaffa sig lite nya böcker och köpa biljetter till en opera som skulle hållas nästa vecka i konsert huset. Hon visste inte varför hon hade fått impulsen men helt plötsligt stod hon där med två biljetter i handen. Som liten hade hon och hennes föräldrar alltid åkt in och kollat på operan, hon hade sovit genom föreställningen men nu saknade hon de där kvällarna när hon och hennes föräldrar hade strosat runt i staden för att sedan avsluta kvällen på operan. Mafloy rynkade bara på näsan åt biljetterna men tyckte inte att de stack ifrån de museé besöken och rundturerna hon hade planerat in åt dem de kommande veckorna. När hon varsamt lade in biljetterna i innerfickan kändes hennes hjärta lite lättare. Även om hennes föräldrar inte kunde komma ihåg henne skulle hon aldrig glömma dem.


	6. Vilse

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco hade utökat sitt uppdrag. Han var fortfarande fast besluten att ta reda på varför hon inte var med sin familj men han han ville nu också komma fram till ett svar på varför hon inte verkade var i kontakt med varesig Weasley och Potter. I skolan såg han dem nästan aldrig utan varandre men under den dryga vecka som han hade spenderat med Granger hade hon inte ens skickat ett brev till vännerna. Det fanns säkert en vettig orsak till det men då han ändå inte hade något att göra, speciellt inte nu när Granger drog runt med honom på massor av sakert som påminde honom om skolan, kunde han lika gärna försöka hitta något som han kunde använda till sin fördel. Han hatade Granger men han hatade om möjligt hennes vänner mer. Potter hade vuxit upp hos mugglare men trodde ändå att han var bättre än alla andra i trollkarlsvärlden och Weasley var bara patetisk. Det fanns inte ens ord till hur patetisk han var. Granger kunde i alla fall använde sin trollstav utan att skada sig själv. Han hade lämnat Mörkrets Herre men det betydde inte att hans lojalitet låg hos Potter och Dumbledore. Om de lyckades besegra hans faders sida var det bara ett plus men han skulle hellre dö än att strida på deras sida. Veckan passerade i ett lugnt tempo, eller så lugnt det nu gick med Granger. Hon var antingen störande glad eller läskigt arg. Han blev gång på gång rädd för att historia skulle upprepa sig och höll sig på avstånd samtidigt som han vaktade sitt ansikte från eventuella atacker. Trots det kunde han inte hejda sig från att trycka på de spakarna som han kom åt tills hon exploderade. Något han lärt sig under deras år tillsammans på Hogwarts. Men det var inte hans fel att hon var så lätt att retad även om det var han som fick ta konsekvenserna.

Draco räknade ned dagarna tills han skulle vara på väg tillbaka till Hogwarts och slippa Grangers tortyr. Hon var till och med överdrivet besatt av mugglarvärlden för att vara en smutsskalle. Hon drog med honom på de mest obehagliga sakerna och gnällde på honom när han inte var lika exalterad som henne när han såg en gammal sten som inte kunde göra annat att stå helt stilla. Han var uttråkad och lättretad och dagen till ära hade Granger dragit ut honom på en av hennes längre turer genom staden. De hade besökt några gamla byggnader och varit tvungna att prata med mugglare som de tagit sällskap med för att Granger tyckte det var trevligt. Han hade knappt kollat på dem vilket hade varit bränslet till utbrottet.

"Åh… jag orkar inte ens kolla på dig!" Hennes röst var inte lika len längre som när de hade varit med mugglarna utan var nära att brista i falsett när hon nu istället hade vänt sitt fokus mot honom.

"Om det är någon som borde vara arg så är det jag som var tvungen att vara med dem där hela dagen", svarade han men precis rätt blandning av arrogans och irritation för att få hennes bröstkorg att flamma av ilska.

"De där? De där? De är människor Malfoy, men mänskliga känslor och hjärtan. Något som du nog inte vet något om eftersom du varken har det ena eller det andra."

Han la ena handen mot hjärtat och sköt ut med underläppen.

"Aouch, du sårar mig Granger."

"Oj förlåt, jag visste inte att psykopater kunde bli sårade."

"Så nu är jag en psykopat också bara för att jag tycker att mugglare inte borde få prata med mig?"

"Dra åt helvete Malfoy."

Hennes ryggtavla pratade för sig själv när hon snabbade på stegen och skapade ett avstånd mellan dem.

"Vi ses där Granger."

Han behövde henne ändå inte för att hitta tillbaka till hotellet. Han visste att när han passerade kröken där borta så skulle han mötas av blomsteruppsättningarna utanför entrén och den tunga lobby doften. Men när han kom dit fanns det inget hotell och Granger syntes inte till någonstans. Han hade tappat bort henne bland alla mugglare och husen som sträckte sig upp mot himlen på hans båda sidor såg precis likadana ut som alla andra de hade passerat. Han fortsatte gå tills folkmassan hade smalnatt av och mörkret hade lagt sig över Londons gator. Vart var hotell och vad hade Granger tagit vägen? Draco var trött och områdena han gått vilse i var inte lika trevliga som de Granger hade tagit med honom till. De var ödsliga så när på några svartklädda män i skuggorna till betonghusen och rullgariner drogs ned när han passerade fönsterna. Han övervägde att leta sig tillbaka mot lite mer folktäta områden men bestämde sig att han lika väl kunde dra av plåstret på en gång och fråga om vägen när ett gäng män kom emot honom. De var fem stycken och såg inte ut att vara mycket äldre än honom och i en kamp kunde han ta ut vem som helst av dem utan att använda magi. När de passerade honom försökte han få kontakt med mugglarna som alla ignorerade honom. Den sista stötte in i honom så han vacklade åt sidan innan han vände sig om där mugglarna hade gjort det samma.

"Ey, ville du något eller?" Mannen som hade gått in i honom tog en steg framåt mot honom och även fast Draco var betydligt längre fick han känslan av att han kollade ned på honom.

"Jag ville bara fråga er om ni visste vägen till Laberton hotellet?" Hans röst svek honom inte som vanligt och rakryggad mötte han de svarthuvade männen.

"Följ vägen där borta", svarade samma man och Draco följde mannens finger som pekade över hans axel till en lägenhetsbyggnad. Straffet för att ha litat på mugglare kom i form av en slag mot hans tinning som fick honom att falla ihop på den kalla asfalten. I följd av slaget fick han ett par sparkar i sida.

"Vem tror du att du är huh? En mammas pojke som du ska hålla dig borta här ifrån", skrek mannen riktade en till spark mot Dracos mage. Han tillät sig inte att skrika men kunde inte hindra ett flämtade till när sulan puttade upp honom så han nu låg på rygg. När männen, som stod lutade över honom, började rota i Dracos fickor fick han nog. Ingen mugglare såg ned på en Malfoy. Han drog upp sin trollstav och innan dem hann reagera hade han skickat iväg formeln.

"Petrificus totalus."

Männen föll till marken och Draco ställde sig upp. Något han lärde sig när han var i Mörkrets Herres tjänst var att alltid städa upp efter sig om han inte ville bli upptäckt. Mugglare kunde prata vilket inte alltid, eller snarare aldrig, var vidare bra. Därför la han en glömske förtrollning över dem innan han beredde sig för att fortsätta sitt sökande efter Granger och hotellet. Men mitt i attacken av mugglarna hade han lyckats glömma en sak. Han var spårmärkt vilket betydde att när han var klar med männen så hade han ett större hinder att oroa sig för. Framför honom i den mörka mugglar gränden stod hans far. Från vad Draco kunde se var han ensam men han antog att förstärkning var på väg. Det var ingen mening med att transferera sig därifrån då hans far kunde följa varje formel han utförde.

"Draco, det är ingen mening med att kämpa emot. Om du vill fortsätta att leva så tar du ned staven." Hans fars uppmanande röst var kall men de silvergrå ögonen var fyllda av ilska och något annat som han inte kunde tolka som annat än rädsla.

"För jag kommer att leva så mycket längre om du tar mig tillbaka till honom", konstaterade Draco och försökte lägga så mycket skuld i orden som möjligt.

"Draco jag varnar dig, de andra kommer att vara här snart och då kommer det att vara slut för dig om du inte ger mig staven nu."

Hans far darrade nästan obemärkbart på armen och Draco såg sin chans.

"Far, både du och jag vet att jag är bättre än dig. Det var därför Mörkrets Herre anförtrodde mig med svårare uppdrag. Hur kan du leva med dig själv när du vet att du inte bara är en dålig far utan även en dålig dödsätare."

"Avada Kadavra", skrek hans far men Draco, som hade sett anfallet komma, var snabbare och duckade undan från den gröna strålen och lät den störta in i väggen bakom.

"Mörkrets Herre kommer inte bli glad på dig om du dödar hans största tillgång från Malfoy ätten", ropade Draco samtidigt som han avvek från ännu en attack.

"Draco sluta vara en sådan naiv pojke. Så fort du valde att ignorera Mörkrets Herres kallelse hamnade du på listan."

Fortfarande med staven riktad mot hans ynkling till far granskade han honom nogrant. De mörka ringarna under ögonen var större än någonsin och hans annars släta porslinshy hade veckat sig i pannan. Tårarna brände i hans ögon och hotade att börja svämma ned för kinderna. För första gången den här kvällen tackade han den mörka gränden för att den lämnade en skugga åt honom att gömma sig i. Draco hade fortfarande den lilla pojken inom sig, den lilla pojken som skulle göra och säga vad som helst för att göra sin pappa stolt. Hans fars ansikte som lystes upp av gatulampan utstrålande nu allt annat än stolthet. Han ville inte skada honom mera. Han visste att hans fader fått ta straffet för hans gärningar och det gjorde ont att inse att för det skulle han aldrig förlåta Draco. Hans mamma skulle alltid förstå och älska honom vad han än gjorde men Lucius hade aldrig varit den ultimata pappan. Hans första prioritet hade aldrig varit Draco utan hans stolthet. Draco hade smutskasta den och även om han aldrig skulle vilja skada sin far så skulle Lucius precis som den kvällen han hade rymt hemifrån inte tveka en sekund för att skada honom.

"Far, snälla. Låt mig gå. Jag vill inte skada dig."

Lucius råa skratt visade snarare bara hans vita tänder och utelämnade glädjen som de senaste året hade varit sällsynt hos hans fader.

"Jag vet inte om det värsta är att du fortfarande överskattar din egna magi eller underskattar min. Fast inget spelar någon större roll när min förstärkning ansluter sig."

Draco knöt sin näve och kände hur blodet steg upp i hans kinder.

"Och efter vad jag har sett så har du ingen på din sida, vem försöker du lura pojk? Du kommer inte klara dig på egen hand speciellt länge nu när du är hatat av båda sidorna av det här kriget. Ingen kommer hjälpa dig, din enda chans nu är att överge dig själv till Mörkrets Herre, ta emot hans straff och förhoppningsvis vara så pass hel efteråt så han tar tillbaka dig som anhängare."

Inga av Dracos alternativen hade någonsin låtit speciellt lockande. Men efter vad han varit tvungen att gå igenom under de första veckorna av sommarlovet var dödsätarlivet det som smakade mest illa. Dock så fann han sig nu vid en återvändsgränd. Även om han skulle ta sig förbi sin far skulle dödsätarna följa den spårningsfomlen som Lucius hade satt på honom till nästa ställe och han tvivlade på att han kunde komma iväg från dem på något annat sätt en med träbiten som han höll i ett fast tag i handen. Det var därför han hade svalt sin stolthet och bett om hjälp från Granger. Hans övermod som liten hade lett till ett dövöra under mugglarstudierna och nu med sin fars styrkor på in väg fann sig Draco, för kanske första gången i sitt liv, hjälplös. Men trots hans Slytherin personlighet vägrade han att spendera de sista minuterna i sitt liv med att böna om förskoning när han visste att oddsen för att Mörkrets Herre skulle benåda honom låg på noll. Därför släppte han inte sin far med blicken och tänkte precis avväpna honom när mörka dimmor kom seglandes genom luften för att sedan ge form av ett tiotal dödsätare. Han skrek formeln och Lucius trollstav for ur hans hand men samtidigt som han riktade fokuset mot nästa dödsätare så hörde han någon skrika.

"Expelliamus."

Dracos stav lämnade hans hand. Han svor för sig själv men då han redan visste att de var för många för att han skulle haft någon chans så hade han inte ägnat duellen, om man nu kan kalla en kamp när det är tio mot en en duell, så mycket kraft. Han gjorde sig beredd på att tas till fånga. Men innan männen han fram till honom träffades alla av ett vitt ljus och en barriär mellan honom och männen visades. Samtidigt fattade en armt tag i hans tröja och drog honom bakåt.


	7. Räddaren del två

**Hermione Granger**

När hon hade väntat på hotellrummet i över en timme utan att Malfoy hade synts till började hon bli orolig. Hon visste att det säkert fanns en naturlig förklaring till varför han tagit så lång tid på sig att komma tillbaka men det hindrade henne inte ifrån att fasa att han råkat ut för något. Han hade tydligt visat att han inte kunde ta hand om sig själv, speciellt bland mugglare. Men sedan tänkte hon att han helt enkelt tyckte hon skulle få lugna ned sig lite efter hennes utbrott. Vilket i och för sig inte var en sådan dålig tanke men enda sedan deras möte på den läckande kitteln så hade Hermione känt sig tvungen att skydda honom. Det var lite svårt att ta hand om Malfoy när han var borta och då Hermione hade ett stort kontroll behov och inte gillade att lämna saker till slumpen så tog hon saken i egna händer och lämnade hotellet för att ge sig ut att leta efter honom. Hon intalade sig själv att det inte kunde skada ändå kände hon sig märkbart skyldig där hon gick längst de nu allt mera tomma gatorna. Hon hade inte gått länge fören hon snubblade över några män som låg förstenade på marken. Hon kollade upp och tackade de mörka gränderna för att hon kunde hålla sig gömd i skuggan. För framför henne stod Malfoy. Och inte bara Draco utan båda männen i Malfoy familjen. Hon hörde konversationen tydligt där hon stod knappt tio meter ifrån de två trollstavsbärarna och det såg inte ljust ut för Draco Malfoy. Även om han skulle besegra Lucius så var förstärkning på väg, och fast det kanske bara var tomma hot från pappans sida så var Malfoys stav fortfarande under spårning så han skulle inte kunna fly på magiskväg. Hon insåg att hon hade makten att avgöra om hon skulle rädda Slyterninaren som hade spenderat den största tiden under deras skolgång genom att håna henne för hennes föräldrar. Nu kunde hon antingen skydda honom från hans eller låta han dö. Hermione tvekade inte en sekund när Lucius hot uppfylldes och dödsätarna började striden utan lät ljuset lämna hennes stav. Samtidigt som dödsätarna blev distraherade av den plötsliga bariären passade hon på att springa fram och dra bort Malfoy från platsen. De hade inte mycket tid innan dödsätarna skulle komma igenom.

"Salvio hexia." Skyddsförtrollningen skulle hindra dem från att både se och höra dem. Så fort den var lagd transfererade hon sig därifrån, med handet i ett krampaktigt tag runt Malfoys arm, tillbaka till hotell rummet.

"Hur kunde du vara så dum? Du fattar väl att du inte bara kan förvinna sådär? Vem vet vad som skulle ha hänt om jag inte lyckades hitta dig? London är stort det är bara tur som gjorde att jag kom in på just den gatan. Och om överaskningseffekten inte skulle ha fungerat så skulle vi båda åkt riktigt illa ut. Vad tänkte du med Malfoy? Du kunde ha dött, förstår du inte det?" Hermione var arg. Hon hade fortfarande ett fast tag runt Malfoys arm och skakade när hon mötte hans blick. De silvergrå ögonen var lugna vilket bara ledde till att hon blev ännu argare. Brydde han sig inte alls om det faktum att om hon inte hade hittat honom kunde han ha dött eller ännu värre… Hon rös av bilden av Malfoy fastbunden i en källare med Voldemort framför sig.

"Akta dig Granger, man kan börja tro att du faktiskt bryr dig." Hans röst utstrålande samma lugn som hans ögon. "Just nu är faktiskt du den enda som skadar mig." Han kollade menade ned mot hennes vita knogar och hon släppte hans arm som om hon hade bränt sig. Hon tog sedan ett glas vatten som hade stått på bordet brevid och kastade det i ansiktet på honom.

"Eyy, vad var det där för?" Frågade Malfoy med äntligen lite ilska i rösten.

"För att du är en arrogant idiot som inte bryr sig om någon annan än sig själv, och tydligen inte ens det."

Han försökte desperat att torka bort vattnet från ansiktet med ärmen på hans tröja men håret, som var dyngsurt efter Hermiones senaste utbrott, fortsatte att bilda små floder ned för hans kinder. De tidigare så lugna ögonen var nu mörka av ilska.

"Om det är någon som ska vara arg så är det jag. Om du inte hade sprungit ifrån mig så skulle jag aldrig ha gått vilse så att jag skulle hamnat i en mörk gränd där jag inte bara blev attackerad av min far utan också ett gäng mugglare så jag var tvungen att använda magi. Allt tackvare att du lämnade mig."

Hermione stönade.

"Du är inte bara en arrogant snorunge som tror han äger världen utan också en otacksam en. Tror du att jag tycker om att vara tvungen att rädda dig hela tiden. Jag hade det lugnt innan du kom in i bilden, du kan inte ens ta hand om dig en timme på egen hand utan att hålla på att dö. Allt jag vill höra är tack Hermione, från och med nu ska jag vara försiktig och inte hamna i en situation igen så att du behöver rädda mig. Eller är det för mycket begärt?"

Hon stod så nära Malfoy nu så hon kunde känna hans andedräkt mot hennes panna när han tog djupa andetag för att lugna ned sig. Mellan stängde tänder väste han.

"Tack Hermione, jag ska försöka att inte hamna i en situation där ditt gryffindor ego kan få sin bekräftelse."

"Det får duga." Hon slängde sig på den bäddade sängen, helt utmattad efter mötet med dödsätarna även om de hade kommit undan ganska lindrigt utifrån omständigheterna. Hon slöt ögonen men öppnade dem snabbt igen när hon kände någon sätta sig på sängen. Malfoys ansikte var bara ett par centimeter ifrån hennes.

"Du har fått ditt tack, nu vill jag ha ett förlåt för att du helt oprovocerat slängde vatten på mig."

Hon placerade händerna på hans bröstkorg och puttade honom ifrån sig samtidigt som hon satte sig upp.

"Det var inte oprovocerat och jag tänker inte be om ursäkt."

Ett flin uppenbarade sig på hans ansikte.

"Kommer du bli helt röd och Weasley aktig igen om jag säger vad var det jag sa."

"Vad snackar du om Malfoy?"

Han reste sig och satte sig på hans egna säng men fortsatte vara vänd mot henne.

"Mugglare är inte alls som oss. Jag skulle aldrig attackera än ensam kille om vi var fem stycken andra. Jag skulle inte slå till honom och sparka på honom när han redan låg ned om han redan var i underläge. Jag hade rätt du hade fel, mugglare är inte värdiga vår tid."

Hans flin växte sig bara större och större ju argare hon blev.

"Malfoy du beskrev precis dig själv. Ringer Crabbe och Goyle någon klocka?"

"Äh, svara helt ärligt Granger. När var senaste gången jag ens var med dem om mindre säg senaste gången jag gav mig på någon som var i underläge?"

Hermione öppnade munnen för att nöjt komma med ett svar men stängde den igen när hon inte kom på ett tillfälle. Nu när hon tänkte efter så hade Malfoy hållit en ganska låg profil de senaste åren. Han la sig nöjt tillbaka med armarna bakom huvudet när han såg hur hon brottades med att få fram något.

"Vad var det jag sa?"

"Bara för att jag inte kommer på ett exempel på rak arm betyder det inte att du inte är en feg Slyterinare som är okapabel till att utkämpa sina egna strider."

"Erkänn bara att jag inte har några brister och att mugglare aldrig kommer att kunna uppnå min nivå."

"Oke,j vad spelar det egentligen för roll om du inte har gjort så de senaste åren men behöver jag påminna dig om vad som hände för två minuter sedan? De var tio mot en, inte bättre än mugglarna."

För första gången sedan de kom tillbaka till hotellrummet hade Malfoy inget snabbt och spydigt svar han kunde möta henne med så hon log nöjt.

"Granger, inte ett ord om det här till någon!"

Hon skrattade.

"Det verkar som du får ta och sköta dig då. Om du inte vill att ryktet ska gå på Hogwarts att Draco Malfoy för första gången i sitt liv stod upp för det som var rätt."

Han snörpte på munnen åt den tydligen motbjudande tanken.

"Nej tack, det räcker med att du vet det!"

"Inte ett ord till om att mugglare är mindre värda då."

Hermione såg på hur Malfoys förskräckta min byttes till ett flin som hon visste sedan tidigare erfarenheter att de inte bådade gott.

"Du vet att du inte är i position att hota mig va? Vart är Potter och Weasley någonstans? Jag vet att det finns en anledning till att du var ensam på den läckande kitteln och inte trängde dig in hos blodsförädarna."

Plötsligt blev det svårt att andas.

"Du skulle bara våga säga något till dem!"

"Granger, det verkar som att du inte längre kan hota mig med något utan att själv åka dit. Låt oss säga att det är fred mellan oss." Hon hatade när Malfoy hade det där flinet, hon visste att andra tjejer på Hogwarts fann det tilltalande men det enda det fick henne att vilja göra med honom var att slå hans bleka ansikte tills det försvann. Men innan hon hann slå slag i henne impuls talade han igen.

"Granger, jag vet att jag inte precis är din favorit person men jag måste fråga dig en sak. Och du behöver inte svara men eftersom jag har berättat ganska mycket för dig kan du väl svara på en liten fråga." Hans röst var nu lugnare.

"Jag trodde vi var överens om att det var jag som ställde frågorna", svara Hermione och försökte låta säker på rösten men den svek henne.

"Jag vet, men jag hittade en sak på morgonen när du sov. För jag rotade igenom dina saker."

"Du gjorde vad?" Hennes kinder hettade och även om hon inte borde vara förvånad kände hon sig sviken.

"Ta det lugnt Granger, min bok var slut och jag skulle kolla om du hade någon som jag kunde låna. Det var faktiskt inte min mening att rota men ett brev föll ut från en av böckerna och jag kunde inte hindra mig själv från att läsa det."

Hermione visste vart det här var på väg, hon visste vad innehållet var och vad Malfoy ville fråga.

"Är du på rymmen?"

Trots bättre vetande valde hon att leka dum.

"Nej, varför… varför tro du det", stammade hon.

"Efter i brevet som du hade fått från Potter stod det att han var så ledsen att du skulle spendera hela lovet med dina föräldrar och han saknade dig." Malfoy gjorde en grimars vid de sista orden. "Så min fråga är inte riktigt om du är på rymmen för det har jag redan fattat att du är utan varför du är det?"

"Du skulle inte ha läst", mumlade hon samtidigt som hon kände hur ögonen tårades.

"Jag vet det nu, men helt seriöst så kommer jag inte hålla något mot dig om du inte håller vad min far precis gjorde mot mig. Och hur mycket det än smärtar mig att säga det så lovar jag att inte ens ge en spydig kommentar efteråt. Jag är bara nyfiken och om du inte berättar så kommer jag antagligen hitta ett sätt att ta reda på det i alla fall så allt blir bara enklare om du berättar nu."

Hon visste att han hade rätt. Det skulle vara enklare att berätta nu. Hon gillade inte tanken på Malfoy rotandes runt i hennes väskor och helt ärligt skulle det vara skönt att berätta för någon. Trots det tvekade hon. Hermione litade inte på något som Malfoy sa ändå valde hon att berätta.

"Jag… ja, jag är på rymmen. Eller det är nog fel ord. Jag är rättare sagt bortglömd."

Hon pausade, hon orkade inte berätta det här. Hon visste inte vilka ord hon skulle använda och det med tanke på hur ont det gjorde att tänka på det hur ont skulle det då göra att säga det?

"Vad då bort glömd, glömde de hämta dig från Hogwarts expressen?"

Hermione kastade en kudde på honom.

"Du lovade, inga kommentarer"

"Men det var inte ens en kommentar, bara en fråga", ursäktade han sig.

"Nej, det glömde inte att hämta mig. Jag var faktiskt hos dem ett tag men jag kunde inte stanna. Jag vet att det kan vara svårt för dig att förstå men mina föräldrar skulle ha gjort allt för att hålla mig säker."

När hennes ord såg ut att smärta honom ångrade hon ordvalet.

"Och de gjorde de också. De förbjöd mig att återvända till Hogwarts så jag var tvungen att göra så att de glömde att de hade en dotter."

Det räckte, hon orkade inte prata mer om hennes föräldrar. Smärtan i brösten var för stor och till hennes lättnad verkade Malfoy förstå det för han frågade inte mer om hennes föräldra utan gick istället över till hennes vänner.

"Varför får dem inte veta om dina föräldrar, jag trodde ni var lika tajta som Longbottoms byxor eller något?"

Hon suckade.

"Harry och Ron är mina bästa vänner men de skulle aldrig förstå. De skulle försöka övertala mig till att jag har gjort fel och jag vet redan att det var själviskt av mig att ta bort deras minne. Så det sista jag behöver just nu är någon som påpekar det."

Malfoy fick något konstigt i blicken men fortsatte att fråga.

"Varför skulle dem inte förstå?"

"För att även om Ron aldrig skulle erkänna det så är hans familj det viktigaste för honom. Han skulle sätta dem framför allt och jag trodde att jag skulle det också. Men nu när det kom till kritan så skulle jag inte kunna leva med mig själv om jag bara satt och såg på när världen går under. Och Harry… Harry förlorade sina föräldrar. Han skulle aldrig stötta mitt beslut att frivilligt separeras från dem. De kan aldrig få veta Malfoy, förstår du det?"

Som svar nickade han bara stumt.

Tårarna hade börjat rinna ned för hennes kinder och hon vände ryggen mot Malfoy för att dölja sitt förstörda ansikte. Det var tyst en lång stund, så långt tid att hon trodde att Malfoy hade somnat, men så hörde hon en mening som inte var högre än en viskning men som hon aldrig skulle glömma.

"Så du vet så tycker jag inte det var själviskt Granger, du är nog den minst själviska människa jag träffat."


	8. Drömmar

**Draco Malfoy**

Han studerade Grangers ryggtavla när den hävdes upp och ned under snyftningarna. Han ville för säkert hundrade gången i sitt liv ge Weasley och Potter mer smärta än de kunde hantera. Draco ville få alla som var anledningen till att Granger grät att förvinna så hon inte behövde gråta. Det var något med hennes smärtfyllda snyftningar som fick hans hud att knottra sig och vad han än gjorde så kunde han inte hindra sina tankar från att gång på gång segla i väg till flickan i sängen brevid. Han förklarade det med att det måste vara på grund av att de var i sådana liknade situationer. Båda hade lämnat sina familjer och hade ingen trygg punkt. Det var därför han hade sagt orden som han förvisso med all säkerhet skulle få äta upp senare men som just då kändes helt rätt. Efter några minuter blev snyftningarna allt mer oregelbundna tills de förvann helt. Hon hade somnat och han reste sig och la en filt över henne innan han följde hennes exempel och själv la sig till rätta i sängen.

 _Flickan framför honom hade inte ens åldern inne för att åka till Hogwarts, inte för att mugglare fick gå där, men det var så långt hans referensramar sträckte sig. Hon stod framför liken av hennes döda föräldrar och med armarna om överkroppen, som för att hålla ihop hennes förstörda inre, kollade hon upp på honom med rädsla i blicken. Varför var hon rädd? Draco visste svaret och hur drömmen skulle sluta, enda sedan drömmen hade varit verklighet hade minnet hemsökt honom under mer än hans vakna tid. Som om en högre makt försökte straffa honom för det han gjort. Han hade förlorat kontrollen över sin kropp och hur mycket han än kämpade emot kunde han inte hindra armen från att rikta hans stav mot flickan. Hon snyftade och samtidigt som varje cell i hans kropp skrek att han skulle hjälpa henne uttalade han förbannelsen som långsamt drog av skinnet från flickans kropp. Hennes skrik blandades med maningarna från Mörkrets Herre och hans fader att han inte skulle sluta. Draco visste att han inte hade något val. Han hade aldrig haft det. När tårarna rann ned för kinderna samtidigt som barnet föll ur livet hörde han berömmelsen från sin herre som han trodde hade varit allt som han någonsin velat ha. Ändå kände han nu bara rädsla. För Draco visste att den lilla pojken som inte hade haft ett val nu hade växt upp och upptäckt att det alltid fanns två vägar att gå. Även om den andra betydde att han skulle hamna på listan som aldrig försvann. Flickans skrik hade fört med sig mer än bara smärta. För han visste nu vad han behövde göra och att han skulle ignorera det pris som det skulle kosta._

Någon skakade honom hårt. Flickan vars skinn var helt borta stirrade på honom med en tomblick och som så många nätter förut visste han att det här var slutet. Hon var här för att ta med honom dit han förtjänade att komma. Han träffades av något kallt i ansiktet och slog upp ögonen.

"Granger", sa han med en ynkligare röst än vad han menat. "Jag trodde vi var överens om att du inte skulle göra så där?"

"Malfoy du skrämde livet ur mig, du började skrika och gråta och hur mycket jag än skakade dig vägrade du att vakna. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra!"

Rummet var mörkt och han tackade gudarna för att Granger inte kunde se hans ansikte.

"Vad hände?"

Där i skydd av nattens mörker var han för trött på att håll allt inne så han berättade. Han berättade för Granger om flickan och vad han tvingats göra. Han berättade om drömmarna och under hela samtalet satt hon tyst.

"Säg något Granger, jag ångrar tillräckligt mycket redan att jag berättade för dig!"

Underligt nog speglade hennes ansikte inte det hatet som han hade väntat sig. Solen hade börjat resa sig på himlen utanför och skickade in strålar genom fönstret som tillät honom att se hennes ansikte. Dock så betydde det att hans bräckliga drag inte längre kunde förlita sig på skuggorna och han var tvungen att anstränga sig för att inte låta ansiktet visa precis hur påverkad han var av drömmen som egentligen var ett minne. Men där i gryningen skrek Granger inte på honom. Hennes blick var inte fylld av hat eller ilska. Det enda hon gjorde var att lägga handen tröstande på hans ben och där satt de en stund innan hon talade.

"Malfoy, ingen skulle säga att du bar skulden för det där. Speciellt inte eftersom du valde att lämna dem samma kväll."

Draco drog en hand igenom det ruffsiga håret i ett försök att samla sig.

"Jag vet … ! Men det känns ändå som om jag kunde gjort något annorlunda."

"Det fanns saker du kunde ha gjort istället, men inget för att rädda den flickan. Om inte du hade gjort det hade någon annan det och utsatt dig för samma behandling."

Hennes ord la sig som en filt runt honom och han gäspade stort.

"Jag är bara så trött på att inte ha ett val."

Hon skrattade tyst och reste sig.

"Nu har du det!"

Han grimarserade.

"Om du menar gå med i Dumbledores arme eller vad det nu heter så kan du glömma det."

Ännu än gång verkade hans ord roa henne för hon skrattade igen när hon gick bort och la sig i sin egen säng.

"Försök sova lite, vi ska på opera i kväll."

Han stönade, med allt som hade hänt hade han glömt bort operan. Det sista han ville just nu var att sitta instängt i ett rum med en bunt av mugglare och dessutom tvingas lyssna på deras musik. Men han antog att efter vad Granger hade gjort för honom kvällen innan och stödet hon hade gett honom i natt kunde han inte vägra. Om det här var viktigt för henne skulle han stå ut. Det var trots allt bara en kväll. Så han följde hennes råd och slöt ögonen. Om han inte skulle explodera av irritation så var han tvungen att ha mer än två timmars sömn i kroppen.

Men så fort rummet försvann för hans blick kom drömmarna tillbaka fast i ny skepnat.

 _Flickan kollade upp på honom igen men det här gången brann dem av förtvivlan. Draco skrek med inget ljud kom ut när hon långsamt började förändras. Hennes hår växte ut i långa vita strån och hon växte tills hon var bara knappt ett huvud kortare än Draco. Framför honom stod hans mamma, hon sträckte ut sin hand bedjande mot honom men vad han än gjorde kunde han inte nå fram till henne. Det var som om något, eller någon, höll han fast._

" _Draco", hennes röst var inte högre än en viskning och lämnade hans hud knottring på hans armar. "Draco."_

 _Tårar rann ned från hennes kinder och hon såg tio år äldre än sista gången han hade sett henne. Han ville krama om henne, be henne skydda honom. Säga att allt skulle bli bra igen men hans fötter stod som fast i marken._

" _Snälla Draco, jag ber dig."_

 _Hon förvann ur hans blickfång och istället stod han i ett rum som han kände igen som Dumbledores kontor. Han hade inte varit där inne många gånger men med sorteringshatten som stod på en hylla i ett hörn och väggarna prydda av tavlor på gamla rektorer kunde det inte vara något annat än hans kontor. Men Dumbledores syntes inte till i rummet och inte heller Granger. Men Potter och Weasley stod lutade mot en vägg och större delar av familjen Weasley fyllde rummet. Resten av ansiktena var okända för honom även om han fick känslan av att han hade sett dem förut._

" _Har du henne?" Frågade en svart man som han var helt säker på att han inte hade sett förut men som kollade rakt på honom. Till hans förvåning hörde han sig själv säga med röst så hotfull att han själv blev rädd;_

" _Här ta henne, jag vill aldrig se henne igen", samtidigt knuffade han fram en gestalt som snubblade till och föll ned på golvet. Snyftningar hördes från golvet och när gestalten vände sig mot honom var det hans mammas blåa ögon han mötte._

A/N: Det här är nog det kortaste kapitlet hittills : ((( men jag gillar det ändå


	9. Operan

**Hermione Granger**

Hon visste att hennes reaktion borde ha varit starkare men killen som satt framför henne och åt var bara naiv och arrogant i hennes ögon, hon hade aldrig sett honom som en mördare. Han var inte i samma kategori som Voldemort och Bellatrix och alla andra dödsätare heller för den delen. Hon hade alltid sett på honom som en feg mobbare som hade vuxit upp med alldeles för mycket pengar, men en mördare var inte en benämning som hon kopplade ihop med Draco Malfoy. Även om han hade begått ett mord på en liten flicka så hade han inte uppfyllt kraven för att vara en mördare. För att vara en mördare så skulle han ha gjort det av frivilja och inte lämnat allt han någonsin haft på grund av det. Hon hade sett en annan sida av honom kvällen innan när han försökt trösta henne och även den här natten, men så fort de satte sig för att äta på resturangen visade han henne att han fortfarande var samma Malfoy som han alltid hade varit.

"Finns det inte ett annat ställe som vi kan äta på där maten inte serveras av prostituerade?" Hans blick vandrade menande mot servitrisen som precis hade lämnat av deras mat. Hennes kjol var kort och den djupa uringningen stödde inte bara Malfoys argument utan fick också Hermione att känna sig mindre fin i sin vita klänning. Dock så fick hans påstående henne att ilskna till.

"Du har ingen rätt att kalla en tjej prostituerad Malfoy, är uppfostrad i en grav eller något?"

Han grimaserade ogillande.

"Där jag växte upp hade vi i alla fall alver som även om de inte ägde några kläder visade mindre en den där billiga… "

"Avsluta inte ens den där meningen, förresten så trodde jag att det var sådana tjejer du föredrog."

Med munnen full av spagetti skrattade han till hennes förvåning högt så att såsen stänkte över bordet och fick henne att grimasera ogillande.

"Föredrog ja, som i presens. Tills jag upptäckte att Pansy bara dög till en sak."

"Åh sluta prata. Jag vill inte höra vad du och Parkinson gjorde."

Hon försökte desperat att tränga bort bilderna hon fick upp i huvudet utan att lyckas särskilt bra. Hon började sakna den sidan av Malfoy som hon hade mött i natt, han hade i alla fall inte fått henne att tappa aptiten.

Han flinade.

"Är du helt säker på det?" Han rykte på axlarna. "Jag vill inte vara sådan men från vad jag har hört så är Weasley inte så snabb på kakan och till och med när du gick på balen med Viktor Krum fortsatte du tråna efter honom. Så varför vill du inte höra detaljer om mitt kärleks liv när ditt eget är så patetiskt?"

Hennes ilska var inte obefogad och samtidigt som hon kände hennes kinder hetta började han skratta.

"Sorry Granger, jag vill faktiskt inte göra dig arg men det är svårt att låta bli ibland."

"Jag har svårt att tro att avsikten med hela din existens är att göra mitt liv till ett helvete", muttrade hon vilket bara fick honom att skratta ännu mer. "Förresten så har du inget med min relation med Ron att göra. Om det nu skulle finnas någon så skulle den bara angå han och mig."

Han höjde på ena ögonbrynet åt det sista.

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag vet att alla på skolan tror att han bara är stolt eller något, men helt ärligt så har det aldrig hänt något mellan oss. Egentligen har jag samma relation till honom som till Harry bara att min och Harrys kompis relation är starkare. Jag tror faktiskt inte ens han tycker om mig och att han bara tycker det är jobbigt när folk tror massor med saker om oss."

Hon kollade sig om i restaurangen som för att ha en ursäkt till att inte kolla in i hans ögon. Hon visste att tårarna brann innanför ögonlocken och om han ens skulle kolla på henne med en minsta medlidsamhet i blicken så var hon säker på att det skulle bli för mycket frö henne. Det blev alltid samma reaktion varje gång hon pratade om Ron. Kanske var det för att även om alla runt om kring henne sa att han hade känslor för henne så kunde hon inte glömma vad han hade sagt och tyckt om henne den första tiden på Hogwarts. Hans ord hade gjort mer ont än Malfoys kommentarer någonsin hade. Dessutom kunde hon inte se sig själv kyssa honom eller någonsin höra han säga att han älskade henne. Dock så kunde hon inte hindra sig själv från att vilja höra de just de tre orden komma från hans mun. Hon ville känna hans beröring mot hennes läppar och hon ville verkligen inte att han skulle vara med någon annan. Hon hade alltid varit obekväm med att krama Ron på det sättet som hon kramade Harry och då han aldrig hade velat röra henne frivilligt så hade hon svårt att tro att hade känslor för henne. Restaurangen som tidigare hade känts så trygg och mysig kändes nu bara tom. Hon fann människornas leende ansikten uttryckslösa och matens os illamående framkallande. Hon lät ögonen vandra tillbaka till Malfoys och överaskades av oron som hans blick utlyste.

"Granger, är du okej?"

Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag antar det?"

Malfoy ignorera att hennes påstående lät mer som en fråga.

"Han är en idiot som inte ser vad som finns rakt framför honom."

Hermione blev överaskad av hans ord men på något sätt hade de tagit tillbaka värmen till restaurangen igen. Även om den meningen från Malfoy borde ha framkallat en rodnad på hans bleka kinder så förblev han oberörd. Hon kunde inte förstå hur han kunde vara så bra på att styra hans känslor när hon inte ens kunde nämna Ron utan att vilja springa i väg på toaletten.

"Du förresten så har vi ett problem."

Hon blev lättad över att han äntligen styrde samtalet i en annan riktning och log genuint mot honom.

"Vad?"

"Jag blev av med min trollstav igår och jag kan inte komma till tåget den första september utan en, det skulle inte vara särskilt bra."

Efter allt som hade hänt under natten hade hon glömt att fråga honom men nu såg hon tydligt framför sig hur Malfoys trollstav hade flugit ur hans hand.

"Det är nog snarare ditt problem inte vårt, jag är inte precis din mamma", påminde hon honom.

Malfoy sköt ut med underläppen och kollade med stora ledsna ögon på henne.

"Snälla, jag trodde vi hade bestämt att den enas problem också var den andras."

Hermione skrattade.

"Hur kommer det sig då att jag är den som hjälper dig hela tiden, du har inte hjälpt mig med något."

"Ehhh… jo." Han tänkte efter. "Jag har hållit dig sällskap så du slapp vara ensam."

"Jag har inget emot att vara ensam", muttrade hon.

"Du klarar dig ensam", rättade han henne. "Men erkänn att det har varit roligare att vara med mig än om du hade varit själv."

"Om du kallar att nästan bli dödad av dödsätare och behöva underhålla en klagande översittare roligt, så visst."

Malfoy bara skrattade som han hade vunnit även om han hade fel.

De lämnade restaurangen i god tid innan operan skulle börja, så att de hade tid att hitta deras platser. På väg ned för den välbekanta gatan kände hon sig allt mer som hemma. Inte ens Malfoys missnöjda klagande kunde få henne på dåligt humör. Det hade varit ett jobbigt år med Voldemorts återkomst och efter att hon förlorat sina föräldrar hade det varit svårt att hittat hopp. Men ikväll skulle hon se ljuset, hon skulle tillåta sig själv att vara lycklig och ingenting kunde ta ifrån henne känslan av total eufori. Hon mindes hur hon som liten hade gått ned för precis samma gata, kollat in i exakt samma skyltfönster och köpt glass från exakt samma stånd som hon och Malfoy nu gjorde. Enda skillnaden var att hon då hade gått mellan sina föräldrar med hennes mammas lena hand ihop flätad med sin ena och hennes pappa bryska med andra. De kom in på operan och hittade, efter lite letande, sina platser. Hermione hade alltid fascinerats av de välarbetade skulpturerna som täckte väggarna och hon var tacksam över att Malfoys överklass drag smälte in för första gången bland mugglarna. Hon däremot uppträde sig som det barn hon hade varit när hon varit där som barn. Hon ryckte gång på gång i Malfoys arm för att peka på olika statyer och människor och efter att hon spillt ut ett helt glas vatten på sin klänning kunde hon höra hur han muttrade att människor hade börjat stirra. Men hon brydde sig inte och inget kunde dra ned hennes humör. Eller det var vad hon hade trott. Precis innan föreställningen skulle börja stelnade Malfoy till brevid henne och makade sig närmare.

"Vad är det?" Frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Mugglare", viskade han i hennes öra och hon tänkte precis skratta åt hans barnslighet när hon såg mannen sittandes på hans andra sida. Hennes pappa plockade upp en brosyr från sin ena fick och sa något till hennes mamma som fick henne att skratta. Sedan kollade han runt i salen och för att sedan möta hennes blick. Han log muntert mot henne för att sedan låta blicken vandra vidare som om hon var vilken främling som helst. Det var för mycket för henne. Hon viskade till Malfoy att hon behövde gå på toaletten, sedan flydde hon.

A/N: Håller på att skriva kapitel femton nu och känner bara hur kapitlen bara blir bättre och bättre!


	10. Mrs och Mr Granger

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco följde Hermione med blicken när hon försvann ned för trapporna och ut genom dörren. Sedan vände han sig till mannen bredvid sig och mötte honom med hans mest inställsamma leende.

"Ursäkta mig sir, vet du hur lång tid det är kvar tills föreställningen börjar?"

Mugglaren vände sig mot honom och Draco fick en obehaglig känsla av att han träffat mannen förut. De hasselbruna ögonen verkade bekanta och han hoppades att det inte var någon av han fars vänner. Han började överväga att följa Grangers exempel, och gå på toaletten, tills han listat ut vem mannen var men nyfikenheten höll honom kvar.

"Bara ett par minuter skulle jag tro, så din dejt måste nog skynda sig om hon ska hinna tillbaka innan den börjar", svarade muntert samtidigt som han log varmt mot Draco och hans fru nickade instämmande.

"Har vi träffats förut? Jag tycker jag känner igen dig."

Mannen skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte det, vad heter du min gosse?"

"Neville Longbottom", svarade han då han antog att han gjorde bäst i att inte avslöja sitt namn om det nu var en dödsätare och hans fru som hade kommit för att leta efter honom. Han kunde inte vara nog försiktig nu när han var på flykt från den största trollkarlen genom alla tider.

"Det känner jag inte igen, gör du det Jean?" Han vände sig till sin fru som även hon såg konfunderad ut. Hon hade mörkt hår och hennes blå ögon gnistrade på ett sätt som han bara visste hur en annan persons gjorde.

"Nej tyvärr", svarade hon.

"Vad heter ni?"

Draco visste redan svaret innan mannen öppnade munnen.

"Mitt namn är Hugo Granger och det här är min fru Jean. Ringer det några klockor?"

Han skakade på huvudet innan han reste sig.

"Det är nog bäst att jag kollar hur det går min dejt, jag vill inte att hon ska missa operan."

Det sista han såg var deras nickande ansikten innan han med snabba steg små sprang åt det hållet som Granger hade förvunnit.

Han behövde inte leta länge innan han hittade henne. Utanför operan stod hon lutad mot en vägg och med tårarna rinnande ned för hennes kinderna. Hon såg mer uppgiven ut än vad han någonsin hade sett henne. Han tvekade men gick sedan fram och la armarna om henne. Draco höll henne där mot sitt bröst ett tag tills hon hade gråtit klart. Hon hade först ryggat undan från hans beröring men när hon känt igen honom hade hon kastat armarna runt hans halls och hållit krampaktigt tag i honom som om hon skulle gå sönder om hon släppte. När hennes snyftningar kom med längre mellanrum backade han bak så långt så han kunde se hennes ansikte men var fortfarande så pass nära så att deras kroppar snuddade vid varandra.

"Är du okej?" viskade han och var försiktig med att inte betona någon stavning fört hårt.

Trots det puttade hon bryskt bort honom samtidigt som hon skrek;

"Nej, jag är inte okej… jag är långt ifrån okej."

Hon banade sedan sin väg genom folkhopen utanför operan och Draco följde efter henne som en villsen hund. Han visste bättre än att komma bort från henne och han trodde också att hon behövde honom nu, och han var skyldig henne det efter allt som hon hade gjort för honom. Så han följde efter henne men höll ett avstånd på två meter för att inte tvinga sig på henne. Trots det trodde han att hon kände av hans närvaro för efter ett par gator saktade hon in och han tog det som en tillåtelse att sluta upp vid hennes sida. De gick under tystnad ett tag tills Draco kände att han var tvungen att säga något. Dock så hade han aldrig varit bra på att trösta andra.

"Du visste att dem skulle vara där." Det var snarare mer utav ett konstaterande än en fråga och hon kollade bort när hon svarade.

"Ja, eller jag hade hoppats på att de var där. Fast inte så nära. Jag trodde jag kunde hantera det men när han kollade på mig… Han kände inte igen mig Malfoy, hur ska jag klara av det?"

Draco tänkte precis slänga ut sig en kommentar som innehöll faktan att det brukar bli så när man justerar någons minne men bet sig i tungan. Om hennes rödgråtna ansikte inte var bevis nog till att det inte var läge så var hennes blick det. Gnistran var borta.

"Till och med hat skulle vara bättre", fortsatte hon med en röst knappt högre än en viskning. "Han kunde få hata mig bara han visste att jag var hans dotter. Jag önskar att jag bara kunde ha lämnat dem utan att behöva få dem att glömma att… glömma mig. Men de skulle ha skrivit till Dumbledore och Hogwarts håller starkt på föräldrarnas makt, speciellt i mugglar världen där det är andra regler och lagar. Men jag vill inte att de ska leva hela deras liv utan att komma ihåg mig!"

"Granger… "

Hon avbröt honom.

"Snälla kalla mig inte vid mitt efternamn. Varje gång du gör det tänker jag på dem."

Han smakade på hennes förnamn och fann eftersmaken relativt behaglig.

"Okej … Hermione, de kommer inte dö utan att veta att de har en dotter. När kriget är slut och du har gått ut skolan kan du åka tillbaka till dem och få dem att komma ihåg dig och då kan de få hata dig hur mycket de nu än vill."

Hon log lite men leendet övergick snabbt till snyftningar. Hon stannade upp och han ställde sig återigen framför henne.

"Vad nu då?"

"Tänk om jag dör, då kommer jag inte kunna ändra deras minnen."

Han placerade sina händer på hennes axlar och hon kollade förvånat upp på honom.

"Du kommer inte dö."

"Men tänk om … "

Nu var det hans tur att avbryta henne.

"Då lovar jag att besöka dem och själv ändra deras minnen. Om det är det du vill så lovar jag att det ska få veta att deras dotter ändrade deras minnen och sedan dog. Så kan de få både hata och sörja dig."

Granger skakade av hans armar och han kände sig ganska stolt över att ha fått henne att blixtra till. Han föredrog henne arg framför ledsen alla dagar i veckan.

"Nej, det är klart jag inte vill. Tror du att alla är lika själviska som du Malfoy. Allt jag vill är att dem ska vara lyckliga."

"Draco", rättade han henne.

"Va?"

Han flinade.

"Om jag måste kalla dig Hermione måste du kalla mig Draco."

Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Okej visst … jag gör det, men du har ingen anledning."

Han ryknade pannan.

"Vad då ingen anledning?"

"Jag ville inte bli påmind om mina föräldrar vad är din ursäkt."

Han flinade igen.

"Du glömmer att vi är i samma situation, fast skillnaden är att mina föräldrar verkligen hatar mig."

Hon såg ut att tänka efter lite innan hon svarade.

"Det är sant men dina föräldrar är värda att hata det är inte mina, mina är goda."

Draco suckade djupt.

"Ni gryffindorare och era uppdelningar. Grang… Hermione", rättade han sig efter en sträng blick från henne som var obehagligt lik McGonagalls. "Värden består inte av onda och goda människor, det finns bra och dåliga saker i alla."

"I vissa finns det mycket mer dåliga än bra", muttrade hon men han ignorerade henne.

"Det råkar faktiskt vara så att jag tycker väldigt mycket om mina föräldrar trots omständigheterna. Min mamma är den mest fantastiska mamman i hela världen och min far har hela mitt velat ge mig det bästa."

"Men nu råkar det vara så att du är Draco Malfoy."

Han kunde inte hålla sig för skratt.

"Vad menar du med det? Tycker du att jag är ond Hermione Granger?"

"Ehh ja, är inte det tydligt."

Nu var det hans tur att vände sig och gå ifrån henne. Han flinade för sig själv när han hörde hur det funkade och hon följde efter.

"Jag menade inte så, jag vet att du inte är ond men fortfarande så har du gjort mycket onda saker i ditt liv."

Han vände sig om med ett flin som sträckte sig från det ena örat till det andra.

"Lägg ned Hermione", han böjde sig fram så han kunde känna hennes varma andetag mot sina läppar. Hon ryggade undan och han kunde urskilja skräck i hennes blick. "Du får gärna se mig som ond om det gör så att du har respekt för mig." Sedan vände hans sig igen och muttrade över axeln. "Mina ambitioner var aldrig att vara en hjälte."

Han sträckte ut handen bakom sig för att stänga dörren efter sig men Granger hann före och med en fot i springan förblev den öppen.

"Draco, jag är ledsen. Jag menade inte så."

Hennes röst var patetiskt ynklig och han kunde inte förstå varför hon behövde bry sig så mycket hela tiden.

"Tror du jag blev ledsen för att du antydde att jag var ond", han skrattade ett skratt som till och med fick huden på hans egna armar att knottras. "Du kan kalla mig mycket värre saker än ond."

Han såg hur hon ilsknade till.

"Okej visst, om det är så du vill ha det. Jag tycker du är feg som alltid ska gömma dig bakom en vägg som inte tillåter någon att bry sig om dig. Jag har alltid vetat att det är din stolthet och osäkerhet som har gjort att du varit elak mot mig tidigare men jag trodde att vi hade kommit längre än så. Jag trodda att väggen var bort och att du börjat bry dig."

Draco sänkte huvudet, han klarade inte av att möta hennes blick. Det kändes som om han tillät de där hasselbruna ögonen att borra sig in i hans skulle hon se rakt igenom honom. "Draco." Hennes röst lät nästan bedjande nu. "Jag har precis haft det värsta mötet i mitt liv och just nu håller jag på att gå sönder så kan inte du bara krama om mig och viska att allt kommer bli bra och att jag har fattar rätt beslut."

Med ett steg förvann avståndet mellan dem och Hermione var helt plötsligt tryckt mot hans bröst med hans armar var runt henne i en beskyddande omfamning. Hon grät stilla samtidigt som han strök henne tröstande över håret och viskade;

"Allt kommer bli bra Hermione, för det du gjorde mot dina föräldrar var för både deras och ditt bästa."


	11. Snälla

**Hermione Granger**

Uggla på uggla förde med sig brev till deras rum. De var alla till Hermione även om hon inte kunde begripa hur de kunde hitta henne utan att avsändaren visste vart hon befann sig. Men det hindrade inte Hedwig eller en annan brun uggla, som hon inte hade ett namn på, att hitta sin väg in genom fönstret. Brevens oroliga avsändare, Harry och Ron, beklagade sig över att hon inte skulle ansluta sig till dem innan skolan började. Många somrar hade flugit förbi där hon hade spenderat de sista veckorna med sina bästa vänner, men det här skulle inte bli en av dem. Hennes förklaring till dem var att hon ville umgås så mycket som möjligt med hennes föräldrar innan den första september, och de trodde henne med tanke på att det hade varit ett tufft år med de oroligheter som rådde i landet på grund av Voldemort.. Båda var för godtyckliga och naiva för att någonsin föreställa sig att hon skulle undanhålla något från dem. Eller rättare sagt någon. Förut var det enda hon hon behövde gömma sin undanflykt från sina föräldrar men allt eftersom sommaren hade utvecklats hade hon dessutom blivit skyldig av att hjälpt, inte bara gemensam skolfiende, utan också en dödsätare. Hon visste inte hur hon skulle ordna upp allt och det sista hon ville var att ljuga för hennes vänner men hur skulle de någonsin kunna förstå allt? Malfoy kollade upp och log mot henne där han satt i en av fåtöljerna med en trolldomskonst bok i handen. Hon hade intalat sig att det var på grund av honom hon inte anslöt sig till sina vänner, hon kunde inte lämna honom ensam och Merlin förbjöd att hon någonsin skulle kunna ta med honom till kråkboet. Dessutom behövde de fixa en trollstav till honom innan skolan började och utifrån allt de varit med om de senaste veckorna tvivlade hon starkt på att han skulle lyckas utan hennes hjälp. Men sanningen var att hon inte visste om hon kunde se Harry och Ron i ögonen. Det låg inte i hennes natur att ljuga och hon behövde den sista veckan till att samla sig.

"Vad tänker du på?"

En viss blod Slytherinare avbröt hennes tankar.

"Inget", ljög hon med som sagt låg det inte i hennes natur att ljuga så han genomskådade henne snabbt.

"Hermione… "

Hon suckade ljudligt.

"Okej, jag tänker på Harry och Ron."

Han grimaserade missnöjt vid namnen på hennes vänner. De två hade förvisso begravd yxan i diagongränden men Malfoy och Harry och Ron kunde hon inte ens föreställa sig i sin vildaste fantasi var vänner. Var det var hon och Malfoy var… ? Vänner. Nej, var hennes direkta svar. De kunde förklaras som buntsförvanter, skolkamrater och till och med fiender med inte vänner. Den bleka blondinen framför henne var inte hennes vän. Han kunde inte sättas i samma kategori som Harry, Ron, Ginny och Luna. Ändå kunde hon inte riktigt se honom på samma sätt som för några veckor sedan.

"Varför?" Frågade han lugnt även om hon kunde ana en viss ansträngdhet i hans röst.

"Jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna ljuga för dem."

Han flinade.

"Vad skulle du behöva ljuga om?"

Hermione kollade på honom med den strängaste blicken hon kunde förmå.

"Du vet om vad."

"Om dina föräldrar ja, men det borde inte vara så svårt. En sådan stor lögn är det faktisk inte om man tänker på det. Jag vet att jag inte kommer ha några problem ljuga om mina föräldrar."

Hon suckade.

"Det är för att du är du. Jag tycker inte om att ljuga för folk och dessutom är det mer än det."

Flinet i Malfoys ansikte bara växte.

"Så du tänker inte låta Vesslan och Potter veta vad vi har gjort."

Hermione la händerna i ansiktet i en dramatisk gest vilket bara fick honom att skratta.

"Du får det att låta som vi har gift oss eller något. Men jag tror inte det är så bra att låta Ron veta att jag har räddat dit liv mer gånger än en."

För än gång skull höll Malfoy med henne.

"Nej, för allas vår säkerhet skulle det vara bra."

Hon visste att Malfoy tyckte att hon hade gjort rätt gällande hennes föräldrar, men vem var han att avgöra. Men hon kunde trots det inte undgå att ha dåligt samvete för att hon inte var i kråkboet med fenix orden under den här viktiga tiden då hon verkligen behövdes. Hennes hjärna och kraft saknades där men hon kunde inte. Inte än… Hur hade hennes liv blivit så fel på bara ett sommarlov?

Lösningen på problemet med trollstaven kom när det bara var ett par dagar kvar tills de var tvungna att lämna London med Hogwarts Expressen. Hermione, som precis som Malfoy hade fixat allt som behövdes för skolåret i början av lovet, hade inte satt sin fot i diagongränden sedan den natten Malfoy hade snubblat in på den läckande kitteln. Det hade varit dumt av henne, som en av Harry Potters närmaste bundsförvanter att gå in på den farliga platsen som diagongränden de sista månaderna faktiskt hade blivit. Men med Draco Malfoy vid sin sida skulle hon utsätta sig för ännu mer fara. Men några dagar innan lovet kom ett brev med en mycket välkänd uggla. I Hedwigs näbb satt ett brev prytt med Harrys slarviga handstil. Han ville att hon skulle träffa med honom och resten av deras vänner i diagongränden för att köpa det som de behövde inför deras sjätte år. Vakter från fenix orden skulle vara med och Harry försäkrade henne att de skulle vara helt trygga. Hon tänkte precis neka på grund av anledningarna hon delat med sig av till Malfoy några dagar innan när den arroganta Slytherinaren, som hade som vanlig läst över hennes axel, flikade in att det skulle vara ett perfekt tillfälle för henne att smita in på Olivanders.

"Det är ditt problem, inte mitt."

Han ryckte då bara nonchalant på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte varför, eftersom jag både är underbar och väldigt charmerande, du inte vill att Potter och Vesslan ska veta något om vår lilla tid tillsammans. Men utan trollstav skulle jag känna mig tvungen att avslöja din lilla hemlighet. Jag skulle helt enkelt inta ha något annat val."

Hon visste att han inte syftade på hennes föräldrar men tanken på att Malfoy skulle avslöja henne som, inte bara en svikare, utan också en lögnare för hennes vänner fick paniken att växa i bröstet.

"Du skulle bara våga", varnade hon honom med sänkt röst.

"Inte för att jag är en Gryffindorare men ord har alltid varit mitt starkaste vapen", flinade han.

Hon suckade bara.

"Är det inte enklare att göra det en annan dag, det kommer vara svårt för mig att smita i väg från dem och vad skulle jag säga om dem nu kom på mig? Att jag tänkte att jag behövde en extra, eller vad?"

Han tänkte efter.

"Du kan inte på riktigt överäga det, det är inte ens en bra ursäkt Draco."

Hon var noga att inte adressera honom som Malfoy längre för hon visste hur mycket ångest hennes eget efternamn gav henne så det minsta hon kunde göra var att inte orsaka honom samma.

"Vad tycker du vi ska göra då? Jag kan inte precis komma till Hogwarts utan stav. Min pappa är för stolt, och Mörkrets Herre kommer inte vilja att folk ska veta att jag ¨hoppade av¨ eftersom jag om du inte märkt det; har ganska mycket makt i det elevhemmet som han hittar sina rekryter i." Han såg provocerande stolt ut när han sa det där sista. "Så vad ska min förklaring då vara om jag kommer utan stav? Jag kan inte precis säga att min far inta hade råd att köpa en ny och det är korkat av mig att låta folk få veta att jag inte längre har dödsätarna på min sida."

Hermione kollade frågande på honom så han fortsatte.

"Det är många som kommer vilja lämna över mig, så det bästa för alla är om ingen får veta vilket betyder att du måste hjälpa mig fixa en stav."

"Du kan gå till Dumbledore och säga sanningen så kan han hjälpa dig. Inte bara med staven utan att skydda dig, jag kommer inte kunna göra det längre när vi kommer tillbaka till skolan."

Ilskan i hans ögon kom lika plötsligt som hennes rädsla. Hon var helt övertygad om att han skulle råka illa ut nere i fängelsehålorna.

"För det första kommer jag inte behöva din hjälp när jag kan utöva magi igen. Jag kan faktiskt ta hand om mig själv även om du inte fattar det."

"Det har jag märkt", sköt hon in med rösten drypande av sarkasm.

"FÖR det andra", han höjde rösten. "Så skulle jag hellre återvända och låta mig själv bli dödad av min egna far än att ansluta mig till eran sida."

"Det menar du inte."

"Jo, det gör jag faktiskt."

Ärligheten i hans ögon fick Hermione att blixtra till.

"I så fall är du minst lika stolt som din pappa."

"Äpplet faller inte långt från trädet", muttrade Malfoy.

"Sluta, du är inte som honom."

"Och hur vet du det. Låtsas inte som att du känner mig Granger."

"Hermione", rättade hon.

"Hermione, du vet ingenting om mig."

Med det stormade han ut från rummet. Hon blev inte rädd för att han faktiskt skulle lämna hotellet. Han hade lärt sig sin läxa förra gången han kom för långt ifrån henne och hon hade upptäckt att det var bra om den ena försvann efter ett bråk. Bråken, som ofta handlade om deras familjer eller hennes vänner, slutade nu mera nästan alltid med att en försvann i till badrummet eller att hon drog i väg på en promenad. Malfoy skulle få lugna ner sig i lobbyn tills han insåg att hon hade rätt, då kunde han få komma tillbaka. Han skulle inte be om ursäkt, han var för stolt för det men innerst inne visste han redan att han inte alls var samma person som Lucius Malfoy. Av det hon hade sett av honom fanns det en värme i honom, som låg tillräckligt djupt begravd för att inte blott sig så ofta. Det enda hon hoppades på var att det inte skulle dröja så länge för hon var orolig för honom varje gång han var utanför hennes synfält.

Hon hade rätt i att han inte skulle be om förlåtelse. Drygt en timmer efter att han stormat ut kom han tillbaka med huvudet nerböjt men mycket lugnare än när han lämnat. Hon höll precis på att skriva en ursäkt om att hennes mamma fyllde år den dagen när han ryckte pappret från hennes hand.

"Eyy, ge tillbaka den!"

Han höll den utanför hennes räckhåll och granska innehållet missnöjt.

"Det här måste vara den sämsta ursäkten jag har läst, till och med Potter måste se igenom den här."

"Det var den bästa jag kunde komma på, jag har använt alla andra redan."

Det missnöjda ansiktsuttrycket försvann inte som hon hade hoppats.

"Förresten så var vi inte överens om hur du skulle göra."

Hon kollade upp på honom där han stod framför henne. Han hade växt mycket sedan deras femte år. Han var nästan ett huvud längre än henne och till skillnad från Rons rangliga kropp hade Malfoys barnslig utseende utvecklats.

"Är det inte enklare om jag gör det en annan dag?"

Nu var det hans tur att sucka.

"Tror du att jag tänker tillåta dig att utsätta dig för fara för min skull igen. Min far har ögon överallt. Han såg dig när du räddade mig så nu är du också i fara och du lästa vad Potter skrev. De har vakter."

¨Men om jag har en huva…¨

"Kommer inte på fråga Hermione, då gör jag det själv."

"Det kan du inte…"

"Precis", avbröt han henne igen.

Han sköt ut med underläppen och helt plötsligt stack han in ett finger mellan hennes revben.

Hon tjöt av en skrik blandat skratt.

"Snälla", bad han samtidigt som han gjorde ett nytt utfall. Hermione som den här gången var beredd parerade och sprang bort från honom mot sängen.

"Snälla!" Ropade han efter henne.

Han var snabbare än henne och hade snart greppat tag i hennes arm och tryckt henne mot sig så hennes rygg var fast mot hans bröstkorg. Hon kände hans djupa andetag häva bröst korgen upp och ned.

"Snälla." När hon inte svarade gjort han en attack till som lockade fram ytterligare ett tjut från henne. Hermione hade alltid hatat att bli kittlad. Han läppar snuddade nu vid hennes öra när han för fjärde gången viskade;

"Snälla."

"Okej, visst jag gör det."

Han släppte henne och gick fram och för att plocka upp sin bok igen och satte sig i fåtöljen och började läsa som om inget hade hänt.

Hermione, som fortfarande var skakad, gick fram och började på ett nytt brev där hon tackade ja till hans inbjudan. Sedan gick hon fram för att knyta den kring Hedwigs ena ben. Men innan hon han fram till fågeln tog Malfoy brevet hur hennes hand och ilningarna från hans beröring skickade strålar genom hela hennes kropp. Han gick fram och knöt, med en graciös hand rörelse, fast brevet vid hennes ena ben och klappade ugglan ett par gånger innan han släppte ut den. Hedwig, som hatfullt brukade nafsa på henne varje gång hon kom nära den, hade snabbt fattat tycke vid den blonda Slyterinaren. Malfoy hade retat henne för det och sagt att det var på grund av hennes fågel bo till hår som förvirrade den stackars fågeln. När Hedwig hade lämnat dem ursäktade sig Hermione och gick in för att ta en dusch. Det hade inte bråkat men hon kände plötsligt att hon inte kunde vara kvar i samma rum som honom en enda sekund till.


	12. Olivanders

**Hermione Granger**

Harry och Ron med hans familj plus en grupp från fenix orden mötte upp henne straxt utanför den läckande kitteln. När hon såg dem försvann all hennes oro och hon slängde sig om halsen på dem alla, inklusive Ron. Det var lättare än vad hon hade trott, nagelbitandet och den sömnlösa natten hade varit i onödan. Hennes vänner babblade på om hur sommaren hade varit och Harry berättade för henne om hans och Dumbledores utflykt till deras nya lärare i trolldryckskonst. Det hade mycket och berätta om fenix orden och Voldemorts olika anfall så det räckte med att svarade med enstaka ord för att hålla konversationen flytande. Ginny var också där och hon insåg att hon hade saknat henne mer än vad hon hade insett. När Ron okänsligt frågade om hon var orolig för hennes familj nu när Voldemort var tillbaka, slog hon till sin bror på armen innan hon vände sig till Hermione och sa att hon förstod att hon vill spendera så mycket tid med hennes föräldrar som möjligt. Tanken var god men Ginnys ord fick hennes mage att dra ihop sig. För säkert hundrade gången frågade hon sig själv varför hon inte hade väntat till slutet av sommarlovet innan hon tog bort sina föräldrars minne med kom fram till samma sak som alla de tidigare gångerna. Hennes föräldrar kände henne bättre än någon annan och de skulle se rakt igenom henne om hon började planera något sådant. Dessutom skulle hon utsätta sig för ännu mer lidande om hon skulle ha spenderat hela lovet med att varje dag se deras ansikten men innerst inne veta vad hon behövde göra.

"Hermione."

Harry puttade till henne på armen och hon kom på sig själv med att ha slutat lyssnat när tankarna for i väg på annat håll, något som de andra märkte.

"Va?"

"Jag frågade om du varit i Freds och George affär när du var här och skaffade skolsaker?"

Hon hade förvisso gått förbi deras affär flera gånger men hade aldrig vågat gå in. Dessutom kunde hon inte tänka sig köpa något där inne.

"Nej, jag hade inte tid."

"Inte tid? Nej du skulle väl gå igenom var enda bokpärm i hel diagongränden, så klart du inte skulle slösa din dyrbara tid på en sådan löjlig affär som deras."

Rons röst var uppretad och en aning föraktfull. Han brukade göra henne arg men nu blev hon bara ledsen.

"Ron lägg av", sa Ginny och Harry i kör och det var inte förens då hon såg hur nära Ginny och Harry gick. Deras sidor stötte hela tiden ihop och när Ron och Harry kollade bort flinade hon i smyg mot Ginny vilket fick henne att att öka mellan rummet. Hermione suckade vilket fångade Rons uppmärksamhet.

"Förlåt, jag menade bara att jag tycker det ska bli kul att gå in dit och att jag inte kunde fatta hur du kunde välja bort det."

Hon förstod att Ron måste ha trott att sucken var riktad mot honom så hon svarade trött.

"Jag var bara här i ett par timmar. Mamma och pappa skulle bli oroliga om jag var borta för länge, med allt som händer i världen." Sedan bytte hon samtalsämne. "Harry, hur är det med ditt ärr?"

"Bara fint", log han.

"Harry!" Sa hon uppfodrande.

"Okej, okej… Bättre än i slutet av skolåret men fortfarande inte så bra. Men skit i det nu, vi har inte träffats på hela sommaren. Allt det där med Voldemort kan vi vänta med tills imorgon."

"Ehh ..."

"Hermione?" Frågade Ginny. "Du kommer väl följa med oss?"

Rons blick vandrade mot bagaget som inte fanns.

"Hermione, snälla."

"Jag är ledsen men jag kan inte."

Ron skulle precis börja protestera men Harry avbröt honom.

"Vi förstår dig Hermione, jag skulle göra allt för att få spendera en sommar med mina föräldrar."

Om Harry skulle vetat vad hon hade gjort skulle leendet som hon nu fick inte vara lika uppmuntrande.

"Dessutom", till la han. "Så har vi dig nästan hela året …"

Ginny avslutade mening.

"… så jag antar att vi kan låna ut dig ett par dagar till."

Den enda som fortsatte att grymta missnöjt var Ron.

När Harry och Ron var helt uppslukade av alla saker i Freds och George affär flikade hon in att hon behövde kolla på en ny klädnad. Hon var tacksam över att något annat hade tagit över deras fokus, det skulle bli enklare att smita iväg till Olivanders då. Men Ginny, som också hade hört henne, erbjöd sig att göra henne sällskap.

"Ginny, stanna du. Jag vet att du hellre är här inne än kollar kläder."

"Äsch, jag har redan fått allt jag ville ha", svarade hon och höll menade upp en stor påse. "Det lönar sig att vara deras favorit syskon."

Hermione skrattade. Men bakom leendet började hon fundera ut en ny plan. Nu skulle hon vara tvungen att komma på hur hon skulle smita iväg från Ginny och även Remus och mr Weasley som följde varenda steg dem tog och väl inne i affären ställde de sig i dörr öppningen som portvakter. Olivanders var på andra sidan gatan och om en fara skulle uppstå därinne så skulle hon bara behöva springa ut på gå gatan för att få hjälp. Om hon nu kunde komma ut först. De strosade runt i affären och Hermione passade på att fråga Ginny om

Harry.

"Va? Sluta Hermione, du vet att jag och Harry har mer av en syskon relation än något annat. Dessutom så håller jag på att träffa någon annan."

"Vem?" Frågade Hermione nyfiket.

"Dean."

Hon stannade upp i affären.

"Dean, vår Dean."

Ginny skrattade.

"Ja, vår Dean. Eller snarare min Dean. Han har tydligen varit intresserad av mig sedan i början av förra året, men har inte vågat göra något på grund av Ron. Men vi sprang in i varandra i somras och efter det har vi träffats flera gånger. Men säg inget till Ron för han lär bli ganska upprörd. Och du kanske ska undvika ämnet med Harry."

"Det är klart jag inte säger något till Ron men varför inte Harry, jag trodde ni hade någon syskon relation eller vad det var du sa?" Skrattade Hermione.

"Just därför", muttrade Ginny.

Det var enkelt att prata med henne men Hermione hade fortfarande huvudet helt inställt på sitt uppdrag. När hon såg Ginny stanna till lite extra vid en svart kort klänning insköt hon snabbt att hon borde testa den. Ginny nickade och försvann mot provrummen. Ett hinder var nu borta och nu var det bara två kvar. Hermione som hade smugit ned en stinkbomb från affären för visst är det inte stöld om man känner ägarna? Hon tog nu upp den från fickan och slängde den mot mitten av affären när ingen kollade. Röken spred sig och innan någon hade reagerat smög hon sig förbi Remus och mr Weasley, då båda var helt bländade av röken, och snart var hon ute på gatan. Hon vejade sig förbi folkhopen och efter att hon hade försäkrat sig om att igen var efter henne öppnade hon dörren till Olivanders. Där inne var det precis som hon hade mins det från sommaren innan första året när hon hade handlat sin egen trollstav.

"Kan det vara mrs Granger", kom en rosslig röst från andra sidan en stor hög med kartonger. "Vad gör mig äran?"

Olivanders rynkiga ansikte hade fått djupare fåror sedan sist och hans hår var numera grått istället för snövitt. När han dök fram bakom balken välkomnade han henne med ett stort leende.

"Jag skulle behöva hjälp med att köpa en trollstav."

Han bugade sig framför henne.

"Jag är skyldig personen som hjälp till att hålla vår värld trygg allt. Jag beklagar förlusten av trollstav."

"Nej, nej det är inte jag som är i behov av en ny", svarade hon och höll menade fram sin trollstav. "Dock så har min… vän blivit av med sin och han har ingen möjlighet att komma och köpa en själv."

"Jag förstår, jag förstår. Det är farligt för vissa i dessa tider att vistas ute på gatan." Hermione visste att han trodde att hon menade Harry och hon fann nästan situationen skrattretande. Om hon hade tur skulle han förse henne med en stav som var anpassad till honom. Hon såg Malfoys förskräckta ansikte framför sig och kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett litet skratt. Olivander kollade med förvåning i blicken upp på henne.

"Jag är ledsen men jag förstå inte skämtet. Tyvärr så försvårar frånvaron av trollkarlen detta något, men det är inte första gången. Under förra kriget var det ofta jag var tvungen att förse trollkarlar och häxor med lager av trollstavar utan någon ägare."

Hon märkte hur han studerade hennes förvirrade ansikte innan han till la.

"Men i ditt fall tror jag jag det finns ett mer passande alternativ."

Han gick fram till en hylla där han först tog fram en brun trollstav som han lät henne testa. Samma procedur som hon var tvungen att genom gå första gången utsattes hon för nu. Hon fasade precis för att att hon hade varit för långt tid borta från Ginny för att kunna bortförklara det med rökfyllda lungor när hon hittade rätt. En vit stav med svarta inskriptioner hade valt henne. Olivander förklarade vad hon behövde göra och hon betalade den fast han gång på gång hävdade att den var gratis. Hon hade inte sagt det rakt ut att den var till Harry men hon hade inte heller sagt att den inte var det så hon kände sig för illa till mods för att nappa på hans erbjudande. Det var ändå Malfoys pengar. Sedan lämnade hon affären för att söka upp deras vänner. Utanför på gatan rådde panik. Människor språng kors och tvärs skrikande att att dödsätarna var där. Mitt i allt ihop stod Fred och George i ett försök att lugna folk med att det säkert bara var ett bus och att bomben kom från deras affär. Hon kände ett stung av dåligt samvete, men stinkbombens effekter skulle lätt kunna motgöras med en enkel formel. Hon kom fram till sina vänner och till sin förvåning drog Ron in henne i en hård omfamning.

"Jag var så orolig Hermione, vart var du?" Frågade han argt.

"Mina lungor blev rökfyllda så jag var tvungen att springa iväg efter vatten."

Alla såg lättade ut men ett ögonkast från Ginny visade Hermione att hon inte var lika såld på hennes ursäkt som de andra. Nåväl, hon hade staven och dagen med hennes vänner hade varit bättre än förväntat. Hon upptäckte att det inte var lika svårt som hon hade trott att ljuga för hennes vänner. Däremot kändes varje ord hon uttalade om hennes sommar med sina föräldrar som brännande aska mot hennes tunga. Efter hon ätit lunch med sina vänner tackade hon för sig och stålsatte sig för det hon var tvungen att genomgå när hon kom tillbaka. hon var tvungen att berätta för Malfoy vad hon hade gjort för att undkomma sina vänner, vilket bara skulle göra honom nöjd. Hon hade lärt sig att han gillade allting hon gjorde som Harry och Ron inte skulle tycka om om de fick reda på det. Förutom det var hon tvungen att göra något som hon helst skulle velat undvika men som Olivander hävdade var väldigt viktigt om staven skulle fungera så bra som möjligt för den nya bäraren. Om det skulle varit Harry, som hans var så säker på, skulle det inte vara några problem men Hermione hatade att behöva ge Malfoy den tillfredställelsen. Fast hon hade precis ljugit för hennes bästa vänner så den här dagen kunde ändå inte bli mycket värre.


	13. Ensamheten

**Draco Malfoy**

"Du gjorde vad?" Draco höll på att kikna av skratt när han såg framför sig scenen som Hermione precis hade berättat.

"Sluta", bönade hon. "Jag mår redan tillräckligt dålig över mig själv som det är."

Hermione såg ut som hon skulle brista ut i gråt när som helst. Hennes kinder höll på att anta en mer rosaröd nyans och hennes fingrar trummade frenetiskt mot hennes ben.

"Varför mår du dåligt över dig själv", skrattade han fram. "De är de som borde må dåligt, hur länge var du borta? Tio minuter?"

"Snarare femton."

"Obeskrivligt. Jag visst att de var dumma men inte så dumma."

"Draco", bönade hon.

"Förlåt, hur mår du? Vill du prata om dina känslor?" Han misstänkte nu att rodnade i hennes ansikte inte längre speglade sorg.

"Aj, vad skulle det där vara bra för?"

Hermione hade kastat något i hans mage vilket fick honom att tappa andan.

"För att du är en sådan egocentrisk, okänslig psykopat …"

"Åh börja inte igen", avbröt han, dock stoppade det inte henne.

"... som inte bryr sig om någon annan än sig själv."

"Ursäkta! Jag frågade ju hur du mådde, räknas inte det."

"Det räknas bara om man menar det och genuint är intresserad av att höra svaret, lärde inte din mamma dig det?"

Draco fnös.

"Min mammas ledord var ¨ha alltid en stav¨, så vart är staven?"

Hon pekade på lådan som hon tidigare slängt i hans mage.

"Där."

Han tog upp lådan och sprang fram och slängde armarna om Hermione.

"Tack, jag är skyldig dig så mycket."

"Ja, det är du! Men tacka mig inte än."

Han la huvudet på sned och kollade frågande på henne.

Hon suckade.

"Det är en sak som vi måste göra, men som jag inte vet om jag klarar av."

"Vad? Jag svär på Merlin att jag kommer kittla dig igen om du inte berättar."

Hon vek undan från honom och ställde sig med sin egen stav i handen ett par steg i från honom.

"Ta upp staven", hennes röst var svag.

Han plockade ut en vit stav med svarta inskiptioner, som förvisso var finare än hans tidigare men då den påminde läskigt mycket om Mörkrets Herres men han önskade sig ändå med hela sitt hjärta att han skulle haft kvar sin gamla.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra?"

"Jag vill inte att du ska göra någonting." Han gav henne en sträng blick som liknade de hon brukade ge till honom. "Okej, okej. Jag är ägare av den där staven. Den valde mig och du behöver vinna den av mig så du blir den rättmätiga ägaren."

"Är det allt?" Skrattade han. "Vem är det nu som är stolt? Vinna den av dig", muttrade Draco. "Stå still så tar det en sekund."

De bytte stavar och han höjde hennes men sänkte den lika snabbt.

"Jag är en spårningsförtrollning på mig Hermione."

"Nej, den var på din stav. Magi kan spåras, inte människor. Källan till din magi var din stav. Det är inte så komplicerat om man tänker på det."

Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Expeliamus." Hans nya stav var nu i hans hand.

"Så, är vi klara nu. Jag måste vila. Tro det eller ej men att ljuga för sina vänner är uttröttande."

Hon gick förbi honom och hans högg tag i hennes arm.

"Aj, vad gör du?"

"Kunde du inte berättat det lite tidigare", morrade han genom sammanbitna tänder.

"Jag trodde du visste."

"Jag kunde lånat dina och …"

"... och vad?" Fortsatte hon. "Inget? Nej jag tänkte väl det. Föressten skulle jag aldrig lånat ut den till dig."

Hon fortsatte till sängen men han stod som fastfrusen. Han visste inte vad han hade reagerat så stark på. Den självklara anledningen skulle varit att han blivit arg på grund av att hon undanhållit väsentlig information som han kunnat haft stor användning för. Men något sa honom att det inte var så fallet var. Han var arg för att han kunde lånat staven för att fixa en ny vilket skulle betytt att Hermione aldrig behövd utsätta sig för fara. Hela dagen hade han vankat fram och tillbaka i rummet med en oro tillräckligt stark i kroppen för honom att överväga att skita i sin far, skita i mörkrets herre och skita i Potter och Weasley och springa i väg till diagongränden för att kontrollera att hon inte var i fara. För tänk om vakterna skulle missa någon som visste om hennes inblandning med honom. Med tanke på hennes blodstatus skulle hennes framtid inte se så ljus ut. Med hennes stav kunde han gått dit och köpt en ny utan att hon behövt sväva i fara. Inte för att han brydde sig om vad som hände med henne. Han ville bara inte att någon mer skulle skadas på grund av hans existens, han kände sig redan värdelös som det var. Om hon … Om Hermione någonsin skulle dö på grund av honom skulle han inte kunna leva med sig själv.

Den friska luften från nådde hans lungor och fyllde honom med kraft. Han hade inte klarat av att stanna i rummet, stämningen var för påtaglig och nu när han inte behövde en personlig vakt vågade han sig ut på gatan. Han hade inte planer på att gå långt, han behövde bara rensa sina tankar. För en kort sekund övervägde han att gå raka vägen tillbaka till rummet, ta sina saker för att aldrig återvända. Han behövde inte hennes hjälp längre. Han var fri. Varför fick då tanken av att lämna henne honom att känna sig näst in till klausofobisk? Draco var bra på att vara ensam. Han var ett ensam barn och hade snabbt lärt sig att bara lita på sig själv. Ändå kunde han inte förneka att han tyckte om att spendera tid med sin mamma och umgås med Blaise och Theo. Han tyckte inte om tanken på att vara ensam, även om det bara var fyra dagar kvar till 1 september. Så han slog bort tanken och fortsatte gå.

Efter inte allt för länge började gatorna att skrämma honom och han återvände till rummet. Hermione satt på sängen, ihop krupen med armarna runt bena. Det såg ut som hon försökte hålla ihop sig själv och tårarna rann nedför kinderna och lämnade små flodspår på hennes gråa tröja. När hon kollade upp på honom fick smärtan i hennes ögon honom att vackla.

"Ska du hämta dina saker?" Frågade hon.

Hermione måste ha kommit fram till samma slutsats som honom.

"Va? Nej, eller om du vill att jag ska gå så gör jag det."

Draco svamlade, det var inte ett bra tecken.

"Stanna", bad hon och från det ögonblicken, om han hade tvekat tidigare, hade han bestämt sig för att göra just det.

"Jag går ingenstans."

Han gick fram och satte sig brevid henne på sängen. Draco ville så gärna lägga armen runt henne och trösta henne men armarna låg som fast låsta vid hans sidor.

"Jag trodde du inte tyckte om att ha mig här."

Hon flinade och smärtan i ögonen hade skingrats en aning.

"Inbilla dig inget, du är fortfarande den mest irriterande trollkarlen jag har träffat. Det är bra det att… när du gick… det gjorde så ont." Smärtan var tillbaka och hon kurade ihop sig. ¨Jag trodde jag klarade mig ensam men det kändes som jag var den sista människan på jorden. Som om ingen behövde mig och som om ingen ville att jag skulle finnas. Som om jag bara fanns och folk accepterade det men som om ingen skulle känna sig tom om jag inte fanns.¨

"Sluta nu är du löjlig", inflikade han även om han kände igen sig i hennes ord. De passade bara inte ihop med henne.

"Men om jag får dig att känna dig hel så kan jag väl offra mig."

Hon skrattaden och slog till honom på armen.

"Åter igen inbilla dig inget."

Och det gjorde han inte. Han visste att hon egentligen inte behövde just honom men tanken på att hon var lika beroende av hans sällskap som han av hennes tröstade honom. De satt där under tystnad och Draco visste att han aldrig skulle använda det här ögonblicken av svaghet emot henne. Precis som hon aldrig skulle använda sig av hans. Redan som barn hade han lärt sig att inte lite på någon men att tillförlita henne hans svagaste stunder kändes inte mer fel än något annat.


	14. Tillbaka till Hogwarts

**Hermione Granger**

"Draco, vart är mina böcker?" Skrek hon igenom den stängda badrums dörren. "Jag saknar tre stycken."

Hon hörde hur duschen stängdes av och hur Malfoy stönade ljudligt, med avsikt att bli hörd..

"Kanske där du la dem sist."

Hermione himlade med ögonen men gav sig inte.

"Har redan kollat där och i din väska men de finns ingenstans."

Någon, hon misstänkte en balsam flaska, föll till golvet och Malfoy svor högt.

"Du gjorde vad?" Skrek han.

"Jag kollade i din väska eftersom jag kommer ihåg att du lånade dem av mig", svarade Hermione och gjorde det yttersta för att behålla lugnet i rösten. Hon behövde dem där böckerna.

"Du kunde frågat mig om jag hade dem innan du rotade runt bland mina saker", muttrade Malfoy ilsket.

"Jag gjorde ju det ... "

"Efter ja… kolla under din säng. Jag lovar att dem ligger där."

Hermione sjönk ned brevid sängen och precis som Malfoy hade sagt låg hennes böcker där. Hon hatade när han hade rätt och nu hade hon precis låtit honom få veta att hon hade rotat i hans väska när han var oskyldig. Hon slängde ned böckerna i den öppna kofferten där hon snart hade packat ned alla hennes saker. Hon vände sig om när hon hörde dörren öppnas bakom sig och mötte en till synes halvnaken Malfoy. Han var endast i klädd en handuk som var lindad runt hans höfter och han drog en hand genom det blöta håret och flinade stort när han såg böckerna ligga högst upp i hennes koffert.

"Så jag hade rätt", konstaterade han.

"Ja… eller nej." Hon ändrade sig. "De låg under sängen, men inte min utan din."

"Du är sämst på att ljuga, vet du det? Riktigt dålig, om jag ska vara helt ärlig så har jag nog aldrig träffat någon som är så dålig på att ljuga som du är.¨

Han gick fram till sin koffert för att dra på sig sin skolklädnad så hon vände sig bort från honom och fortsatte att vika ned sina kläder i kofferten.

"Jag ljuger inte", mumlade hon vilket bara fick Malfoy att skratta.

När hon vände sig om igen hade han på sig den svarta Hogwarts klädnaden som var smyckad av de gröna Slytherin detaljerna. Hon rös ofrivilligt till. Han var helt plötsligt Draco Malfoy igen och han som nu stod framför henne var den hon hade gått i skolan med i fem år.

"Vad är det Hermione, det ser ut som du har sett ett spöke?" flinade han även om det fanns en antydan till oro bakom hans ord.

"Inget jag bara… Draco kommer du ignorera mig när vi kommer tillbaka till skolan?"

Han tänkte efter lite, som att försöka lista ut vad hon ville att han skulle svara.

"Det är klart jag kommer."

Det skulle inte göra ont, hon visste att det inte borde göra så ont att höra honom säga det. Men det ändrade inte det faktum att det gjorde det.

"Jag trodde det var det du ville?" La han till.

Hermione kom på sig själv med att avslöja för mycket av vad hon kände i sitt ansikte så hon samlade sig själv och log mot honom.

"Ja, det är vad jag vill. Ville bara dubbelkolla så vi var överens."

Han log mot henne innan han följde hennes exempel och började packa ned det sista av sina saker. De arbetade under tystnad tills de var klara.

"Så det här är den sista gången jag kallar dig Hermione då", skrattade Malfoy när de var på väg mot Kings Cross som låg på gångavstånd från hotellet som de precis hade checkat ut från. Han verkade helt oberörd vilket Hermione också borde vara.

"Okej Malfoy, jag antar det."

"Oj, vad du var snabb då? Förresten varför måste ni alltid envisas med att ha på er mugglarkläder innan tåget?"

Hermione visste inte om han syftade på ni; som mugglarfödda eller ni; som hon, Harry och Ron men kom på att det inte spelade någon större roll.

"För att inte dra till oss så mycket uppmärksamhet. Vi är bland mugglare som du kanske ser." Hon nickade menande mot människorna som omringade dem.

"Är det därför de kollar så mycket på mig? Jag trodde de var för att jag ser extremt bra ut", han flinade belåtet och hon la huvudet på sne.

"Jag är så ledsen att jag fick dig att förstå att du du har levt i en lögn."

Han knuffade till henne i sidan och hon skrattade som svar.

För varje meter de kom närmare stationen blev stämningen allt mer spänd. Det hade aldrig varit enklare att vara med Malfoy men det var enklare än det här. För han som gick bredvid henne var inte Malfoy, det var Draco och hon var så rädd för att han skulle bli Malfoy när de klev på tåget. Men det värsta var inte det utan att hon skulle bli Granger för honom igen. Och inte bara det, utan smutsskalle Granger precis som han hade velat kalla henne hela tiden. De hade bara varit med varandra för att han behövde henne och hon brydde sig för mycket för att låta honom dö. Men hon hade ändå hoppats att deras tid skulle ha blivit något mer för honom, som det hade blivit något mer för henne. Han hade hållit henne sällskap och funnits där när hon inte hade någon annan. Men där bredvid henne, helt oberörd, gick Draco med ett flin på läpparna och hon visste att han var så glad att de skulle tillbaka. Han hade längtat dit varje dag de hade varit tillsammans och nu skulle han äntligen få slippa henne. Hon antog att hon var glad för hans skull.

"Då var vi framme då."

Hermione hade stannat upp ett bit ifrån ingången, det skulle inte vara så bra för någon av dem att gå in tillsammans så de hade bestämt att Draco skulle gå in först och att hon skulle komma efter. Det var tio minuter kvar tills Hogwarts expressen skulle avgå och Hermione hoppades att ingen skulle vänta på honom därinne. Med någon syftade hon på hans pappa eller någon av hans män men Draco hade intygat henne att om de kunde göra en attack därinne skulle han inte ha varit huvudmålet. Hon erkände att han hade rätt men det fick henne bara att bli ännu mer nervös. Mitt i allt som hade hänt hade hon glömt vem som svävade i störst fara. Hon hade lämnat sina föräldrar för att hjälpa Harry men den här sommaren hade hon inte varit till sådan stor hjälp över huvudtaget.

"Jag antar… att vi ses Hermione." Han klappade henne tafatt på ena axeln och vände sig sedan om och gick.

Efter hans ryggtavla ropade hon;

"Jag skulle inte vara så säker på det om jag var du, Malfoy."

Även om hon inte kunde se hans ansikte visste hon att han flinade.

Hon stod kvar ett tag för att låta Malfoy ta sig in till perrongen men inte så pass länge så hon skulle missa tåget. Sedan lyfte hon upp sin koffert och följde efter honom in till King Cross. När hon korsade väggen och kom in på perrongen kände hon sig trygg igen. Hon hade inte velat erkänna det för Draco men att leva under vetskapen att dödsätarna kunde trampa in på det helt oskyddade mugglar hotellet vilken sekund som helst hade tärt på henne. Väl bredvid tåget som skulle ta henne till Hogwarts kände hon att inget kunde gå fel. Hon brydde sig inte om att hon hade ljugit för sina vänner eller att hennes föräldrar inte visste vem hon var. I den här stunden var hon lycklig och även om smärtan skulle komma smygande tillbaka skulle hon njuta av friheten så länge den varade. Hon släpade upp kofferten på tåget och började kolla in i kupérna i jackten på Harry och Ron. Även om hon hade längtan efter resten av hennes vänner så behövde hon en stund ensam med dem. Den gyllne trion hade varit ifrån varandra tillräckligt länge och under deras möte i diagongränden hade de knappt ens hunnit in på ämnet Voldemort. Trots att hotet från honom dominerade deras liv hade det inte varit tryggt att ta upp det i ett sammanhang där de inte hade någon aning om vem som kunde lyssna. Väl ombord på tåget skulle hon kunna ta del av den informationen som säkert både Harry och Ron hade fått från fenix orden.

Hermione hittade dem till slut, efter att ha vandrat längst hela tåget. Hon hade precis tänkt kolla in genom dörren till en annan kupé när hon hörde röster komma från korridoren lite längre bort. Källorna till rösterna kom från en öppen kupédörr och var misstänkt lika hennes två bästa vänner.

"Ta det lugnt Ron", hörde hon Harry säga med en säker röst. "Hon kommer!"

Hon visste att de syftade på henne och hon var glad över att de verkade sakna henne.

"Men Harry… tåget har redan gått. Tänk om något har hänt henne." Rons röst var gäll och nästan lite skrikig och paniken verkade ta över hans ord. Hermione kunde inte hindra sig själv från att känna sig varm inombord av hans oro. Men sedan öppnade han munnen igen…

"Eller så missade hon tåget, eller så brydde hon sig inte om att hinna med det. Det verkar ju vara hennes nya stil. Att sluta bry sig. Steget mellan Voldemort och tåget är inte så stort."

Med det slängde hon upp dörren och klampade in i kupén. Ron kollade upp på henne med skräck i blicken medan Harry bara verkade genuint glad över att se henne. Skillnaden mellan hennes bästa vänner var märkbar, om inte total.

"Är det så du ser på mig?" Frågade hon Ron samtidigt som hon intog platsen bredvid Harry. "Som en person som inte bryr sig och bara tänker på sig själv?"

"Du vet att jag inte menade… "

Men Hermione tänkte inte låta honom förklara sig.

"Du behöver inte ens avsluta den där meningen, jag vet precis vad du menade."

Hon hörde Harry muttra något från sidan som avslöjade att även han tyckte att Ron hade varit för hård. Men varken Hermiones ilskna blickar eller hot hindrade honom från att fortsätta prata.

"Det var inte meningen att du skulle höra och jag har bara varit orolig för dig… Det har känts konstigt att du inte har varit hos oss den här sommaren."

"Det Ron försökter säga är att vi har saknat dig!" La Harry till kramade henne från sidan.

Hon log mot sin bästa vän och kände hur hennes ilska mot Ron svalnade en aning. Egentligen var det inte honom hon var arg på. Eller kanske lite. Men det skulle inte förstöra den här stunden och hon la den åt sidan under tågresan. De hade som sagt mycket att ta igen.


	15. Föräldrar med masker

**Draco Malfoy**

Bekväm var det sista ordet han skulle beskriva sig med där de stod en bit ifrån ingången. Planen var att han skulle gå först och att Hermione skulle komma sedan och han var nu tacksam att det inte var tvärtom. Det kändes mycket bättre att vara den som lämnade henne än om hon hade lämnat honom. Även om de skulle på samma tåg. Han visste att han var skyldig henne så mycket men lika säker var han att han inte kunde tacka henne för det. Inte här, tio minuter innan hon skulle återförenas med Potter och Weasley. Han ville tro att hon skulle hålla sig till det hon lovat och inte berätta för någon om hans flykt från sin pappa, men han kunde inte vara helt säker på att hon inte skulle övertala sig själv att hennes bästavänner var ett undantag. Om Potter skulle gå runt och tycka synd om honom i hemlighet skulle han kväva sig själv med en kudde. Draco var för stolt för att inte bli kallsvettig bara vid tanken på att någon skulle se ned på honom. För skillnaden mellan att tycka synd om och se ned på fanns inte i hans värld.

"Jag antar… att vi ses Hermione", sa han och motstod impulsen att krama henne och nöjde sig istället med att klappa henne på armen. Gesten var obekväm något som även Hermiones ögon utstålade. Han vände sig därför om och flydde därifrån så fort som möjligt. Men innan han var utom hörhåll ropade hon efter honom.

"Jag skulle inte vara så säker på det om jag var du, Malfoy."

Han flinade men det suddades snabbt ut och han stålsatte sig inför att för första gången sätta sin fot i den magiska världen sedan han flytt hemifrån.

Väl ombord på tåget tog det inte lång tid för honom att ta sig till deras vanliga kupé där hans vänner redan satt. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode och Daphne Greengrass trängdes alla i den lilla kupén men gjorde genast plats för Draco när han kom in genom dörren. Han hade önskat att det bara hade varit Theo och Blasie men oturligt nog hade alla sjätte års elever från Slytherin bestämt sig för att sitta tillsammans. Draco visste att han inte borde vara allt för besviken då det alltid hade varit så men det gick knappt att hindra sig från att skrika åt alla att lämna när de började fråga hur hans sommar hade varit.

"Draco, pappa sa att du hade spenderat mycket tid med… dem … menade han att du… ?" Frågade Goyle samtidigt som han kollade forskande mot hans vänstra arm. De flesta i rummet var bekanta med den mörka armen även om Draco nästan var helt säker på att han var den enda som bar den. Men nu hade alla i kupén stannat upp för att vänta in hans svar.

Han var för torr i munnen för att svara så han drog bara upp armen så att bara en liten del av svansen på ormen syntes innan han drog ned den igen och öppnade sin väska för att ta upp sin bok. Han tyckte att gesten var tillräckligt tydlig för att de skulle fatta att de inte skulle störa honom något mer men de verkade angelägna om att fortsätta fråga ut honom, som om armen inte hade varit ett tydligt svar nog för vad han hade hållit på med den här sommaren.

"Så vad fick du göra?" Pansy log mot honom på ett sätt så han förstod att hon måste tro att han fått sin största drömd uppfylld. Egentligen hade han fått det, men bara för att förstå att han strävat efter fel saker. Han visste att han inte borde vara arg på henne för att hon var så naiv eftersom han hade tänkt på samma sätt bara när de suttit på samma tåg från Hogwarts tidigare i somras. Men han blev ändå arg för att hon såg honom på ett sätt som han inte längre såg sig själv på.

"Lite uppdrag och så, jag tror till och med du förstår att jag inte kan ge ut information till vem som helst." Draco ansträngde sig till sitt yttersta för att möta henne med hans allra mest nedlåtande leende. Till skillnad från Hermione mådde han inte dåligt över att ljuga för sina vänner. Han skulle kanske föredra säga sanningen, om vad han verkligen hade gjort i sommar, till Blaise och Theo men varken han eller dem skulle dö om han inte gjorde det. Det låg inte i deras gener att tala sanning om lögnen skulle vara till deras fördel. Dessutom ville han inte utsätta dem för fara om Mörkrets Herre fick reda på att de visste vad han hade gjort. För de skulle ställa sig på hans sida, även om de fick reda på att han numera inte längre hatade Hermione Granger. Trots faran skulle de skydda honom, därför kunde de inte få reda på vad han hade gjort. Efter ytterligare frågor och avvisningar från hans sida höll de äntligen tyst och lät honom läsa sin bok. Redan och med Hogwarts expressen kändes längre än vanligt och han längtade till han att han skulle kunna återta lite av hans stolthet på Hogwarts. Men framför allt längtade han efter makten. Efter att ha spenderat sommaren med att först tjäna en psykopat och sedan varit beroende av Hermione så lockade makten och självständigheten på slottet honom. Han var trött på att knäböja för någon annan.

Den stora salens värme välkomnade honom med öppna armar. Väl framme vid bordet kände han hur kraften började återvända från det enda hem han hade kvar. Han hade inte lyckats skaka av sig de överflödiga Slytherinarna men han hoppades på att Crabbe och Goyle skulle somna snabbt ikväll så han kunde få lite tid ensam med Blaise och Theo. Det var inte bara önsketänkte från hans sida, då de två aldrig knappt höll ögonen öppna för att se månen ta plats på himlen. Han åt middagen under tystnad och svarade endast när han blev tilltalad. Vilket han i och försig blev ganska ofta. Pansy slutade aldrig tjata om hur stolt hon var över honom och Blasie fattade inte att han skulle spara på frågorna tills de var ensamma. Det hela förstörde hans middag och när första års eleverna blev insorterade kunde han knappt hålla sig från att lämna salen. Det hjälpte inte heller att Hermione såg mer glad ut än vad han någonsin hade sett henne. Han studerade henne lätt under middagens gång över Blaise ena axel och inte en enda gång mötte hon hans blick. Han fann sig bli irriterad över hur nära Weasley satt bredvid henne och hur hennes ögon gnistrade när hon pratade med Potter. Men han antog att han var glad för hennes skull.

När middagen äntligen var slut och Dumbledore hade hållit sitt patetiska tal om hur de skulle kämpa tillsammans, som om det fortfarande fanns hopp, skyndade sig Draco ner till fängelsehålorna med de andra Slytherinarna i släptåg. Precis som han förutspått tog det inte många minuter innan Crabbe och Goyles snarkningar hördes från andra sidan sovsalen och han var äntligen ensam med hans två bästa vänner.

"Har Theo berättat vad han gjorde i somras?" Frågade Blaise Draco med ett stort flin som var orsaken att ett stor kudde träffade honom i huvudet från sidan.

Theo och Blaise satt i Blaise säng medan Draco halvlåg i sin egen.

"Nej, vad?" Skrattade Draco när han såg hur Theos ansikte färgades rött av Blaise fråga.

"Jag lovar det är på riktigt den här gången!"

Draco vände sig istället till Blaise.

"Vem är hon?"

"Hon, är den mest fantastiska människa jag någonsin träffat. Hon är från Bulgarien", svarade Theo som hade ignorerat att frågan inte var till honom.

"Ojoj, Bulgarien", sa Draco och Blaise i mun på varandra.

"Och vi möttes när hennes pappa skulle göra något åt mörkrets herre för då skulle de två bo hos oss och eftersom pappan var borta hela tiden fick jag ansvar för henne… "

Theo kollade ut genom fönstret med något drömmande i blicken.

"Men hon dumpade väl dig?" Insköt Blaise flinande.

"Nej hon dumpade inte mig Blaise, hon var bara tvungen att åka tillbaka till hennes familj i Bulgarien och sa att hon tyckte det var jobbigt att vara tillsammans med tanke på distansen."

"Så hon dumpade dig?" Var det nu Dracos tur att fråga vilket fick Blaise att skratta och Theo att blänga ilsket på de båda.

"Jag tänker åka till henne när vi slutat skolan, och gissa vilka som då inte är bjudna på mitt bröllop?"

Blasie leende bleknade en aning och han la huvudet på sned när han vände sig mot Draco.

"Draco, på riktigt nu; hur har du haft det?"

Draco kände hur de fyra ögon borrade sig in i hans två.

"Bra", log han.

"Sluta, vad hände?" Frågade Theo.

Även om han inte ville något hellre än att berätta allt för dem tog det emot och han försökt frenetisk intala sig orsakerna till han inte borde som han sagt till sig själv samma eftermiddag.

"Jag vill inte prata om det okej? Men allt är på riktigt bra, det bara… jag vet inte."

De kollade bekymrat på honom med medlidande i blicken, vilket bara gjorde honom arg.

"Draco du vet att du kan prata med oss", viskade Blaise samtidigt som han lutade sig fram mot honom.

"Nej det kan jag inte."

Trots att han såg på dem att de ville hävda motsattsen så visste de alla tre att det fanns vissa saker de inte kunde prata med varandra om. Uppväxta med föräldrar med masker lärde de sig snabbt att hemligheter ibland finns för att skydda alla inblandade.

Som så många nätter tidigare var det mörkt i rummet när Draco öppnade ögonen, och inte bara det så var hans kropp för andra gången den här sommaren bort domnad. Det enda han kunde känna var elden som hotade att bränna upp hela hans underarm. Skriket som lämnade hans sköra läppar var knappt högre än en viskning men hans skakande kropp orsakade ett hög läte från sängen under honom. Han kände några hjälpande händer på hans överkropp och snart kunde han se vatten rinna ned förbi hans ögon. Han orienterade sig snabbt och fann sig själv i duschen i badrummet. Han satt lutad mot Blaise medan Theo stod lutad mot dörrkanten och såg ut att prata med någon utanför dörren. Draco började få tillbaka känseln i kroppen och upptäckte hur mycket han frös. Hans tänder skakade och han tryckte sig närmare Blaise för att få värme. Trots att vattnet från duschen var till för att värma honom frös han bara ännu mer när hans svarta sidenbyxor drog till sig vattnet. På hans vänstra arm var märket bläcksvart.


	16. Trolldryckskonst

**Hermione Granger**

Hon visste att hans ögon skulle vara lika känslolösa som när han hade lämnat henne samma morgon. Medan hon hade brunnit av sorg, glädje och rädsla hade han varit kall. Hon borde varit van vid det här laget att alltid vara den personen som kände mest och som tog saker på för stort allvar men hon ville i alla fall tro att något hade förändrat mellan dem. Hon ville att Draco skulle hata henne lika lite som hon hatade honom och på något sätt ville hon att han skulle sakna henne. Hur var det möjligt att sakna någon som satt i samma rum? Det måste ha varit de veckorna då det levt så tätt in på som fått henne att känna sig ensam trots att hon varit utan honom knappt en dag. Hon borde inte känna så, hon var med sina vänner nu, men det hindrade henne inte från att sakna honom. Därför höll hon blicken borta från hans bord. Hermione visste att om hon skulle se tomheten i hans ögon när han såg på henne, precis som alla tidigare år innan den här sommaren, skulle hon brista. Väl tillbaka på Hogwarts kunde hon inte längre se de silvergrå ögonen gnistra av glädje eller färgas mörka av ilska. Hon kunde bara se tomheten. Dessutom, intalade hon sig, var det bäst om ingen såg henne kolla på honom. De hade lovat varandra att hålla den andres hemligheter och, vad henne beträffade, skulle ingen få veta hans. Hon kunde bara hoppas att Draco inte just nu satt och fick trollkarlar och häxor vid Slytherinbordet att kikna av skratt när de fick höra om henne föräldrar eller om den kvällen hon bröt ihop när hon trodde att han hade lämnat henne. Men Draco skulle inte göra det mot henne, eller hur? Svaret på den frågan var nej, men Malfoy kanske skulle.

Hennes tankar avbröts av att Ron, som hade munnen full av mat, puttade till henne i sidan.

"Hermione, lyssnar du ens?"

Hermione försökte, utan att lyckas något vidare bra, komma ihåg vad de hade pratat om. Hon trodde de hade diskuterat Ginny och Deans närgånga pratstund på tåget men misstänkte att samtalet hade gått vidare till något annat.

"Ja… eller nej, förlåt. Vad sa du?"

Han suckade ljudligt.

"Harry berätta igen."

Harry lutade sig fram emot henne från andra sidan bordet.

"Tonks berättade för mig och Ron hur hon precis hade varit på en rättegång när hon sprang in i syskonen Carrow, Goyle… alltså inte Goyle som i Goyle utan hans pappa och Draco Malfoy. Du vet att Carrow och Goyle var kända dödsätare innan Voldemorts fall, dock så blev de inte dömda. Eftersom Malfoy var med dem tror jag och Ron, Tonks och Sirius med för den delen, att han har blivit en dödsätare."

Hermione kände hur hennes hjärta hoppade över ett slag.

"När var det här?"

Ron tog ordet igen.

"Det var inte mer än två veckor efter vi hade slutat skolan, så antingen måste han vara en dödsätare eller så är han bara ute på uppdrag åt Voldemort."

"Helt ärligt så är det inte så stor skillnad", insköt Harry.

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon visste redan att Draco var en dödsätare men det var inget hon kunde säga till Harry och Ron.

"Men han är så ung, tror ni verkligen att hans föräldrar skulle låta Voldemort ta honom?"

Ron fnös.

"Ta och ta. Det är inte precis så att Malfoy inte har velat bli en tjänare till honom sedan han var liten. Det krävdes nog inte mycket övertalning för honom att ta märket. Jag slår till och med vad på att han bad på sina bara knän om att få kyssa Voldemorts fötter."

"Hur det än gick till, så tycker jag synd om honom", viskade Harry. "Från vad jag har sett av Voldemort så är det ingen man vill tjäna."

Hermione nickade instämande. Draco hade dragit exakt samma slutsatts som Harry bara det att när han gjorde det var det redan försent.

"Vi lär märka om han är en dödsätare senare, men nu tycker jag inte att vi ska anta något för tänk om det inte är sant. Ni vet lika väl som jag att vi oftast har fel. Vi hade fel med Snape, första året. Vi hade fel med Malfoy, andra året. Vi hade fel med Sirius, tredje året… "

"Du behöver inte fortsätta, vi fattar", avbröt Ron irriterat.

"Hermione har rätt Ron, vi borde inte börja massor med rykten om vi inte är helt säkra. Malfoy kanske bara var där för att hälsa på hans pappa. Han arbetar väl på ministeriet?"

"Det är inte precis så att Malfoy inte förtjänar det", muttrade Ron missnöjt.

Middagen fortsatte och efter att de hade slutat diskuterat hurvidare Draco var en dödsätare eller inte så hade de en väldigt trevlig stund. Hermione njöt över att vara återförenad med sina vänner och hon lyckades förtränga hennes sorger. Men de gjorde sig påminda senare på kvällen, och utan Draco i sängen bredvid fick hon gråta ned i kudden för att inte väcka Lavender och Parvati. Mer än en gång hade hon klagat över det faktum att hon hade hamnat i det elevhem där det bara hade sorterats in tre tjejer. Hon hade inget gemensamt med de tidigare nämnda och även om det inte var något fel på dem så förstod de inte henne. Det var tur i alla fall att hon hade Ginny. Så Hermione var noga med att inte väcka häxorna i sängarna bredvid henne för hon hade ingen lust att få frågor om varför hon var ledsen.

"Vänta på mig!"

Ron kom nedspringande mot henne för trappan ned till fängelsehålorna. Hon stannade upp och lät honom komma ikapp, förvånad över att se honom där.

"Vad gör du här?"

Ron kinder var röda från spurten och hans andandhämtning oregelbunden.

"Den nya läraren har sänkt betygskraven så jag och Harry får vara med!"

Hon kollade misstänksamt över hans ena axel.

"Så vart är Harry?"

"Idioten hade inte sitt bläck på sig så han skulle bara upp och hämta det, men du kan vara lugn Hermione. Han kommer."

Hon log mot honom och började sedan gå igen. Hermione hade ingen lust att komma sent till deras första lektionen med deras nya lärare, professor Snigelhorn. Efter år med Snape hoppades hon äntligen kunna behöva kämpa lite mindre i trolldryckskonsten. Dessutom så verkade Snigelhorn, efter vad Harry hade berättat, väldigt intresserad av hennes bästavän. Så kanske skulle hon belönas för att vara Harry vän istället för att straffas för en gångs skull. Inte för att Hermione inte gillade att förtjäna sina betyg, men det kunde vara skönt ibland att inte kämpa i motvind.

"Men det är ju jättebra Ron."

Han grimaserade.

"Jag antar det, hade hellre haft sovmorgon men vi måste ha den här krusen, så jag är glad. Mest för Harrys skulle dock."

"Jag borde inte ens bli arg över din lathet vid det här laget", stönade Hermione.

"Nej det borde du inte", skrattade han.

De kom in i salen och satte sig bredvid varandra på den mittersta raden till vänster. Precis innan lektionen skulle börja komma Harry in springande i salen och slängde sig ned på stolen på hennes andra sida. Han fick bara ett leende från deras nya professor, som visade på att han var glad att se honom. Om han skulle ha gjort samma sak på Snapes lektion skulle Gryffindor ha förlorat tio poäng för försening, även om Harry teknisk sett var i tid. Fortfarande rädd för att möta en viss blond Slytherinares blick var hon hela tiden fokuserad på Snigelhorn när han höll sin genomgång om den levande död-brygden som de skulle ägna lektionen åt att tillverka. När de andra började samla ihop ingredienser satt hon kvar och förberedde det hon kundeför att låta de andra gå först. Men när Harry och Ron kom tillbaka med händerna fulla av valeriannötter och malörter så hade hon inget val förutom att resa sig och gå fram mot katedern. Hon hade så bråttom att hon inte hann se honom framför sig. Med en duns föll hon till marken och fick de diverse ingredienser över sig. Salen blev helt tyst.

"Du kanske borde se efter vart du går nästa gång, Granger."

Hon kollade upp och mötte de silvergrå ögonen som hon har varit så rädd för att se. Ögonen gnistrade i triumf och han flinade stor. Snigelhorn harklade sig.

"Se så, fortsätt jobb nu… "

Draco höll fram en hand för att hjälpa henne upp, men hon ignorerade den och tog istället tag i bordet och drog sig upp. Han skrattade, vilket i hennes öron lät som ett hånskratt, vilket bara gjorde henne ännu argare. Hermione gick snabbt fram till katedern där hon samlade ihop det hon behövde och gick sedan tillbaka till Harry och Ron. På grund av Draco hade hon redan låtit för mycket tid gå till spillo och hon behövde sätta igång med drycken.

"Är okej?" Frågade Harry från hennes ena sida.

"Malfoy såg helt tydligt hur du kom mot honom och han flyttade sig inte ens. Han blir bara värre och värre. Det var som att han ville att du skulle ramla", muttrade Ron från hennes andra.

Hermione valde att ignorera Ron och vände sig istället till Harry.

"Jag är bara bra, ligger bara lite efter på drycken… "

När lektionen var slut var hon klar med drycken och inte bara det så hade hon fått en inbjudan till Snigelklubben vilket också Harry hade fått som för en gång skull hade lyckats få till en riktigt bra dryck. Hon var glad att hon inte skulle behöva gå ensam dit även om hon tyckte att det var lite konstigt att han blev klar innan henne. Hon visste inte heller varför Draco att gått in i henne som han hade gjort och sedan haft mage att stå och flina åt henne. Men hon var glad över att hon inte behövde sakna honom längre, nu kunde hon gå tillbaka till att hata honom.

"Jag orkar inte mer!"

Harry sjönk ihop bredvid henne i soffan och lät förvandlingskonst boken falla till marken med en smäll som fick Ron att hoppa till där han satt nedanför dem på golvet.

"Kom igen Harry, vi har bara några sidor kvar", uppmanade Ron samtidigt som han lät blicken vandra över till Hermione som om han ville att hon skulle berömma honom. Hon log lite lätt vilket fick honom att återgå till boken. Harry däremot kollade, med blicken mörk av ilska, bort mot soffan i andra sidan rummet där Ginny satt för nära Dean för att Ron skulle ha reagerat om han såg dem. Turligt nog för Ginny gjorde han inte det då boken upptog allt hans fokus. Samma sak gällde dock inte för Harry och Hermione misstänkte att hans kommentar inte bara hade syftat på boken.

"Om du hade börjat tidigare Harry hade du inte behövt läsa allt idag", muttrade Hermione samtidigt som hon nickade i riktning mot andra sidan soffan. Harry som verkade förstå vad hon menade blev helt röd i ansikten och tog upp boken igen från golvet.

"Men Hermione vi fick den ju idag", sa Ron oförstående.

"Men han kunde ha gjort något i somras, då hade han gott om tid."

"Hermione ibland undrar jag vilket planet du är ifrån." Ron kollade upp på henne innan han muttrade till sig själv samtidigt som han reste sig för att gå och lägga sig. "Börja med en läxa innan man fått den, vem tror hon han är? Någon himla spåtant?"

Harry slängde en sista blick bort mot paret innan han med sänkt huvud följde efter sin vän mot pojkarnas sovsal.

A/N: Jag gillade verkligen det här kapitlet så skriv gärna en review för att göra mig jätteglad :)


	17. Dumbledore

**Draco Malfoy**

Det faktum att Hermione vägrade möta hans blick retade honom något enormt. Hela Snigelhorns genomgång hade han försökt fått henne att möta hans blick från andra sidan rummet, men hon envisades med att ha blicken fokuserad på deras ny lärare. Draco tyckte inte om honom vilket nog grundade sig i att han verkade försöka ställa sig in hos Potter. Han pappa hade nämnt något om att Snigelhorn var en samlare, som hade sin lilla grupp av människor som han antingen såg potential hos eller som hade en viktig familj. Han visste redan att Potters namn redan stod skrivet i den där gruppen och han misstänkte att Hermione skulle få en plats bara hon fick chansen att visa hur begåvad hon var. Han däremot skulle inte bli tillfrågad trots att det råkade vara så att han var den bästa i deras årskurs i trolldryckskonst. Draco familj var minsagt viktig men inte längre på ett sätt som Snigelhorn värderade. Inte för att han ville vara med, han hade ingen lust att sitta och prata i en liten terapi grupp med Potter och en professor. Men han skulle inte ha något emot att vara i samma grupp som Hermione, det kanske skulle få henne att äntligen kolla på honom. Men Draco var inte den som väntade på att ett tillfälle skulle komma. Så när han såg henne stanna kvar vid bänken när de andra började hämta ingredienser, följde han hennes exempel. Efter några minuter reste han sig och gick fram och samlade långsamt ihop det han behövde och när han såg henne resa sig var det dags. Han mötte henne där hon gick med huvudet nedböjt och stressad som hon var såg hon honom inte. Han hade inte planerat att krocka med henne men det blev nästan ännu bättre. När hon föll till marken kollade hon äntligen upp på honom.

"Du kanske borde se efter vart du går nästa gång, Granger."

Nu kunde hon inte i alla fall beskylla honom för att prata som om de känner varandra, även om han hade gått emot ignorerar delen. Men hatet han såg i hennes blick hade han inte väntat sig. När han sträckte fram sin hand för att hjälpa henne upp kollade hon på den som om den var täckt av snigelslem innan hon tog sig upp på egen hand och flydde ifrån honom. Han stod kvar där ett par sekunder innan han kom på sig själv och samlade ihop sakerna han tappat.

"Vad var det där bra för Draco?"

Blaise kom ikapp honom i korridoren och slöt upp bredvid hans sida.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade han trött utan att möta den andra Slytherinarens blick.

"Är du helt dum i huvudet eller?" Den plötsliga ilskan i Blaise röst fick honom att förvånat stanna upp. "Du puttade ned Granger på marken och bad inte ens om ursäkt. Vad har hänt med dig över sommaren, har Mörkrets Herre haft för stor inverkan på dig eller?"

Han såg till sin stora fasa hur Potter med Finnigan i släptåg rundade hörnet och de skulle snart vara inom hörhåll. Hur mycket han än tyckte om Blaise så hade han aldrig varit bra på välja rätt tillfällen.

"Blaise", viskade han bedjande. "Kan vi ta det här senare?"

Han försökte att nicka bort mot de två Gryffindorarna men Blaise verkade inte fatta vad han menade.

"Vad då? Orkar du inte? Ursäkta mig att du tycker jag har blivit så oviktig när Mörkrets Herre har valt dig. Och ursäkta mig för att jag försöker påminna dig om vem du egentligen är."

Nu var Potter och Finnigan definitivt inom hörhåll och hade hört hela den sista meningen som Blaise hade sagt.

"Malfoy… "

Han vände sig om och Blaise ryckte till som om han hade blivit slagen.

"Ja, vad är det Potter?"

Potter svarade inte utan lät blicken söka sig mot Dracos vänstra arm som hans instinktivt placerade bakom ryggen. Potter kunde inte dölja avskyn som speglades i hans gröna ögon trots att han kunde se hur han försökte. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något men Draco tänkte inte låta honom prata ut försvann snabbt bort genom korridoren och bort från Potter.

"Förlåt, jag såg honom inte. Snälla Draco, öppna bara dörren."

Blaise bankade hårt på dörren till deras sovsal som Draco hade låst med en enkel formel. Nu skulle hela skolan veta vad vad var. Även om han inte trodde att Potter skulle springa runt och berätta för alla som var intresserade av att höra så skulle Finnigan göra det. Dörren öppnades och Theo kom in med Blaise efter sig. Trots att Blaise inte var den bästa trollkarlen, så var Theo det. Längst Blaise kinder rann tårarna ned och bildade små fläckar på hans vita skjorta. Draco fick lite dåligt samvete när han såg hur ledsen hans bästa vän var. Det var trots allt inte Blaise han var sur på.

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade Theo argt. "Jag har inte sett er bråka sedan… nej, jag kan inte ens komma ihåg när ni bråkade sist.

"Vi bråkar inte", mumlade Draco med huvudet nedsänkt, utan att våga kolla på Blaise.

"Varför… varför vägrar du släppa in mig då och bara springer ifrån mig som jag är världens hemskaste människa?" Snörvlade Blaise och Draco reste sig för att krama om honom.

"Du vet att jag inte tycker du är världens hemskaste människa. Förlåt, du gjorde inget fel… "

"Fast jag känner mig som det", grät Blaise mot hans bröstkorg.

Blaise hade alltid varit den känsliga av dem, men också den som var bäst på att prata om känslor och han var snabb på att säga till om han tyckte Draco gjorde något fel. Vilket han ofta gjorde. Han visste att det Blaise hade reagerat på idag hade sett ut som något helt annat i hans ögon än vad det egentligen var. Han trodde att han gått in i Hermione för att hon var mugglarfödd. Inte för att han blev frustrerad över att hon ignorerade honom.

"Jag trodde vi var ensamma, jag såg inte dem…"

"Sluta, jag bryr mig inte om de vet. Eller jo kanske lite… men jag vet att du inte menade att säga det så att dem hörde. Du gjorde inget fel."

"Kan någon snälla berätta för mig vad som hände?" Frågade Theo.

Blaise släppte Draco och backade bak ett par steg.

"Jag fick Potter och Finnigan att veta att Draco är en dödsätare."

"Men Blasie såg inte att de kom, så det är inte hans fel", fyllde Draco i.

"Men Pansy har ändå berättat för alla, så det spelar ingen roll", konstaterade Theo leende, ett leende som Draco inte besvarade.

"Hon är den värsta jag träffat, hon tror att jag är så stolt men det är jag inte."

Blaise kollade förvånat upp på honom.

"Är du inte?"

"Blaise, du sårar mina känslor. Jag trodde att du kände mig. Och du har fel om det där med Granger, jag gick inte in i henne för att jag ville göra illa henne. Helt ärligt så såg jag henne inte och jag försökte hjälpa mig upp men jag fick inte."

Det fick Blaise att se lite mer glad ut och Draco klappade honom på armen. Trots att det han hade sagt var en lögn så var den i alla fall närmare sanningen än det som Blaise trodde.

De följande dagarna var det inte kul att heta Draco Malfoy. Förstaårs elever flydde från korridorerna vid blotta åsynen av honom, han kunde se folk viska så fort han var i närheten och även om Hermione inte längre ignorerade honom så var hennes blick så fylld av ilska så att han nästan skulle ha föredragit om hon inte såg på honom. Om det inte skulle vara nog så blev dessutom inkallad till rektorn en efter middag då han egentligen skulle ha quidditch träning. Irriterad över att behöva lämna över ansvaret till Theo, då Draco var kapten, slängde han upp dörren lite överdrivet hårt när han entrade kontoret. Dumbledore satt i en stol framför ett avlångt skrivbord och gesterade till Draco att slå sig ned på stolen på andra sidan. Han följde rektorns order och sjönk ned på den kalla stolen utan att släppa rektorn med blicken. Dumbledore gjorde det samma och med handen på sin trollstav såg rektorn ut som han var beredd på att Draco skulle attackera när som hellst. Men det var något annat i Dumbledores ögon, något han så länge hade fuktat och som var på ett annat sätt än det han hade sett i Hermiones ögon. Rektorn tyckte synd om honom och om det inte var smärta nog för Draco att hantera så såg han på honom som om han var det största misslyckandet på hela skolan. Han skulle bara veta, veta att Draco inte var det monstret som han trodde. Att Draco inte alls var lika stolt och feg som hans fader.

"Draco", började Dumbledore. "Saker som bekymrar mig har kommit till min vetskap. Ligger det någon sanning i dessa… rykten."

Rykte, snarare anklagelser. Om det inte var Potter som sagt till rektorn så var det säkert någon annan som fått höra det från Finnigan eller Pansy för den delen. Draco hade inget val förutom att säga sanningen för inför Dumbledores misstänksamma blick kunde han inte ljuga.

"Ja… jag har märket."

Dumbledore drog in en suck.

"Jag var rädd för det. Men Draco du behöver inte bli som dem, du kan välja att bli annorlunda. Du kan välja att bli god."

God? Snarare rädd. Rädd för att känna smärtan men precis lika rädd att orsaka den. Men nu behövde han välja sina ord men omsorg för om han skulle bli relegerad så skulle det inte dröja länge innan han blev hittad. På Hogwarts var han i alla fall relativt trygg. Men chansen var stor att han skulle bli det, hans moster Bellatrix blev det under hennes sista år när han hade upptäckt att hon bar märket.

"Jag rymde hemifrån i mitten av sommaren sir", sa Draco med säkerhet i rösten. "Min fader och Mörkrets Herre kommer att döda mig så fort de får chansen."

Dumbledore verkade avgöra om Draco talade sanning eller inte för han blev tyst i en lång stund.

"Så du har äntligen valt ljuset", log Dumbledore och Draco kände hur han ville spy. "Om bara en pojke, som satt precis där du satt, hade valt samma sak som du så hade världen varit en mycket bättre plats."

Om Dumbledore syftade på hans pappa eller på självaste Mörkrets Herre kunde Draco inte avgöra men han såg det i alla fall som ett klartecken för honom att lämna kontoret och springa ned mot quidditchplanen.

A/N: Mina färdigskrivna kapitel börjar ta slut, så kommer inte längre kunna lägga ut varje dag men ska försöka att i alla fall lägga ut varannan eller var tredje.

 **Millie:** Tack för alla dina reviews! Blir sååå glad. Egentligen är inte Dramione min favorit heller konstigt nog. För även om jag verkligen älskar Dramione så älskar jag nästan Drarry mer. Men Dramione kommer nog två på min otp lista, i alla fall inom hp.


	18. Zabini

**Hermione Granger**

Nästa dag kollade hon inte längre bort och när hon mötte hans blick ansträngde hon sig för att han skulle se ilskan i hennes ögon så tydligt som möjligt. Inte för att det var speciellt svårt. Hon visste inte hur han hade mage att medvetet gå in i henne eller förvänta sig att hon skulle tagit hans hand. Om inte det var tillräckligt gick han nu även runt och agerade som han ägde skolan och inte verkade berörd alls över det faktum att hela Hogwarts nu visste att han var en dödsätare. Han verkade snarare stolt. Så hon brydde sig inte länge när Ron eller Harry sa något om honom. Eller rättar sagt brydde hon sig inte tills den dagen Ron kom in springande till henne och Harry efter att han varit i biblioteket.

"Ni kan inte ens gissa vad som hände precis", flämtade han samtidigt som han slängde sig ned i fåtöljen mitt emot soffan där hon och Harry satt.

"Jag skulle låna den där boken, Hermione du vet det till mugglarstudierna… jag kommer inte riktigt ihåg vad den heter. Men skit samma! I alla fall så satt Malfoy och läste en bok i ena fönstret när Snape kom in och berättade att rektorn vill tala med honom på sitt kontor och att han skulle ta emot honom om en timme. Malfoy såg så arg ut och när Snape sa att han också skulle vilja byta några år med Malfoy blev han helt vansinnig och svarade inte ens honom."

"Vad tror ni Dumbledore vill honom?" Hermione visste svaret men hon var tvungen att fråga i alla fall.

"Hermione, vad tror du? Han ska relegera honom så klart. Fast det är väl vad Malfoy vill, så kan han få tjäna Voldemort hela dagarna istället för att vara här."

"Men varför ville han i så fall inte prata med Snape?" Frågade Harry förbryllat.

"Ingen aning, han kanske är svartsjuk på honom för att han står närmare Voldemort eller något."

"Ron kan du sluta prata som om Malfoy älskar Voldemort?" Hermione stod inte ut längre. "Det kanske inte är som du tror, kanske hade Malfoy inget val."

"Varför har han sett så stolt ut då sedan det kom ut att han var en dödsätare?"

Hermione hade inget svar på det men det hade Harry.

"Säg någon gång Malfoy inte sett ut som han äger världen? Det måste inte ha med Voldemort att göra."

Den kvällen kunde Hermione inte hindra sig ifrån att känna sig orolig för Draco. Hon om någon visste att han inte skulle klara sig utan hans krafter och hon kunde bara hoppas att han valde att berätta sannigen för Dumbledore. Hur som helst så kunde hon inte vila förens hon tagit reda hur det hade gått. Så hon lämnade Gryffindore tornet och började leta efter honom. Hon hoppades att Harry och Ron inte skulle kolla på Marodörkartan för om hon nu lyckades hitta Draco skulle hennes vänner nog undra vad hon gjorde med honom. Men de var helt uppe i ett parti av trollkarlsschack för att ens se henne när hon smög sig förbi dem så förhoppningsvis skulle de inte märka något. Hon hoppades att Draco inte var i fängelsehålorna men oddsen pekade på det. Fast nu när hon kom och tänka på det så hade Harry klagat tidigare på dagen att Slytherin hade quudish planen hela kvällen. Om Hermione hade tur skulle han fortfarande vara där. Hon sprang ned till planen, bara för att finna den tom. Hon sjönk ned på läktaren och lade huvudet i händerna. Tänk om han hade valt att vara stolt och nu var relegerad? Hur skulle han klara sig? Hon ryckte till när hon kände en hand på sin axel.

"Hermione?"

När hon tittade upp stod han där. Blöt i håret och röd om kinderna från träningen. Hans blick var inte tom utan han såg bara oroligt på henne.

"Draco jag trodde du blivit relegerad!"

Hon fick hejda sig för att inte kasta sig om halsen på honom av glädje.

Draco flinade.

"Är det därför du sitter här och gråter."

"Jag gråter inte", protesterade Hermione.

"Inte?" Han höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

Sedan blev det tyst. Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle säga och Draco hade bestämt sig för att dela tystnaden. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet bröt han äntligen den.

"Jag berättade för honom. För Dumbledore alltså."

"Det är bra Draco, då kan han hjälpa dig."

Han fnös.

"Jag berättade det inte för att han skulle hjälpa mig, jag berättade det för att jag skulle få stanna."

Hans röst var kall när han fortsatte.

"Så du kan berätta för Potter att han misslyckades."

"Du vet att det inte var Harry som berättade det för honom, han skulle aldrig göra något sådant."

När han bara höjde på ögonbrynet som svar fick Hermione nog.

"Sluta, Harry skulle aldrig försöka få dig relegerad. Han är inte sådan och det vet du. Sluta prata med den där rösten jag blir nästan rädd."

Utan att byta tonläge fortsatte han.

"Vilken röst?"

"Den där, du låter inte som dig själv."

"Och det vet du, för du känner mig så väl?"

Hans ord kändes som ett slag i hennes mage. Hur kunde hon ha saknat honom, den personen som inte brydde sig alls om henne. Hon förbannade sig själv för att ha letat efter honom. Varför gav hon honom nöjet att se henne bry sig när han tydligen inte gjorde det?

"Prata aldrig med mig igen!"

Hon vände sig och gick bort från planen.

"Glöm inte att det var du som sökte upp mig", ropade Draco efter henne.

Hon ville inte gråta, inte över honom. Men med tårarna rinnande ned för hennes kinder entrade hon gryddindore tornet som nästan hade tömts helt på folk. Henne ögon var så fulla av tårar att hon inte såg honom komma. Men plötsligt var ett par varma armar runt henne och ledde henne bort till en av sofforna längre bort i hörnet av uppehållsrummet. Ron lät henne gråta och strök henne bara över håret samtidigt som han placerade fjäderlätta kyssar på henne hjässa. När hon lugnat ned sig skyllde hon tårarna på oro över henne föräldrar nu när Voldemort höll på att attackera mugglar städer. För hur skulle han kunna förstå att orsaken till hennes tårar var en blond Slytherinare med silvergrå ögon, som inte längre brydde sig om Hermione? Draco kanske aldrig hade brytt sig om henne och hon förbannade sig för att hon hade inbillat sig det. Hon var inget mer än Granger för honom och han kallade henne bara Hermione för att vara henne till lags, inte för att han ville det. Hur skulle Ron förstå det? Han lugnade henne med att hennes föräldrar var trygga precis som hon var här på Hogwarts och efter ett tag var hon inte ledsen längre men fortsatte att sitta med Rons arm runt hennes axlar. På något sätt kändes det tröstande.

"Hermione", Ron la en hand under hennes haka och vinklade den uppåt så hennes ögon mötte hans. Hans kinder var rödare än vanligt och hans bli flackade en aning.

"På lördag är det Hogsmeade besök och eftersom Harry har ett möte med Dumbledore tänke jag att vi kanske … om du vill såklart… gå tillsammans."

Hon rynkade pannan.

"Det trodde jag redan vi skulle?"

"Ja men jag menar, att vi kunde äta och … jag vet inte…"

Hermione förstod plötsligt att han höll på att bjuda ut henne. Hon rodnade lätt samtidigt som hon skrek av glädje inombords. Hur länge hade hon inte väntat på det här?

"Ron, det är klart jag vill."

Han lös upp och kramade om henne.

Dagen efter var det fredag och trolldryckskonst på schemat. Den här gången behövde hon inte anstränga sig för att inte kolla på Draco, hon hade ingen lust att se honom. Snigelhorn höll på att para ihop dem i par om två, och i dessa skulle de arbeta de kommande veckorna. De skulle både skriva ett arbete tillsammans och tillverka en dryck och då Snigelhorn verkade älska att blanda dem skulle alla paras ihop med personer från ett annat elevhem.

"Longbottom med Parkinsson, Weasley med Malfoy, Potter med Goyle, Granger med Zabini."

Han fortsatte dela in dem men Hermione slutade lyssna efter hennes namn. Hon var inte glad över att behöva vara med Zabini men hon försökte intala sig att det kunde varit värre. Snigelhorn kunde till exempel ha placerat henne med Draco. När Harry stönande reste sig för att gå bort till Goyle tog Zabini hans plats.

"Så, vad ska vi göra för dryck."

Förvånat kollade Hermione upp på Zabini som log vänligt mot henne. Hon hade inte förväntat sig glädjen som fanns i hans röst. Hon hade aldrig pratat med honom förut, vilket i och för sig inte var så konstigt, men han verkade inte alls han något problem med henne.

"Jag tänkte att vi kanske kan göra fridsdrogen, för den här ganska intressant att skriva om då det är så lätt att göra fel."

"Det låter bra", log han och till la. "Bara så att du vet är jag usel på trolldryckskonst. Enda anledningen till att jag blev godkänd var för att Draco hjälpte mig och skriva mina uppsattser. Jag kan ingenting."

Hermione kunde inte hindra ett skratt från att lämna henne läppar som fick Ron och Draco att vända sig om i bänken framför.

"Jag trodde ni Slytherinare skulle vara bra i sådana här ämnet", Hermione hade sänkt rösten då hon inte ville att deras nya publik skulle höra.

Zabini slog sig för bröstet.

"Jag är nästan bra på allt Granger, inbilla dig inget annat. Men vissa saker är inte värda min tid."

En fnysning hörde från Nott som satt i bänken bredvid dem och när Zabini knuffade till honom så han ramlade av stolen fick det bara Hermione att skratta ännu mer. Draco satt vänd framåt men Ron kollade bak varje gång hon skrattade. Hon förstod honom. Hon visste inte vad det var med honom men det var förvånatsvärt enkelt att arbeta med Zabini. Det var till och med roligt och han verkade, till skillnad från de andra Slytherinarna, inte bry sig om att hon var mugglarfödd. Inte en enda gång kollade han på henne som han var bättre än henne.

"Du en sak Granger." Lektionen höll på att gå mot sitt slut och de flesta grupperna hade börjat packa ihop sina böcker. "Jag vet att du tror Draco puttade ned dig för att han är en dålig person men han gjorde det faktiskt inte med flit."

Hermione höjde bara på ena ögonbrynet som svar.

"Jag lovar, han är faktiskt en bra kille och jag ber om ursäkt åt hans vägnar."

A/N: tänkte först para ihop Draco med Harry men mitt Drarry hjärta tål inte det…


	19. Olagliga Granger

**Draco Malfoy**

Nackdelarna med att vara kapten var att han var ansvarig för att plocka undan allting. Han var på väg från förrådet när han såg henne, ihopkurad, på läktaren. Han gick fram och la försiktigt en hand på hennes axel för att inte skrämma henne.

"Hermione?"

Henne kinder var röda och hennes ögon blanka när hon tittade upp på honom.

"Draco jag trodde du blivit relegerad!"

Det borde vara olagligt för henne att se så glad ut när hon såg honom. Hon hade gjort det tydligt att hon inte ville ha något med honom att göra, ändå stod hon där och log mot honom som om han var hennes favorit person i hela världen. Vilket han visste att han inte var. Så Draco gjorde vad han gjorde best och flinade åt henne.

"Är det därför du sitter här och gråter."

"Jag gråter inte", protesterade Hermione.

"Inte?" Han höjde frågande på ena ögonbrynet.

Hermione blev tyst och efter vad som måste ha varit några minuter erkände han.

"Jag berättade för honom. För Dumbledore alltså."

Hermione log mot honom.

"Det är bra Draco, då kan han hjälpa dig."

Han fnös, vad trodde hon om honom?

"Jag berättade det inte för att han skulle hjälpa mig, jag berättade det för att jag skulle få stanna."

Han blev plötsligt arg på henne för att hon låtsades att hon brydde sig. Hon hade säkert bara dåligt samvete över hon inte kunnat hjälpa honom och ville nu bara få det här samtalet att gå snabbt så hon kunde gå tillbaka och mysa med hennes riktiga vänner.

"Så du kan berätta för Potter att han misslyckades."

Hennes blick blikstrade till.

"Du vet att det inte var Harry som berättade det för honom, han skulle aldrig göra något sådant."

När han bara höjde på ögonbrynet som svar fick Hermione nog.

"Sluta, Harry skulle aldrig försöka få dig relegerad. Han är inte sådan och det vet du. Sluta prata med den där rösten jag blir nästan rädd."

Han hade inte tänkt på att han ändrat tonläge.

"Vilken röst?"

"Den där, du låter inte som dig själv."

Nu tänkte hon sätta sig över honom också och tala om för honom hur han skulle bete sig.

"Och det vet du, för du känner mig så väl?"

Han såg hur hans ord skadade henne och fick lite dåligt samvete men tanken på att hennes smärta snart skulle gå över lindrade hans en aning. Hon tyckte inte om honom tillräckligt mycket för att han skulle ha makt att såra henne på riktigt.

"Prata aldrig med mig igen!"

Hon vände sig och gick bort från planen och lämnade honom ensam kvar.

"Glöm inte att det var du som sökte upp mig", ropade Draco efter henne men hon verkade inte ens höra honom.

Snigelhorn var tillbaka och den här gången skulle han para ihop dem med varsin Gryffindoraer, med Snape hade de alltid fått välja själva vem de skulle arbeta med. Blaise, som han annars skulle arbetat med, blev tilldelad Hermione medan han fick Weasley. Ord kunde inte beskriva hur mycket han hatade deras nya professor. Av alla människor så blev han ihop parad med den mest irriterade, korkade och klumpigaste personen i hela klassen. Förutom Blaise då. Skillnaden vara bara den att han gillade Bliase och inte Weasley. Absolut inte Weasley.

"Så Malfoy, vad vill du göra?" Frågade Weasley honom samtidigt som han spred ut sina saker över hela bänken.

"Fridsdrogen", svarade han bara kort utan att ens kolla på den irriterande Gryddindoraren bredvid sig.

"Jag hade snarare tänkt Amortentia… men okej vi gör fridsdrogen."

Även om han hade blicken fokuserad på bänken framför sig kunde han se i ögonvrån hur Weasley himlade med ögonen. Draco kände hur hans kalla hud började koka.

"Nej, nej vi gör Amortentia. Du kan till och med behöva det Weasley, så du får behålla den när vi är klara." Draco log mot honom och såg hur hans kinder gick från rosa till knallröda.

Men innan Weasley hann säga något hörde de ett skratt från bänken bakom dem som fick båda att vända sig om. Blasie hade sagt något som till hans förvåning fick Hermione att skratta. När hon mötte hans blick kollade hon ned i bordet men fortsatte att skratta. Draco förstod genast att de skrattade åt honom. Hur kunde Blaise göra så här mot honom? Han visste för sig inte om att Draco och Hermione hade bott tillsammans i några veckor men ändå. Även om sommaren inte skulle ha hänt så skulle de ändå vara fiender. Under resten av lektionen fokuserade han på kapitlet om Amortentia och Weasley gjorde det samma. Båda lika ovilliga att prata med den andre, men till skillnad från Weasley kollade han inte bak varje gång Hermione skrattade. Han hade mer självrespekt än så.

"Vad var det där om?" Det var hans tur att springa ikapp Blasie i korridoren. Hans vän kollade förvånat på honom utan att verka förstå vad han menade.

"Du och Granger…"

Blaise ryckte på nonchalant axlarna.

"Vad? Vi var i samma grupp och till skillnad från dig har jag aldrig hatat Granger."

"Vad då hatat Granger? Jag hatar henne inte", protesterade Draco.

"Åh Blaise varför måste Granger räcka upp handen hela tiden, både vi och lärarna vet redan att hon kan svaret", imiterade Blaise Draco röst även om han lät överdrivet butter. "Åh Blaise varför måste Granger alltid vara i biblioteket när jag är där, jag blir irriterad bara av hennes närvaro. Åh Blaise varför... "

"Det räcker", avbröt Draco. "Och förresten så säger jag inte åh Blaise i början på alla mina meningar."

"Fast du tänker det i ditt huvud."

Draco puttade till honom i sidan.

"Och jag kanske irriterar mig på Granger men det betyder inte att jag hatar henne."

"Okej vi säger så då…"

"Ja, vi säger så för att det är sant."

Hatade Granger? Det var sant att han tyckt att hon var otroligt irriterande mesta delen av tiden men han hatade inte henne. Han hatade Mörkrets Herre och till och med sin fader men inte Hermione. Draco upptäckte att Blaise hade fört över utfrågningen till honom och riktade fokuset åter till honom.

"Ni verkade vara väldigt bra kompisar."

Blasie himlade med ögonen.

"Ja, är det något konstigt med det? Jag tycker faktiskt om henne, hon är schysst."

Draco trodde han skulle explodera.

"Schysst? Schysst? Vad håller du på med?"

Blaise skulle bara veta hur hon var. Hon brydde sig om dig bara för att hon tyckte synd om dig och sekunden hon kunde bli fri skulle hon dra och aldrig komma tillbaka.

"Draco sluta sura, vi har försvar mot svartkonster nu", sa Blasie som tydligen hade tröttnat på deras diskussion.

Lektionen gick snabbt, för snabbt för Dracos smak. Han visste att Snape skulle försöka prata med honom när den var slut. Han var rädd för deras lärare, trots att de alltid hade haft en nära relation under Dracos tid på Hogwarts så gick det många rykten bland dödsätarna att Snape faktisk var Mörkrets Herres högra hand. Och mycket riktigt vände han sig till Draco när lektionen var slut och de andra hade börjat lämna salen.

"Draco, skulle jag kunna få byta några ord med dig?"

Draco, som inte hade för avsikt att svara, plockade ihop sina böcker och reste sig upp. Theo kollade misstänksamt på honom men sa inget. Draco gick mot utgången med Snape tänkte inte ge sig så lätt.

"Unge mr Malfoy, om du inte stannar kommer du att få kvarsittnig för hela den kommande månaden." Snape hade ställt sig så han blockerade vägen för honom och många nyfikna blickar kom från Hufflepuff eleverna.

"Jag har tyvärr inte tid just nu, jag har faktisk andra lektioner", protesterade han kallt.

Då vände sig Snape i istället till Goyle.

"När börjar eran nästa lektion?"

"Det här var sista tror jag… ja, vi slutar nu."

Draco blängde ilsket på Goyle vilket fick honom att skräckslaget lämna klassrummet.

"Theo, Blaise snälla vänta utanför. Jag kommer snart."

De nickade och lämnade honom och Snape ensamma. De var en trygghet att så många visste att han var här, på så sätt skulle Snape inte gå ostraffat om han dödade honom. Dessutom skulle Blaise och Theo vänta precis utanför så om något hände skulle de höra.

"Draco du kan inte fortsätta undvika mig så här, jag vill bara hjälpa dig."

"Så du vet inte vad jag har gjort än, har inte far berättat det än eller gubben heller för den delen…?" Med gubbe syftade han på Dumbledore. Rektorn hade många gånger visat att han litade på Snape men Draco visste att han hade fel. Snape gick inte att lita på. Sedan mörkrets herre återvänt hade Snape inte gjort något annat än att kyssa deras herres fötter. Han hade även varit med den natten då Draco blivit testad. Det hade varit en tidig kväll i början på juni när Mörkers Herre hade skickat efter honom. Hans fader hade jobbat hårt med att lägga in ett bra ord om honom till deras herre och till slut hade Mörkrets Herre gått med på att träffa honom. De hade samlats på en bakgata i en mugglarstad som Draco inte visste namnet på. Han var exalterad och nervös och ville mer än något annat att Mörkers Herre skulle godkänna honom. Makten och bekräftelsen låg precis runt hörnet och Draco kunde känna lukten av det ljuva livet. Mörkrets Herre hade biljetten men Draco behövde visa sig värdig av den. Hans leende var kallt och ögonen röda när han såg på Draco. Han fylldes av ett obehag och på något konstigt sätt visste han att Mörkrets Herre kunde se rakt igenom honom. Inga hemligheter fanns kvar. Med dem fanns även en grupp andra dödsätare, alla klädda i masker. Anonymitet var något som skulle hållas kärt, även om de flesta som sökte Mörkrets Herres tjänst var ute efter äran. Trots att de ville att deras namn skulle eka genom historien gömdes deras ansikten bakom de guldfärgade maskerna. Draco förstod så mycket som att de var på väg in för att attackera ett torg med mugglare. Det var rusningstrafik och trots att bakgatan som de stod på var mörk och öde kunde Draco urskilja ljudet av liv från andra sidan husen. Draco hade ett uppdrag. Han skulle döda en mugglare, endast en sedan skulle han få märket. Draco hann tänka att Mörkrets Herre måste vara desperat innan hans far drog iväg med honom mot torget. De andra var före dem och hans fader klappade honom uppmuntrande på axeln.

"Det här klarar du Draco, bara en… du får såklart ta flera om du vill men det viktigaste är att Mörkrets Herre ser när du gör det."

Glädjen var som bortblåst och istället kände han nu bara rädsla och obehag. De var mugglare, äckliga små okunniga mugglare. Han kunde göra det, han skulle göra det. Men varför kände han sig då så rädd? De kom fram till torget och människor ryggade tillbaka vid åsynen av deras masker. Paniken bröt ut och de sprang fram och tillbaka i rent kaos. De befogade skriken ilade längst hans ryggrad och fick honom att sakna tystheten i bakgatan. De gröna ljusen skickades kors och tvärs och överallt föll livlösa kroppar mot marken. Draco skulle addera en till den döda massan. Han kollade åt Mörkrets Herres håll, som passiv i attacken riktade sitt fokus mot honom. Han svalde och valde en mugglare som skulle dela de andras öden. Han var en man. Inte mycket äldre än hans fader. Han var lätt överviktig och hans panna glänste av svett i solljuset. Den första personen Draco dödade kollade på honom med skräck i blicken innan han livlöst föll till maken, offer för dödsätarna. Offer för honom. Han kollade sig om och såg hur dödsätaren bredvid honom tog en till muggars liv. Hans mask hade glidit ned lite vid attacken och hans mörka hår fladdrade i vinde. Snapes ögon var svarta när han mötte hans blick där på torget, precis lika svarta som de nu var i ljuset av den milda eftermiddags solen.

"Draco, jag vet precis vad du har gjort. Det är därför jag ska hjälpa dig."

Draco ryggade tillbaka.

"Du vill inte hjälpa mig, jag vet att du tänker överlämna mig till honom så fort du får chansen. Ljug inte för mig."

"Du förstår inte… jag kan inte förklara men tro mig när jag säger att jag inte vill dig något ont," viskade Snape som om Mörkrets Herre stod utanför dörren och inte Blaise och Theo. "Tvärt om så vill jag att du ska vara trygg."

"Varför?" frågade Draco. "Han är din herre och vad är jag för dig?"

Snape höjde rösten.

"För mig är du en ung pojke som råkade ut för ett hemskt öde alldeles för tidigt i ditt liv. Jag vet mer än vad du gör att du inte hade något val. Du gjorde det som du hade blivit formad till att göra, men du bröt dig loss och jag är så stolt över dig för det."

De mörka ögonen som hade tagit alla muggarnas liv stirrade på honom med ömhet i blicken. Han som hade varit hans lärare sedan blivit till en som delade hans herre till att bara bli en lärare igen. De delade inte herre längre, trots att båda bar märket var Snape den enda som fortfarande följde order. Order. Snape ljög, han var inte stolt han var strategiskt. Han ville lura in honom i ett nät av lögner för att sedan låta dem slakta honom. Dumbledore var en dåre men det var inte Draco.

"Det är mer än vad man kan säga om dig." Med det lämnade han klassrummet och de mörka ögonen.


	20. Tre kvastar

**Hermione Granger**

Draco var en bra kille? Zabini kunde säga vad han ville men Draco var ingen bra kille. Om han hade varit det hade han… eller vad ville hon egentligen att han skulle göra? Han var Malfoy och det var klart att han inte brydde sig om hade hon förväntat sig när hon hjälp honom på den läckande kittlen? Att han skulle börja tycka om henne? Att hon skulle få hans godkännande? Som om hon behövde det. Hermione behövde varken det eller honom, inte längre. Hon hade Harry och Ginny, och Ron också för den delen. Ron. Det var bara några minuter kvar tills hon skulle möta honom i uppehållsrummet för att tillsammans vandra mot Hogsmeade. Trots att de träffades varje dag så hade hon varit nervös hela morgonen. Det var annorlunda den här gången. Hon kunde känna det i luften och på sättet Ron kollade på henne. Hon hade väntat på den här dagen alldeles för länge och nu när den äntligen var här visste hon inte vad hon skulle göra. Hur skulle hon kunna ha ett samtal med honom nu när luften var förändrad? Hermione tog med sig jackan och gick ned för trapporna.

Det hade varit en tafatt promenad till Hogsmeade, men med en stel Ron var det inte så konstigt. De hade redan bockat av samtalsämnena skolan och Voldemort och nu rådde en obekväm tystnad. Hermione hoppades att Ron skulle säga något som fick spänningen att lätta men hoppades förgäves.

"Hur tror du Harry mår nu efter Sirius?"

Han sa det som om han kommenterade färgen på löven på träden, inte som om hans bästavän precis hade förlorat den närmaste familjen han hade kvar.

"Hur tror du han mår? Han är förkrossad", utbrast Hermione. "Och inte bara det så tror jag han har svårt att prata om det med dig för att du inte förstår."

Ron blev röd i ansiktet.

"Vad då inte förstår?"

Hermione suckade.

"Du har aldrig förlorat något Ron."

"Och det har du eller?"

Ja, det hade hon. Inte bara någon utan några men de var inte läge att ta upp de nu och i perspektiv med Harrys förluster var hennes oväsentliga. Inte för henne dock.

"Nej, jag menar bara att vi måste lyssna."

Tystand igen, inte obekväm den här gången utan ilsken vilket på något sätt kändes betryggande då det var den sortens tystnad som oftast rådde mellan dem. De kom fram Hogsmeade där de stannade upp i mitten av gatan.

"Vart vill du gå?" Ron log mot henne nu. Genuint så att hans ögon gnistrade i solljuset och plötsligt kändes det lättare att andas.

"Kan vi inte bara gå till tre kvastar?"

Ron lös upp.

"Damerna först."

 **Draco Malfoy**

Blasie, Theo och Draco hade slagit sig ned vid ett bord i bortre hörnet av baren men ändå lyckades de hitta dem. Pansy och båda Greengrass systrarna och deras tjejgäng hade utan inbjudan slagit sig ned vid deras bord. Både Blasie och Theo höjde ogillande på näsan men Draco däremot kunde inte hävda att han inte tyckte om sällskapet. Redan i slutet av förra skolåret hade den yngre Greengrass systern, Astoria, visat intresse från honom och Draco, som alltid tyckt om bekräftelsen, gav henne tillräckligt mycket uppmärksamhet för att hon skulle fortsätta. Han satt nära Astoria och småpratade när dem kom in. Hennes kinder var rödbitna från kylan utanför och med handen i Weasley gick de fram till ett bord i mitten där de satte sig, fullt synliga för alla som ville kolla. Inte för att Draco ville det men trots att Astoria smekte honom över ena handryggen kunde han inte släppa de två med blicken. Hermiones hår var ruffsigt från promenaden och Weasley tog ett av hårstråna som var i vägen för hennes bruna ögon och la det bakom hennes ena öra. Det hela såg väldigt intimt ut och när Weasley sa något började Hermione att rodna. Inte av ilska, inte av hat inte ens av ledsamhet. Hon rodnade åt honom. Trots att han försökte så hade rodnaden på hennes kinder orsakat hans okoncentration och trots att Astoria pratade med honom kunde han inte höra ett ord av vad hon sa.

"Draco, du lyssnar ju inte!"

Tillbaka till verkligheten. Astoria såg surare ut än vad han någonsin hade sett henne. Hon hade skjutit ut med underläppen, fast inte på ett sött sätt, och lagt armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Jo, det gör jag", protesterade han trött trots att han egentligen inte brydde sig om hon var arg eller inte.

"Vad sa jag då?"

"Ehhh… "

"Skit samma, jag orkar inte."

Astoria vände ryggen åt honom och började istället prata med sina kompisar och Draco sjönk ned lite i stolen. På andra sidan baren satt Hermione och Weasley och var djupt inne i ett samtalet. Livets ironi.

"Draco", stönade Theo ogillande från hans andra sida.

"Eh, hon kommer inte vara sur länge", flinade Draco.

"Ditt sätt att behandla kvinnor på är verkligen inspirerande."

Draco skrattade bara.

 **Hermione Granger**

Det gick bra, bättre än bra. Ron hade inte blivit sur eller jobbig en enda gång. Tvärtom så var han väldigt fin. Lika fin som hon alltid hade föreställt sig. Han hade tagit henne i handen när de gick in till tre kvastar och sagt flera komplimanger till henne. Han hade till och med gett en komplimang gällande hennes hår vilket hon aldrig hade fått förut. De hade suttit i mitten av baren så vem som helst kunnat se dem och Ron verkade inte ens bry sig om det. Inte hon heller för den delen, Draco kunde sitta och skratta åt henne bäst han ville med sina kompisar Hermione kunde inte bry sig mindre. Hon satt där med Ron och det var allt som betydde något.

När de lämnade tre kvastar tog han hennes hand igen och värmen från den strålade genom hela henne undrearm. När de kom fram till bron som ledde till Hogwarts la han en hand under hennes haka och kysste henne lätt som om hennes läppar var gjorda av glas.

 **Draco Malfoy**

När hans såg Weasley och Hermione lämna tre kvastar kände han ett sug att följa efter. Han reste sig och förklarade att han tyckte att de skulle gå hem och med hela Slytherin svärden efter sig lämnade de baren. På håll såg han paret gå hand i hand och när Weasley stannade upp for en ilning genom hans kropp. Han ville skynda på för att minska mellanrummet mellan dem och Hermione och Weasley men de andra envisades med att gå så lågsamt så till och med Longbottom skulle kunnat gått om dem. Med fasa såg han hur Weasley lutade sig närmare Hermione. När Draco såg hur hon stängde ögonen och kysste honom tillbaka kändes det som om något i hans bröstkorg sprack. Hans tunnelseende fick honom att vilja falla till marken och på något sätt kände han sig lurad. Det var där han förstod att hur mycket han än hade försökt ignorera det var han hopplöst försälskad i Hermione Granger. Och vad han än gjorde skulle han inte kunna förändra det faktum att det var Weasley som stod där med hennes läppar mot sina och inte han.

A/N: Varierade mellan Draco och Hermiones perspektiv i denna, är det bättre eller sämre än att ha ett i varje kapitel?


	21. Att vara kär i någon som inte vill ha en

A/N: Kommer in med ett nytt perspektiv nu, kommer inte vara med lika mycket som Dracos och Hermiones men kommer vara återkommande genom hela FanFictionen.

 **Draco Malfoy**

Han hade räknat alla tegelstenar i taket två gånger nu bara för att tränga bort hennes ansikte. Han var tvungen att erkänna att han inte lyckades speciellt bra. I sitt inre såg han fortfarande den exakta nyansen på hennes kinder när hon rodnade och lyckan i hennes ansikte när Weasley kysste henne. Hur kunde det göra så ont att förlora något han aldrig hade haft? Hon var kär i någon annan och även om han hade lovat att låtsas som om sommaren aldrig hade hänt så kunde han inte hålla sig borta från henne. Han ville träffa henne nu och hindra henne från att ens vara i närheten av Weasley. Han klamrade sig fast vid sängen som om den höll på att tippa och försökte fokusera på Blaise andetag från sängen bredvid. Draco visste att han borde sova men det gick inte.

"Draco?"

"Ja?"

Blaise kröp ned bredvid honom under täcket och han flyttade sig åt sidan. Precis som när det varit små låg de där bredvid varandra i mörkret.

"Varför sover du inte?" muttrade Draco.

"Jag kan inte, duh. Du då?"

En tår föll ljudlöst ned för hans kind.

"För mycket att tänka på."

"Vad hände idag Draco? Du blev helt tyst efter Hogsmeade."

Draco kunde knapp minnas eftermiddagen för enda sedan de återvänt till slottet hade kyssen hemsökt honom.

"Jag vet inte... "

"Draco", stönade Blaise uppfordrande. "Jag hatar att du inte berättar saker för mig längre. Vi brukade berätta allt för vandra men nu känns det som vi inte har pratat på flera månader."

Det Blaise sa var sant. Han hade alltid varit det syskonet som Draco aldrig hade fått, men enda sedan sommaren hade börjat hade de glidit från varandra. För det hade blivit för mycket saker som Draco inte kunnat prata om.

"Förlåt det är inte meningen, jag vill inte att det ska vara så här. Det vet du."

"Ja, men kan du inte berätta vad som hände idag i alla fall?"

Draco grimaserade.

"Det är… den här tjejen..."

"Jag hoppas att du inte menar Astoria", skrattade Blaise tyst.

"Nej, den här vill inte ha mig."

Det gjorde ont att säga det rakt ut men det var sant. Det fanns inte någon chans på jorden att Hermione någonsin skulle vilja ha honom. Hon hade sett hans värsta sidor och avfärdat de alla. Hon behövde någon som var hel, inte nödvändigtvis Weasley, men någon som inte var honom.

"Är du säker på det?" frågade Blaise.

"Hundra procent. Hon är för bra för mig."

Blaise petade honom i sidan.

"Sluta Drakie, ingen är för bra för dig."

Draco log.

"Du är!"

"Sant, men ingen annan."

Leendet försvann.

"Hon vill inte ha mig i alla fall."

"Du kanske bara vill ha henne för att hon inte vill ha dig. Jägar instinkter du vet."

Blaise kanske hade rätt. Kanske ville han bara ha Hermione för att han inte kunde få henne och för att Weasley hade henne. Hur som helst så behövde han glömma henne.

"Hoppas det."

När han sa det visste han att han menade det med hela sitt hjärta.

 **Hermione Granger**

Hon drunknade. Hon kunde känna bena dras ned mot sängen och hur strupen krympte ihop. Paniken växte till den nådde klimax och det var då hon vaknade. Hon kunde inte vara kvar i sängen utan flydde till toaletten där hon låste in sig. Bilden som mötte henne i spegeln gjorde henne rädd. Hennes bröstkorg var rödflammig och hennes ögon skräckslagna. I blodådran på halsen kunde hon känna hur hennes hjärta pumpade ut blod i samma hastighet som om hon skulle ha sprungit och detta var en påfrestning för hennes redan begränsade luftintag. Drömmen hon hade haft var hemsk. Hennes föräldrars kroppar var livlösa och när hon hade nått fram till dem reste de sig och upprepade samma sak med blickar lika tomma som hålet i hennes bröstkorg tills det att hon lyckades vakna. " _Du offrade oss. Du offrade oss. Du offrade oss… "_ Det var bara en dröm men anledningen till att den stannade kvar och fick hennes kropp att hyperventilera var att hon innerst inne visste att det de sa var sant. Hon hade offrat dem. Hermione behövde någon som viskade i hennes öra att det skulle bli bra, att hon hade gjort rätt. Men den hon behövde fanns inte här. Han hade glömt henne så hon behövde lugna sig själv. Men det var lättare sagt än gjort när hon inte kunde förlåta sig själv. Det hon hade gjort var fel och själviskt och det fanns inget som ursäktade det, inget.

När hon vaknade på morgonen igen hade hennes kropp lugnat ned sig och hennes hjärna hade slutat skicka signaler till hennes kropp att hon var i fara. Idag var det söndag och hon skulle ha hela dagen på sig att göra hennes läxor. Hon hoppades även att hon och Ron kunde fortsätta på samma väg som de hade påbörjat igår. Hon hade lovat Ron att hjälpa honom med deras mugglarstudier läxa och om hon hade tur skulle Harry hålla sig borta, så de kunde få lite ensam tid. Hon rodnade lätt. Hur mycket hon än försökte så kunde hon inte förstå hur Ron kunde få henne att rodna så här. När hon mötte upp honom i biblioteket senare den dagen kysste han henne som om det var den mest naturliga saken i världen och satt och smekte henne över handen när hon läste för honom och ignorerade Harrys förvånade blickar.

"Hermione, vad håller du på med?"

Ginny kom in springande i hennes annars tomma sovsal. Hermione som hade suttit och läst en bok kollade förvånat upp när den arga Weasley systern satte sig i skräddarställning på golvet.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Hermione oskyldigt samtidigt som hon lade ned boken på sängen.

"Min bror, seriöst Hermione… Du vet att jag älskar Ron, men han är inte värd dig. Inte någonstans."

Hermione brast ut i skratt, lättad över att det inte var något annat som hade gjort Ginny arg.

"Jag vet, men… Ginny jag kan inte hjälpa det." Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Även om han är dum i huvudet mesta delen av tiden så vill jag ändå ha honom."

Ginny la huvudet i händerna och stönade ljudligt.

"Jag vill inte höra mer! Det här är tortyr Hermione du anar inte."

Hermione höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Har det här plötsliga intresset av mitt kärleksliv något med ditt att göra."

Ginny kollade upp.

"Nu förstod jag på riktigt inte vad du menade!"

Hermione förtydligade sig.

"Jag hörde att du och Dean hade ett ganska stort bråk igår i uppehållsrummet."

Ginnys kinder blev röda av ilska.

"Var det Ron som berättade det eller? Jag slår vad om att han var glad också… Han kan inte stötta mig i något."

Hermione höjde på ögonbrynet igen.

"Du är inte speciellt stöttande när det gäller honom heller."

"Jo", protesterade Ginny. "Det är klart jag är, jag tycker bara att du är värd bättre det är allt. Sedan unnar jag honom dig också, hur kan jag inte göra det Hermione. Men Ron älskar när vi bråkar, även om jag blir ledsen. Ibland undrar jag inte om han ligger bakom bråken, jag tror att han säger massor med saker till Dean bakom min rygg. För Dean vet ibland saker som han inte borde veta."

"Nej, det tror jag inte att Ron skulle göra!" protesterade Hermione trots att hon hoppades mer på att det var Ron som låg bakom det än Harry. Hon slog bort tanken, Harry skulle aldrig göra något sådant. Men hon visste vad han kände för Ginny.

"Kanske inte… jag blir bara så trött ibland."

 **Blaise Zabini**

När han hörde de oregelbundna andetagen förstod han att Draco var vaken. Det gjorde ont att veta att han låg där, med tankar som hindrade honom från att sova, men delade dem ändå inte med honom. Det gjorde ont i honom att veta att Draco inte längre behövde honom. Så klart så hade han aldrig velat ha Blaise på det sättet som han villa ha honom men den var en annan hopplösthet som infann sig när Draco stängde honom ute helt. Blaise ville veta vad som hade skadat honom under somaren, för skadad var han, och han ville veta varför han gråtit i duschen den natten. Att se honom så hjälplös och svag var det värsta han varit med om, och Blaise hade inte haft en lätt barndom. Med en mamma som varit gift sju gånger och alltid bara brytt sig om berömmelse och rikedomar hade han haft ett ganska ensamt liv. Hans visste inte vem hans fader var och kanske var det för det bästa. Från egna erfarenheter visste han att renblodiga pappor inte brukade vara de mest kärleksfulla. Men han hade haft några bra fadersfigurer i sitt liv, men de hade alla tagits ifrån honom på något sätt. Många trodde det var hans mamma som hade dödat dem men han visste att det var hans fel. Han hade en förbannelse över sig, som gjorde att allt ljus i hans liv togs ifrån honom. Kanske var det därför han hade förälskat sig i sin bästavän. En vän som aldrig hade eller någonsin skulle hysa samma känslor gentemot honom. Det var smärtsamt att vara nära honom, men vad kunde han göra? Han var fast och kunde inte förmå sig att distansera sig från honom. Han behövde andas samma luft som Draco annars skulle han kvävas. Det var därför han kröp ned i hans säng när han hörde att han var vaken. Det var därför han lyssnade till Dracos kärlek till den tjejen som var dum nog att vilja ha honom. Och det var därför som han kände igen sig i varje ord som lämnade hans läppar.


	22. Vadet

**Draco Malfoy**

Veckorna gick och i samma takt som Hermiones relation växte med Ron ökade hans smärta. Han hade åter igen nått botten, trots att han den här gången hade sina vänner vid sin sida var han hjälplös på ett annat sätt en förra gången. När han hade lämnat sina föräldrar hade han inte kunnat försvara sig fysiskt nu fann han sig istället hjälplös på insidan. Draco hade aldrig funnit sig i en situation där han velat ha något som han inte kunnat få. Vanligtvis fick han allt han pekade på. Men de senaste veckorna hade han varit tvungen att stå ut med att inte bara bli nekad det han ville ha utan också se en person som Weasley ha henne. Och det var inte precis som om han kunde prata med någon om det. För trots att Blaise skulle godkänna Hermione så kunde han inte precis förklara för honom under vilka förutsättningar han hade träffat henne. Så det enda han kunde göra var att lida i tystnad och se på när Hermione gled längre ifrån honom för varje dag som gick. Han hade inte pratat med henne sedan den dagen hon hade sagt att hon ville att aldrig skulle prata med henne igen. Han hade hållit sitt löften även om hans avsikt inte var att fortsätta på den vägen. Han var arg på henne för att hon hade fått honom att bli så här bara för att sedan lämna honom för Weasley. Han visste att det var enklare för henne om han höll sig borta från hennes liv, därför var det precis det han inte skulle göra.

De var i slutskedet av preojektet i trolldryckskonsten och hans och Weasleys dryck, Amortentia, var nästan klar. Den var perfekt såklart, han hade inte låtit Weasley komma i närheten av den allt för mycket och de få gångerna han hade varit det hade han varit noga övervakad av Draco. Dagen till ära var Weasley överdrivet pratglad vilket fick Draco att önska honom till världens ände mer än vad han redan gjorde.

"Malfoy, nu är det nog du som kommer behöva den här mer än jag."

Weasley log mot honom, mer nöjd över sig själv än han brukade vara.

"Vad menar du med det?" fräste Draco tillbaka samtidigt som han hällde ned den sista ingrediensen i drycken.

"Jag menar bara att jag har flickvän och du har ingen så du behöver den mer än jag."

Om Weasley bara visste exakt hur avundsjuk Draco var på honom, då kanske flinet på hans läppar skulle klyva sönder hela hans ansikte.

"Så du menar att du är bättre på att skaffa tjejer än jag?" frågade Malfoy och satte ned bägare, onödigt hårt, på bordet så att delar av innehållet föll ned på bänken.

"Det är precis vad jag menar."

Draco drog in ett stor andetag och vände sig mot Weasley.

"För det första är det ett under att Granger överhuvudtaget vill ha dig. För det andra så är inte hon så värst mycket att skryta med."

Aj, det gjorde ont att säga det där men frestelsen var för stor för att han skulle kunna motstå den.

"Ta tillbaka det där sista", morrade Weasley, helt röd i ansiktet.

"Oj, var det en öm punkt Weasley? Kanske för att du vet att jag har rätt?"

Weasley tog en sekund för att samla sig innan han log mot honom igen.

"Du är bara avundsjuk för att ingen vill ha dig."

Weasley hade ingen aning om vad han pratade om.

"Okej, vi gör så här. Säg en tjej, vem som helst i det här rummet, som jag ska kyssa. Om hon inte besvarar den har du rätt och jag behåller drycken, om hon gör det har du fel och du måste behåller drycken."

"Visst."

Weasley hade mage nog att le mot honom. Han kunde säga vilket namn som helst i rummet och Draco skulle ändå vinna.

"Lavender Brown."

Draco visste varför Weasley sa hennes namn. Draco, precis som alla andra, hade sett hur hon trånat efter Weasleys uppmärksamhet under hela förra året och gråtit när han blev tillsammans med Hermione. Draco kunde inte förstå vad med den uppblåste idioten som lockade henne men han hoppades att hennes förälskelse i Weasley inte skulle hindra honom från att vinna. Draco klarade inte av att förlora mot någon som Weasley.

"Låter bra, till och med enkelt."

Han reste sig och gick med självsäkra steg bort mot bordet där Brown satt tillsammans med Theo. Han lade utan att tveka en hand under hennes haka och vinklade den uppåt. Hon drog efter andan i förvåning och hon var inte den enda. Draco visste att han hade alla ögon i hela rummet på sig, även Hermiones. Sedan kysste han henne ömt. När hon inte svarade på den fördjupade han kyssen och hennes gensvar fick honom att flina. Han avbröt kyssen och lät henne falla tillbaka i stolen. Nöjd över sig själv gick han tillbaka till sin bänk där Weasley satt med kinderna röda av ilska.

"Vad var det jag sa?"

Weasley svarade inte ens utan stirrade bara ilsket bort mot Brown, där Theo satt och gapskrattade. Weasley kollade på henne med en blick som menade på att han kände sig förråd. Stackars Hermione visste säkert inte att hennes käre pojkvän hade en reserv plan, en som precis låtit Draco sticka ned hans tunga i hennes hals. Trots att det var förlora som han hade fruktat så var det ljuvt att vinna.

"Vad håller ni på med?" Hermione hade vänt sig i bänken framför deras och precis som Weasley hade hon en röd ton i hyn.

"Inget", log Draco.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, berätta genast annars lovar jag… "

Trots att Draco gärna skulle vilja höra slutet på den där meningen så verkade Weasley, till hans stora nöje, rädd för hotet.

"Malfoy sa att han skulle kunna kyssa vilken tjej som helst här inne hon skulle besvara den. Så jag sa att Lavender inte skulle det och då skulle Malfoy visa…"

Hermione såg ännu argare ut efter att Weasley hade förklarat vilket bara fick Draco att flina nöjt.

"Så ni slog alltså vad på en tjejs bekostnad? Vem gör ens så? Det är det mest äckliga jag har hört."

Blaise vände sig också om i stolen bredvid Hermiones.

"Jag håller med, ni borde skämmas."

Draco hade svårt att hålla tillbaka ett skratt vilket fick Hermione och blänga ilsket på honom.

"Ron, du skulle ha sagt att han skulle kyssa mig för jag hade inte besvarat den", sa hon kallt och betonade varje ord som om hon ville att de skulle förstöra honom, vilket de gjorde.

Sedan vände hon sig om och smärtan i Dracos ansikte gick knappt att dölja. Han skulle hellre ha utstått total förödmjukelse inför Weasley än att höra henne säga det där. Men han kunde inte visa det utan mötte bara Weasley med ett flin på sina läppar.

"Det kanske är bra att du förlorade, för du kan behöva den där nu. Din tjej verkar inte så glad på dig."

Weasley muttrade bara något ohörbart till svar och Draco vände fokuset till drycken som stod och puttrade. Snigelhorn kom fram till deras bord och kollade med en imponerad blick på drycken.

"Har ni gjort den här?"

Draco log inställsamt mot läraren.

"Ja, jag och Weasley."

"Jag har sett hur ni har jobbat… mycket imponerande."

Han gav Draco en blick som avslöjade att han visste att Draco var den som låg bakom drycken och Draco kände sig lite nöjt. Om han blev inbjuden till den där klubben skulle han få en chans att straffa Hermione. Om hon nu hatade honom igen skulle han göra det svårt för henne och vara precis där hon var och störa henne och Weasley. Snigelhorn lutade sig fram och andades in ångorna.

"Ohhhh, jag känner lukten av min bortgångna fru. Får jag fråga er mina kära herrar, vad ni känner lukten av?"

Weasley var snabb på betet.

"Jag känner lukten av min mammas lasagne, min flickväns parfym och en doft jag inte riktigt kan placera… jag tror det är lukten av Hogwarts expressen men jag är inte helt säker."

Draco böjde sig fram för att även han lukta på drycken.

"Jag känner doften av sommarregn och nytt pergament."

Han lämnade ute den doften som påminde honom av Hermiones hår, det skulle nog inte uppskattas av hennes pojkvän om han skulle säga det. Snigelhorn nickade gillande och Draco lämnade in deras uppsatts om drycken som han hade skrivit. Weasley hade inte protesterat och då han ville få den bra gjord tog han uppsattsen i egna händer. Att han inte skrev dit Weasleys namn var bara ett misstag om Snigelhorn skulle fråga. Inte ett sätt att få Weasley underkänd. Merlin visste hur mycket han hatade hans rödhåriga trolldryckspartner.


	23. Matchen

**Hermione Granger**

Veckorna gick och även om hennes relation med Ron hade växt sig allt starkare var det inte utan att det hade stött på några hinder på vägen. Precis som deras kompisrelation inte hade varit en dans på rosor så var inte deras förhållande det enklaste. Hermione visste att det inte var enkelt att ha en pojkvän, speciellt inte när han var så envis som Ron, men hon hade inte förväntat sig att hon skulle vilja döda honom ibland. Med mestadels så var deras relation bra. Han var gullig med henne och hon visste att han verkligen tyckte om henne. Men ibland undrade hon om det verkligen var rätt. Att det kanske bara var det kommande kriget som hade fört ihop dem och att det egentligen inte var meningen att de skulle vara tillsammans. Hermione hade trott att det var honom hon ville ha och att hennes liv skulle bli komplett när det blev tillsammans. Men hålet i hennes bröst fanns kvar och Ron kyssar kunde inte hela det och skillnaden mellan dagen innan de blev tillsammans och dagen efter var nästan obefintlig. Hermione hade enda sedan hon varit liten drömt om en själsfrände som skulle förgylla hennes liv och älska alla hennes sidor. Inte en som störde sig på sakerna hon brann för, som S.P.E.W, eller som inte lyssnade på henne när hon behövde någon att prata med. Men hon behövde vara realistisk, för hon var trots allt i grunden realist, så hon påminde sig att hon bara kunde komplettera sig själv och hon var kär i Ron. Han gjorde henne lycklig och hon ville att han skulle tycka om henne men ibland var han för mycket.

"Hermione snälla lägg ifrån dig boken."

Ron hade precis kommit in, helt svettig, från att ha träna quiddish på Harry och Ginny. Enda sedan han kommit med i laget var det de enda han la sin tid på.

"Nej, jag vill läsa den här nu."

"Snälla." Han stack in ett finger mellan hennes revben som fick henne att rycka till men hon fortsatte att ignorera honom. Hon hade bara ett kapitel kvar och hon var för sur på Ron för att prioritera honom framför boken.

"Snälla."

Hon lade ned boken i knät för en sekund och gav honom en blick som fick honom att stanna upp och hans mungiporna föll ned mot hakan.

"Ron vi kunde ha varit hela eftermiddagen, rättare sagt så hade vi bestämt att vi skulle vara det. Men sedan så var du bara tvungen att spela klart det där trollkarlsschack partiet, och sedan bara tvungen att gå ut och träna lite. Nu vill jag läsa."

"Förlåt Hermione, det är bara det att vi har vår första match imorgon och jag vill bara ha en sista träning innan."

"Ja, och nu vill jag bara läsa den här boken."

Med det tog hon upp boken och gick mot sin sovsal, dit Ron inte kunde följa efter.

Kvällen slutade ändå med att hon somnade i Rons armar och dagen efter fann hon sig sittande på läktaren för att vara den stöttande flickvännen. Läktaren var långt ifrån tom. Runt om henne där hon satt bredvid Neville, satt elever från alla elevhem. Alla var där för att se den förta matchen för terminen som utkämpades mellan Hufflepuff och Gryffindor. På samma våglängd som henne fast en bit längre bort satt Slytherinarna som var djupt inne i spelet. Genom att få se deras motståndares spelartekniker skulle de ha ett stort försprång i kommande matcher så så klart satt deras kapten där med en tjej i knät som måste gå i någon av de yngre årskurserna då Hermione inte kände igen henne. Hon var blond och smal och skrattade varje gång han öppnade munnen, precis en sådan tjej som hon kunde tänka sig att Draco skulle tyckte om. Enda sedan han hade kysst Lavender Brown under trolldryckkonsten hade det känt som om Hermione hade sett honom med en ny tjej varje dag. Hon undrade varför hon aldrig hade sett den här sidan av honom under de veckorna hon hade bott ihop med honom? Eller det kanske inte var konstigt, då det hade varit bland mugglare och hon kunde inte ens föreställa sig i sin vildaste fantasi att Draco skulle röra en mugglare. Han rörde bara häxor, helst renblodiga häxor från Slytherin. Fast på senaste tiden verkade han ha blivit lite mindre kräsen, igår till exempel hade hon sett honom sitta tätt ihop slingrad med en yngre tjej från Hufflepuff som Hermione trodde var mugglarfödd. Hon kunde så klart ha fel, men snart skulle utbudet på renblodiga minska om han fortsatte att byta tjejer i samma takt som han bytter underkläder. Draco kysste tjejen i sitt knä passionerat och Hermione blev tvungen att titta bort. Röd av ilska stirrade hon på den ointressanta matchen framför sig utan att riktigt notera vad som hände i spelet. Hur kunde han behandla en tjej så? Låtsas som om hon betyder något för honom bara för att nästa dag sitta med en ny tjej i knät? Den bristfälliga respekten fick henne att må lite illa och hon undvek att kolla bort mot honom resten av matchen. Även om hon aldrig hade varit en av de tjejerna som han nonchanlant hade lagt en hand på hennes lår och kysst henne som om jorden för ett ögonblick cirkulerade kring henne och inte för att hon någonsin hade velat vara en av dem tjejerna så kunde hon inte undgå att känna sig lurad.

"Ron ser ut att vara lite nervös", påpekade Neville och hon sköt bort Draco från sina tankar. Ron bytte konstant grepp på kvasten och hans normala röda ton i huden hade övergått till vit.

"Ja, om han fortsätter röra sig så där kommer han snart ramla av kvasten", skrattade Hermione som svar.

Plötsligt blev det en snabb vändning i spelet men Ron hindrade klonken från att gå in genom ena målringen och Hermione, med alla andra Gryffinorare, skrek högt av glädje.

 **Draco Malfoy**

Hennes hår fångas i vinden och han önskar att han kunde vara så pass nära så han kunde fånga doften av det men istället kände han bara beröringen från Ravenclaw tjejen som satt i hans knä. Även om han visste att Hermione inte brydde sig om han kysste andra tjejer så kanske det åtminstone skulle väcka någon sorts reaktion. Det var allt han levde för, för stunden i alla fall. Han studerade henne i smyg och så fort hon kollade åt hans håll bytte han fokuset så det såg ut som om han studerade den pågående matchen som utspelade sig bredvid henne. Han la en hand på Ravenclaw flickans lår och när hon vände huvudet mot honom kysste han henne intensivt.

"Draco, vi måste verkligen ligga i om vi ska slå Gryffindor!" Theo avbröt hans tankar och pekade menade mot spelet framför dem. Han hade rätt, Gryffindor hade lagt i en ny växel sedan förra året. Dock så visste han att även Slytherinarna hade det.

"Ta det lugnt Theo, vi slår dem lätt. Speciellt nu med deras nya vaktare."

Precis då räddade Weasley, till Dracos stora förtret, klonken vilket fick Gryffindorarna att skrika högt av glädje. Även Hermione reste sig i sin bänk, Draco skulle göra allt för att se henne rikta den där sortens glädje mot honom. Men ilska var mer än nog för honom, för tillfället i alla fall.

A/N: Är så glad att det är folk som läser och verkar uppskatta den här :) har hamnat i lite av en svacka den senaste veckan, eller rättare sagt de sista dagarna. Är mycket i skolan och så och även om jag har tid att skriva så är jag så trött då har hänt en del även utanför skolan. Men ska försöka komma tillbaka så jag kan lägga ut varje eller varannan dag igen. Såg en bild i dag där det stod att HP och den vises sten består av ca 80 000 ord och då den här är över 40 000 betyder det att jag har skrivit en halv HP bok (i och för sig en halv av den kortaste men i alla fall) så känner mig ändå lite stolt även om jag just nu känner mig långsam. Men reviews uppskattas och gör mig motiverad att skriva mera :) Inte 100% nöjd med det här kapitlet men lovar att nästa blir bättre.


	24. Kvarsittning

**Draco Malfoy**

Dagarna gick och en plan började ta form i Dracos huvud. Den skulle vara svår att genomföra och skulle med all säkerhet skapa misstankar hos hans vänner och hos andra på slottet, men det var värt det. Så några minuter innan förvandlingskonsten skulle börja, infann han sig inte i lektionsalen vilket han annars brukade göra utan stod stället lutandes mot en sten vägg i korridoren. Veckor in på terminen hade Draco nämligen upptäckt ett mönster. Varje torsdag precis innan förvandlingskonsten skulle börja kom Hermione inspringandes med andan i halsen och var alltid på håret till försening. Dock så verkade professor McGonagall inte förvånad vilket tydde på att det hade med Hermiones schema att göra. Genom lite utfrågning hade han fått reda på, genom en tjej i Huffelpuff som hade lektion med Hermione, att hon hade runskrift innan förvandlingkonsten. Så Draco ställde sig bara bredvid en staty som föreställde en drake och väntade på att Hermione skulle komma springandes. Precis som han trodde hörde han, ett par minuter innan lektionen började, steg som kom springande på andra sidan statyn och när de kom så nära så att Hermione inte kunde vara längre än en armlängd bort tog han ett steg ut. Krocken fick honom nästan att falla till golvet med alla Hermiones böcker över sig men i sista sekunden hindrade han både henne och sig själv från att ramla. Men en hjälpande hand om Hermiones underarm höll han henne uppe och med sin ena fot sparkade han till benet på draken. Hermione, som inte hade sett vad han gjorde, tryckte sig skräckslaget närmare honom när huvudet på draken drog med dem in i ett hål i väggen. Så där var de fast, med Hermiones kropp så nära att han kunde känna beröringen av hennes kropp mot hans i det trånga utrymmet. Hermione verkade dock inte lika nöjd som honom.

"Vad har du gjort, släpp ut mig. Malfoy på riktigt, vi kommer att komma sent till lektionen."

"Draco", rättade han henne och flinade stort när hon suckade.

"Draco, på riktigt jag orkar inte det här just nu."

Hermione började undersöka draken för en väg ut men till hennes stora förtret och till Dracos lättnad gjorde hon inte. Kanske var det för att han täckte drakens högre ben med sin kropp och för att Hermione verkade vilja vara så långt ifrån honom som det begränsade utrymmet tillät.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra? Jag vet inte hur vi kom in här, det var du som sprang in i mig."

Hon stönade högt men verkade inse att han hade rätt, det var trots allt hon som sprungit in i honom. Han "råkade" bara stå där.

"Släpp ut mig." Hermione hade ställt sig och börjat banka mot väggen och Draco kände ett stung av dåligt samvete. Till slut verkade Hermione inse att bankandet inte skulle hjälpa henne så hon lutade sig bak mot väggen och la händerna över bröstet.

"Draco, jag vill verkligen inte komma sent."

"Tror du jag vill det då?"

Hermione suckade.

"Du försöker inte precis hitta en väg ut."

Draco flinade.

"Du verkade så ivrig på att försöka så jag tänkte låta dig hållas lite. Förresten så är vi redan sena." Draco kollade ned på sitt armbandsur och log nöjt när Hermione inte såg. "Tio minuter för att vara exakt."

Hermione släppte ut en ett litet skrik av panik och Draco kände att det var dags.

"Låt mig försöka."

Han trängde sig förbi henne och sökte igenom draken tills han kom fram till högra benet där han tryckte till. Väggen öppnade sig och de både snubblade ut i korridoren där Hermione snabbt samlade ihop sina saker. Han gick före henne mot lektionsalen men precis innan han öppnade dörren kom hon springande och tillsammans entrade de förvandlingskonsten.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy", hälsade professor McGonagall som varit mitt uppe i sin genomgång när de så abrupt hade avbrutit den.

Samtidigt som han kunde höra Hermione börja hyperventilera bredvid sig behöll han lugnet. Precis som Hermione förföll det sig inte för vanligheten att han kom sent enda skillnaden var att han hade mer att vinna på det än förlora den här gången.

"Vi ber om ursäkt professorn."

"Förlåt för att vi är sena", viskade Hermione fram med en pipig röst som alla andra år skulle fått honom att skratta. Hon var röd om kinderna och ögonen var blanka och Draco började ångra vad han hade gjort.

"Det ska inte upprepas, det var mitt fel professorn. Jag sprang in i Granger och hon tappade alla sina saker. Om det är någon som ska straffas så är det jag."

Klassen drog efter andan, ingen hade tidigare sett Draco Malfoy tagit skulden för någon annan, allra minst en Gryffindorare med mugglar bakgrund. Till Dracos lättnad verkade inte McGonagall lika imponerad.

"Jag vill inte höra några mer ursäkter. Kvarsittning ikväll, klockan åtta i biblioteket."

Hermione skyndade sig iväg till Potter och Weasley med huvudet sänkt och Draco satte sig bredvid Theo nöjd över att planen hade gått i verket.

 **Hermione Granger**

"Inte nu Ron, jag kommer bli sen", skrek hon med onödigt hård röst och la sedan till. "Igen."

Hon behövde infinna sig i biblioteket om exakt fem minuter men precis då hade Ron bestämt sig för att det var en bra ideé att skriva klart sin historia uppgift som skulle lämnas in imorgon, och så klart behövde han Hermiones hjälp. Hon var redan irriterad som det var och de sista hon behövde var någon som fick henne att bli ännu mer stressad.

"Förlåt, jag menade inte säga något som skulle göra dig arg", muttrade Ron och lämnade henne.

Hermione drog på sig en tjockare tröja över huvudet då det blev kallare i slottet på kvällarna och började sedan småspringa i riktning mot biblioteket. Så klart så var Draco redan där när hon kom fram. Han sa något till biblotikarien, Irma Pince, när hon kom in som fick den äldre damen att fnittra lågt samtidigt som en rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder. När hon fick syn på Hermione mörknade hennes blick genast och hon muttrade något som Hermione inte kunde höra men som fick Draco att flina stort. Biblotikarien hade aldrig tyckt om henne. Kanske var det för att Hermione alltid envisades med att låna fler böcker än vad som var tillåtet och lämna biblioteket så sent som möjligt. Det hade till och med hänt att hon blivit inlåst bland böckerna och tvingats stå och banka på dörren tills något av de patrullerande lärare hade hört henne, och då kommit och öppnat. Hermione visste att Irma Pince hade varit den som hade fått tagit skulden för det trots att det var Hermiones fel då hon satt bakom ett berg av böcker vilket hindrade biblotikarien från att se henne. Detta var dock inte Hermiones mening men det verkade inte Irma Pince hålla med om.

"Du är sen!" Konstaterade hon samtidigt som hon synade Hermione uppifrån och ned.

Hermione rodnade lätt av ilska men fann sig snabbt men innan hon hann säga något öppnade Draco munnen.

"Den är hel", sa han och pekade menande mot klockan på väggen. "Hon var på håret men jag tror att hon inte var sen."

"Vi säger väl det", sa Irma Pince med en röst som avslöjade att hon inte höll med Draco. Hermione antog att Dracos pappa hade finansierat stora delar av biblioteket och att det var därför som biblotikarien inte vill säga emot honom men kanske hade Draco manipulativa smickrande även satt sin prägel på henne.

Efter att biblotikarien hade förklarat för Draco och Hermione att de skulle torka av dammet på gamla böcker från ett flertal hyllor lämnade hon dem med uppmaningen att hon skulle vara tillbaka när kvarsittningen slutade. Vilket var om fyra timmar. Hon låste dörren på vägen ut och Hermione fann sig inlåst i biblioteket med bara Draco som sällskap. Hon sjönk uppgivet ned till golvet och lutade huvudet mot hyllan bakom.

"Varför får hon gå och lägga sig medan vi ska stå här och slava."

Dracos ord fick henne att titta upp på honom, med blicken fylld av ilska.

"Om du inte skulle fått oss inlåsta bakom den där draken skulle vi inte vara här från första början."

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Draco är drake på latin så under hela min uppväxt har jag känt någon märklig dragningskraft till dem. Jag kan inte hjälpa det, när jag ser en drake är det som om den kallar på mig. Kom Draco, kom innanför min hud."

Hermione fnös.

"Vet du själv hur vidrigt det där låter?"

"Vidrigt? Jag tycker det låter romantiskt."

Hermione kunde inte hindra ett skratt från att lämna hennes läppar.

"Du, romantisk?"

Med en spelad min av sorg plockade han upp de två trasorna som biblotikarien hade lämnat till dem.

"Jag är faktiskt känd för att vara romantisk. Se bara."

Draco tog den ena trasan i sin hand och gick fram till Hermione där hon satt på golvet. Han böjde sig efter hennes hand och kysste den innan han gav henne trasan.

"En trasa till den vackraste kvinnan på hela jorden. Vill du ge mig äran att torka av dessa böcker med mig."

Hon fnös men tog emot trasan innan hon reste sig och började torka av böckerna.

"Det där är inte romantik, det där är riddar prat."

En rynka växte fram mellan Dracos ögonbryn.

"Vad är en riddare?"

Hermione suckade.

"Kommer du ihåg det där filmen vi kollade på i somras?" När han nickade fortsatte hon. "De som krigade med svärden… "

"De med metallplåtarna som täckte kroppen?" avbröt Draco.

"Ja de, de är riddare."

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte varför de skulle ha de där på kropparna. För det första ser de väldigt tunga ut och för det andra går det knappt att röra sig i dem."

Hermione skrattade.

"De ska hindra dem från att dö."

Draco fnös.

"Om de inte kan träffa någon annan för att de knappt kan röra sig varför ska de då ens kriga? Är det viktigare att skydda sig själv än att träffa någon annan? Då kan de lika gärna vara hemma."

Hermione kollade på honom där han stod i det dunkla ljuset från solnedgången utanför. Han såg mycket piggare ut än vad hon kände sig och han stod vänd mot henne där han torkade av böcker. Hon hade glömt varför hon var arg på honom men orsakerna skulle snart göra sig påminda.


	25. En sovande Hermione

Hermione Granger

"Så hur går det med din pojkvän?" Han betonade pojkvän på ett sätt som fick henne att blixtra till.

"Det går jättebra faktiskt, har aldrig varit lyckligare."

"Vad bra då. Du borde verkligen njuta så länge det varar."

Hermione stannade upp mitt i en rörelse och vände sig om mot Draco.

"Och vad menar du med det?"

"Inget."

Hermione tog upp en bok från hyllan och kastade den mot honom, och han fick tacka sina snabba reflexer som fick honom att ducka precis när boken skulle träffa han huvud.

"Eyy."

Han ryggade tillbaka och kollade roat på henne vilket bara fick henne att bli ännu argare.

"Säg vad du menade annars lovar jag att nästa kommer träffa dig i huvudet."

Han höjde armarna beskyddande men log roat av hennes ilska.

"Jag menade bara att ni aldrig kommer att hålla."

Hur kunde han stå och säga så till henne? Han hade redan gjort det klart att han inte brydde sig om henne, kände han då att det verkligen var nödvändigt att strö salt i såren?

"Och vad grundar du det i?"

Han ryckte på axlarna och sjönk ned på en stol och verkade ha gett upp på att få alla böcker rena.

"Han är inte bra för dig Hermione. Han kommer aldrig att göra dig lycklig."

Nästa bok träffade honom i huvudet och han skrek till av smärta.

"Vad håller du på med?"

Hermione kände att hon höll på att börja gråta.

"Du vill bara förstöra för mig. Vad har jag gjort dig Draco? Jo, ska jag säga vad jag har gjort dig? Jag tog hand om dig, jag hjälpte dig och nu beter du dig som om jag inte finns."

Om Ron skulle veta att det gjorde mer ont att se Draco ignorera henne än att höra honom säga att hennes och Rons förhållande aldrig skulle hålla, skulle deras relation vara slut tidigare än vad Draco förutspådde.

"Det var ju det du ville! Jag har inte gjort något fel", protesterade Draco.

"Kan du låta mig vara lycklig då? Sluta försöka förstöra mitt förhållande."

Draco Malfoy

Draco la sitt huvud i händerna och suckade djupt. Kunde hon inte bara förstå att Weasley var fel för henne och att han var helt rätt? Kunde hon inte se att han ville se henne lycklig men inte med någon annan? Han skulle dö för henne men han ville inte att hon skulle vara lycklig om han inte var det.

"Jag försöker inte förstöra ditt förhållande", ljög han. "Jag säger bara att det inte kommer att hålla, för det kommer det inte."

Hermiones blick var blank och han hoppades att hon inte skulle börja gråta. Om han behövde trösta henne skulle han avslöja alla de tankar som simmade runt i hans hjärna och som skulle dränka honom om de läckte ut.

"Och vad vet du om det? Jag tror inte precis Mr byta-tjej-varje-dag vet något om förhållanden."

Han visste inte vad han skulle säga så han flinade bara.

"Misstar jag mig eller stör det dig att jag håller på med många tjejer?"

En rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder som han först misstog för genans men som hennes ögon sedan avslöjade för ilska.

"Du vet vad jag tycker om det. Jag tycker det är respektlöst och jag tycker du gör fel när du leker med tjejers känslor på det sättet."

"De vet vad de ger sig in på", protesterade Draco.

"Jag tycker ändå det är fel... Och förresten så kommer Ron inte göra mig lycklig, han gör mig redan lycklig."

För sitt inre kunde Draco se bilden av Hermione när hon satt på sängen och grät den dagen då hon trodde att han hade lämnat henne. Desperat hade hon hållit händerna runt kroppen som om hon försökte hindra sig själv från att falla sönder. Han hade inte kunnat hela henne men det kanske Weasley kunde. Draco kanske hade fel när han sa att Weasley aldrig skulle göra henne lycklig. Kanske kunde han göra det som Draco inte lyckats med.

"Vet han?"

Hermione frös till.

"Vet vad?"

"Du vet vad?" flinade Draco.

"Om dig, nej det är klart han inte gör."

Dracos flin växte.

"Inte det utan dina föräldrar. Är inte det någon som din pojkvän borde veta."

All färg försvann från hennes ansikte.

"Du vet att han inte skulle förstå Draco, jag har redan förklarat det för dig."

"Så… vad händer om han skulle få reda på det."

Tystnad, sedan öppnade hon äntligen munnen.

"Du lovade att du inte skulle berätta för något", viskade Hermione bönande.

Draco pekade på sin vänstra underarm.

"Ser jag ut att vara den som håller vad han lovar?"

En tår föll ned för hennes kind.

"Jag förstår inte hur du kan använda det där mot mig. Jag lovar Draco, om du berättar för honom så kommer jag berätta för hela skolan att din pappa försökte döda dig."

Han ryckte på axlarna

"Jag bryr mig faktiskt inte längre. Du har mer att förlora på det än jag."

Han såg hur hon tvekade och när hon öppnade munnen förstod han varför.

"Och om jag berättar om flickan i drömmen, och när du grät. Och om jag berättar om de gångerna jag fick trösta dig."

"Då kommer ingen att tror dig", konstaterade han med en hård ton i rösten.

"Jag hoppas att du någon dag förstår hur dum i huvudet du är."

Med det förflyttade sig Hermione till andra sidan biblioteket och lämnade honom ensam kvar.

"Tro mig, det vet jag redan", muttrade han trots att hon inte kunde höra honom.

Efter han stått och putsat böcker i vad som kändes som en evighet hörde han ljudet av nyckeln som vreds om i låset. Han visste inte om det var efterlängtat eller inte, men en sak var säkert. Kvarsittningen hade inte gått som planerat. Visste hade han velat göra henne arg men ledsen ville han verkligen inte se henne. Dessutom så hade han förstört deras trevliga samtalsstund genom att vara en idiot. Han ville inte hota Hermione, han skulle aldrig berätta för någon om vad som hade hänt med hennes föräldrar men han hade slängt ur sig det i ett försök att hindra henne från att glida bort från honom. Bibliotekarien förklarade att de var fri att gå så han gick bort för att säga till Hermione. Han hittade henne på golvet där hon satt med ögonen slutna och med en reglerad andhämtning. Hon såg lycklig och fridfull ut där hon sov och det sista han ville var att väcka henne. Så när Irma Pince gick bort för att lämna något på sitt skrivbord lyfte han upp Hermione i famnen och lämnade biblioteket. Hon borrade in sitt huvud i hans bröstkorg och han fick svårt att andas. Lukten av henne i sin famn hade större inverkan på honom en Amortentia drycken. Så långsamt han kunde vandrade han mot Gryffindortornet. Draco ville aldrig att att de skulle komma fram. Men tillslut var de där och Draco insåg att han inte hade behövt oroa sig för hur han skulle få in henne i uppehållsrummet. För utanför porträttet av den Tjocka damen stod Weasley med armarna i kors. Antingen så visste Weasley, på något läskigt svartsjukt sätt, att de skulle komma just då eller så stod han bara där och väntade på Hermione för att han visste att deras kvarsittning skulle sluta vid tolv. Draco skulle gissa på det första alternativet. När Weasley såg den sovande Hermione som låg i hans armar färgade ilskan hans ansikte rött.

"Släpp ned henne", ropade Weasley vilket fick Hermione att röra sig oroligt i hans armar. Hon vaknade inte men hennes ögonlock flackade ängsligt och han insåg att om Weasley skulle fortsätta skrika skulle hon vakna och med all säkerhet rikta sin ilska mot Draco.

"Jag avstår nog, hon kommer nog göra sig illa då. Och det vill vi inte."

Han flinade behärskat mot Weasley vilket bara gjorde honom ännu argare.

"Varför bryr du dig?"

Flinet växte sig bara större.

"Har vi inte konstaterat att jag är bra på tjejer, alla tjejer. Jag bryr mig också om alla tjejer."

"Bort från henne, om hon skulle vetat att du… "

Han hann inte avsluta den meningen för precis då öppnade Hermione sina ögon och hennes sömndruckna, hasselbruna blick mötte hans. Hon var inte helt vid medvetande, så hon försökte inte ta sig loss utan kröp bara ännu närmare honom. Draco kunde se smärtan som speglade sig i Weasleys ansikte men han kunde inte säga att han tyckte så värst synd om honom. Det var Draco det var synd om eftersom Weasley var den som skulle få sova bredvid henne i natt. Han ville inte att Hermione skulle förstöra stunden genom att bli arg så han räckte över henne till Weasley innan något hann hända. Till hans stora nöje såg han hur Weasley vacklade till under Hermiones tyngd och det såg lite ansträngt ut när han klev in genom porträttet. Draco hade inte ens reflekterat över tyngden, kanske var det för att Hermione var förvånatsvärt lätt eller för att han varit för upptagen med Hermiones kropp mot hans. Men nu stod han ensam kvar och såg porträttet stängas bakom dem. Utan henne i hans famn kände han sig naken… hur hade tillåtit henne att få så mycket makt över honom?

A/N: Skrev en drarry oneshot för några dagar sedan, kolla gärna in den :) Kommentera !


	26. Där går mitt liv

I det här kapitlet och nästa kommer det att innehålla alkohol. Det är inget jag förespråkar till yngre läsare och detta kommer framför allt att visa baksidan av alkohol. Men ville varna innan!

 **Hermione Granger**

Dunklar röster försökte tvinga henne ut från lugnet. Det kändes som om de kom som från bakom en hinna som var för tunn för att hålla dem ute helt. En värme omslöt henne och kall som hon var sökte hon sig närmare den. När hon försiktigt öppnade ögonen var det havet hon mötte. Vinterhavet i hans ögon var en syn hon aldrig ville lämna. Den trygga lukten från hans tröja kändes behaglig mot insidan av hennes näsa och hon ville protestera när hon plötsligt lämnade värmen. Platsen som innan hade känt som skapad för henne byttes ut mot något som inte var lika behagligt. Rösterna försvann och hon återvände till platsen bakom hinnan.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

"Draco, kom ut. Vi kommer att missa frukosten!"

Han hörde duschen stängas av från andra sidan badrumsdörren.

"Gå utan mig, jag bryr mig inte."

Blaise vinkade till de andra att gå före, som följde order utan att protestera. Klockan var trots allt elva och de ville hinna äta innan frukosten stängde. Trots att Blaise var hungrig tvekade han inte ens utan blev kvar utanför den låsta dörren. Han kunde inte förstå hur Draco var så blind, Blaise skulle kunna dö för Draco utan att han skulle fatta. Efter några minuter öppnades dörren och Draco kollade på Blaise med förvåning i blicken vilket tydde på att han trodde han hade följt med dem andra. Åsynen av Draco fick Blaise att rodna. Han var endast iklädd en handuk som var slarvigt knuten runt midjan medan överkroppen var lämnad bar. Han var tvungen att vända sig om för att maskera effekten som hans bästavän hade på honom.

"Blaise, varför är du inte och äter frukost?"

Blaise satte sig på sängen och Draco började till hans stora lättnad att klä på sig.

"Jag ville inte lämna dig ensam, du verkade upprörd igår och alltid när du duschar i över en halvtimme är det något som har hänt."

"Ibland är det läskigt hur väl du känner mig", sa Draco. "Men jag lovar, jag är okej."

Blaise visste att han ljög. Draco, som nu var påklädd satte sig på sängen mitt i mot och drog en filt runt sin kropp. Nu när Blaise kunde studera honom utan att rodna såg han hur de silvergrå ögonen var lätt svullna och den bleka huden på hans hals var rödflammig. Den varma duschen kunde så klart ha gjort sitt men Dracos ögon var blanka som om tårarna när som helst skulle börja falla igen. Trots att Draco inte ville visa det visste Blaise att han var skör.

"Sluta nu, du kan berätta allt för mig", ljög Blaise. Allt ville han inte höra, han ville till exempel inte höra om tjejen som Draco hade berättat om den där natten men han misstänkte att det var just hon som hade fått honom att må så här.

Draco tog ett djupt andetag.

"Blaise, jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag kan inte göra något rätt i hennes ögon och nu har hon blivit tillsammans med den värsta personen du kan tänka dig. Verkligen den värsta personen på hela skolan. Han är… "

Blaise avslutade meningen.

"Weasley."

Draco kollade förskräckt upp på honom.

"Tror du jag är korkad eller?"

"Faktiskt så ja", svarade Draco.

"Det var en retorisk fråga du behövde inte svara! Men du fattar väl att jag inte är så efterbliven så att jag inte har fatta att tjejen är Granger. Om det var oklart förut så fattar jag det nu om du blev ledsen igår efter att du hade haft kvarsittning med henne. Jag är inte blind Draco, jag känner dig lika bra som jag känner mig själv."

Dracos ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

"Nu när du ändå vet kan du lika gärna säga hur stor chans jag har på att få henne."

"Om jag ska vara helt ärligt, så inte så stor."

En kudde träffade Blaise huvud och han föll baklänges i sängen innan Draco hoppade på honom. Till hans förvåning la han sig bara bredvid Blaise.

"Jag orkar inte det här, hur fan kunde allt bli så fel Blaise?"

Han kände en klump i halsen.

"Jag vet inte."

Sedan fick han en ideé.

"Jag vet vad vi ska göra för att du ska glömma henne."

"Men jag vill inte glömma henne", protesterade Draco.

"Men det vill jag", tänkte Blaise men istället sa han;

"Så du vill ligga här och böla medan hon och Weasley gör Merlin vet vad. Ryck upp dig, vad har hänt med dig? Den Draco jag känner skulle inte ställa upp på det här. Det är inte du som inte fått henne det är hon som inte fått dig. Så ikväll ska jag fixa något som kommer att få dig på lite bättre humör."

Draco kollade upp på honom med ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Okej då."

Blaise kollade sig om i uppehållsrummet. Överallt satt Slytherinare och antingen pratade eller dansade. På borden längst sidorna av rummet stod det stora tillbringare med eldwhiskey och alla verkade exalterade över att få fira Slytherins stolthet. Blaise hade kommit på att mitt i allt som hade hänt under sommaren hade de glömt att fira Dracos födelsedag och när han nämnde det för Pansy hade hon på loppet av några timmar fixat ihop något för sjätte och sjundeårseleverna och några få utvalda femteårs elever. En av dem var Astoria Greengrass, Daphnes syster. Hon hade tidigare under kvällen rört sig i cirklar runt Draco, som en lejonhona som var ute på jakt. När han hade dansat hade hon varit där, när han hade pratat med en grupp sjundeårselever hade hon anslutit sig till sällskapet och när han hade gått för att hämtat mer att dricka hade hon varit där för att hälla innehållet i hans bägare. Kvällen hade utvecklats och nu nöjde hon sig inte längre med att bara hålla sig i närheten av bytet utan satt helt ogenerat i hans knä och Draco verkade inte ha något emot det. Lika ofta som han svepte en klunk eldwhiskey hade han sina läppar mot hennes och hennes fnitter hemsökte Blaise när han rörde sig mot andra sidan rummet och bort från kärleksparet. Eller ett kärlekspar var de inte riktigt, Astoria kanske ansåg det men Blaise visste att känslorna Draco hyste för Astoria var allt annat än kärlek. Under dagen hade Blaise tröstat sig med att han och Draco nu i alla fall kände samma sorg. Båda ville han någon som inte ville ha dem, men nu blev skillnaden så markant. Blaise hade aldrig ens kollat åt någon annans håll medan Draco hoppade på första bästa för att glömma Granger. Granger… Nu insåg Blaise att det var självklart att Draco skulle fall för någon som Granger. Hon var smart, stark och vacker. Granger och Draco skulle ha en fantastisk historia om hur deras kärlek övervann alla deras motstånd som de senare skulle berätta för deras barn. För hon skulle falla för Draco, hur kunde hon inte? Blaise kollade bak på hans bästavän som satt och skrattade i soffan. Med de bleka kinderna lite röda från berusningen och håret som stod åt alla håll, som om han precis hade vaknat, såg han ut som livet själv. Granger och han skulle få en kärlekshistoria värd att skriva om i historia böckerna och Blaise skulle inte vara en del av den. Allt han kunde hoppas på nu var att Draco aldrig skulle stänga honom ute, hellre skulle han skära upp hjärtat gång på gång när han såg Draco vara med någon annan än att vara utan honom. Döden skulle vara bättre än att leva utan livet.

Han gick fram till Theo som räckte honom ett bägare men Blaise tackade bestämt nej. En fylla på hans nuvarande sinnestämning skulle inte föra med sig något bra, han kollade en sista gång mot soffan där Astoria och Draco satt tätt ihop innan han gick upp för trappan till sovsalen. Om han somnade nu skulle den här dagen vara över, och Merlin visste att han verkligen behövde att den här dagen skulle vara över.

* * *

A/N: Har planerat hela slutet nu och lite andra stora händelser som kommer utspela sig innan. Är så taggad och hoppas att ni kommer att tycka om det. Är ett tag kvar till slutet dock så ni kan ta det lugnt ! ! En fråga, vill ni ha längre kapitel eller kortare och oftare? Kortare menar jag men sådana jag gör nu? Vill åter igen tacka Millie, dina reviews gör mina dagar bättre.


	27. Baksmällan

**Blaise Zabini**

Han vaknade med ett ryck. Blaise kollade förskräckt upp och fick syn på en mörk figur som stod lutad över honom samtidigt som han ruskade om honom där han låg i sängen.

"Blaise vakna, jag behöver verkligen din hjälp", viskade Theo med en röst som inte tillät honom att protestera.

"Vad har hänt?" gäspade Blaise sömndrucket.

"Draco är förvunnen och han var riktigt borta när han drog från uppehållsrummet."

Blaise satte sig käpprätt upp i sängen.

"Så du säger att ni lät honom springa ut i slottet, du vet vad som händer om han åker fast!"

Blaise reste sig och började så snabbt han kunde klä på sig innan han började springa ned för trappan.

"Vi försökte hindra honom, men han är snabb."

Redan innan Theo hann avsluta meningen var Blaise ute från elevhemmet. Han var tvungen att hitta Draco innan någon av lärarna gjorde det, han kunde inte låta Draco bli relegerad så han skulle bli tvungen att börja jobba på heltid för Mörkrets Herre. Hur kunde Blaise ha gått och lagt sig? Han borde ha funnits där för att se efter Draco så att det här aldrig skulle ha hänt. Han förbannade sig själv där han sprang upp från fängelsehålorna. Han och Theo delade på sig för att kunna kolla på så många ställen som möjligt. Blaise hade fått veta att de var fler än de två som letade efter Draco men på något sätt tröstade den tanken honom inte. Han höll på att ge upp hoppet om att finna honom när han hörde ett skrik så hjärteskärande att han behövde hålla sig om bröstkorgen för att inte gå sönder. Skriket kom från slutet av korridoren och han följde det, upp för trappan till astronomitornet. Där stod han med håret fladdrandes i vinden med armarna utsträckta. Trots att Blaise inte kunde se hans ansikte, utstrålade hela hans kropp smärta. Ytterligare en gång förbannade Blaise sig själv för att ha lämnat honom, han borde vetat att det skulle bli så här. Draco stod farligt nära kanten och Blaise hoppades att det inte var avsiktligt. Han närmade sig långsamt bakifrån och med sina händer runt Dracos midja drog han in honom mot sig och bort från kanten.

"Draco…"

Hans bästavän kunde inte få fram några ord utan snyftade bara hjälplöst i hans famn. Blaise strök honom över håret samtidigt som han lät sina egna tårarna ansluta sig till Dracos på hans tröja.

"Draco, vad fan håller du på med?" viskade han mjukt. "Fattar du inte att du inte kan springa iväg så där?"

Draco kollade upp på honom med en blick som avslöjade precis hur mycket eldwhiskey han hade hällt i sig.

"Hon… hon, sa att hon aldrig skulle vara med någon som mig. Hon…" Blaise bara fortsatte stryka honom över håret, oförmögen att komma på något som skulle trösta honom.

Blaise sov inget den natten, trots att det var tillbaka i sovsalen kunde han inte sluta ögonen och låg bara och kollade på Dracos bröstkorg som hävdes upp och ned i mörkret. Han vägrade släppa honom ur sikte igen, alkoholen var fortfarande i kroppen och Draco var ledsen och Blaise ville finnas där som stöd om han vaknade. Blaise hade aldrig sett Draco så trasig och mer än någonsin önskade han att hans kärlek skulle vara plåstret på hans sår, men han visste att han aldrig skulle göra Draco hel. Så trots att Draco låg där och sov, fridfull som ett barn och hade slutat gråta så hade Blaise bara börjat.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Morgonen hade varit ett helvete. Blaise vägrade kolla på honom och Theo var arg och det värsta var att han inte kom ihåg vad han hade gjort. Det sista minnet han hade tills det blev mörk var Astoria som satt och skrattade i hans knä och hur det kändes som om han inte längre var en slav till gravitationen. Men nu agerade hans vänner som om han borde be om ursäkt, trots att Draco inte hade någon aning om vad han hade gjort. Han brukade aldrig hålla på så här och han ångrade nu att han hade druckit när han visste att han inte mådde bra. Men han hade behövt en paus, en paus som nu verkade vara över. Den hade övergett honom och om det inte var nog så hade även lämnat efter sig en huvudverk som hotade att äta upp hans pannben. Vid frukosten fick han knappt i sig någonting utan satt bara och petade i gröten.

"Snälla säg vad jag har gjort så jag kan be om ursäkt", utbrast Draco. Han var trött på att vara den enda som inte visste.

"Du, drog iväg och vi fick leta efter dig", svarade Theo och Draco pustade ut. Om det var allt så kunde det inte vara så farligt ändå.

"Men ni hittade mig?"

Theo nickade mot Blaise som vägrade möta Draco blick.

"Blaise gjorde det… "

När han fortsatte att kolla bort la Draco en hand under hans haka och tvingade honom att möta hans blick.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Draco vilket verkade vara droppen för Blaise.

"Vad jag håller på? Frågan är snarare vad du håller på med? Jag tror inte ens du kan föreställa dig vad jag gick igenom i natt." Blaise sänkte rösten. "Jag hittade dig uppe i astronomitornet."

Draco svalde.

"Du skrek och jag trodde du skulle hoppa. Det var den värsta natten i mitt liv."

Han kollade ned i maten när han sa det sista och Draco kände både rädsla och dåligt samvete.

"Jag skulle aldrig… jag menar jag vill inte dö Blaise om du trodde det."

Blaise suckade.

"Det vet jag väl, det var ändå läskigt."

Han kramade om sin bästavän.

"Förlåt, jag ska aldrig göra så igen. Förlåt mig."

"Det är klart jag förlåter dig", log Blaise mot honom.

Senare samma eftermiddag, när han och Blaise satt och läste i biblioteket kom en fly förbannat Hermione inspringande. Hon ställde sig precis framför Draco och mellan stängda tänder väste hon fram;

"Kan jag få prata med dig?"

Draco som fortfarande hade ont i huvudet hade ingen lust att prata med Hermione om hon skulle skrika på honom, vilket verkade vara precis vad hon tänkte göra.

"Kan vi inte prata någon annan gång, jag mår inte så bra."

Han återvände till sin bok och väntade på att hon skulle gå men hon verkade ha andra planer.

"Det förstår jag! Du förtjänar inte att må bra."

Han kollade förvånat upp på henne och hoppades inte att det betydde vad han trodde att det gjorde.

"Vad menar du?"

"Du vet precis vad jag menar, om du inte följer med mig nu så lovar jag att jag kommer att döda dig Draco Malfoy. Och det kommer att vara den mest plågsamma döden nu någonsin kan föreställa dig."

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Som så många kvällar tidigare hade Hermione blivit kvar alldeles för länge i biblioteket. Den har gången var hennes pojkvän anledningen. Ron hade varit sur hela dagen trots att Hermione gång på gång förklarade att hon inte skulle låtit Draco bära henne om hon hade varit vaken. Vilket inte var en lögn. Men Ron verkade inte vara mottaglig för att förstå det, därför hade Hermione undvikit honom så mycket hon förmådde. Slottet var mörkt och tomt där hon skyndade sig fram genom korridoren. Hon visste att hon med all säkerhet skulle bli bestraffad om hon sprang in i någon lärare och hon hoppades att inte Peeves skulle hitta henne eller ännu värre, mr Filch. Hennes fotsteg ekade genom korridoren där hon sprang fram och hon önskade att hon skulle lånat marodörkartan så hon kunde se om någon närmade sig. Men hon hade inte vetat att hon skulle bli kvar så länge i biblioteket när hon hade lämnat Harry och Ron. Om hon skulle haft den skulle hon valt att ta vänster istället för höger vid korridorens slut. För hon skulle hellre gå en omväg runt hela slottet än att stöta in i honom efter vad som hade hänt dagen innan. Men hon hade inte den med sig och tog, utan att veta bättre, höger. Där stod han, lutandes mot en vägg som om han väntade på henne och hans bleka hud glänste i månskenet. Hennes puls reste sig och hon vände sig om i ett försök att undvika honom, men det var försent. Han hade redan sett henne.

"Hermione, vänta. Hermione, Hermione."

Hon vände sig om och såg hur Draco snubblade fram mot henne. Han verkade ha svårt att gå och tog därför stöd mot väggen för att inte ramla. Hermione suckade.

"Vad vill du?"

När han kom närmare kunde hon känna andedräkten som stank från alkohol och hon lutade sig demonstrativt bakåt.

"Jag vill bara prata med dig."

Han var så nära nu så hon behövde placera händerna på hans bröstkorg för att hans ansikte inte skulle nudda hennes.

"Prata då", svarade Hermione och backade ytterligare ett steg och lade armarna i kors över bröstkorgen.

"Du är så söt när du är arg." Draco lutade sig fram för att röra vid hennes kind och hon slog bort handen vilket fick honom att skratta.

"Sluta Draco, jag går nu om det inte var något viktigt du ville." Hon gjorde en ansatts till att fortsätta sin väg till gryffindortornet men han ställde sig i vägen.

"På riktigt, släpp förbi mig annars kommer jag bli arg."

"Du är redan arg," konstaterade han flinande och stod kvar.

"Ännu mer arg."

Flinet förvann och han blev plötsligt allvarlig.

" Hermione, gör slut med Weasley. Snälla."

Hon höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Och varför skulle jag göra det?"

"För att både du och jag vet att du vill ha mig, och det blir bara lättare om du erkänner dem känslorna och gör slut med Weasley."

"Och vad får dig att tro att jag skulle vilja ha dig?"

Hon visste inte vad i Dracos huvud som fick honom att tro att hon skulle vilja hon honom, men vad det än var så hade han fel. Hon var med Ron, hon älskade Ron och trots det hade funnits en tid då hon brytt sig om Draco var den över nu.

"För att alla tjejer som dig vill ha mig. Alla tänker på mig när de sover, och jag vet att du föreställer dig mig när du kysser honom. Du kan ljusga för honom men inte för mig, jag vet att jag är oemotståndlig."

Han böjde sig fram för att kyssa henne men hon vände bort huvudet, det hindrade honom dock inte från att placera sina kyssar på först hennes kind för att sedan låta dem vandra ned mot henne hals. Hon knuffade bryskt bort honom innan han hann gå längre.

"Se, du kan inte motstå mig", flinade Draco.

"Om du inte märkte det så puttade jag bort dig." Hermiones röst var svag.

"Inte först! Hur kan du leva med dig själv när du är tillsammans med en kille samtidigt som du har känslor för någon annan. Det är inte särskilt snällt. Och det ska komma från mig."

Hermione kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.

"Du har fel Malfoy, jag skulle aldrig vara med någon som dig", skrek hon innan hon trängde sig förbi honom och sprang så fort hennes ben bar henne mot gryffindortornet.


	28. Angriparen

**Hermione Granger**

"Du vet precis vad jag menar, om du inte följer med mig nu så lovar jag att jag kommer att döda dig Draco Malfoy. Och det kommer att vara den mest plågsamma döden du någonsin kan föreställa dig."

Draco hade gjort henne arg förut men ilskan som hade pulserat genom hennes ådror sedan deras möte i korridoren var något bortom det vanliga. Det värsta var inte att han hade försökt kyssa henne, inte för att det inte hade varit hemskt för det var högst motbjudande men det var inte på långa vägar så hemskt som att påstå att hon hade känslor för honom. Han hade flinat och sagt att hon var lika lätt att förföra med hans silvergrå ögon som alla andra. Hon hade känt sig förminskad och bortgjord och Hermione hade lovat sig att aldrig känna sig mindre värd innanför Hogwarts murar igen. Draco kunde skylla på alkoholen bäst han ville, Hermione visste att bara en bar ansvaret för hans beteende och det var han själv. Hon vände på klacken och lämnade biblioteket och hörde hur han följde efter. Hon ville vända sig om och slå till honom där de var, men det var för mycket folk runt om kring och hon visste att Ron inte skulle uppskatta om han fick reda på att hon hade pratat med Draco. Inte ens om begreppet prata skulle innefatta skrikande och skällande från hennes sida. Hermione hade ingen större lust att berätta det som hade hänt igår i korridoren, varför visste hon inte men något tog emot. För allt som rörde Draco Malfoy låg för nära hennes föräldrar. Hermione visste att hennes utbrott kunde leda till att Draco genomförde hans hot och berättade vad hon hade gjort i somras men ilskan påverkade hennes hjärna och gjorde så hon inte kunde tänka klart. Hon gick in i ett tomt klassrum och satte sig på en av bänkarna. Draco stängde dörren bakom dem och ställde sig bakåtlutad mot den med armarna korsade över bröstet.

"Vad har jag gjort nu då?"

Blodet steg i hennes kinder, antingen talade han sanning eller så spelade han bara dum. Hermione kunde inte avgöra vad som var värst.

"Vad du har gjort? Vart ska jag börja…?"

Han flinade.

"Säg allt, börja från början. Säg allt som jag har gjort Hermione. Säg det snabbt så vi får det här överstökat."

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

"Okej, som du vill. För det första, hotade du att avslöja mina hemligheter trots att du har lovat att hålla dem. För det andra så bar du mig när jag sov istället för att väcka mig... "

Hans oro började lägga sig, om det var allt så kunde det inte vara så farligt.

"Förlåt, jag vet att jag borde ha väckt dig. Så nöjd nu? Får jag gå?"

Det var inte bara alkoholen som hade varit ett hinder när han försökt äta sin gröt på morgonen för på andra sidan den stora salen hade Hermione suttit med Weasleys läppar mot sina och Draco hade velat förvinna från jordens yta. Nu när Hermione satt där framför honom, rödblossande och upprörd hade han svårt att fokusera. Men bilderna från frukosten hemsökte honom och han kände en plötslig längtan därifrån. Han behövde tränga bort henne från hans tankar inte göra det lättare för dem att stanna.

"Tror du det är allt? Tror du att jag är så här arg bara för att du bar mig?"

Draco kanske inte hade sådan tur som han trodde.

"Ja, faktiskt."

"Igår när jag gick ifrån biblioteket mötte jag dig, kommer du ens ihåg det?"

Han skakade bara på huvudet.

"Nej, då ska jag berätta vad du gjorde. Du sa att jag borde dumpa Ron för att jag var elak som var med honom när jag har känslor för dig. Du försökte kyssa mig Draco."

Han var tvungen att kolla bort, vad hade han ställt till med?

"Kolla på mig."

När han mötte hennes blick var den blank och tårarna rann ned längst hennes kinder.

"Du frågade mig hur jag kunde leva med mig själv. Du sa att jag var en hemsk person."

"Jag menade inte det", viskade han men han visste att inget han sa kunde radera den skadan han hade orsakat henne. Varför hade han sagt så? Han visste att hon inte ville ha honom och han visste mer än någon annan att Hermione inte var en hemsk människa.

"Du sa det i alla fall, och jag vill bara upprepa det jag sa till dig för några veckor sedan. Prata aldrig med mig igen, kolla aldrig åt mitt håll igen. Låtsas som om vi aldrig har känt varandra. I återgäld ska jag aldrig mer ägna dig en tanke."

Hon hoppade ned för bänken, knuffade sig förbi honom och försvann ut genom dörren.

* * *

Hermione höll sitt löfte. Dagarna gick och Hermione mötte inte hans blick en enda gång och Draco hade bara sig själv att skylla. Hennes hat mot honom var det enda som fyllde hans tankar och gjorde det svårt för honom att fokusera. Kanske var det anledningen till att inte kunde försvara sig när han blev anfallen sent på kvällen när han vandrade ensam genom korridoren. Angriparen träffade honom i ryggen med ett blått ljus som fick honom att förlora medvetandet.

* * *

När han vaknade kunde han först bara se mörker, när hans känsliga ögon vande sig vid mörkret såg han till hans lättnad att han var kvar i slottet. Rummet han var i kände han igen trots att han hade svårt att placera det. Hans huvud gjorde ont och han misstänkte att han hade slagit i stengolvet när han föll. Han var inte fastbunden vid stolen han satt i men hans trollstav var borta.

"Jag tror han är vaken." Med ens visste han var han var. Precis som rummet var rösten inte främmande. Han var i trolldryckssalen och rösten som precis hade talat tillhörde Snape. Det här bådade inte gott, för Draco visste att trots att Snape försökt hävda motsattsen så skulle han göra allt för Mörkrets Herre, även överlämna honom. Nu ångrade han mer än någonsin vad han hade gjort mot Hermione. Om han lyckats fly här ifrån med livet i behåll skulle han aldrig göra henne illa igen och han skulle till och med kunna strida för Potter om det betydde att han skulle få skydda henne. Han ångrade att han inte att berättat vad han kände, för vad skulle det ha gjort om han ändå skulle dö nu? Men personen som svarade hans lärare var inte den han hade förväntat sig.

"Tack Severus. Jag är dig evigt skyldig, jag kan ta hand om min son nu. Gå och lägg dig, timmen är sen."

"Det var så lite. Godnatt Narcissa."

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

"Blaise!" Han hörde den välbekanta stämman ropa på honom och han ångrade att han givit henne tillåtelsen att tilltala honom med hans förnamn. Men det var innan han visste att det var hon som Draco hade känslor för och under den tiden att hon bara varit en snäll person som han arbetade tillsammans med på trolldrycksskonsten. Han tog upp en till sten och kastade den så hårt han kunde ut i vattnet och låtsades som om han inte hade hört henne. När ropen kom närmare kunde han inte ignorera henne längre och med ett påklistratt leende vände hans sig om för att möta henne.

"Hermione, jag hörde dig inte", ljög han.

Hon kollade misstänksamt på stenen i hans hand.

"Nej, du verkade väldigt upptagen med…det du höll på med."

Han skrattade och höll upp stenen.

"Det är inte enkelt att hålla ilskan inne alltid."

"Skoja inte, får jag prova?"

Han räckte utan tvekan stenen till henne och hon kastade den med förvånatsvärd styrka ut i sjön.

"Inte dåligt", konstaterade Blaise.

"Mycket ilska du vet, men du har rätt. Det känns faktiskt bättre nu."

Blaise sjönk ned på stenstranden och hon gjorde honom sällskap. Han ville skrika till henne att hon skulle lämna honom ifred men istället log han bara mot henne.

"Så vad har hänt? Problem med pojkvännen?"

Hon tog upp en till sten och kastade ut den i vattnet, inte lika hårt den här gången utan mer uppgivet.

"Nej faktiskt inte, skulle inte vara så konstigt om det var det dock. Men Blaise du ljög för mig."

Han frös till.

"Så du är arg på mig?"

Hon kollade förvånat på honom.

"Det är klart jag inte är. Men du sa att Malfoy är en bra kille och det är han absolut inte."

Blaise visste att Draco och Hermione hade pratat den natten då Draco var borta. Han visste också att Draco hade sagt saker som han hatade sig själv för och att Hermione hade sagt att hon aldrig skulle kunna älska någon som Draco. Trots att det gjorde ont behövde han sätta Dracos känslor framför sina egna, precis som han hade gjort hela sitt liv.

"Draco var riktigt borta den natten och han menade inget av de hans sa. Och jag ljuger inte jag lovar, han har gått runt och ångrat sig sedan dess. Det plågar honom på riktigt."

Hermiones blick var uppgiven där hon tittade ut över sjön.

"Varför skulle han göra det? Han behandlar alltid tjejer så här, varför skulle jag vara annorlunda? Vad är jag för honom?"

* * *

A/N: Ojoj, Black is back eller rättare sagt Malfoy…


	29. Narcissa Malfoy

A/N: Känns som den här bara blir mer och mer angst (vilket det också kommer vara i det här kapitlet), men ska försöka göra den lite mer ljus framöver. Är trots allt en romantik fic men tycker om att ha lite angst inslag ibland. Tänker också meddela att jag snart går på sommarlov, yeeeey :D vilket betyder att jag kommer kunna uppdatera oftare, troligtvis. Kommer vara på lite ställen där jag inte har uppkoppling men ska försöka att få upp så mycket som möjligt. Ge gärna konstruktiv feedback eller bara skriva en review :)

 **Narcissa Malfoy**

Narcissa hade alltid varit den som älskade med hela hjärtat. Från att hon var tre och älskade sin första uggla tills att hon gifte sig med Lucius Malfoy hade hon slängt sig med huvud före och alltid lämnat sitt hjärta öppet för att bli sårat. Men när hon hade hållit honom med hans skrynklig hud och fridfullt ansikte för första gången hade något ändrats. Hon kunde inte längre slänga sig med huvudet före för hennes hjärta var nu spädbarnet som låg i hennes famn. Inget kunde få hända honom. Draco var aldrig det barnet som skrek utan bara kollade på henne med en blick som fick henne att falla tusen gånger om. För varför skulle han skrika? Vad fanns det som hennes barn kunde vara missnöjd över? Hon skulle aldrig förneka honom någonting och Narcissa skulle aldrig låta något hända hennes hjärta, hennes lilla drake.

* * *

Men något hände som hon aldrig kunde ha förutspått och som fick hennes löften till sig själv att blekna. När Mörkrets Herre återvände tog han hennes drake och målade den svart. Hur kunde hon skydda honom från ett sådant monster när hon inte ens kunde skydda honom från hennes egna make? Märket på hennes arm var en ständig påminnelse om hennes otillräcklighet och hur hon hade sålt sitt barn till djävulen.

* * *

Dagen då grundpelaren till hennes existens rasade samman var egentligen en fin dag. Hon hade vandrat runt i trädgården och lyssant på fåglarnas kvitter när himlen från ingenstans öppnade sig och regnet fick gräset dofter att blanda sig med det saltiga havet. Med kappan dragen över huvudet rusade hon tillbaka, för att söka skydd i herrgården. Det första tecknet på att dagen inte skulle gå åt det hållet som hon först hade trott var lukten av blod. Mot bättre vetande gick hon mot den och det hon möttes av var en mors värsta mardröm. Draco stod framför den köttklumpen som tidigare måste ha varit ett barn. Narcissa kunde inte bry sig mindre om mugglarbarnet, det som fick hennes hud att knottra sig var uttrycket på hennes sons ansikte. Han var blekare än vanligt och hans rödsprängda ögon var en stark kontrast mot de blåa ringarna under hans ögon. Hennes hjärta var förstört och hon hade inte lyckats hindra det från att hända. Allt hon någonsin hade önskat för honom var ett perfekt liv där han aldrig behövde vara ledsen. Istället hade han blivit slav under en tyrann utan likne. Hon stod där i ett hörn, oförmögen att göra något, för vad kunde hon egentligen göra? Sakta men säkert lämnade dödsätarna och Mörkrets Herre hennes hem och Draco försvann upp till sitt rum och hon lät honom var. Samtidigt som Lucius började rensa upp gick Narcissa för att förbereda middagen. Om Draco kunde få en god middag kanske han skulle bli på bättre humör.

Hon ställde precis fram salladen på bordet när hon hörde skriket. Skriket, som tillhörde hennes son, fick skålen i hennes händer att falla till marken och splittras i tusen bitar. Skriket slutade lika snabbt som det hade kommit och Narcissa förblev ståendes kvar bland spillrorna. Hon stod där enda tills Lucius kom in ifrån regnet. Han svor och hon kollade på honom med skräck i blicken.

"Lucius, Draco…"

Han avslutade hennes mening.

"Är död för mig. Han är inte längre vår son. Han försökte rymma härifrån som det fega barnet han är. Han svek oss och om vi har tur så kommer såret i ryggen att ta död på honom. Men han hann transferera sig hårifrån så jag behöver följa efter honom för att se om det blev ordentligt gjort. Skicka en uggla till Goyle att jag behöver förstärkning"

Han vände sig om för att gå men hon tog tag i hans arm för att hindra honom.

"Nej!"

Han kollade bak på henne med en sådan kyla i blicken så att hon tvingades rygga tillbaka.

"Det var ingen fråga Narcissa."

"Han är vår son", bönade hon. "Snälla gör inte det här. Det var säkert ett misstag, snälla Lucius."

"Han förrådde oss, han förrådde Mörkrets Herre."

Narcissa kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken.

"Är den onda massmördaren viktigare än vår son? Jag kommer aldrig förlåta dig om du…"

Han höjde armen och slaget fick henne att fall baklänges, in i väggen med en sådan kraft att hon tappade andan.

"Du gör som du blir tillsagt kvinna, och prata aldrig så om Mörkrets Herre igen. Draco är död för mig och det är han från och med nu för dig också."

* * *

På kvällen, när Lucius kröp ned bredvid henne i sängen, vågade hon inte fråga om hennes son var död eller inte. Inte för att hon var rädd för hennes mans vrede, den hade hon fått utstå allt för länge, utan av rädsla för svaret. För om hennes son inte längre fanns skulle inte ens hennes sönderslagna läpp hindra henne från att skrika till hennes lungor sprack. Så hon låg bara där, tyst under täcktet, och grät stilla i mörkret.

* * *

"Glöm inte att andas Narcissa."

Hon släppte ut luften som hon hade hållit inne och tog ett nytt andetag som kändes precis lika syrefattigt som det andra. Lika meningslöst.

"Allt kommer ordna sig ", log Severus mot henne samtidigt som han la en han på hennes spända lår. Han hand kändes som bly trots att hon visste att han ville henne gott. Narcissa hade alltid älskat med hela hjärtat men trots att hennes man ville se deras son död och inte behandlade henne med den vördnaden som hon förtjänade skulle hon aldrig tillåta sig själv att älska en man som hon älskade honom. Severus visste detta men ändå kändes handen på henne lår krävande trots att han hävdade att han gjorde allt för henne utan att vilja ha något i gengäld.

"Hur kan du säga så när för allt vi vet kanske Draco redan… redan är död", det sista kom ut som en snyftning.

"Är du säker att Lucius skulle…?"

"Ja, han är kapabel till många saker."

Hans blick förflyttade sig till blåtiran som dominerade henne ansikte och nickade förstående.

"Det kan inte vara lätt för dig", viskade han och strök henne ömt över kinden vilket fick huden han berörde att knottra sig.

Han hade rätt.

"Jag är stark, jag måste vara stark för Draco."

"Jag vet att du är stark, och du klarar dig genom det här… vi kommer att lyckas hålla Draco vid liv."

För Narcissa var det bara tomma ord, Severus kunde inte lova något sådant. Speciellt inte när hennes son redan kunde vara död. Hon fann sig söka sig allt närmare hans hand samtidigt som hans andra vandrade allt högre upp på hennes lår. Styrkan i hennes kropp började långsamt lämna henne, Narcissa Malfoy hade varit stark för länge i ett hem som inte tillät henne att vara svag.

Ljudet av dörren som öppnades i hallen slet bort Severus vandrande händer från hennes kropp. Hennes makes mörka blick och svordomarna följde med honom in till vardagsrummet och Lucius blick vandrade till mellanrummet som inte fanns mellan henne och Severus där de satt i soffan.

"Jag tror det är dags för dig att gå, Severus", uppmanade hennes make mannen vars hand inte längre låg på hennes lår.

Motvilligt reste sig Severus från soffan men stannade och kollade bak på henne i väntan på att hon skulle protester. Om hon bad honom skulle han stanna. Han skulle göra det hon ville att han skulle göra men Narcissa kunde inte låta honom göra det.

"Jag skickar de där böckerna du ville låna senare ikväll när jag letat rätt på dem", hon log mot honom som att säga att det var okej trots att båda visste att det inte var det. Lucius var arg och Severus närvaro förstärkte bara ilskan. När han var borta var även hennes trygghet det. Väggarna kändes mycket kallare och brasans värme nådde inte längre hennes hud.

"Jag tycker inte om att han spenderar så mycket tid här… det kan uppfattas som...", han tog en paus som för att hitta det perfekta ordet. "...opassande."

"Jag lovar dig att våra möten är allt annat än opassande", intygade Narcissa. "Severus är en hedlig man som har varit ett stort stöd i dessa tider."

I ett försök att lugna ned sin make hade hon bara gjort honom ännu argare.

"Stöd? Stöd? Vad behöver du stöd för?"

"Vår son...", viskade hon fram, forfarande rädd för att säga hans namn framför Lucius.

"Vi har ingen son… du har inget son."

Om hon inte hade suttit ned skulle hennes ben givit vika under henne.

"Så du menar… att ni lyckades?"

"Den skammen till trollkarl hade sökt hjälp hos en smutsskalle och hon hjälpte honom att fly. Hur kan han leva med sig själv?"

Det var för sent, leendet hade redan tagit plats i hennes ansikte.

"Så han lever… "

Ett skrik lämnade hennes läppar när hennes make slet upp henne i håret.


	30. Dunkaren

**Draco Malfoy**

"Mamma?" Det var mer av en fråga än ett konstaterande. Kvinnan framför honom var utan tvekan hans mamma. Det var hon som hade varit hans trygghet under så många år men som inte hade gjort en enda ansatts till att hjälpa honom när han behövde henne som mest. Trots att kvinnan inte kunde vara någon annan än Narcissa Malfoy kunde han inte ta in att det var hans mamma som stod där framför honom, i trolldryckssalen.

"Draco, det är så mycket jag vill säga dig. Men vi har så lite tid."

Han försökte reste sig från stolen men fortfarande svag i kroppen föll han tillbaka.

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen… men jag visste att du inte skulle följa med annars och jag behöver varna dig."

Han försökte resa sig igen, och den här gången lyckades han lite bättre. Trots det behövde han ta stöd vid ett av borden för att inte falla till marken.

"Draco snälla, gå inte. Du behöver lyssna på mig."

Han gjorde ingen ansatts till att svara henne, inte heller till att lyda hennes önskan.

"Säg något, snälla. Draco älskling, säg något."

Han stannade upp.

"Vad vill du att jag ska säga? Hej mamma, det är kul att se dig. Förlåt men du lärde mig att om jag inte hade något snällt att säga skulle jag vara tyst och just nu finns det inte mycket trevliga saker som jag skulle vilja säga till dig."

Han såg på hennes blick hur hans ord sårade henne, men han kunde inte säga de sakerna som hon ville att han skulle säga. Hans mamma skulle alltid stå på hans faders sida oavsett om det betydde att hon skulle hjälpa honom döda hennes egna son och det sårade Draco mer än något annat. Den smärtan gick knappt att bära, och han hatade henne för att hon kom dit och påminde honom om den.

"Draco, du behöver vara försiktig. Din fader håller på att planera en attack mot Hogwarts bara för att kunna göra dig illa och du måste vara försiktig."

Han visste att det inte var tomma ord men så mycket som att hans fader skulle anfalla igen hade han redan lyckats lista ut på egen hand.

"Och tänker du hjälpa honom?"

Han höjde frågande på ena ögonbrynet.

"Draco du vet att jag aldrig skulle…"

Han avbröt henne.

"Nej, det vet jag faktiskt inte. Det enda jag vet är att du inte älskar mig tillräckligt mycket för att lämna honom."

Han vände sig om och lämnade klassrummet.

"Gå inte, snälla Draco… låt mig förklara", ropade hans mamma efter honom men han ignorerade henne och fortsatte mot fängelsehålorna. Trots att allt han ville var att gå åt andra hållet, mot gryffindor tornet. Men hon skulle inte trösta honom. Hon ville inte ens kolla på honom. Draco behövde Hermione mer än någonsin men hon ville inte hjälpa honom. Två käftsmällar på en kväll, det var inte alltid så lätt att vara Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

"Säg mig igen varför du är tillsammans med min bror?"

Ginny hade brett ut sig över hela hennes säng så att Hermione tvingades kura ihop sig i ena hörnet.

"Jag vet inte… "

Dagen hade snabbt eskalerat när Ron och Ginny hade hamnat i ett bråk som grundade sig i att Ron tyckte det var respektlöst av henne att kyssa Dean i uppehållsrummet. När Ginny drog in Hermione i det hela och hävdade att hon och Ron gjorde exakt samma sak var bråket inte längre bara mellan de två syskonen. Hermione var tvungen att sluta upp bakom Ginnys sida, trots att Ron var hennes pojkvän så kunde hon inte ignorera att den rödhåriga femteårseleven hade rätt. Hermione var trött på att bråka med Ron för det kändes som det var allt de gjorde nu för tiden men det var svårt när han betedde sig som han gjorde. Han hade blivit sur på henne och skrikit att hon letade fel på honom och Hermione hade stormat till sin sovsal dit han, tackvara den magiska trappan, inte kunde följa efter. Ginny hade kort efter det gjort henne sällskap.

"Det är inte precis att vi har ätit upp varandra framför honom, men på honom låter det som det."

Ginny suckade och slängde en längtande blick ut genom fönstret. Hermione förstod henne. Ron kunde få en att känna sig instängd och osedd. Precis som att han hade en föreställning om att Ginny var en liten flicka som behövdes ta hand om så hade han målat en bild av Hermione som hon inte längre var. Ibland kunde hon knappt hindra sig själv från att skrika på honom och berätta vad hon hade gjort mot sina föräldrar. Skrika att hon inte var perfekt och att han inte skulle behandla henne som det. För det gjorde han, ibland så pass perfekt att hon knappt längre kände sig bra. För när ordet perfekt hade en negativ klang ville hon inte längre bli assosierad med det, trots att hon inte ville ändra på sig. En av dessa egenskaper som Ron hade fått henne att förakta men som hon så desperat försökte hålla sig fast vi var hennes omtanke för andra människor. Alltså fann hon sig själv trösta Ginny istället för att skrika att Ron inte brydde sig om någon annan än sig själv.

"Han vill bara inte att du ska bli sårad. Till och med han, som oftast inte är så uppmärksam, ser hur dåligt du mår när du och Dean bråkar. Det är förståligt att han blir irriterad när ni håller på som om han aldrig har sårat dig."

"Men ni…", Ginny avslutade inte meningen utan fann plötsligt överkastet på Hermiones säng vara väldigt intressant.

"Ginny, säg vad du ville säga!" uppmanade Hermione irriterat.

Ginny kollade upp på henne med en misstänksam blick.

"Lova att inte bli arg!"

Hermione drog bena närmare kroppen för att kunna lägga armarna runt om dem.

"Säg vad det är istället så ser vi om jag blir arg eller inte."

"Snälla lova bara."

"Okej, jag lovar", suckade Hermione.

"Ni bråkar exakt lika mycket som jag och Dean. Om inte mer. Ni bråkade mycket när ni bara var vänner men nu är det extremt. Både jag och Harry tycker det är jobbigt men vi säger inget och vi skriker inte på er sedan när ni blir sams igen."

"Vänta vad?" avbröt Hermione. "Har du pratat med Harry om oss?"

Ginny kollade upp på henne med rädsla i blicken.

"Ja eller bara en gång."

"Har ni inte något mer intressant att prata om?" snäste Hermione och reste sig upp.

"Du lovade att inte bli arg!"

Hermione bet sig i läppen.

"Jag är inte arg", ljög hon.

* * *

Den efterlängtade matchen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin var här. Läktarna var fyllda från den högsta bänken till den längsta där eleverna nätt och jämt kunde följa matchen under ifrån. När de två lagen ställde upp sig i startposition var jublet öronbedövande men Hermione var inte en av dem som stod och hejade på sitt elevhem. Hon hade helst velat lagt sin lediga tid på något annat, men orkade inte med missnöjet från hennes pojkväns sida om hon skulle hoppa över matchen. Hon kollade ut över planen, försökte följa spelet med blicken och applåderade när de andra gjorde det vilket ledde till att hon möttes av misstänksamma blickar när hon råkade applådera när Slytherin gjorde poäng. Men i slutet av matchen hände något som fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Draco gjorde en u-sväng med kvasten och dök ned mot nederkanten på planen. Med Harry efter sig var han på väg rakt mot marken och den lilla guldbollen som dansade en helvmeter över gräset. Alla på läktaren hade nu sett den, lika så Harry men Draco var först. Men det var inte bara kvicken som hade fått uppmärksamheten utan även de båda sökarna. Hermione ställde sig upp och ett kvidande läte lämnade hennes läppar när Draco träffade från sidan av en dunkare och utan att kunna minska hastigheten for han rätt ned i marken. Gryffindorarna klappade när Harry flög förbi Dracos kropp för att fånga kvicken men Hermione kunde inte släppa händerna från munnen av rädsla för att skrika högt. På marken låg Draco kvar, oförmögen att röra en enda muskel.


	31. Sjukhusflygeln

A/N: Vad jag har längtat efter att skriva det här kapitlet ;)

 **Hermione Granger**

Hermione kunde inte sitta still. Efter att henne elevhem hade firat segern i uppehållsrummet hade hon städat utrymmet runt sin säng, rensat sin garderob, duschat och skrivit klart uppsattsen som Snape hade gett dem tidigare i veckan. När hon inte kom på något att sysselsätta sig själv med hade hennes kropp börjat styra sig själv. Hennes ben bar henne ned från sovsalen, ut genom porträtthålet och ned för trapporna. Det var inte förens hon fann sig själv ståendes utanför sjukhusflygeln som hon insåg vad hon höll på med. Det var det här som hade fått henne ur balans och det var det här som var anledningen till att hon inte hade kunnat fira vinsten. Oförmögen att bestämma sig för att gå in eller vända om blev hon stående utanför dörren. Hermione hade så många anledningar till att inte gå in men ingen fick henne att gå tillbaka till sovsalen. Innan hon hade bestämt sig öppnades dörren till sjukhusflygeln och Blaise med Nott i släptåg kollade förvånat på henne där hon stod ensam i korridoren. Blaise var den som hämtade sig först.

"Madam Pomfrey är på rast, men kommer säkert vara tillbaka inom den närmaste halv timmen."

"Tack", viskade Hermione fram.

"Men...vad?" stammade Nott men Blaise tog tag i hans hand och drog honom därifrån.

Innan de lämnade henne vände sig Blaise om.

"Var snäll mot honom!"

Hermione log.

"Det är jag väl alltid?"

En rynka växte fram mellan hans ögonbryn.

"Jag menar det Hermione, han är inte så stark som du tror."

Hermione stod kvar utanför dörren ytterligare ett par minuter innan hon bestämde sig för att gå in. Sjukhusflygeln var tom så när på en figur som låg i sjukhussängen framför fönstret. Ett stort bandage täckte hans annars blottade bröstkorg och ett jack i hans underläpp gjorde hans blåtira sällskap i ansiktet. Hon undrade hur Madam Pomfrey hade reagerat när hon såg mörkrets märke på Draco underarm men han inte tänka längre för han avbröt hennes tankar genom att kolla upp på henne. Hans blick var så fylld av smärta att hon lämnade sin plats, en meter ifrån honom, och satte sig istället bredvid honom på sängen. Ett flin uppenbarade sig i hans ansikte.

"Vänta! Jag måste nog kolla bort, jag skulle aldrig kolla åt ditt håll igen. Kommer du inte ihåg?" Skrattet fick honom att grimasera av smärta och hon la varnande en hand på hans bröstkorg.

"Sluta skratta."

Hon flyttade sin hand till hans kind, och kände hur varm han var vilket fick skräcken att växa sig större innanför hennes bröstkorg. Hon hoppades att det svarta märket på hans underarm inte skulle hindra honom från att få den hjälpen han behövde.

"Hur mår du?"

Han log.

"Jag har aldrig mått bättre."

Hermione kollade menande ned på bandaget på hans bröstkorg och skakade frustrerat på huvudet.

"Kan du vara seriös bara för en gång i ditt liv?"

Han kollade på hennes hand som fortfarande låg på hans kind och hon drog instinktivt bort den som om hon hade bränt sig, vilket hon visserligen hade gjort. Kontrasten mellan hennes svala handflata och hans feber varma hud var markant.

"Det är svårt att vara seriös när det ser ut på dig som om jag redan är på väg ned i graven. Det är ingen fara med med mig Hermione. Det enda som stör mig är att vi förlorade, jag trodde verkligen att jag skulle kunna ta den innan Potter helvetet. För en gång skull skulle jag få se den snopna ansiktsuttrycket när jag tog den framför hans jävla... "

Hermione la två fingrar över hans läppar för att få honom tyst, hon ville inte höra något om Harry. Men hennes fingrar dröjde sig kvar ett par sekunder extra och hon kom på sig själv med att ha onödigt lång kroppskontakt med honom två gånger bara inom de senaste minuterna. Hans ord ringde i henne öron " _För att både du och jag vet att du vill ha mig, och det blir bara lättare om du erkänner dem känslorna och gör slut med Weasley."_ Han hade inte rätt, absolut inte rätt. Han kunde inte har rätt, hur skulle han kunna ha rätt? Hon flätade samman hennes händer och la dem i knät och tvingade dem att ligga kvar där. Hon skulle inte röra hans kropp igen, inte ens om han sa extremt idiotiska saker.

"Prata inte så om Harry, han var den enda som inte ville fira idag för han tyckte att Gryffindor inte förtjänade vinsten."

Draco flinade.

"Det gjorde ni ju inte heller."

Hermione suckade.

"Inte för att jag är ett så stort fan av quidditch, men är inte de där dunkarna en del av spelet. Inte för att jag tycker det är speciellt vettigt att de är det men det verkar ni tycka eftersom ni spelar det. Men enligt reglerna så var det en helt rättvis vinst."

När hon hade bestämt sig för att inte röra honom hade hon inte tagit med i beräkningen att han skulle röra henne. Därför var hon inte förbered på hur hon skulle agera när han gjorde det. Det var hans tur att flytta upp en hand till hennes ansikte och så ömt som hon aldrig hade trott att Draco kunde göra smekte han henne på kinden.

"Du är så söt när du blir en besserwisser, det är min bästa sida av dig."

Hermione placerade sin hand över hans men han vägrade flytta sin. Han silvergrå ögon borrade sig in i hennes.

"Hur mycket smärtstillande har hon gett dig egentligen?"

Han skrattade och flyttade hennes ansikte närmare hans.

"Inte tillräckligt"

Hans tumme vandrade ned mot hennes underläpp vars konturer han långsamt lät fingret följa. Hon kände hur hon darrade under hans beröring, hon försökte tänka klart med det gick inte. Mellanrummet verkade minska för varje sekund som hon tillät honom att röra henne och hon satte en hand på hans bröstkorg för att stödja sig när hans ögon gjorde hennes hjärna mindre och mindre klar.

"Förlåt", viskade han och fick hennes att rysa under hans hand.

"För vad?"

Han log.

"För allt, jag har varit en idiot. Jag ville aldrig göra dig ledsen."

Han grimaserade och Hermione insåg att det måste göra ont varje gång han pratade.

"Shhh, du behöver inte. Jag förlåter dig."

Greppet om hennes kind hårdnade och han förde henne närmare honom och Hermione gjorde inget för att hindra honom. När hans läppar snuddade vid hennes flyttade han hans hand från hennes kind och flätade in den i hennes hår.

"Ditt hår är det näst bästa med dig", viskade han mot hennes läppar.

När Draco kysste henne var hans läppar lika ömma som handen hade varit mot hennes kind. Blodsmaken från hans läppar förde henne tillbaka till den kvällen hon hade tagit hand om honom på den läckande kitteln. Samma lukt som hade kommit från hans sår var nu i henne mun, men det störde henne inte. Hans läpprörelser mot hennes var lika självklara som hans hand i hennes hår. Han ömhet var blandad med en ivrighet som bara fick henne att fördjupa kyssen. I den stunden skulle hon ge honom precis vad han än skulle begära av henne.

"Ursäkta mig?"

Hermione ryckte till när hon hörde rösten bakom sig. Hon vände sig om och Dracos hand föll tillbaka till sängen. Hennes läppar brann från hans varma kyss.

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey såg förvånat på henne och Hermione kände hur hon rodnade. "Det här är absolut inte en lämplig aktivitet med tanke på mr Malfoys skick. Dessutom är han inte tillåten att ha några besökare."

Hermione kunde höra hur Draco skrattade bakom henne när hon reste sig. Skamsen mumlade hon en ursäkt till Madam Pomfrey innan hon lämnade sjukhusflygeln och Draco utan att ge honom så mycket som en blick som avsked. Hon lät en hand flyga upp till hennes ömma läppar som vibrerade från Dracos beröring. Draco hade inte rätt. Hon ville inte ha honom. Hon ville ha Ron. Ron. Vad hade hon gjort?


	32. Insikten

**Draco Malfoy**

Morgonen därpå fick han tillåtelse att återvände till sin sovsal med uppmaningen att han var tvungen att vila vilket han inte hade någon plan på att göra. Han var tvungen att hitta Hermione, han var tvungen att ta efter där de hade varit innan Madam Pomfrey hade avbrutit dem. Förvisso vilade han ett tag, men inte tillräckligt länge för att hon skulle varit nöjd med honom. Sedan fixade han sig i ordning för att äta middag med sina vänner, efter han ätit skulle han leta rätt på Hermione. Gårdagen hade varit smärtsam. Inte bara hade han sett vinsten vara inom räckhåll bara för att få den förstörd, han hade också gjort sig rejält illa när han hade slagit i marken. Men allt det var värt det nu i efter hand. Hermione hade varit orolig för honom, som hon alltid var, och åter visat att hon brydde sig. Hon hade inte ens skällt på honom för att han hade varit vårdslös. När hon hade rört vid hans läppar, först med toppen på hennes fingrar för att sedan låta honom kyssa henne hade fallet varit värt det. Förlusten hade till och med blivit värt det när hon satte sin fot i sjukhusflygeln. Hermione hade kysste honom och nu skulle han sluta bete sig som en idiot. Hon kunde få henne och det var precis vad han skulle få. Han visste att hon hade känt det han hade, och inget kunde ändra på det.

"Blaise, Theo, vänta", ropade han efter sina vänner som var på väg ut från sovsalen.

"Du ska INTE med Draco." Blaise gav honom en blick som inte tillät honom att protestera, därför var det just det han gjorde.

"Jo, det ska jag." Han drog en tröja över huvudet och grimaserade när han kände hur såret spände under bandaget.

"Vi kan ta med mat upp till dig", förklarade Theo men Draco var redan på väg ut ur sovsalen och hans vänner kunde inte hindra honom. Om han inte fick se hennes ansikte snart skulle han bli galen.

"Har den här ivern för att äta mat något med en viss Gryffindorare att göra?" frågade Blaise leende och Draco slog till honom retsamt på armen.

"Ja, vad var det där om igår?" frågade Theo. "Blaise vägrar berätta."

"Låt oss bara säga att Weasley kan återvända till det där rucklet han föddes i. Han har inte en chans längre."

När Draco sa det visste han att det var sant.

 **Hermione Granger**

Samtidigt, på andra sidan slottet, satt Hermione bredvid sin pojkvän i soffan. De skulle snart gå ned till maten, men Harry och Ron höll på att diskutera speluppställningar med Ginny som redan hade ätit. Hermione kollade på Rons läppar när de rörde sig upp och ned när han pratade. Hur hade hon kunnat kyssa en annans läppar? Hur kunde hon kyssa någons som Malfoys läppar? Hon kunde inte kalla honom vi hans förnamn nu, inte ens i hennes huvud. Det var för intimt, och allt hon ville var att inte vara intim med honom nu. Trots vad hon ville nu var det redan försent. Hon hade redan varit så pass intim med Malfoy att om Ron visste exakt hur skulle han inte stryka henne så lugnt över håret som han gjorde nu. Han skulle inte kolla på henne med de där ögonen som sa att hon var den vackraste människan på hela jorden. Han skulle inte vilja kalla sig hennes pojkvän längre, om ens hennes vän. Den person som hade stått henne så nära i så många år skulle kolla på henne med förakt i blicken. Helt plötsligt hade Hermione en till hemlighet för honom, hon som redan hade så många. Hon tog hans hand från hennes hår och förde den till sina läppar. När hon kysste hans hand kollade han på henne med den där blicken som fick henne att må så bra och hon kunde inte för allt i världen förstå varför hon hade kysst Malfoy.

Hand i hand gick hon och Ron in genom portarna till den stora salen. De hade inte bråkat en enda gång idag, och Hermione misstänkte att det var hennes förtjänst. Hon ville bara att han skulle vara glad för hon kunde inte se honom arg på henne just nu utan att börja gråta. Hon hade redan gråtit tillräckligt den här morgonen. Hon sneglade bort mot Slytherin bordet och fick en glimt av den blonda figuren som inte borde vara där. Först kände hon oro för att han inte var i sjukhusflygeln sedan skam. Hon hade bevisat honom rätt och det var inte mycket som hindrade honom från att berätta vad de hade gjort mot Ron. Fast innerst inne visste hon att Draco inte skulle göra det, men ömheten i hans kyss och i hans beröring kanske hade lurat henne. Med skammen ringande genom kroppen satte hon sig bredvid Ron vid Gryffindor bordet.

 **Draco Malfoy**

Han väntade på henne. Efter varje tugga han tog kollade han bort mot dörrarna som om hon vilken sekund skulle komma in. Det dröjde länge, så länge att Theo hade börjat klaga på att de skulle återvända till sovsalen men då kom de äntligen. De som i plural. Draco hade förstås inte räknat med att hon skulle vara ensam, men med handen i Weasleys fick hon honom ur balans. Och inte på det sättet som hon alltid fick honom genom att bara ge honom ett visst skratt eller kolla på honom med ett ljus i blicken. Utan ur balans på ett så sätt så att han skulle vilja falla utan att något tog emot honom. Rakt ned i marken med huvudet före då att han kunde känna samma sak på utsidan som han kände på insidan. Han försökte att inte kolla bort mot dem där de satt och åt men han hade inte väntat på henne bara för att kolla ned i bordet. Weasley la en hand på Hermiones kind och han undrade om hon noterade att det var samma ställe som han hade haft sin dagen innan. Antagligen inte. För hon log bara och kysste honom som om hon aldrig hade kysst Dracos i sjukhusflygeln.

"Han hade inte en chans eller vad var det du sa?" viskade Theo från sidan. Draco svarade inte ens utan reste sig bara och lämnade stora salen.

Senare samma kväll, när han satt på golvet i duschen med huvudet upp vinklat mot den varma strålen som fick hans kinder att hetta, hade han brutit ihop tillräckligt mycket för att kunna hitta ny kraft. Hon hade kysst honom. Hermione Granger hade kysst honom. Hon kunde alltså inte vara likgiltig mot honom. Hon brydde sig och hon ville ha honom, hur mycket visste han inte men det betydde att han i alla fall hade en chans att få henne. För varför skulle hon egentligen välja honom framför Weasley? Han var förvisso hundra gånger bättre än Weasley på alla plan men kanske inte i Hermiones ögon. Weasley hade alltid varit hennes vän som hon hade kämpat sida vid sida mot mörkret. Draco hade varit mörkret. Han hade behandlat henne så dåligt att om han kunde så skulle han åka tillbaka till deras tredje år och slå till sig själv i ansiktet så Hermione slapp göra det. Han hade blivit en dödsätaren och han hade till och med berättat för henne vad han hade gjort under tiden han var i mörkrets herres tjänst. Varför skulle hon välja honom nu? Han visste att skamkänslorna höll på att äta upp henne så han skulle inte göra något som fick henne att bli ledsen. Han var förbi den tiden han ville göra henne arg. Han hade en chans och han behövde bara visa för Hermione att han sken mycket starkare än Weasley och att han inte längre valde mörkret. Dumbledore. Han behövde besöka Dumbledore.


	33. Skenet bedrar

**Draco Malfoy**

"Så vad fick dig att ändra dig Draco?"

" _Inte var det du i alla fall"_ , tänkte Draco men bet sig i tungan. Det var inte det mest smarta han kunde säga framför den han för första gången i sitt liv behövde imponera på.

"Jag har tänkt lite, och insett att det inte är mer än rätt att jag hjälper er när ni har låtit mig stanna här. Dessutom vill jag inte se att Mörkrets Herre kommer till makten då det skulle vara lika med döden för mig", sa han därför istället vilket visserligen var sant. Om Mörkrets Herre skulle vinna kriget skulle han få leva på flykt med ett pris på sitt huvud som aldrig skulle förvinna. Kanske var Hermione bara byggstenen som hade fått vågen att trilla över, den enda han var helt säker på var att han inte skulle sitta här framför rektorn som en knähund om det inte var för henne. Han hade precis berättat allt han visste för Dumbledore. Allt från deras mötesplatser till att hans far planerade en attack mot Hogwarts. Rektorn frågade inte vart han hade fått den informationen ifrån vilket var en stor lättnad för Draco. Han hade ingen lust att dra in varken Snape eller hans mamma i samtalet.

"Jag förstår… säg mig Draco, har en viss ung dam med det här att göra?" Dumbledore blinkade med ena ögat mot honom under de halvmåns-formade glasögonen. Om Draco hade varit som Hermione skulle han ha rodnat nu, men det var han inte. Trots att hans far hade förkastat honom så var han fortfarande en Malfoy och en Malfoy rodnade inte. Speciellt inte framför någon som Dumbledore. Så han log bara istället mot rektorn.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om."

Rektorn log.

"Poppy hade lite intressanta nyheter att dela med sig av. Inte för att jag misstänker att dina motiv inte är rena, jag har alltid vetat att du inte hör hemma i mörkret Draco. Det är bara det att jag hade fått för mig att miss Granger var med unge herr Weasley."

Draco svalde, om den gamle dåren försökte ge honom kärleksråd visste han inte riktigt vart han skulle ta vägen.

"Det är hon."

Rektorn log igen, det verkade vara det enda hans mun kunde göra förutom att slänga ur sig saker som inte angick honom.

"Kärleken övervinner allt Draco, kom ihåg det. Jag är så glad att du har bestämt dig för vad som är rätt och fel. Jag vet att det kan vara jobbigt att alla tror att du är en dödsätare, men jag vill att du ska veta att du är en bra person Draco med ett rent hjärta."

Om Blaise skulle varit där visste Draco att Blaise skulle ha skrattat ihjäl sig åt Dumbledores ord. Men Blaise var inte där och trots att Draco inte ens skulle erkänna det med en stav mot sin strupe; värmde rektorns ord och han insåg att förutom Hermione var Dumbledore den enda på Hogwarts som visste vad som hade hänt den här sommaren. Han hade flera gånger övervägt att berätta för Blaise och Theo men vad skulle det vara bra för? Det skulle bara sätta dem i fara och de kunde i alla fall inte göra något åt saken. På vägen från rektorns kontor tänkte han på det som rektorn hade sagt. " _Kärleken övervinner allt."_ Bara han syftade på kärleken mellan Draco och Hermione och inte den mellan Weasley och henne.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Nästa gång hon såg honom var på trolldryckslektionen. Skadorna var fortfarande synliga men såg inte ut att göra lika ont längre för han gick rakryggad som aldrig förr med ett flin på sitt ansikte som, om hon inte misstog sig, var mildare än vanligt. När han skrattade åt något som Nott sa gick en flod av rysningar genom hennes kropp och hon drog kappan tätare runt om kring sig. Det var kallt i salen, det därför hon rös. Det var vad Hermione intalade sig i alla fall. Hon var distraherad av sina tankar när de började brygga drycken. Hon arbetade tillsammans med Ron och hon gav honom bara korta svar när han försökte prata med henne om saker. Vilket ledde till att han missnöjt muttrade något som inte var urskiljbart samtidigt som han rörde runt i drycken och lät Hermione göra allt annat arbete. Vilket visserligen inte var något negativt då Ron ändå bara brukade förstöra allt när han försökte hjälpa till. Till och med Blaise hade varit en bättre partner trots att han inte fattade någonting. Han hade gjort som hon sa utan invändningar och varit glad och vänlig mot henne.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Ron ilsket.

Hermiones tankar hade flugit iväg igen och resulterat i att hon tappat ned pepparmyntkvistarna som hon precis skulle tillsätta i drycken. Förvånad över hans plötsliga ilska kollade hon upp på honom.

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen."

Innan han hann svara hörde hon en harkling från sin andra sida. Där stod han, Slytherinaren med de silvergrå ögonen som hade fått henne att gråta utan att egentligen gjort något fel, med pepparmyntkvistarna som hon hade tappat i handen. Han log vänligt mot henne vilket fick henne att komma av sig. Hon ville säga något för att få ur sin ilska men nu när han väl stod framför henne var det svårt för henne att vara arg och hon kunde inte förmå sig att förstå varför hon hade varit arg på honom.

"Jag tror du tappade de här."

När hon tog emot kvistarna snuddade deras händer vid varandra och en våg av rysningar vandrade åter igen genom hennes kropp.

"Tack", log hon tillbaka och han vände sig om och gick tillbaka till sin bänk och lämnade Hermione kvar med en pojkvän som inte var lika lugn som henne.

"Och vad håller han på med? Jag förtstår inte varför han har blivit så trevlig mot dig helt plötsligt. Först bär han dig från eran kvarsittning och sedan plockar han upp sakerna du tappat. Tycker inte du att det är lite misstänksamt att han har blivit både dödsätare över sommaren plus snäll mot dig? Det kan inte vara ett sammanträffande."

Hermione hade inte lyckats bli arg innan men nu blev hon det.

"Kanske har han bara insett att jag inte är en dålig person utan en som han vill vara snäll emot."

Han höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Så du menar helt allvarligt att Malfoy har gått och blivit snäll, skulle inte tror det."

Hermione kände hur tårarna började bränna bakom ögonlocken.

"Är jag så svår att tycka om?"

Ron la en hand på hennes arm men hon skakade bort den.

"Jag menade inte så, det är bara det att du måste akta dig för honom. Jag vet att han planerar något och jag vill inte att du ska fara illa."

Hermione smulade sönder kvistarna och hällde ned dem i drycken.

"Jag kan ta hand om mig själv Ron", fräste hon lite för högt vilket fick Harry att kolla bak på dem från bänken framför. Ron muttrade något till svar men hon orkade inte lyssna. Hon var lika trött på att bråka med honom som Harry var på att lyssna på deras bråk.

* * *

"Hermione, Ron", ropade Harry efter dem i korridoren när sista lektionen för dagen slutade. De hade blivit sams igen och gick nu hand i hand genom korridoren. Hermione hade hoppats på att få lite ensam tid i biblioteket utan hennes vän och pojkvän men Harrys nyhet satte stopp för den.

"Dumbledore vill att vi ska till hans kontor, han har tydligen nyheter om… ", han sänkte sin röst. "... Voldemort."

"Men varför vill han att vi alla ska komma, det brukar ju bara vara dig han berättar saker för?" frågade Ron och Hermione kunde höra en bitterhet i undertonen, något som Harry dock verkade missa.

"Jag vet inte, han sa bara att det var viktigt."

Hermione släppte Rons hand när de klev in på kontoret. Dumbledore hälsade de välkomna och de slog sig frågande ned på stolarna mitt emot honom där han satt framför sitt skrivbord. Han såg äldre ut än någonsin där han satt med glasögonen så långt ut på nästippen att Hermione fruktade att de skulle ramla av. Han var tvungen att överleva det här kriget, de behövde honom. Utan hans hjälp skulle de famla i mörkret. Men Hermione var inte lika optimistisk som Harry. Rektorns tid höll på att rinna ut och hon hoppades att han hade tillräckligt lång tid kvar för att han skulle få se Voldemort falla igen.

Dumbledore harklade sig.

"Vi har nyligen fått mycket användbar information som ni behöver ta del av, som ni kanske vet så har unge herr Malfoy gått i sin faders fotspår." De tre nickade och Hermione gillade inte vart det här samtalet var på väg.

"Men det är inte som ni tror", fortsatte rektorn. "Draco har aldrig varit en ond trollkarl och kommer inte heller att bli det. Han valde att lämna dödsätarna och är nu på flykt. Dessutom har han gått med på att hjälpa vår sida."

Ron drog efter andan bredvid henne och hon hoppades att han åt upp det han hade sagt till henne under trolldryckslektionen.

* * *

A/N: Jag gick på sommarlov igår, är så glad :D


	34. Mörkret

**Hermione Granger**

"Så han har valt att överge sina föräldrar och hjälpa oss att vinna över Voldemort."

Harry var i chock, men inte på samma sätt som Ron var. Harry hade inte knutit ihop sina nävar så att knogarna vitnade, Harrys kinder var inte röda och Harry verkade genuint lycklig över beskedet.

"Det verkar så Harry, ingen är mer lycklig än jag. Jag har alltid vetat att Draco skulle göra rätt val det var bara en fråga om när. Hans föräldrar är dock inte lika lyckliga som du och jag med det som har hänt."

"Tycker inte ni det låter lite misstänksamt att han kommer till oss nu när han har fått märket." fräste Ron och Hermione kollade ilsket på honom. Hon kunde inte förstå hur han kunde bete sig precis likadant som på trolldryckslektionen när Dumbledore hade valt att lita på Draco. Hade han inget förtroende för deras rektor. När han fortsatte prata kollade även Harry på honom med ilska i blicken. "Jag slår vad om att han har fått ett uppdrag att leka spion åt Voldemort."

Hermione vände sig mot Dumbledore för att invänta hans reaktion. Rektorn harklade sig och kollade på Ron som om han ångrade att han hade bjudit in honom och Hermione förstod honom.

"Jag kan försäkra dig om att Draco inte har någon annan avsikt än att hjälpa oss. Han förtjänar inte att misstros utan vidare, han är mer modig än många av eleverna jag har stött på under mina dagar och han har offrat mer än vad du kan föreställa dig."

Hermione nickade, hon visste hur mycket Draco hade offrat. Han hade en gång lovat henne att han aldrig skulle kämpa för deras sida och hon kunde inte förstå vad som hade fått honom att ändra sig. Inte kunde det väl vara kyssen? Han hade bara kysst henne för att kunna använda det mot henne senare. Det betydde inget för honom precis som det inte betydde något för henne. Det som var viktigt var Voldemort och killen i stolen bredvid henne. Men hon hoppades att Draco hade sett att hon hade rätt och när hon hade sagt att han kunde kämpa vid deras sida. Det var det bästa för honom och för dem. För första gången kunde Hermione säga att hon var stolt över honom.

"Hur kom han undan från Voldemort?" frågade Hermione. Trots att hon redan visste svaret var hon nyfiken på vad han hade berättat för Dumbledore.

"Han flydde efter att han hade fått utföra en sak som han egentligen inte ville, hans far träffade honom i ryggen med en förbannelse och efter det fick han klara sig själv bäst han kunde i mugglar världen tills skolan började. Jag är genuint imponerad över honom."

Klarat sig själv? Som om Draco Malfoy någonsin skulle klara sig själv i mugglarvärlden. Hon kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt när hon fick fram en syn av honom när hans försökte betala med trollkarlspengar för en lyxsvit och blir då inlåst på psyket för att inte vara en fungerande människa. Han skulle inte vara här utan henne.

"Men om han nu är på vår sida, varför går han nu runt och skyter om att han är en dödsätare?"

Hermione tappade hakan.

"Han går inte runt och skryter Ron. Sluta!"

Hon kunde se ett litet leende dansa i Dumbledores mungipa men det var borta lika snabbt som det hade kommit och han kollade nu bara ilsket på Draco.

"Hermione har rätt Ron, han skryter inte om det", inflikade Harry och hon var glad att han inte var lika trångsynt som Ron.

Ron bara muttrade något till svar med förblev sedan tyst när Dumbledore berättade sakerna som Draco hade avslöjat. Det mesta var nytt för Hermione och hon lyssnade intensivt. Kanske skulle Draco hjälpa dem att vinna kriget trots allt.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Hösten höll på att färga bladen på träden bruna och ge honom natten tidigare på dygnet. Draco hade trivts i mörkret enda tills han upptäckt allt som gömde sig där. Smärtan i den tidiga kvällen fick huden på hans armar att knottra sig under Quidditch kläderna. Stillheten på planen var total. Han hade precis avslutat ett intensivt pass och höll nu på att träna en stund själv. Han släppte lös kvicken en tredje gång och väntade på att den skulle skapa lite avstånd mellan dem innan han dök efter den. För att slå Potter, som trots att han hatade att erkänna det var en naturbegåvning, var han tvungen att träna dubbelt så hårt som honom i dubbelt så många timmar. Han steg upp mot himlen för att få en bra översikt över planen och det var då han såg henne. Ihopkrupen överst på läktaren satt hon med sitt burriga hår. Han undrade om hon hade suttit där länge, men konstaterade att det inte spelade någon roll. Hon skulle se honom nu och det var det som räknades. För i samma veva som han hade sett henne hade han sett något gnistra till brevid henne i mörkret. Draco dök ned mot Hermione och kvicken. Med vindmotståndet rivande i ögonen sträckte han ut armen och greppade kvicken innan han tvärbromsade framför Hermione. Hon hade sett honom komma vilket tydde på att hon hade begrundat honom där han flög. Draco hade vetat att hon skulle komma, kanske inte dit till planen men det blev bara ännu bättre att hon fick se honom göra ett av hans bästa åk. Han hoppade av kvasten och Hermione ställde sig upp.

"Draco…"

Han tog ett steg mot henne och hon tog instinktivt ett bak. Han dolde smärtan bakom ett flin.

"Hermione."

"Snälla, kan du sitta här bredvid mig lite. Vi behöver prata."

Hon satte sig ned på läktaren och han följde hennes exempel. Han var noga att ha en halvmeter mellan dem. Han ville inte få henne obekväm och han trodde inte att han skulle klara av att hon skulle vara den som skapade mellanrummet mellan dem.

"Så…?" Det var hon som hade kommit för att prata, varför var det då han som behövde bryta tystanden?

Hermione rullade en slinga hår mellan hennes tumme och pekfinger och kollade upp på honom med en leende på läpparna, trots det kunde han ana smärtan i hennes ögon. Det var ofta han glömde vad hon hade gått igenom. På sista tiden hade allt fokus legat på hans föräldrar, mörkrets herre och Weasley. Hermione hade också förlorat sin familj precis som han.

"Du berättade för Dumbledore."

Han nickade.

"Jag trodde du hade lovat dig själv att aldrig kämpa för Dumbledore och Harry."

Draco fnös ilsket. Hermione var så trög ibland.

"Jag berättade det inte för Potter eller det där misslyckandet till rektors skull… Hermione... "

Henne ögon var fyllda med tårar när hon kollade upp på honom.

"Draco… sluta."

Han svalde.

"Du behöver inte förklara något. Jag vet", viskade han och hoppade närmare henne. När han la en hand på hennes kind skakade hon under hans beröring. Han kunde känna hennes rädsla. Vad kunde hon vara rädd för? Där hon satt bredvid honom var han inte rädd för något. Inget i mörkret kunde förstöra hinnan av trygghet som omslöt honom. Bara han kunde överföra den till Hermione. Det var då han kom på att hon var rädd för honom, att han skulle kyssa henne igen. Han släppte hennes kind som om han hade bränt sig.

"Du gör bara det här för att du hatar mig", viskade Hermione och han skrattade till vilket fick henne att ilsket rynka pannan. Han visste att hon hatade när han skrattade åt henne. Men han kunde inte hindra sig när hon sa så korkade saker hela tiden.

"Hatar dig, varför skulle jag hata dig? Merlin vet att du är den personen jag hatar minst i hela världen."

Nu rann tårarna ned för hennes kinder men han vågade inte röra henne igen. Inte ens för att torka bort dem.

"Varför håller du då på att göra allt det här. Du vill bara förstöra hela mitt liv för att sedan kunna skratta åt mig."

"Hermione, snälla du måste tro mig när jag säger det här. Jag vill inte förstöra för dig. Jag vill inte förstöra för dig. Enda anledningen till att jag berättade för Dumbledore är för att jag så gärna vill att ni vinner. Jag vill att du ska kunna åka tillbaka till dina föräldrar, återställa deras minnen och få det bästa livet som någon människa kan få. Jag vill inte att du ska ha gjort något i onödan. Jag vill att ni ska vinna."

När han sa det visste han att det var sant. Han ville att de skulle vinna för annars skulle Hermione vara i far och hon skulle inte kunna få det livet hon förtjänade.

Hermione lutade sig plötsligt fram mot honom och la sin kind mot hans hals. Han kände tårarna rinna ned längst hans bröstkorg och han la armarna tröstande runt om henne. De satt så ett tag innan Hermione viskade;

"Och varför kysste du mig?"

Han suckade.

"Den var bara för att jag ville."

* * *

A/N: Kommentera :D


	35. Rädd för att falla

A/N: Har på sista tiden försökt lägga upp tisdag, torsdag och lördag men tar nu bort torsdag för några veckor vilket också var anledningen till att det inte kom upp något i torsdags. Sorry för det. Åker utomlands om några dagar och kommer inte kunna skriva lika mycket, därför har jag varit tvungen att förskriva fem stycken kapitel då jag är borta 2,5 veckor. Har därför ändrat till två kapitel i veckan istället för tre då det annars blir för stressigt för mig. Men kram på er alla som läser, följer, favoritmarkerar och kommenterar! ni är guld värda och får mig att vilja skriva och ge er så mycket som möjligt. Detta kapitel är bara ur Miones perspektiv (har gått många kapitel sedan det var ett sådant ;) ) vilket helt ärligt inte var meningen, såg det nu när jag redigerade. Nästa är också bara ur ett perspektiv, men då Narcissas (she is back, back again). Oj, den här blev lång! Kram på er och jag hoppas era sommarlov är så bra som de kan bli, om inte hoppas jag ni har hittat böcker, serier och fanfictions som kan göra dem bra. Det har jag. PS: Ni kan kolla i min profil för serie tips.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Trots att hon mer än något annat ville tro att det han sa var sant svek hennes vilja henne. Hon var så rädd att han skulle lura henne, att det skulle visa dig att han egentligen inte brydde sig. Det enda som skulle kunna få henne att tappa fotfästet var om hon skulle tillåta någon att komma henne nära för att sedan skratta åt henne. Hennes hjärta hade pendlat mellan att lita på honom och vara rädd för att bli sårad. Hennes hjärna höll henne dock på avstånd. Draco kunde såra henne och det var inte rätt tid för att bli sårad. Hon behövde alla sinnen på helspänd nu i det stundande kriget, hon kunde inte tillåta honom att få makt över henne och göra henne distraherad. Men hon behövde svar på frågan som hade gnagt i hennes sedan kvällen i sjukhusflygeln.

"Och varför kysste du mig?"

Hermione hörde hur han suckade mot hennes hjässa.

"Den var bara för att jag ville."

Hon lutade sig bak ifrån hans hals och kollade upp på honom. Han var en idiot. Den största idioten hon någonsin kunde föreställa sig. En idiot som just nu torkade bort tårarna från hennes kinder och fick henne att må lite bättre i mörkret. Draco var en idiot som fick henne att känna sig så här svag, Hermione som alltid ville vara stark. Alltid ha en mur runt sig så att ingen kunde såra henne. Draco satt just nu med hammaren i handen och för varje gång han rörde henne rasade en byggsten till marken och lämnade henne mer utlämnad. Men hon kunde inte tillåta sig att vara utlämnad för honom. För hon var rädd att när stenarna tog slut skulle hammaren nå henne.

"Varför gör du så här mot mig Draco, du kommer att förstöra mig", viskade hon.

Han skrattade igen och strök henne över håret.

"Ingen kan förstöra dig Hermione, inte ens skämtet till pojkvän du har."

Hans röst hårdnade vid ordet _pojkvän_ och hon stelnade till. Vad höll hon på med? Varför hade hon börjat springa runt och sätta sig i situationer som hon visste skulle skada henne senare?

"Jag behöver gå."

Hon slet sig bort från Dracos bröstkorg och rusade bort från planen och lämnade Draco ensam kvar med en märklig känsla av Déjà vu ringande genom kroppen.

* * *

Hermione vaknade upp i ett hav av röda hårstrån. Hon vände sig om och satte sig upp i sängen och drog ned linnet så att det skylde hennes bleka mage. När hon la huvudet i händer kände hon en hand på sin axel som försökte tvinga henne tillbaka ned i sängen men hon skakade bort den och reste sig istället och gick in på toaletten. Efter att hon hade satt på duschen gick hon och låste dörren. Hon ville inte ha sällskap av Ron nu, inte i stunder som dessa när det kändes som att hennes kropp skulle bli till aska bara av en beröring och att strupen skulle brista när den smärtsamt drog ihop sig. Ångesten som lämnade hennes kropp i kramper gick inte att stoppa om ens dela med någon. Hermione ville inte att han skulle se henne så här sårbar. Kvällarna var svåra men det fanns alltid en utväg, och det var att somna. De tidiga timmarna innehöll inte den lyxen. Hon var så rädd. Så rädd för Voldemort som hemsökte hennes drömmar. Så rädd för att aldrig mer se sina föräldrar igen och så rädd för att Harry och Ron skulle upptäcka allt hon hade ljugit om. Hon kände sig trasig och svag där hon stod i mörkret med det varma vattnet som brände hennes hud till den graden att den färgades röd. Men det gjorde henne inget, Hermione behövde den smärtan. Den gick åtminstone att hantera. Hon rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten när dörrhandtaget drogs ned. Hon behövde bita ihop och stå ut. Om hon klarade dagen skulle hon få vila i natten. Hermione skulle överleva.

* * *

"Skynda dig Ron, vi är sena."

Hermione stod och väntade på hennes pojkvän utanför porträtthålet. Snigelhorn hade sin fest idag och Harry hade redan lämnat dem för att möta upp Luna.

"Vi skulle inte vara det om du inte hade tagit så lång tid på dig att fixa dig i ordning", muttrade Ron.

" _Jag gjorde det för dig",_ ville Hermione skrika. " _Jag gjorde det för att du skulle tycka att jag var fin."_

Hon hade satt på sig en kort rosa klänning som var taight med en tydlig uringning. Trots att Hermione oftast gjorde saker för sig själv och ingen annan ville hon att Ron skulle säga att hon var fin, hon ville inte ha stått i över en halvtimme för att försöka tämja sitt hår bara för att hon skulle hitta honom spela ett parti trollschack utan att ens uppmärksamma hennes närvaro. Han menade på att han inte skulle ha börjat spela om det inte hade varit så att hon tagit så lång tid på sig att göra sig i ordning samtidigt som hon menade på att han argumenterade på idiotiska grunder. Hon hade rätt så klar. Det som skulle ha blivit en mysig kväll för dem hade mynnat ut i att de nu gick där, sida vid sida, i tystnaden från slottets kala väggar. Hermione kände sig inte lika fin längre trots att hon försökte intala sig att Ron inte skulle ha makten över hennes humör. Han tog hennes hand när de började närma sig festen men värmen från hans hand nådde inte hennes hjärta. Det var iskallt och fick Hermione att frysa i hennes korta klänning.

"Hermione och Ron, där är ni ju", ropade någon när de klev in genom dörren till Snigelhorns fest och Hermione vände sig om för att se Harry tränga sig fram mellan eleverna med Luna på sin arm.

Paren började småprata med varandra samtidigt som Luna erbjöd Hermione en snitt som hon tacksamt tog emot, alla bråk med Ron gjorde henne utsvulten. Men hon stannade till mitti en tugga när en figur rusade förbi henne med det röda håret fladdrande efter sig ut genom dörren till korridoren.

"Var inte det där Ginny?" frågade Harry.

"Jo och det såg ut som hon var ledsen", kom Lunas svävande röst från hans sida.

Hermione släppte Rons hand.

"Jag går och ser efter hur hon mår?"

När hon kom ut i korridoren såg hon hur dörren till toaletten stod vidöppen längre bort, vilket den inte hade gjort när hon och Ron hade passerat den några minuter tidigare. Hon smet in genom den öppna dörren och möttes av snyftningarna som kom från flickan med det röda håret som stod lutad över ett av handfaten.

"Ginny, hur är det?" Hermione gick fram och la en tröstande hand på hennes väns axel vilket bara fick henne att gråta ännu mera. Hermione var rädd, Ginny brukade aldrig gråta. Hon brukade alltid vara stark.

"Han orkar inte med mig längre, han vill inte ha mig", viskade hon med en röst som skulle beröra den mest känslokalla av människor.

"Dean?" frågade Hermione.

"Han sa att han försöker men att jag bara gör motstånd. Hermione du ska veta att jag verkligen har försökt, jag vill verkligen vara med honom men det finns en annan som jag inte kan få ur mina tankar och det distraherar mig när jag är med honom. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra."

Hermione svalde.

"Varför säger du inte till den här andra killen hur du känner? Det är inte rätt av dig att vara med Dean om du egentligen vill ha någon annan."

Ginny kollad upp på henne med tårarna rinnande ned för kinderna.

"Han vill inte ha mig och om han nu skulle vilja ha mig så händer det så mycket runt om kring honom så det skulle ändå inte fungera. Och om det inte skulle fungera så skulle det krossa mig Hermione. Det är enklare att vara med Dean, tryggare."

Hermione svalde igen och la en hand på hennes väns kind. Hon ville så gärna viska att hon skulle ta steget, våga vara sårbar men hur skulle Hermione kunna göra det när hon själv inte vågade försöka flyga på grund av rädsla för att falla?


	36. Narcissa Malfoy del två

A/N: Sista kapitlet innan jag lämnar Sverige. Skriver allt vad jag kan nu för att det inte ska bli något uppehåll när jag är borta, men nu har jag precis fått reda på att vi kanske inte ens har wi-fi när vi är borta så måste leta rätt på en resturang eller något som har så jag kan lägga upp. Men ni får se på lördag hur det går. Om det kommer upp så får ni en uppdatering på hur det går, om det inte kommer upp så håller jag på och jobbar på det och gör allt jag kan för att få upp det. Är lite orolig hur det kommer gå men jag tror det kommer att lösa sig :)

 **Narcissa Malfoy**

Hennes systers skönhet var total där hon dansade med det lockiga hårtet som speglade varje rörelse hon tog. Hon hade allas uppmärksamhet när hon rörde sig i takt med musiken i mitten av dansgolvet. Allas med undantag för den unga mannens som de silvergrå ögonen tillhörde. Första gången hon hade sett honom studera henne där han stod med ett glas i sin hand, nonchalant lutad mot väggen samtidigt som han små pratade med en grupp trollkarlar hade hon rodnat men ju fler sekunder han hade sin blick fokuserad på henne ju mer ville hon att den aldrig skulle lämna henne. Narcissa hade alltid levt i sin systers skugga, som oftast var trygg och behaglig men som ibland blev kall. Uppmärksamheten värmde henne och fick henne att vilja ha mera. Hon reste sig från fåtöljen där hon satt och började bege sig mot utgången av uppehållsrummet. När hon hörde stegen som följde efter henne i korridoren log hon med hela ansiktet och hon kunde knappt hålla tillbaka ett fnitter. Hon ville ha det som i böckerna, att han skulle erbjuda henne sin jacka när han såg hur hon frös i den korta klänningen. De skulle studera stjärnorna tillsammans ute på gården och han skulle viska till henne att hon var finare än alla stjärnor och planeter tillsammans. Men när hon lämnade slottet för att gå ned mot sjön hörde hon ropen och skratten från ett gäng på tre killar som var på väg mot henne. Hon rös och hoppades att han var kvar bakom henne, men det var svårare att avgöra nu och hon ville inte kolla bak i risk att avslöja att hon visste att han var där.

"DuuuU", en av killarna hade stannat, bara några meter ifrån henne, och riktade nu ett krokigt finger mot henne med den handen som inte höll i flaskan.

De var alla tre yngre än henne men hon skulle inte ta någon av dem, speciellt inte utan hennes trollstav som hon utan att tänkt sig för hade lämnat kvar i sovsalen. Om hon inte svarade kanske de inte skulle ge henne mer uppmärksamhet men hon hade fel. Killen synade henne upp ifrån och ned och flinade när hans blick smekte över hennes bara ben. De andra skrattade och en dunkade han som hade tilltalat henne i ryggen innan han gick fram för att sluta upp bakom henne. Hon vilade blicken på den första killen samtidigt som den andra kom närmare bakom henne och la två händer på hennes höfter. Hon försökte vrida sig undan men hans grepp hårdnade.

"Små flickor som du borde inte vandra omkring ensam på slottet, det kan vara farligt," viskade han i hennes öra vilket fick huden på hennes hals att knottra sig. Hon var rädd nu, riktigt rädd. Det var då hon hörde honom.

"Släpp henne." Hotet fick killen bakom henne att stelna till, men mer av förvåning än av rädsla för han släppte henne inte.

"Vi var här först, du får hitta något egen."

"Det var ingen fråga. Crucio."

Vi namnet på den oförlåtliga förbannelsen föll killen skrikande ned på marken och de andra två backade skrämda bakåt. Efter någon minut lyfte han förbannelsen och killen krälade kraftlöst bort mot sina vänner.

"Patetiska smutsskallar, ge er härifrån annars lovar jag er att det där är det minst smärtfyllda ni kommer att få uppleva", skrek Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa skade fortfarande efter anfallet när hon slängde sig i armarna på hennes räddare. Han smekte henne över håret och hon tryckte sig närmare honom.

"Du är trygg nu Narcissa, inget ont kommer någonsin att hända dig. Jag kommer aldrig tillåta någon att skada dig."

Orden ringde länge i hennes ögon och förde henne till altaret där hon sa ja till att bli hans fru. Snart skulle hon lära att anledningen till varför han straffat killen vid sjön inte hade varit för det han hade gjort mot henne utan på grund av vilka hans föräldrar var. Och de rätta orden som borde ha kommit från Lucius mun borde ha varit; _Jag kommer aldrig tillåta någon annan än mig själv att skada dig._ Kanske skulle hon lämnat honom där vid foten av slottet om han hade sagt som det var, kanske inte. Men där i hans armar hade hon känt sig tryggare än hon någonsin hade varit och dagen då hon sa ja till att tjäna honom tills döden skiljer dem åt hade hon inte kunnat drömma om att någonsin föra honom bakom ljuset. Aldrig. Men där var hon nu, tillbaka på den platsen där hon hade fallit för honom. Där han hade lovat henne hela världen och naiv som hon var hade hon skrivit på ett avtal utan att först läsa igenom villkoren. Om hon hade kollat djupare, bara lite djupare, hade hon sett vem han var. Det fanns inget att genomskåda, han hade varit en öppenbok om hon bara hade kunnat slita blicken från första sidan.

Narcissa hade alltid älskat med hela hjärtat men nu höll hennes hjärta på att lämna henne och försvinna ut i korridoren.

"Nej, det vet jag faktiskt inte. Det enda jag vet är att du inte älskar mig tillräckligt mycket för att lämna honom."

Dracos ansikte var präglat av samma smärta som nu rev i hennes lungor. Inte älskade honom tillräckligt? Narcissa älskade honom mer än livet själv precis som att hon värdesatte honom högre än livet själv, annars skulle hon aldrig ha vågat sig dit. Draco var allt för henne men Lucius var hennes man och hon hade lovat honom till döden skiljer dem åt och i den positionen som Narcissa hade varit tvungen att tillsätta i hela hennes liv gick löften inte att bryta.

"Gå inte, snälla Draco… låt mig förklara", ropade hon efter honom när han förvann ut genom dörren men han svarade inte. Narcissa ramlade ihop på marken samtidigt som gråten välde upp genom hennes strupe och fick övertaget över hennes kropp. Hon kunde inte hindra smärtan. Plötsligt var hans armar runt henne och hon grät mot hans bröstkorg. Narcissa visste att Severus skulle utnyttja hennes svaghet men hon ville inte vara ensam. Ville inte behöva bära smärtan själv mellan fyra kala väggar som inte skulle ge henne någon tröst.

"Jag misslyckades Severus, jag svek honom", snyftade hon.

Han la handen under hennes haka och lyfte upp den så hon kollade rakt in i hans svarta ögon som aldrig verkade ta slut.

"Shhh, du har gjort allt du har kunnat. Draco kommer en dag att se all din ansträngning"

Narcissa lät mannen framför henne kyssa hennes läppar. Hur hade den unga kvinnan som mött sin räddare bredvid sjön kommit att bli så sorglig så att hon kysste en man vars läppar hon aldrig längtat efter bara för att känna något annat än smärta?


	37. Snigelhorns fest

A/N: har fixat wifi : ) så här kommer ett kapitel som vanligt!

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Den han hade varit innan Hermione hade kysst honom hade utan tvekan tagit med sig Astoria till festen. Hade hade stolt spatserat runt i rummet med henne på armen i hopp om att Hermione skulle känna något när hon såg dem. Ilska, sorg eller svartsjuka skulle han vilja ge henne. För hans största rädsla hade varit att hon inte ens skulle notera hans närvaro, nu visste han att hon gjorde det. Hermione hade haft det jobbigt och det fick henne att inte se klart, se att han var helt rätt för henne. Men Draco, efter Hermione hade kysst honom, skulle visa henne att han var just det och inte ens Merlin skulle kunna undgå att de hörde ihop. Han hade vetat det länge och hon skulle snart se det. Deras tid var bara inte inne ännu. Bara hon skulle förstå hur perfekta de var tillsammans innan det var försent. Innan Mörkrets Herre eller hans far fick tag på honom. Så Draco Malfoy entrade festen ensam, letade upp närmaste dricka och fyllde upp två glas med bål. Sedan ställde hans sig, lutad mot väggen, och väntade samtidigt som han lät blicken glida över rummet. Potter, Weasley och Lovegood stod och pratade nära ingången men Hermione syntes inte till. En förhoppning växte i honom att hon och Weasley hade bråkat vilket hade resulterat i att hon vägrat att gå med honom. Men det kanske skulle betyda att hon inte skulle komma alls vilket han absolut inte ville. Han behövde se henne, behövde känna hennes närvaro.

* * *

Några minuter senare, när hans skor hade blivit mer intressanta för hans ögon än människorna i rummet, kände han en hand på sin axel. Han kollade upp med förhoppningen att bli mött av ett par hasselbruna ögon och rynkan mellan ögonbrynen som skulle uppstå när hon såg den andra drinken i hans hand men istället fann han två gröna ögon och ett ärr som alla trollkarlar i hela storbrittanien visste vem det tillhörde. Tanken på att Potter hade rört vid honom fick honom att vilja spy upp middagen han tidigare hade ätit med Theo och Blaise men han motstod impulsen. Han skulle inte ge Potter nöjet att se honom bry sig det minsta om honom, därför log han bar hjärtlöst mot pojken som överlevde.

"Du…?"

Potter verkade ha svårt att formulera sig och Draco skulle inte göra det enklare för honom. Han visste vad han ville därför höjde han bara på ena ögonbrynet och väntade på honom att fortsätta prata.

"Jag vill bar be om ursäkt om du har fått intrycket att jag har dömt dig för att kämpa på Voldemort sida, trots att det helt ärligt var ganska mycket som tydde på det…"

Draco avbröt honom.

"Vad bra du är på att be om ursäkt Potter", muttrade han med rösten drypande av ironi vilket till hans missnöje inte verkade rubba killen med de gröna ögonen.

"Jag är ledsen Malfoy och jag vill bara att du ska veta att vi är jätte tacksamma och om du någonsin behöver någon hjälp så vet du vart jag finns."

Draco kunde knappt hålla tillbaka ett skratt.

"Det är lugnt Potter, jag har vänner du vet."

Med det vände han sig om och lämnade Potter. Tacksam? Han ville inte att Potter skulle vara tacksam, det enda han ville var att Hermione skulle vara trygg. Det var då han såg henne. Hon var nästan plågsamt vacker, i en kort rosa klänning som smet åt på helt rätt ställen med håret lite för ordnat för hans smak. Det här skulle bli en jobbig kväll.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

"Jag kunde se från andra sidan rummet att du var väldigt törstig", viskade en sammetslen röst i hennes öra och hon vände sig om och fann sig då inte mer än ett par centimeter från en vit skjorta som spände över en muskulös bröstkorg. Hon backade instinktivt bak och kollade upp på Dracos ansikte. Hon tog ena drinken från hans hand och svepte hela. Han hade rätt, hon var otroligt törstig.

"Du kan få den andra också om du vill, inga problem för mig", hon ignorerade retsamheten i hans röst och svepte även den andra.

"Är den inte meningen att din dejt ska se till att du inte törstar ihjäl", han höjde på ena ögonbrynet och tog de två tomma glasen från hennes händer och satte ned dem på bordet bredvid dem.

"Jag kan se efter mig själv Draco", muttrade hon.

"Jo tack, jag vet", skrattade han.

Hermione började kolla över hans axel, vilket var svårt då han var mer än ett huvud längre än henne, efter Ron men hon kunde varken se han eller Harry någonstans.

"Oj, inte bara ser han inte efter dina behov utan han ser inte ens efter dig."

Hermione la armarna i kors.

"Sluta Draco!"

Han skrattade.

"Med vad?"

"Du vet vad."

Draco la en hand under hennes haka och hon tog ytterligare ett steg bak.

"Allt jag säger är att om han inte ens är här borde han inte ha något emot att någon annan håller dig sällskap."

"Jag borde gå och leta efter honom…"

Hermione försökte tränga sig förbi honom men han höll fast hennes arm.

"Snälla bara en dans Hermione. Sedan lovar jag att inte störa dig på hela kvällen."

Hermione kollade ut över dansgolvet. I och för sig var det många som dansade så de kunde lätt förvinna in bland elevhavet. Men tänk om Ron skulle se dem? Han skulle bli helt galen och ännu mer arg på henne än vad han redan var. Det var inte en bra ideé att dansa med Draco, det måste han väl förstå själv?

"Draco… sluta."

Hans grepp mjuknade om hennes arm men han släppte fortfarande inte taget.

"Om det gör någon skillnad så kom precis Potter och pratade med mig, om Vessl-..."

Hon kollade ilsket på honom.

"Weasley", rättade han sig. "Om Weasley frågar så kan du bara säga att du gjorde samma sak som Potter och tackade mig."

"Vad pratade du och Harry om?" frågade Hermione misstänksamt.

Draco flinade.

"Det berättar jag om du dansar med mig?"

Hermione suckade men insåg att hon inte hade något val. Eller så var det han och hennes lätt manipulerade hjärna som lurade henne att hon inte hade något val. Hur som helst följde hon med honom ut på dansgolvet.


	38. Dansen

**Draco Malfoy**

Hon bet sig i läppen och en rynka uppstod mellan hennes ögonbryn samtidigt som han såg hur hon funderade. Hermione var söt när henne hjärna arbetade i hundratio för att komma på en lösning, men misslyckades. Draco avfyrade ett leende mot henne och hon ryckte ilsket bort armen från hans hand.

"Okej då", muttrade hon men höll varnade upp ett finger. "Men bara en dans. Och du ska veta att jag är usel på att dansa så alla skador ligger på ditt samvete."

Han skrattade när hon gick förbi honom och han följde efter henne ut på dansgolvet. Många misstänksamma blickar riktades åt deras håll när han, Draco Malfoy, tog hennes, Hermione Grangers, hand i sin och placerade hennes andra på hans axel innan han förde ned sin till hennes höft. Han behövde böja sig ned lite för att kunna viska i henne öra.

"Det är lugnt, jag är uppväxt i en gammaldagsfamilj. Jag har dansat sedan jag lärde mig att gå."

Draco började röra sig i takt med musiken och Hermione följde med som om hon var fastklistrad vid hans kropp. När Hermione svarade hade hon föreställt rösten så att hon lät som en lite flicka.

"Jag är imponerad mr Malfoy, är det något du inte kan göra?"

Han skrattade och hans läppar snuddade vid hennes öra.

"Vinna en enda jävla Quidditch match."

Han kunde ana en leende dansa över Hermiones läppar men han var inte helt säker, då det var svårt för honom att se från sin position över henne.

"Du lovade att berätta vad Harry ville om jag dansade med dig", påminde Hermione honom och kollade upp på Draco så att deras läppar inte var mer än två centimeter ifrån varandra.

"Han ville säga att han finns där för mig om jag behöver honom och be om ursäkt om jag upplevde att han dömde mig för att vara en dödsätare."

På Draco lät det som om Potter hade kastat en drink i hans ansikte och förakten i hans röst och innerbörden av det han sa passade inte direkt ihop.

Hermione sänkte huvudet igen.

"Det var väldigt snällt av honom Draco, Harry är en bra person."

"Visst", muttrade Draco och Hermione verkade nöja sig med det.

Draco ville aldrig att dansen skulle ta slut, han njöt av att ha Hermione så nära. Känna lukten från hennes hår och känna värmen från hennes kropp mot hans bröstkorg.

"Jag hoppas att Weasley har berättat för dig hur vacker du är idag", viskade Draco i hennes öra.

"Faktiskt så måste han ha glömt det." Draco kunde ana sorgen i hennes röst och han ville släppa hennes hand och gå och kasta ned Weasley från Astronomitornet. Men det skulle göra henne ännu mer ledsen därför stod han bara kvar där med handen på hennes höft.

"Då säger jag det. Du ser fantastisk ut Hermione. Dock så föredrar jag ditt hår som det brukar vara."

Han kunde se hur hon rodnade.

"Det är bara du som gör det Draco."

"Tycker att ditt hår ser bättre ut i vanliga fall eller att du är skit vacker? För jag kan lova dig att så många blickar som jag har sett killar gett dig under de senaste tre minuterna har jag aldrig sett någon annan tjej få här på Hogwarts."

Hon fnös.

"Det är inte mig de kollar på, det är oss din idiot."

Draco suckade.

"Varför tror du så dåligt om dig själv Hermione, du är den snyggaste tjejen på hela skolan. Varför kan du inte se det?"

"Jag vet vad du håller på med", svarade Hermione.

"Jag hoppas det du tror är att jag håller på att få dig att inse precis hur vacker du är för i så fall har du rätt."

Hon skrattade men blev sedan allvarlig igen.

"Låten är slut, nu borde jag verkligen leta rätt på Ron."

Han tog handen som han hade haft i sin och kysste den samtidigt som han bockade.

"Tack för dansen Hermione, leta upp mig om du blir trött på att bli trampad på tårna av Weasley."

Hon skrattade igen när hon lämnade honom där, ensam kvar på dansgolvet.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

 _Blaise min älskling, det är ensamt utan dig. Jag saknar dig varje dag och längtar tills du kommer hem till jul. Jag vet att du säger att du tänker stanna på slottet om dina vänner gör det men jag hoppas du ändå tar tåget hem och spenderar lite tid med mig. Det har varit tomt sedan Sebastian dog men familjen Malfoy har varit ett stort stöd. Men jag behöver dig, du måste hjälpa mig Blaise för jag vet inte vad jag ska göra utan dig. Mörkrets Herre kom hit förra veckan, nu med Sebastian borta behöver han ha någon som representerar vår familj och du vet att jag är för skör för att göra något. Så jag berättade om dig, om dina talenger och han är intresserad av att träffa dig. Så jag har fixat ett möte med honom vid jul._

 _Saknar dig mitt hjärta och stora stoltheten i mitt liv. Kram Mamma_

Blaise kände tårarna rinna ned för kinderna när han slängde in brevet i den öppna spisen. Han saknade sin mamma varje dag men också Sebastian. Han hade varit den av hans mammas sju män som hade funnits i Blaise liv längst. Två år för att vara exakt. Men han hade dött, precis som alla andra men inte av någon naturlig anledning. Han hade dött när han hade kämpat vid Mörkrets Herres sida och det sista Blaise ville var att ta hans plats. Han ville inte bli en dödsätare för han delade inte deras åsikter men han ville inte heller göra sin mamma besviken. Hon hade haft det jobbigare än honom det sista halvåret och precis som hon skrev var hon skör. Hon hade alltid varit skör och det var inte konstigt med tanke på allt hon hade gått igenom. Han älskade henne, och ville att hon skulle vara trygg och inte rädd för Mörkrets Herres vrede därför doppade han fjäderpennan i bläcket och skrev ett svar.

 _Kära mamma,_

 _Jag saknar dig också, mer och mer för varje dag och precis som du är min saknad till Sebastian stor. Jag kommer hem till jul, och jag går med på att träffa Mörkrets Herre men jag är inte säker på att jag är så mycket att ha. Jag håller på att bli underkänt i två ämnen men Draco ska hjälpa mig. Men om det är vad du verkligen vill så gör jag det för dig._

 _Älskar dig, kram Blaise._

Han band fast brevet vid foten på ugglan som hade fört med sig hans mammas brev och såg på när det flög iväg genom fönstret. Han ville verkligen inte bli en dödsätare men han visste inte vad han hade för annat val. Mörkrets Herre begärde alltid mer och trots att hans mammas make hade dött när han kämpade vid hans sida så skulle det inte stoppa honom från att vilja ha mer från henne. Blaise behövde hindra honom från att göra hans mamma till en dödsätare för det skulle krossa henne. Trots att det gick emot allt som han stod för skulle han vara tvungen att ta märket för att skydda hans mamma.

* * *

I hörnen viskades det, i korridorerna pekades det och i sovsalarna gick pratet. Några hade sett dödsätaren Draco Malfoy närgångna dans med Hermione Granger på Snigelhorns fest och det var inte en nyhet att hålla för sig själv. Till sist visste stora delar av slottet om stunden som en tredje del av den gyllene trion och Slytherins stolthet hade delat med varandra. Bland dem Ronald Weasley som i denna stund halvsprang genom korridorerna mot biblioteket med kinder lika röda som färgen på hans slips och med nävarna knutna. Många följde honom med blicken men la inte någon vidare vikt vid framfarten, det var för vanligheten att Ronald Wealsey var arg. Dock så var det mer intressant för de som hade sett Draco Malfoy sitta och läsa i biblioteket när de såg att Ronald Weasley var på väg åt det hållet. Speciellt om man hade hört ryktena

* * *

A/N: Jag vet att jag är elak, förlåt ;) men jag kunde inte hålla mig. Ni får se hur mötet mellan Ron och Draco går på lördag.


	39. Slagsmålet

**Draco Malfoy**

Lugnet före stormen var det enda man kunde beskriva stämningen med i biblioteket den söndagskvällen. Eleverna satt utspridda bland hyllorna fyllda med böcker, och själv satt Draco tillsammans med Theo och Blaise och läste sin bok i stillans ro. Lugnet fick dock ett slut när små sorlet som hade fyllt biblioteket upphörde och någon ryckte boken från hans händer. Draco tittade förvånat upp och mötte till sitt stora nöje en fly farbannad Weasley som slängde boken ned på golvet där den slog i med en dov duns. Han höjde på ett ögonbryn som för att fråga varför han var arg vilket han verkade mer än glad över att berätta.

"Vad du än tror att du håller på med Hermione så får det ett slut nu, om du så mycket som går nära henne igen så lovar jag… att jag… jag ska…"

Han verkade vara för arg för att formulera sig så Draco passade på att flika in.

"Vad ska du göra Weasley, göra så att jag spyr sniglar? Det gick ju så bra första gången."

Han log mot honom vilket bara verkade göra Wealsey ännu argare men vilket fick hans vänner att skratta.

"Du utnyttjar att Hermione tror det bästa om alla, men jag har genomskådat dig Malfoy. Jag vet att du kommer att skada henne på något sätt och det tänker inte jag tillåta."

Draco reste sig från stolen. Han gillade inte att Weasley kollade ned på honom. Ståendes var de lika långa men Draco var mer bredaxlad och muskelös än Weasley därför skulle andra elev som hade bevittnat bråket senare berätta för sina vänner hur Draco Malfoy hade tornat upp sig framför Ronald Weasley.

"Jag tror att Hermione är tillräckligt smart för att avgöra själv vad som är bra och dåligt sällskap. Hon behöver inte en svartsjuk pojkvän som dig som bestämmer vem hon inte får träffa."

"Du har alltid trott så mycket om dig själv Malfoy, men nu har du gått över gränsen. Hermione kommer aldrig vilja var vän med någon som dig."

Draco bet sig i tungan. " _Jag har inga som helst planer på att vara vän med henne, förresten så har hon redan kysst mig",_ ville han skrika men han visste att det skulle göra Hermione ledsen så han höll sig.

"Är inte det upp till henne att avgöra, förresten så skulle jag inte ha dansat med henne från första början om det inte hade varit så att någon hade lämnat henne ensam. Jag är helt ärlig när jag säger att jag genuint tycker synd om dig för att du inte ens kan ta hand om din flickvän och jag lovar dig att jag kommer vara där vid hennes sida när hon behöver någon att luta sig mot."

Det var då första slaget kom. Weasley träffade honom med knyten näve precis över läppen och Draco kunde känna den söta blodsmaken sprida sig i munnen. Trots att han hade försökt så gick det inte längre att hålla tillbaka ilskan utan han slängde sig framåt. Efter åt så skulle vittnena vara överens om att det var Ronald Weasley som slog först, men ryktena om vem som hade övertaget var alla olika för många vinklade sina historier beroende på vem de hejade på. När Blaise och Theo, med gemensamma krafter, lyckades få isär dem hade båda fått sin beskärda del av kakan. Trots att Draco ville tro att Weasley var mer skadad än han själv så dunkade både hans överläpp och ena ögat och adrenalinet pulserade så pass mycket i kroppen så att han utan problem kunde slita sig ifrån Blaise armar för att hoppa på den rödhåriga idioten igen.

"Draco snälla, om hon hittar oss här kommer vi få straffkommedering allihop", bad Theo honom när de hörde de snabba stegen komma bortifrån bibliotekariens kontor.

Weasley hade också hört dem och backade bak innan han stack ut genom dörrarna till korridoren och Draco satte av efter honom och ignorerade Blaise försök att stoppa honom. När han rundade hörnet i korridoren fick han ett hårt slag i bakhuvudet och föll handlöst ned på det hårda stengolvet med Weasley över sig. Han fick in några riktiga träffar i Dracos ansikte innan Draco fick tag i hans handleder och slängde honom till sidan så Draco kom överst. Han skulle precis upprepa det Weasley hade gjort mot honom när han hörde henne.

"Draco, snälla sluta!"

Han kollade upp på Hermione som stod ett par menter ifrån dem i korridoren med halva skolan bakom sig. Hon hade kallat honom vid hans förnamn framför alla dessa elever och bland dem var Potter och mini Vesslan. Hon hade fört händerna till munnen i förskräckelse och han förstod henne. Varken han eller Weasley var i något vidare bra skick. Killen under honom utnyttjade hans distraktion och fick in ett hårt slag på hans haka som fick honom att falla bakåt. En hinna uppenbarade sig plötsligt mellan honom och Weasley och bägge kollade åt sidan där Hermione stod. Röd om kinderna av ilska och med staven riktad mot dem.

"Vad håller ni på med?" viskade hon.

"Fråga Weasley", muttrade han. "Jag hade en lugn stund i biblioteket när han från ingenstans anföll mig."

Han förvred sanningen lite men Weasley hade faktiskt utdelat det första slaget.

"Ron… varför?"

Wealsey exploderade.

"Så klart ska du tro honom." Och med det förvann han bort genom korridoren.

"Snälla Ron, vänta." Hermione började springa efter honom och Draco lämnades ensam kvar med hopen av elever och med ett sönderslaget ansikte.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

"Ron, vad i Merlins namn håller du på med." Ilskan i hennes röst förvann när han vände sig om i korridoren. Blodet i hans ansikte blandades med tårarna som steg från hans ögon och rödheten i dem matchade såret i hans panna.

"Dansade du med honom Hermione, dansade du med honom på Snigelhorns fest?"

En klump växte i hennes bröst.

"Ja… men bara för att tacka honom för att han delat med sig av information till Dumbledore. Harry gjorde det också, inte dansade men tackade honom och bad om ursäkt", Dracos förklaring lät svag när den kom från hennes läppar men Ron verkade köpa den.

"Förlåt, jag borde inte... "

Hermione kände hur tårarna började välla upp i henne ögon också.

"Nej det borde du inte, du kan inte bara hoppa på och slå någon", hennes röst lät som ett begravningstal som var inne på det sista stycket där avskedet var nära.

"Men han provocerade mig", ursäktade Ron sig.

"Ron, du skrämmer mig."

Ron tog ett steg mot henne och hon backade instinktivt.

"Och det gör inte han?"

"Han är inte min pojkvän."

Ron lade huvudet i händerna.

"Vad har jag gjort?" snyftade han.

"Det kanske är bäst om vi tar en…"

"Säg det inte… snälla Hermione säg det inte", avbröt han.

"... paus."

"Allt är den där idiotens fel."

Hermione gick fram och la en hand på hans kind.

"Nej Ron, det här är ingen annans än ditt eget fel."

* * *

A/N: Ingen tänker på att använda sina trollstavar, förnuftet förvinner när man blir arg ;) Kommentera!


	40. Lyssna på mig

A/N: Tio kapitel kvar till 50. Tycker det är värt att fira på något sätt, då jag med nästan all säkerhet inte kommer komma upp i 100 och tycker det är roligt att göra något. Så jag undrar om ni kanske skulle vilja ha ett dubbelt så långt kapitel, eller om jag ska göra ett ur ett speciellt perspektiv som jag inte har haft med tidigare eller om jag ska göra något helt annat. Kommentera gärna vad ni tycker :)

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Hennes muskler protesterade när hon reste sig ur sängen och henne ögon skrek efter att få stängas igen. Men hon var tvungen att ta sig upp om hon skulle hinna äta frukost innan första lektionen började. Lavender och Parvati hade redan lämnat sovsalen men Hermione ville inte. Hon ville inte se honom, det skulle göra för ont. Hermione kunde fortfarande inte förstå hur han kunde ha gjort något sådant, bara på grund av en dans. När hon hade sett dem där på golvet hade hon först trott att Draco hade avslöjat allt han hade lovat att hålla hemligt för Ron. När hon sedan fick höra vad det egentligen rörde sig om kunde hon inte tro sina öron. Hon hade visserligen förväntat sig att Ron skulle bli arg över dansen men inte så att han skulle hoppa på Draco. Hon kunde inte ta det mer. Hermione var besviken på Draco också, för trots att Ron hade slagit första slaget hade Draco slagit tillba

* * *

ka och Hermione hatade våld mer än något annat. Allt hon ville var att ligga kvar i sängen men hon hade lektioner som hon inte fick missa.

* * *

Ron och Harry satt vid gryffindorbordet när hon, ensam, gick in genom dörrarna till stora salen. Hon noterade att taket var mörkare än vanlig vilket betydde att hösten hade nått sin mitt och att Rons ansikte inte hade sitt vanliga utseende. Hon tänkte inte tycka synd om honom, men det betydde inte att hon inte undrade hur han mådde. Under deras samtal igår hade han sett ganska förstörd ut, både på ett psykiskt - och ett fysiskt plan. Men det var inte hennes fel. Men när Hermione satte sig en bit ifrån dem undrade hon om hon ändå inte hade begått ett misstag.

* * *

Deras första lektion var förvandlingskonst och när Hermione kom in sneglade hon bort mot bordet som hon alltid brukade dela med Ron och Harry. Hennes två vänner var redan där och de kollade upp när hon kom in. Harry log uppmuntrande mot henne men Ron kollade på henne med sådan sorg i blicken så att hon inte kunde förmå sig att sätta sig bredvid honom. Hon gick istället till andra sidan klassrummet och satte sig vid ett tomt bord där ingen brukade sitta. Hon kände många blickar borra sig in i hennes ryggtavla när hon började plocka fram sina böcker men hon visste att ingen var förvånad över att den gyllene trion hade splittrats. Nyheterna över Rons och Dracos slagsmål hade spritt sig över slottet som en löpeld och hon tvivlade på att detaljen att det hade varit om henne inte hade uteslutits.

"Är den här platsen ledig?" kom en välbekant röst från hennes sida och hon kollade upp för att möta ett ansikte som tillhörde den andra personen som hon var väldigt irriterad på.

Draco bar visserligen upp sina skador bättre men det betydde inte att han inte hade lik många som Ron. Blåheten runt hans båda ögon tydde på att han hade fått näsan knäckt, men som han verkade ha helat, och överläppen var sprucken på ena sidan. För en sekund tyckte hon synd om honom innan hon kom på att det var hans egna fel. Det mesta av det i alla fall.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

När han såg henne sitta ensam vid en bänk istället för tillsammans med Weasley och Potter klappade han Theo på axeln.

"Ni får sitta utan mig idag killar", förklarade han för honom och Blasie.

"Men kommer du inte ihåg att jag sa att jag verkligen behöver prata med dig. Det är viktigt Draco", viskade Blaise men Draco lyssnade knappt. Allt han kunde tänka på var vad han skulle säga till Hermione.

"Jag lovar att vi pratar senare." Draco lämnade sina vänner och hörde därför inte när Blaise svarade;

"Det här är den enda lektionen vi har tillsammans idag."

Han log nöjt mot Weasley när han rakryggad gick fram mot Hermione.

"Är den här platsen ledig?" frågade han henne.

Hon kollade upp och verkade syna hans ansikte innan hon svarade.

"Den är ledig men det betyder inte att du får sitta där", hon gav honom en i kall blick innan och återgick till att bläddra i en bok som låg framför henne på bänken. Han ignorerade henne och satte sig bredvid henne och han såg precis hur Hermione skulle protestera när McGonagall kom in. Hon skickade en blick åt Hermiones och Dracos håll och rynkade pannan när henne blick landade på Dracos ansikte. Vilket inte var så konstigt, han hade sett bättre ut om han fick säga det själv. Hon sa inget utan satte istället igång lektionen och både han och Hermione började anteckna frenetiskt. Draco hade visserligen sagt upp stora delar av sin framtid när han flydde från herrgården men det betydde inte att han skulle gå ut med dåliga betyg. Han kunde kanske acceptera att vara två i sin årskurs då Hermione var den som var etta men lägre än det kunde han inte sträcka sig. Den här lektionen gick de igenom trollformlen Avertavais som skulle förvandla skedarna som McGonagall delade ut till knivar vilket helt enkelt bara var en simpel omfördelnings formell av molekyler.

"Avertavay", sa Hermione samtidigt som hon riktade trollstaven mot skeden. Hermione log för sig själv, nöjd över att lyckadas på första försöket.

Draco vände sig till sin egen sked.

"Avertaváy", sa han högt och tydligt men inget hände mer än att skeden började glöda en aning.

Hermione suckade.

"Du kan inte uttala formlen som om du pratade franska, då kommer det inte fungera. Du måste säga Avertavay. Av-er-ta-vay." Hermione hade sin besserwisser röst vilket gjorde honom irriterad.

"Avertavay", upprepade han och den här gången fungerade det. Nöjd över sig själv lutade han sig tillbaka i stolen med ett flin på läpparna.

"Du är helt dum i huvudet, jag hoppas du fattar det." Hermiones röst var plötsligt förändrad. Från att ha varit lätt irriterad hade den övergått till att blixtra av ilska.

"Hermione…"

"Nej sluta", avbröt hon honom. "Jag vill inte höra någon ursäkt eller bortförklaring. Du kunde ha vänt och gått därifrån. Istället slog du tillbaka och… jag orkar inte mer Draco. Det är för mycket just nu."

Han kunde se hur hennes kinder hade färgats röda och han svalde nervöst.

"Men han…"

Hon vände huvudet så snabbt åt hans håll så att han tystnade i förvåning.

"Tror du inte jag vet vad han gjorde. Jag har redan varit arg på honom, varför tror du jag sitter här borta. Jag och Ron är över bara på grund av det ni gjorde igår. Kul att ni tänker på allt annat än mig."

Om han skulle vart ensam skulle han hoppa runt av glädje, men det var han inte. Därför la han bara en hand på hennes axel och viskade;

"Förlåt, jag ångrar så mycket det jag gjorde. Tro mig när jag säger att jag aldrig ville göra dig ledsen, det var inte min mening."

Hon fnös men verkade lugna ned sig en aning.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

Han blick sökte sig till hans vän som han hade behövt idag men som hade varit för upptagen med Hermione för att ens notera att Blaise led. Hans ansikte var mer eller mindre sönderslaget men ändå låg han i sin säng och flinade som om hela hans liv var utan brister. Vilket var mer än vad som kunde sägas om Blaise. Han var rädd och ensam och behövde mer än något annat Draco stöd.

"Han vill värva mig…" orden lämnade Blaise läppar som en viskning och Draco satte sig upp i sängen med ett ryck.

"Vad är det du säger?" Draco skräckslagna blick speglade känslorna som virvlade runt inuti Blaises bröstkorg.

"Mörkrets Herre vill ge mig märket, jag ska träffa honom vi jul och …" Blaise röst svek honom.

"Du får inte", viskade Draco.

Blaise svalde.

"Jag tror inte jag har något val."

A/N: Har varit borta en och en halv vecka nu och saknar att skriva så mycket. Nästan sorgligt att jag saknar det mer än mina vänner (hahaha). Måste också deklarera att jag inte kommer med ett kapitel på lördag och för det är jag så besviken på mig själv. Hann inte skriva innan jag åkte och har inte haft tillgång till att skriva här. Men kommer på tisdag! Förlåt och tack åter igen för alla fina kommentarer! 3


	41. Hans Blaise

A/N: Hemma äntligen, så kommer kunna uppdatera oftare och bättre nu. Nästa kommer på torsdag :)

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Inte han. Inte hans Blaise. Inte den naive, inte den som inte än var förstörd, inte den korkade personen som skrattade högt varje gång Draco gick in i dörrkarmen när han var på väg till toaletten på morgonen. Inte han som älskade att le för sig själv när han kollade ut genom fönstret under lektionerna istället för att lyssna. Inte han vars ögon lös upp när han drömmar om andra platser tog fart i hans huvud. Han kunde inte ansluta sig till Mörkrets Herre, han fick inte det. Han skulle gå sönder. Krossas sönder och samman av dödsätarna och märket skulle vara lika tungt på hans arm som minnena skulle vara på hans samvete. Draco skulle gå genom eld för sin vän men det var något han inte kunde göra när det gällde det här. Inte i det här fallet när elden redan hade bränt upp hans hud och tagit ifrån honom den möjligheten. Han kunde inte skydda Draco i dödsätarnästet för han kunde inte följa med honom dit. Inte bara skulle han misslyckas med att skydda sin vän från den platsen som hade skadat honom själv, han hade också misslyckats med att lyssna. För upptagen med bråket med Weasley och balansgången med Hermione för att ens se hur hans vän kämpade med att andas. För att det hade Blaise gjort. Draco kunde nu i efterhand se alla gånger som Blaise försökt få honom att lyssna och Draco hade vänt honom ryggen. Blaise hade alltid velat förstå, hade alltid velat lyssna. Men Draco hade varit den sämsta vännen någon som Blaise kunnat önska sig.

"Du får inte", upprepade han mer för att övertala sig själv än Blaise. Tanken på hans Blaise med märket brännande på armen fick honom att grimarsera i smärta.

Tårar rann ned för hans väns mörka kinder med Draco kunde inte förmå sig att torka bort dem. Behövde se dem för att samla mod till det han skulle göra. Han hade intalat sig att anledningen till att han hade fört sin vän bakom ljuset var för att skydda honom, men han som satt framför honom var inte skyddad. Han var bete.

"Han kommer skada mamma annars, både du och jag vet det. Jag kan inte låta henne skadas Draco, du måste förstå det."

Draco hals var torr och det var svårt att formulera orden.

"Och du måste förstå att jag inte kan låta något skada dig."

Draco gick över till Blaise säng och la sig bredvid sin vän och med ena armen runt Blaise midja drog han honom närmare. Han kunde inte låta någon skada den här bräckliga varelsen. Inte minst Mörkrets Herre eller hans far. " _... du måste vara försiktig."_ Hans mammas ord ekade genom hans öron. Kunde det här vara något hans far planerat för att skada honom? Han visste hur mycket Blaise betydde för honom och vad han skulle offra för att skydda honom. Hans Blaise. Han tryckte honom om möjligt ännu närmare. Sedan tog han ett djupt andetag och började berätta.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

När Draco tystnade gjorde även hela slottet det. Inget snarkade hördes från deras rummskamrater, ingen vind susade utanför fönstret. Allt var tyst och ihåligt precis som Blaise hjärta. Han hade varit på flykt och Blaise hade inte kunnat hjälpa honom. Istället hade han vänt sig till Granger. Ödet hade fört de samma och Mörkrets Herres terror hade stått i vägen för Draco att fråga om Blaise hjälp. Draco grät inte, men det gjorde Blaise. Hårt och länge. Han var rädd. För sitt eget liv, för hans mammas och för Draco. Rädd för skuggorna i natten, mannen som hade försökt döda Draco och för kriget som snart skulle brista ut. Han var på fel sida för att bli räddad trots att Dumbledore försökte hävda motsattsen och han var på fel sida för att lämnas utanför. Dödsätarsöner var lika trygga som enhörningen i den förbjudna skogen. Lika oskyldiga, lika lätta att slakta. _Lika ensamma._ Fast det var inte sant. Draco hade inte varit ensam för han hade haft Granger. Trots att Dracos arm pressade Blaise mot hans varma bröstkorg när han villkorslöst tröstade Blaise så hade Blaise inte kunnat hjälpa honom när han hade behövt hjälp. Han hade inte funnits där för Draco men det hade Granger. Han ville inte se Draco där när han tvingades in bland dödsätarna like lite som han ville se honom bli omhändertagen av Granger. Gjorde det honom till en ond person bara för att han inte ville se sin älskades tårar torkas av henne? Att han hellre skulle vilja se honom ensam och trasig än att bli kompletterad och hel av henne?

"Om jag hade vetat… Draco… jag kunde… " Varje gång Blaise öppnade munnen pressade Draco honom närmare som för att trösta bort orden, men det fick honom bara att spricka ännu mer. Hade det varit så här Granger och Draco låg? Hade hon tröstat honom som Draco nu gjorde eller hade det varit tvärt om? Hade Draco börjat älska Granger i deras gemensamma smärta över deras föräldrar eller hade han funnit den i andra stunder som Blaise. För Draco hade berättat det också, om Grangers föräldrar. Sagt till Blaise att det var viktigare att han höll det hemligt än det som hade hänt mellan Draco och hans föräldrar. Blaise ville inte ha Draco så här nära, inte om han älskade henne. Men han ville inte heller att värmen från Dracos bröstkorg skulle lämna honom så han låg kvar. Tryckt mot hans älskades kropp såg han inte ljuset, bara mörkret. Kände inte kärleken, bara smärtan. Var det det här som hans framtid bestod av? Smärta? I Mörkrets Herres tjänst eller i skuggan av Dracos kärlek till henne? Spelade det någon roll?

"Du kunde inte ha gjort någonting", försökte Draco trösta honom trots det gjorde orden bara honom ännu mer övertygad om att han inte betydde något för sin bästa vän. Inte tillräckligt i alla fall.

"Jag kunde ha tröstat dig, varit din familj", grinade han.

Han kunde känna hur Draco log mot hans hjässa.

"Jag klarar mig. Jag är en överlevare du vet. Jag är mer orolig över dig, du är så skör. Till och med dina armar skulle gå sönder om du ramlade." Draco skrattade och Blaise grät.

"Jag är så rädd."

"Shhhh, du behöver inte vara rädd. Jag finns här för dig, jag lovar att jag ska göra allt för att rädda dig från honom."

Blaise visste inte om det var på grund av brevet som han grät eller över att Draco att lämnat honom under förvandlingskonsten. Kanske var det en bladning. Tårarna vaggade honom till sömn och när han vaknade låg Draco i sängen bredvid hans och påminde honom om att Draco bara hade tryckt sig tätt in till för att trösta honom. Inte för att han ville vara honom nära.

* * *

 **Narcissa Malfoy**

Hennes syster Andromeda hade en gång under hennes uppväxt berättat för henne hur hon skulle överleva en panikattack. Hon hade inte varit den första som försökt hjälpa Narcissa när livet hade börjat skada hennes kropp och skickat fara signaler till henne hjärna men hon hade varit den enda som hade förstått och därför kunnat komma med de bästa råden. Narcissa försökte nu upprepa orden i henne hjärna. " _Noter fem saker som du kan se."_ Narcissa såg hennes bleka ben som låg nakna mot golvet. Hon såg hennes trollstav som låg på sängen där hon inte kunde nå den. Hon såg mannen framför henne som räckte sig efter sin egna stav. Hon såg masken som han hade satt framför sitt ansikte och hon såg hans ryggtavla när han vände sig bort ifrån henne. " _Noter fyra saker som du kan känna."_ Narcissa kände det kalla stengolvet mot hennes bara ben. Hon kände hur repen trängde in i hennes handleder och vader. Hon kände de svala tårarna mot hennes kinder och hon kände den plågsamma luften smärta hennes lungor när hon hyperventillerade. " _Noter två saker du kan känna lukten av."_ Narcissa kände lukten av alkohol och svett. " _Noter en sak du känner smaken av."_ Narcissa kände hur blodsmaken spred sig genom munnen från där hennes man hade slängt ned henne i golvet. Hennes systers tips hade fungerat många gånger men det här var inte en av dem. Om någon annan än mannen som stängde dörren bakom sig när han gick hade hört henne hade hon skrikit. Om hennes händer inte hade varit bundna bakom hennes rygg hade hon skickat en uggla med en varning. Om hon inte hade varit så maktlös hade hon försökt hindra honom. Lucius var på väg mot Hogwarts, och det fanns inget hon kunde göra förutom att hoppas att Draco hade lyssnat på henne varning.


	42. Männen i de guldiga maskerna

**Hermione Granger**

De hade en tyst överenskommelse om att låtsas som om inget hade hänt. Inte bara bråket utan hela deras relation och vänskap. Det var som om hon och Ron aldrig hade träffat varandra och var de bekanta som var artiga mot varandra och aldrig bråkade. Det kändes fel men Hermione antog att hon tyckte det var bättre än att bli ignorerad och hatad. Det blev om inget enklare för henne att umgås med Harry så han slapp gå emellan dem som ett skillsmässobarn.

"Hermione, kan du skicka ärtorna?" Hon kollade upp från sin mat på Ron som log vänligt mot henne. Hon sträckte över skålen med ärtor till honom.

"Här", log hon.

"Tack!"

Harry suckade högt men varken Ron eller Hermione låtsades höra utan återgick bara neutralt till sina tallrickar. Salen var full av elever som det brukade vara vid middagstid och sorlet tydde på att det varit en bra dag på slottet. Ingen anade då vad som skulle hända. För mitt i allt slogs dörrarna till den stora salen upp med en duns och mr Filch kom in haltandes. Många blicka följde honom till lärarbordet där han gick fram för att viska något i Dumbledores öra. Rektorn kollade med illa dold skräck i blicken på vaktmästare och reste sig upp så snabbt att han råkade fälla ned sin gaffel i processen. Metall mötte sten och ljudet var allt som hördes när sorlet från eleverna fick ett abrupt slut. Neville tog hennes hand under bordet och Hermione höll den hårt som för att säga att det inte var någon fara men om det skulle vara det fanns hon där.

"Alla elever till sovsalarna nu!" Rektorns röst ekade mellan väggarna men eleverna hann inte ens resa sig innan dörrarna slogs upp igen. Den här gången var det inte bara en som haltade in. Det var ett tjugotal och de haltade inte. De spattserade med raka ryggar och trollstavarna höjda. Maskerna som täckte deras ansikten var i guld men de saknade deras ledare. Dumbledore tillsammans med McGonagall kom från ingenstans och stod som vakter ett par meter ifrån henne. Men det vaktade inte henne, det vaktade Harry. Hermiones blick sökte sig skräckslaget till Slytherin bordet. Draco hade rest sig upp så han var lätt att hitta. Med Blaise hand på sin arm där han försökte dra tillbacka Draco ned på bänken stod han beredd. Han visste samma sak som hon visste, det som Dumbledore borde veta vid det här laget. De var inte här för Harry. Det skulle aldrig gå för de visste att lärarna skulle vakta honom som de nu gjorde. En far var här för en son som hade befläckat hans stolthet. Han skulle bränna Dracos gren och Dumbledore borde skydda honom inte Harry. Rektorn hade valt en elev före en annan och Hermione frös till is. Det var inte så här det skulle vara för det var inte rätt. Men ett val som inte skulle få göra var redan gjort och helt oskyddad stod han nu vid Slytherinbordet och Hermione behövde komma på något snabbt. Men vad fanns det att göra?

"DRACO", mannen som var den självklara ledaren ställde sig mitt på golvet och lät namnet eka mellan väggarna när det lämnade hans läppar. "DRACO."

Hon kollade åter bort mot Slytherinbordet där han hade skakat bort Blaise hand. Vad höll han på med? Hans ansikte var lika hårt som sten och med trollstaven i hand fruktade hon att han inte skulle tänka sig för innan han agerade. För bära de gröna och silvriga färgerna saknade han förnufftet och styrdes för mycket av ilska. Mannen i mitten av rummet var inte ensam, de tjugo dödsätarna följde varenda rörelse han gjorde och stod inte stilla för ens en sekund.

"Draco, visa dig din usla yngling. Visa dig", skrek mannen.

Hermione närmade sig Dumbledore. Det skulle snart vara försent.

"Du måste göra något", viskade hon med skräck i rösten.

"Jag vet." Med det började han röra sig till andra sidan rummet där Draco var. Det var redan mer lärare där, som i efter hand skulle få ångra förflyttningen. För Lucius Malfoy var inte korkad. Han bar upp färgerna med stolthet.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Han visste att det skulle hända men han hade hoppats att det inte skulle ske i stora salen. Inte med en halv arme bakom hans far och oskyldiga i rummet som kunde fara illa bara på grund av Draco. Han var inte oskyldig. Han hade befläckat hans fars stolthet och det gjorde honom skyldig till döden i hans ögon. Rektorn verkade äntligen förstå vart han behövdes, men Draco fruktade att det inte skulle vara tillräckligt. Om hans far inte hade haft en plan skulle han attackerat honom på direkten för han visste mycket väl vart han satt. Hans hud knottrade sig under den tjocka manteln trots att det var varmt i den stora salen. I skräck såg han hur dödsätarna började röra sig mot Gryffindorbordet samtidigt som McGonagall ställde sig beskyddande framför Potter och började föra honom mot lärarbordet trots att den hjältemodiga idioten försökte göra motstånd. Hans far stod kvar och tog av sig masken. Hans leende var triumferande och Draco förstod försent vad som skulle hända. Han slängde sig fram i panik men Theo och Blaise höll honom med gemenamma krafter tillbaka.

"SLÄPP HENNE!"

Hans ansikte förvreds i smärta när han såg två dödsätare sluta upp bakom henne. Med varsina händer höll de fast hennes armar samtidigt som de slängde bort hennes trollstav. Hon var helt utelämnad när de puttade fram henne mot hans far. Weasley och hennes vänner försökte desperat att komma fram till henne men hans fars män höll de tillbaka. De var för många och inte ens hela lärakåren var närvarande. Draco kunde knappt tillåta sig att andas i rädsla för att det skulle bli hans sista andetag utan henne. Han såg på när hans far gick run hennes, la en hårslinga bakom hennes nacke och placerade en kniv mot hennes hals.

"Draco, det som gjorde mig mest besviken var inte att vi förlorade dig igen efter att vi äntligen hade hittat dig när du din fega usling hade rymt i skräck. Utan att du blev räddad av en smutsskalle. En mugglare med smutsigt blod som hjälpte dig, en Malfoy. Om du ens får kalla dig det längre. Du är lika smutsig som henne. En blodsförädare. En feg blodsförädare som inte förtjänar Malfoy namnet. Det finns bara ett sätt att få bort det från dig… men först ska hon dö." Knivbladet skar in i hennes bleka hud och hennes ögon rullade bakåt i smärta. Det röd blodet, som han en gång tyckt var smutsigt, rann tjockt och lent ned för hennes hals.

"SLUTA, jag gör vad som hellst. Snälla bara släpp henne."

Hans far kollade upp på honom med triumf i blicken. Det var det här han hade velat hela tiden och om det innebör att hon skulle vara trygg så antog Draco att det var samma sak som han ville. Han ville lämna henne med blicken bara för en sekund för att se vad rektorn och de värdelösa lärarna tänkte göra men han kunde inte. Han var rädd att faderns kniv skulle skära in ännu längre i hennes felfria hud om han inte försökte stoppa det med blicken.

"Draco", flämtade hon med bristande stadighet i rösten. "Draco, nej."

Han fnös. Hermione Granger var en idiot som inte fattade att han skulle göra allt för att hon inte skulle stå där med kniven mot strupen. Han blev irriterad. Hermione behövde stå still och inte försöka slingra sig loss annars skulle hans far skada henne. Draco hoppade över bordet så att han kom närmare dem. Blaise och Theo skulle inte få stoppa honom. Blaise skulle inte få vara bete och Hermione skulle verkligen inte få vara det. Hans Blaise, hans Hermione. Inte hans fars att skada. Trollstaven ekade när den föll till marken när han slängde i väg den åt rektorns håll. Helt utelämnad stod han positionerade så att hans far kunde skada honom.

"Jag har sagt det och jag säger det igen, släpp henne."

Det var det hans far gjorde. Hon var inte det egentliga målet och han hade fått fram det han ville. Hon stapplade i väg till Potter och Weasley som la sina armar beskyddande om henne samtidigt som hon lät handen fara upp till stället där kniven hade skurit in. Hennes bleka hand blev röd av blodet och hennes blick som var fylld utav skräck fångade hans. De bruna ögonen skulle vara det sista han såg och han log av tanken. Samtidigt som han lät mungiporna resa sig slöt han sina ögon. Han hörde hennes avlägsna skrik som från under vatten. Han var redo att möta slutet. För henne, med hennes ögon inpräntade i hans hjärna. Ett sista minne, ett sista andetag. Men inte utan henne utan för henne.

* * *

A/N: Kommer ficen fortsätta med eller utan Draco… ? Det får ni se på lördag.


	43. Döden

**Hermione Granger**

Händelseförloppet som sedan utspelade sig såg Hermione som i ultrarapid. En overbalformel lämnade Lucius stav tillsammans med ett gult ljus. Hon skrek men det kändes som om ingen hörde. Hon försökte slita sig loss men hon saknade kraft. Hon försökte se men tårarna skylde hennes synfält. Skrik, som tycktes komma från alla möjliga håll, gjorde hennes sällskap och ljusstrålar följde den som hade kastats åt Dracos håll och när hon äntligen kunde se igen låg han på marken. Avslagen, med en tomhet i blicken som skrek död. Dracos skrik dog ut men följdes av snyftningar när han försökte skaka liv i sin vän. Blaise rörde sig inte, andades inte och hans kropp med Draco brevid sig blev kvarliggande i kaoset. Äntligen verkade lärarna agera och dödsätarna började tvingas tillbaka ut i korridoren. Hermione tryckte sig mot Harrys bröstkorg när hon grät. Trots att hon inte ville erkänna det så kände hon lättnad. Blaise låg död på det hårda stengolvet och hon kände lättnad över att han hade slängt sig framför Draco och tagit emot förbannelsen i hans ställe. Hon visste att det gjorde henne till en hemsk människa men hon visste inte vad hon skulle gjort om det var Draco. Han hade offrat sig för henne och Blaise hade offrat sig för honom. Hon var skakad och rädd men lättnad över att Draco andades och att dödätarna var borta.

"Du måste tas till sjukhusvingen, Hermione", viskade Harry och smekte henne över håret. "Du har förlorat mycket blod."

Hermione skakade på huvudet.

"Jag måste till Draco", protesterade hon.

"Varför?" Rons röst var hård och skickade rysningar genom hennes kropp. "Vad var allt det där om? Som Malfoys pappa snackade om? Du hade knappt tid att träffa oss i sommar men du hade utrymme att rädda honom."

Harry kom till hennes försvar.

"Inte nu Ron. En elev har precis förlorat sitt liv och du tycker det är rätt tid att ha något slags förhör?"

Hon kunde höra Ron muttra något men han verkade förstå att Harry hade rätt. Det var verkligen inte rätt tillfälle.

* * *

Harry hade inte låtit sig övertalas utan hade fört henne till sjukhusvingen under hennes ljudliga protester. Hennes sår helades och hon fick en dryck för smärtan. Kort efter dem hade anlänt kom Snape, inbärandes på Blaise livlösa kropp. Hermione kunde inte förstå vad det tjänade till, han var redan död. Draco verkade tänka detsamma där han gick med huvudet sänkt bakom dem. Han grät inte längre utan verkade bara helt tom och Hermione kollade på sin vän som hade följt med henne dit. Om det hade varit Harry som hade placerats på den där sjukhussängen så hade hon känt sig lika obetydligt. Den smärtan hade varit för stor att hantera och hon ville gråta så att Draco slapp. Hur någon kunde ha varit där bredvid henne och skrattat i ena stunden för att i nästa ha tagit sitt sista andetag var omöjligt för henne att förstå. Draco ställde sig och kollade ut genom fönstret och Hermione undrade om han skyllde hans väns död på sig själv eller om han kunde förstå att den enda som bar skulden var Lucius. Med tanke på hur han knöt sina nävar så att knogarna vitnade var chansen inte så stor att han förstod det. Alla ryckte till, inklusive Snape, när Dumbledore kom in springande.

"Jag kom så fort som möjligt. Severus har du gett honom smärtstillande?"

Dumbledore for fram och kände på Blaise panna och Snape snubblade bort mot medicinerna och ignorerade den frågande Poppy.

"Nej, vi kom precis... "

Draco fick nog.

"Kan någon snälla förklara vad ni pratar om?"

Rektorn och försvar mot svartkonster läraren ignorerade honom också och Snape kastade en kräm till Dumbledore som denne fångade och klämde ut en klick som han smetade över likets panna.

"Han kommer ha ont när han vaknar", förklarade Dumbledore. "Poppy, kan du fixa något starkare."

Hermione kollade frågande på Harry men han skakade bara på huvudet. De enda två som verkade förstå vad som hände verkade för upptagna för att ens svara. När Poppy kom fram för att byta, det redan genomblödda badaget, följde Draco med och satte sig bredvid henne på sängen. Han sa inget men när hon tog hans hand i sin tryckta han det hårt tillbaka.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

 _Musiken vars dunkade skakade genom stenväggarna och orsakade de hängande tavlorna att vibrera dolde skratten som kom bubblande från insidan av rummet. Familjen Malfoy hade ordnat fest vilket betydde att Draco och Blaise skulle gömma sig på Dracos rum och låtsas att de inte fanns. Men först hade de lyckats smuggla med sig några flaskor från tillställningen innan gästerna hade kommit och satt du vid Dracos skrivbord och roade sig. Blaise studerade Dracos ansiktsdrag när han höll på att göra sitt drag i trollkarlsschacket. Hans käkben hade blivit mer framhävande under de senaste månaderna och hans barnsliga drag började avta. När han koncentrerade sig på spelet såg han nästan ut som en ung man. Efter sommaren skulle de börja sitt femte år. Draco tog en till klunk ur den gröna flaskan och Blaise såg på när hans fylliga läppar omslöt flaskhalsen. Det brände till i mellangärdet och han tvingade sig själv att kolla ned på spelet igen._

" _Vill du ha?"_

 _Blaise nickade och tog emot flaskan. En våg av rysningar spred sig genom hans kropp när hans fingertoppar snuddade vid Dracos vid överlämningen. Han förde den till munnen och tanken på hur Dracos läppar hade rört vid den bara några sekunder tidigare fick honom att le mot flasköppningen. Han tog en klunk och lät den beska vätskan bränna mot hans halsrygg. Han flinade när han satte ned den på bordet._

" _Vad?" Dracos röst var irriterad och Blaise skrattade._

" _Du kommer förlora. Tre vinster i rad till Blaise!"_

 _Draco fnös._

" _Fira inte något i förskott, förresten vem pratar om sig själv i tredjeperson?"_

 _Blaise log igen och sa ett kommando till sin riddare._

" _Schack-matt!"_

 _Triumferande såg han på när Draco slängde i väg sin kung så den slog i stenväggen och kastade sig med ryggen före ned på sängen._

* * *

"Blaise, jag är här."

En sval hand smekte honom över pannan och han försökte samla kraft till att öppna ögonen. Utan resultat. Han kände hur någon kramade hans hand och han tryckte den tillbaka. Om det här var döden, hade han inget emot att stanna här.

"Smärtan kommer gå över snart, jag är så ledsen att du behöver gå igenom det här."

Den sammetslena rösten sa saker som inte stämde överens med det han kände. Han hade ingen smärta det enda han kunde känna var handen i hans och kylan mot hans panna. Rösten följde med honom när han än en gång förlorade medvetandet.

* * *

" _Blaise, Blaise. Jag tror jag håller på att dö."_

 _Två flaskor och en timme senare låg Draco hukad på badrummsgolvet. Med armbågarna på toalettsitsen höll han sig uppe samtidigt som Blaise strök honom över håret._

" _Sluta vara så dramatiskt. Du kommer inte dö", skrattade han._

 _Draco spydde igen._

" _Om du hade haft längre hår hade jag kunnat hålla tillbaka det."_

 _Nu var det Draco tur att skratta._

" _Varför slutar det alltid så här?"_

 _Hans vän föll tillbaka på golvet och Blaise hjälpte honom att luta sig mot den svala sten väggen innan han satte sig tillrätta bredvid honom._

" _För att du inte vet dina egna begränsningar."_

 _Draco vände sitt huvud och Blaise fann sig bara ett par centimeter bort från de läpparna som han tidigare samma kväll hade studerat när de omslöt glasflaskan. Han backade inte bak som han borde ha gjort och Draco verkade inte notera närheten. "Det är bara alkoholen, annars skulle han vänt tillbaka huvudet", försökte han intala sig. "Ta inte detta som bevis senare att han gillar dig Blaise."_

" _Därför måste du hjälpa mig Blaise."_

 _Han la sitt huvud på Blaise axel och suckade högt._

" _Du luktar så gott."_

 _Blaise stelnade till men fann sig snabbt._

" _Samma sak går inte att säga om dig, du luktar spya."_

 _Hans vän bara skrattade._

" _Det är inte bevis bara alkoholen", intalade han sig själv._

 _Men innerst inne visste Blaise att han senare skulle använde det som bevis precis som allt annat hans bästavän skulle göra de kommande året och precis som han hade gjort med allt hans bästavän hade gjort det föregående. Han visste att han bara skadade sig själv men en dag skulle han dö och då skulle han slippa allt det här._

* * *

A/N: Nästa kommer på torsdag :)


	44. Livet efter döden

**Blaise Zabini**

När han för första gången tog ett ordentligt kliv ur dvalan var kylan det första han noterade. Sedan stillheten och tystnaden. Han kunde inte härleda någon smärta och döden kändes lika avlägsen som hädelserna som tidigare hade ägtrum i den stora salen. För i sjukhusvingen fanns bara stillheten. Rummet var tomt så när på en figur som låg ihop krupen i sängen bredvid och Blaise sträckte ut handen mot honom.

"Vatten."

Törsten hade slagit till med ens och den sandpappersliknande känslan i halsen fick honom att flämta till. Draco ryckte till av rädsla när han hörde den härdade rösten men samlade sig snabbt och förde glaset med vatten till Blaise läppar. När han kände den svala vätskan rinna ned i hans hals kom även lite av hans energi tillbaka. Blicken blev skarpare och han kunde lättare urkilja sin väns ansikte i det mörka rummet. Draco såg trött ut men han lös upp i hela ansiktet när han kollade på Blaise som om han hade återuppväckts från de döda. Vilket han visserligen hade gjort. För han hade träffats av förbannelsen och han borde vara död.

"Vad hände?" frågade Blaise.

"Förbannelsen han skickade var inte meningen att döda mig. Bara att få mig att se död ut så att ingen skulle försvara mitt lik när han tog det där ifrån och gjorde Merlin vet vad med mig. Så du är oskadd", hans leende dog med ens ut och ersattes av en ilska så stark så Blaise backade bak i sängen. "Vad tänkte du med Blaise? Vet du hur dåligt jag hade mått om du hade dött på grund av mig? Jag ska berätta för dig exakt hur dåligt. Jag skulle hata mig själv för resten av livet. Fattar du det?"

"Men du skulle leva…" andades Blaise.

Draco fnös.

"Du är dum i huvudet. Du förtjänar nästan att dö."

En tår rann ned för Dracos kind som han ilsket torkade bort.

"Ja, varför är du då så arg?"

"Jag sa nästan… inte att du gjorde det."

Blaise lutade bak huvudet mot kudden och stängde ögonen. Om Draco var så glad över att se honom kanske det inte var så dåligt att han levde. Men sedan kom minnet tillbaka när Draco hade haft sitt hjältemodiga ögonblick inför hela den stora salen när han hade offrat sig för sin kärlek och smärtan kom tillbaka. Blaise antog att mörkret var att föredra.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

"Är det läge nu då?"

Frukosten hade avnjutits under tystnad men på väg tillbaka till gryffindortornet hade Ron ställt frågan som hade hängt i luften enda sedan morgonen. Hermione stannade upp i korridoren och hennes två vänner följde hennes exempel.

"Jag antar det", svarade hon och gick fram och satte sig i fönstret vars utsikt ledde ut mot den förbjudna skogen. Harry satte sig bredvid henne medan Ron blev stående framför dem med armarna i kors.

"Vad var det där om? Igår, med Malfoy?" Ron upprepade samma fråga som Harry hade styrt bort i går och nu såg Hermione inget sätt att undvika den.

"Du såg väl själv vad det var om. Fråga istället det du vill veta."

Harry placerade sin hand över hennes handrygg. Den värmde tryggt med Hermione kände att hon snart inte skulle förtjäna värmen i hans ögon.

"Hermione har du ljugit för oss?" Harrys fråga var som ett slag i ansiktet och tog andan ur henne.

"Ja", svarade hon med en röst som knappt var högre än en viskning.

"Kan du berätta vad du gjorde i somras? Var du inte med dina föräldrar?"

Tårarna föll nu ned helt ohejdbart längst hennes kinder.

"Bara de första veckorna, sedan var jag tvungen att... " Hon vände sitt ansikte mot hennes vän. "Snälla Harry, du får inte hata mig. Jag vet att det här kommer låta helt orimligt i dina öron men snälla Harry du får inte hata mig."

Hon visste att Ron skulle tycka att lögnen var värst tillsammans med Dracos inblandning. Men Harry, henne fina Harry han skulle tycka att dådet var värst. Det var därför hon hade hållit det hemligt från första början.

Harry placerade en hand på hennes kind och hon tryckte sig närmare den.

"Jag skulle aldrig kunna hata dig Hermione, aldrig. Hör du det. Berätta vad du gjorde."

Hon tog en djupt andetag.

"Jag fick dem att glömma mig. Glömma att de hade en dotter, glömma att de älskar mig, glömma alla våra minnen. Harry du fick aldrig en uppväxt med dina föräldrar och enligt mina hade inte jag någon heller. För de minns inte mig och det är mitt fel. Det var jag som höll staven, det var jag som kastade förbannelsen"

Hon blev tyst och väntade på vad de skulle säga. Harry lät bara handen lämna hennes kind och falla kraftlös mot hans lår där den blev liggande. Ron var den som lyckades hitta orden först.

"Varför gjorde du det?"

"För att de inte ville skicka tillbaka mig till Hogwarts. Jag hade berättat för dem om allt med Voldemort och jag behövs här. Med allt som har hänt och med allt som kommer att hända. Jag behövde göra den uppoffringen."

"Så du offrade dina föräldrar?" Harrys röst var ihålig när han ställde frågan och skickade rysningar genom hela hennes kropp.

"De är fortfarande vid liv Harry, och när allt är över letar jag rätt på dem och återställer minnena. De är även tryggare så här och om jag dör så kommer de aldrig behöva sörja mig. Inga föräldrar borde få sörja sitt barn."

Harry nickade men verkade inte tycka att hon hade gjort rätt. Harry som annars nästan alltid tyckte att hon gjorde rätt.

"Och Malfoy?"

Hon kollade upp på Ron.

"Han bara dök upp någonstans på vägen." Hon kollade ned på sina händer. "Jag bodde på den läckande kitteln när han en kväll snubblade in, helt skadad och jag kunde inte lämna honom där. Det måste ni ändå förstå, han skulle dött i så fall. Jag vet vad du tycker om honom Ron men jag har sett en annan sidan av honom. Jag hjälpte honom och efter det har vi hjälpt varandra. Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska säga."

För hon visste inte vad hon mer skulle säga för hennes relation med Draco var redan förvirrad som den var för henne.

"Det han gjorde igår såg ut att vara lite mer än att bara hjälpa dig."

Hermione visste inte vad som gjorde henne mest ledsen. Rons ilska eller Harrys tystnad. Hon var rädd att deras relation inte skulle vara som den hade varit förut och hon var rädd för att förlora sina vänner.

"Han… var skyldig mig det…"

Under natten var det det enda hon hade lyckats komma fram till. Draco hade räddat henne för att han inte skulle kunna sova om hon hade dött på grund av honom. Han var skyldig henne det för att det var han som hade dragit in henne i skiten.

"Du kunde ha berätta för oss … varför berättade du inte för oss?" Harrys röst var liten och ynklig och hennes dåliga samvete satte knivar i hennes kropp.

"För att ni inte skulle förstå varför jag gjorde som jag gjorde mot mina föräldrar och om jag inte kunde berätta om dem kunde jag inte berätta om Draco."

"Vi skulle försöka förstå", muttrade Ron.

"Vi skulle gjort det för dig Hermione, vi älskar dig."

Harry reste sig.

"Men nu behöver i alla fall jag lite tid att smälta. Kan vi prata senare?"

Hermione nickade bara stumt och såg sedan på när hennes bästa vän och föredetta pojkvän förvann bort genom korridoren.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

Sovsalen var tom. Han hade fått lämna sjukhusvingen samma morgon och hans rumskamrater var för tillfället ute i slottet. Draco hade till sist lämnat honom ensam en stund efter att ha hållit sig nära hela morgonen. Han misstänkte att han var ute och letade reda på en viss brunett men han var inte helt säker. Blaise tyckte visserligen om uppmärksamheten som han hade fått under morgonen men han behövde samtidigt tid för att vara ensam och vila. För mycket hade hänt på för kort tid och hans hjärna höll på att explodera. Men han hann knappt lägga sig på sängen innan han hörde ett skrapade läte mot fönstret. Han ställde sig motvilligt upp och och gick fram och öppnade fönstret. In kom den största ugglan han någonsin hade sett. Den bara på en stor väska som den släppte på hans säng innan den flög i väg lika snabbt som den hade kommit. Med darrande händer öppnade han väskan. Hans händer flög intistinktivt upp till hans ansikte när han såg henne. Hans mammas tomma ögon stirrade upp på han och huvudet som de tillhörde satt inte längre kvar på kroppen. Bredvid huvudet låg en lapp och utan att veta vad han gjorde vecklade han ut den.

 _Lojalitet belönas. Gå emot mina order så straffas du_

Brevet hade ingen avsändare men det fanns bara en som Blaise kunde föreställa sig hade gjort detta. Mörkrets Herre hade straffat honom för att ha klivit emellan hans tjänare och en förrädare. Hans mamma hade varit oskyldigt och Blaise hade varit anledningen till hennes död. Han grät utan kraft och sörjde utan mening. När han var klar gjorde han sig av med huvudet och lovade sig själv att han aldrig skulle förlorad den enda personen som betydde något som han hade kvar i sitt liv. Till vilket pris det än krävde skulle Draco skulle inte få dö.

* * *

A/N: På sommarlovet är väl då en ska ha tid att skriva? Känns som jag har mindre tid än någonsin… men försöker att skriva så mycket som möjligt. Nästa kapitel kommer på tisdag och det kommer till skillnad från det här att vara lite gladare och mer Dramione !


	45. Kalla kvällar

A/N: Trodde jag inte att jag skulle få upp det här kapitlet men min kompis som jag ska träffa är sen så då hann jag skriva! tack för alla komentarer, de ger mig så mycket energi och ork att fortsätta.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

De bruna höstlöven prasslade under henne när hon satte sig ned på marken. Vattnet som bredde ut sig framför henne var stilla och hon koncentrerade sig på den orörda vattenytan för att lugna orkanen som bredde ut sig i hennes inre. Hon drog upp bena och placerade sin haka på de svala byxbenen som för att göra sig så liten som möjligt. Som för att skydda sig mot orkanen. Hon hade slutat ljuga, slutat fly men samtidigt kände hon att nätet av lögner var större än någonsin. Paniken att någon skulle avslöja dem var så stor men själv visste hon inte riktigt vilka lögner hon gömde. De kanske bara var spöksyndrom från de sista månaderna men det kändes som om det var mer än det. Som om det var något som hon borde se men som var gömt långt inne. Hon släppte benen och lät de falla till marken innan hon suckade djupt mot det stilla vattnet.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Han försökte tränga bort bilden där han gick ut genom slottet på Blaise som låg livlös på stengolvet. Om idioten hade dött skulle han aldrig ha förlåtit varken sig själv eller honom. Gårdagen hade varit hemsk på alla plan. Hans far hade skadat de två personerna han brydde sig mest om och nu var han på väg från den ena för att hitta den andra. Han hade frågat några första års elever från Gryffindor om de hade sett Hermione och de hade pekat mot sjön. Hermione hade så klart inte varit okänt i eleverna på skolans ögon innan gårdagen men med förbandet på halsen och dramatiken i stora salen hade hon hela skolan ögon på sig. Vilket Draco fann väldigt användbart. Höstvädret fick honom att dra kappan tätare runt om sig och förbannade Hermione för att ha valt att sätta sig utomhus. Vintern stod och knackade på ytterdörren med händerna fyllda av kyla som bara väntade på att slå honom i ansiktet. Men vart hon än var, skulle han också gå för det var så det fick vara nu. Han hade bestämt sig för det. När han närmade sig sjön såg han en silhuett sitta nere vid vattenbrynet och vid åsynen av henne ökade han på stegen. Han log och satte sig bakom henne innan han drog upp henne i sitt knät och la armarna runt om hennes kropp. Hon ryckte skrämt till när tryckte henne närmare och han flinade mot baksidan av hennes nacke.

"Vad tror du att du håller på med…? Draco… tänk om någon kommer…"

Draco skrattade.

"Så efter allt som hände igår är det du oroar dig mest för att någon ska se oss? Jag tror ingen direkt fortfarande tror att vi är dödliga fiender."

"Men… jag är förvirrar… du kan inte… vi kan inte sitta så här."

"Du tänker för mycket Hermione och förresten så är du alltid förvirrad så vad spelar det för roll."

"Det är jag väl inte", protesterade hon.

"Är du visste."

Hon tog upp några löv från marken för att kasta bak dem i hans ansikte men Draco som hade sett attacken komma vek skrattande undan. I sin tur petade han in ett finger mellan hennes revben och hon tjöt och försökte skrattandes slingra sig ur hans grepp. Men han höll henne med stadiga armar kvar.

"Du måste ändå medge att det är väldigt skönt, om jag inte hade dig som filt tror jag att jag skulle frysa ihjäl…"

Hon nickade fundersamt men tankarna verkade plötsligt lång borta.

"Hur mår du?"

Hon brast inte, hon var för stark för det men några tårar föll ned för hennes kinder som han mjukt torkade bort när hon tryckte sig mot hans hals.

"Sådär… jag var så rädd igår Draco. Jag trodde du var död… "

Draco fnös.

"Ingen skulle sakna mig ändå."

"Jag skulle det", hon kollade upp på honom med tårar i ögonen och han tappade andan. Trots att hon var röd gråten var hon fortfarande den vackraste människan på jorden. Den vackraste människan som precis hade sagt att hon var ledsen för att hon trodde att han hade dött. Han lät en hand löpa längst hennes överarm och landa på förbandet som var satt över stället där hans fars kniv hade skurit in.

"Jag är så ledsen för att du var tvungen att vara med om det där."

Nu var det hennes tur att fnysa.

"Det var inget, jag har varit med om värre…"

Hermione log men det gjorde inte han.

"Jag vet att du har det, men inte på grund av mig…"

Hennes hand flög upp till hans kind och hon höll den lika hård som hennes röst var.

"Säg aldrig så där igen, det var inte ditt fel. Det var inte ditt fel Draco."

Hon ljög men det fick räcka. Han tog allt han kunde få för att minska skuldkänslorna som hemsökte hans inre.

"Jag skulle ha varit snabbare, jag skulle gjort något tidigare så att han inte hann skada dig", protesterade han.

Hon flätade in andra handen i hans hår och drog honom närmare henne innan hon kollade honom så djupt i hans ögon så han kunde känna hur han drunknade.

"Du räddade mig Draco. Du gjorde allt du kunde. Jag vet inte varför du gjorde det, men du gjorde allt du kunde."

En rynka uppstod mellan Dracos ögonbryn.

"Vad då inte förstår varför?"

Hon släppte hans blick och handen föll ned från hans hår.

"Jag vet att du kände dig skyldig att göra det men jag förstår ändå inte varför du gjorde det. Du kunde ha dött eller ännu värre…"

Draco lät henne inte prata färdigt.

"Alltid lika förvirrad, vad var det jag sa förut? Hermione jag vill inte att du ska skadas för jag skulle inte klara av att något hände dig. Det är det enda som skulle kunna förstöra mig helt. Hermione kolla på mig."

Han la uppfordrande ett finger under hennes haka och vände det upp så han återigen kunde fånga hennes blick med hans.

"Draco du menar det inte…"

"Jag menar varenda ord. Hermione jag hatade att se dig med honom lika mycket som jag hatade att vara med någon annan. Jag vet inte varför men jag vill vara nära dig hela tiden."

Han lät pekfingret följa konturerna av hennes haka och hon darrade till under hans beröring. Så ömtålig men samtidigt så stark på samma gång. Som om hon skulle kunna överleva jordens undergång men samtidigt brista i kvällsluften om han bara bad henne. Inte för en sekund lät han hennes ögon lämna hans utan höll stadigt fast dem i sina. Där och då visste att hans största önskan var att lämna allt och bli desperados på flykt med henne vars ansikte han nu utforskade med sin hand. Allt som spelade någon roll i det ögonblicket var hans pekfinger som långsamt banade sin väg fram till hennes läppar. Allt som spelade någon roll i hans liv var att han var med henne. Han begärde inte ens att Hermione skulle tillhöra honom bara han fick vara hennes. Draco skulle låta sig bli utnyttjad om det var vad Hermione ville. Han skulle dö för henne. Han skulle döda för henne. Han var hennes. Hennes att älskas och hennes att förstöras. Hans finger strök henne över underläppen innan hans läppar ersatte fingrets plats.


	46. Hejdå

**Hermione Granger**  
Han kysste henne tills hon kände döden komma krypande. För hur kunde hon vara levande när hela världen kändes så avlägsen och folket runt om kring så obetydelsefulla. När han till slut släppte hennes läppar backade han bak så att han kunde se på henne men var kvar så nära så hon kunde känna hans andetag mot sina läppar. Hon drog efter andan och han flinade på sitt Malfoys sätt och hon kom plötsligt ihåg vem han var. Draco Malfoy inte han som fick henne att känna sig som den vackraste personen i världen och som hade en famn där hon alltid var trygg. Det var Draco Malfoy med alla tjejerna på hans höfter och han läppar skulle aldrig tillhöra någon. En hand flög upp och hon slog till honom över kinden så kraftigt så att den färgades röd i kvällsljuset. Hans silvergrå ögon speglade mer förvåning än smärta men när hon flög upp på fötterna lät han en hand glida ömt över ena kinden där hennes handflata hade träffat. _Det här är en lek för honom_ , tänkte hon. _Jag är en match han ska vinna, precis som de andra tjejerna. Han vill gnugga det i Rons ansikte för att sedan spotta på mig där jag ligger ned. Förnedra mig framför alla.  
_ "Vad var det där för?" Frågade han och ställde sig upp men när han kom ett steg närmare backade hon skrämt bak.  
"Du får inte göra sådär", viskade hon förtvivlat.  
Han skrattade, han understod sig faktiskt att skratta rakt i hennes ansikte och hon kände hur ilskan började växa inom sig.  
"Göra vad? Du kysste mig lika mycket som jag kysste dig. Och det var ingen dålig kyss, det vet du lika bra som jag."  
"Jag menade inte kyssen, men jag är inte dem Draco. Du får inte låtsas gilla mig för att sedan kasta bort mig som en smutsig trasa. Jag tänker inte tillåta dig att förstöra mig!"  
"Vad är en trasa?"  
Ett frustrerat skrik lämnade hennes läppar och hon knuffade sig ilsket förbi honom.  
"Hoppas någon sliter ut din tunga så att du aldrig mer kan prata. Jag hatar dig Draco Malfoy."  
Med snabba steg lämnade hon honom bakom sig  
"Det menar du inte, det där var elakt sagt", skrek han efter henne. "Kom tillbaka, jag måste förklara. Snälla Hermione, förlåt."  
Men hon stannade inte utan ökade bara stegen mot slottet.

* * *

 **Draco** **Malfoy**  
Irriterat blängde han på henne från andra sidan klassrummet. Det var trollkarlshistoria och ingen lyssnade speciellt aktivt på det mr Binns hade att säga. Till och med Hermione verkade vara djupt försjunken i sina tankar. Han hoppades hon kunde känna hur hans blick brände hål i hennes nacke. Han hade varit irriterad på henne hela kvällen igår och han kunde inte säga att det hade gått över under dagen. Om något hade irritationen bara blivit större. Hermione gick runt och skrattade med Potter och Weasley helt oberörd av det som hade hänt under lördagskvällen och gårdagen vid sjön. Samtidigt som han hade blivit lämnad, helt övergiven och oförstående hade hon umgåtts med vänner som inte verkade ställa några frågor över huvudtaget. De var som robotar eller knähundar utan varken stake eller egen vilja. Han hatade dem. Han hatade hur de fick Hermione att skratta sådär när allt han hade fått henne att göra var att lämna. Men henne hatade han inte, för på något sätt hade han kommit att älska den envisa brunetten. Trots att hon höll på att göra honom galen. När hon äntligen hade visat att hans känslor inte var helt obesvarade hade något hänt som fick henne att ändra sig och han kunde för allt i världen inte förstå vad. Låtsas gilla henne? Förstöra henne? Han skulle dö för Hermione och han var tillräckligt självisk för att tro att han skulle kunna göra hennes liv perfekt. De var som gjorda för varandra. När spöket förklarade lektionen avslutad lösgjorde sig Draco från sina kompisar och följde efter den gyllene trion genom korridoren. När de kom en bit ifrån lektionssalen bröt han tystnaden mellan de kalla stenväggarna.  
"Hermione!"  
De tre gryffindorseleverna stannade upp mitt i ett steg och vände sig om mot honom.  
Hermione ställde sig och kollade ned i marken medan Potter och Weasley ställde sig som vakter framför henne. I sitt huvud fnös han. _Varför skulle de behöva hålla henne säker från honom, två dagar tidigare hade han räddat henne_? Han undrade vad hon hade berättat för dem. Kanske var det något som inte ens han visste.  
"Vad vill du Malfoy?" Weasley lät handen falla ned mot trollstaven men Draco backade inte. Han backade aldrig.  
"Jag pratade inte med dig Weasley." Dracos röst var känslokall men när han lät blicken fara förbi Weasley brann hans röst av ömhet. "Hermione, snälla kan vi bara prata?"  
Hon kollade fortfarande inte upp när hon svarade.  
"Jag vet inte om det är en sådan bra idé."  
"Du borde gå Malfoy", manade Potter honom diplomatiskt.  
Han spände käkarna frustrerat.  
"Jag vill bara se hur du mår", han talade till Hermione men det var Weasley som svarade.  
"Vi tackar dig för att du tog hand om Hermione när vi inte kunde, men vi är här nu", förklarade Weasley kallt.  
"Det Ron försöker säga är att vi är glada att du hjälpte Hermione efter det som hände med hennes föräldrar."  
Hände med Hermiones föräldrar? Potter fick det att låta som om det var en olycka fast alla visste att så inte var fallet. Eller hade Hermione undanhållit den biten nu när hon tydligen hade valt att berätta allt för sina vänner? Berättat det som hon bara hade anförtrott åt honom. Potter och Weasley kanske hade rätt. Hon behövde inte honom längre, inte nu när hon hade dem. Han var bara en belastning som hade kommit med på vägen och som, precis som hon hade sagt, skulle förstöra henne. Kanske var det så men Draco var trött på att inte få raka svar. Om hon inte ville ha med honom att göra och om hon ångrade allt hon hade gjort igår så behövde hon säga det. Han trängde sig förbi hennes vakter och de protesterade ljudligt när han satte en han på hennes arm och en under hennes haka. Han tvingade henne att se på honom, kolla upp i hans ögon och se han förtvivlade blick. Se hur mycket hon sårade honom. Hennes blick var tom, kall och hård. Den fick honom att instinktivt ta ett steg bak och Weasley och Potter drog bak honom ytterligare.  
"Hej då Draco."  
Kall som is vände hon sig om och lämnade honom. Hermione hade haft fel när hon sa att han skulle förstöra henne. För det var han som brast och hon som lämnade. Inte tvärt om.

* * *

A/N: Kommentera! :) Nästa kommer på tisdag.

Millie: Hahahha det var faktist inte meningen, men önskar att det hade varit det ;D.


	47. Dumhuvudet

**Hermione Granger**

Hennes ansikte förvreds i förtvivlan när hon lämnade honom bakom sig samtidigt som hon skyndade sig bort från brottsplatsen. När hennes vänner kom ikapp henne hade hon samlat sig med hjälp av samma viljekraft som hade krävts av henne när hon hade motstått impulsen att kastade sig om halsen på Draco. Hon ville vart kvar där med honom vid sjön för alltid men i verkligheten skulle det aldrig fungera för att han inte var den hon behövde. Hon hade sett en annan sida av honom de sista månaderna men hur kunde hon veta att den sidan speglade det som gömde sig i hans inre? Att den inte var en fasad som han hade velat att hon skulle ta för sanning för att enklare hitta en väg innanför hennes tjocka murar som hon för tidigt i sitt liv hade byggt upp för att inte killar med Dracos leende skulle bryta ned henne. När hon hade kommit tillbaka till uppehållsrummet igår med tårarna rinnande ned för kinderna hade Harry och Ron antagit att det var på grund av dem. De hade förlåtit henne med ens och berättat för henne att de förstod varför hon hade gjort som hon hade gjort i somras. När Harry försiktigt hade nämnt Draco hade hon ljugit och sagt att hon inte kände något för honom trots att hon kände allt. Hat, saknad och kärlek. Ron hade trott henne för han hörde bara det han ville höra medan Harry studerade henne mer misstänksamt. Hon hatade att ljuga men när hon väl hade börjat verkade lögnerna aldrig att ta slut. Därför berättade hon att Draco verkade ha sett på deras relation på ett annat sätt än vad hon gjorde och att han nu vägrade att lämna henne ifred. Hon visste att det inte var sant och att det snarare var tvärt om men hon visste även att de nu skulle hjälpa henne att hålla Draco borta och hon behövde all hjälp hon kunde få. Så när de kom ikapp henne såg hon likgiltig ut, precis som förut.

"Du gjorde rätt Hermione, nu kommer han inte att störa dig något mer", sa Harry och la tröstande en hand på hennes axel.

Ron som i stället hade tagit henne hans tryckte den hårt. Hon undrade om han inte förstod att pausen inte var slut och att den troligtvis aldrig skulle ta slut. Antagligen inte. Men hon lät honom hållas för hon hade igen kraft kvar att ta tag i det idag.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Han rörde runt i den gråa gröten som han hade tagit åt sig. Han hade varit hungrig då men det hade snabbt gått över när hon hade kommit in i den stora salen. Det hade inte varit länge sedan de hade stått här och han hade fasat för att aldrig se henne igen och trots att han visste att han borde vara tacksam så gjorde det ont att se henne. _Hon ville aldrig ha dig din idiot, bara din axel att gråta mot._ Han visste att det var sant men fortfarande kunde han inte hindra sig från att hoppas att hon hade ljugit.

"Vad hände egentligen igår?" Blaise kollade bekymrat på honom. Draco hade vägrat svara på några frågor igår, förresten så hade han vägrat svara på något överhuvudtaget. Han hade inte ens svarat när hans vänner hade sagt godnatt. Det enda han hade gjort när han kom in i sovsalen var att slå ett hål i garderobsdörren för att sedan lägga sig med huvudet i kudden på sängen. Så nu satt han där med en sårig hand och ett blödande hjärta. Han var arg på sig själv, han var arg på Potter och Weasley och han var arg på Hermione. Och trots att varken Astoria eller Blaise hade gjort något så fräste han bara till svars när de från varsin sida av honom försökte få honom att prata. Draco ville bara få vara i fred men på en skola som Hogwarts var det inte så lätt. Han tog en sked av den äcklig gröten och kände hur den växte sig allt större i munnen för varje tugga samtidigt som han hade blicken fokuserad på Hermione. Hon skulle se hur mycket han brydde sig. Se hur ont han hade det.

"Inget… inget hände igår Blaise."

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Hon visste vad han höll på med men det ändrade inte det faktum att hon hoppades att anledningen till att han stirrade in sin blick i henne var för att visa att han brydde sig inte för att göra det svårare för henne. Vilket var precis det han gjorde. Hon kastade i sig sin frukost så snabbt hennes torra hals och trötta mage tillät henne innan hon reste sig och gick tillbaka till sovsalen. Hon hade inga lektioner då det var helg och trots att hon skulle mått bra av distraktionen så var hon lättad över att inte behöva vara i samma rum som Draco. Vad hade hon tänkt med egentligen när han hade överaskat henne vid sjön? Hennes vilda tonårs hormoner, det var svaret. Det var dem som var anledningen till att hon inte kunde koncentrera sig när Draco var i närheten, som fick henne att bli svag i knäna och som gjorde att hennes andetag blev tyngre. Det var inte kärlek bara rent fysiskt. Hennes kropp hade aldrig sviket henne på det sättet med Ron. Hermione hade aldrig lyft ett plagg för honom, hennes kropp hade aldrig misslett hennes hjärna till att tro att den behövde honom så nära. Men med Draco var det en helt annan sak. Hon ville ha honom så nära som det gick, när hans kroppsvärme kom i kontakt med henne behövde hon honom närmre. Hon skyllde det på hans perfekt hy, på hans perfekta kropp, på hans flin som fick henne att känna sig ett plagg lättare och på hans silvergrå ögon som tycktes hjälpa till att dra av dem. När hon tänkte på kraften i Draco Malfoys silvergrå ögon blev hennes andhämtning plötsligt tyngre. Hon slängde sig baklänges i sängen och gömde ansiktet bakom hennes händer. Hon behövde hjälp, allvarlig hjälp. Hon behövdes låsas in på st mungo's psyk avdelning. Kanske kunde hon låta någon göra samma sak på henne som hon hade gjort på sina föräldrar. Men istället få henne att glömma hur Draco mage såg ut när tröjan for upp lite när han sträckte på sig på morgonen eller hur gärna hon ville känna hans kyss placeras på henne nyckelben. Merlin visste att hon aldrig skulle kunna se på honom igen utan att först ha glöm hur det kändes när han för varje sekund arbetade med att fördjupa kyssen tills hon hade glömt vilken värme som var hans och vilken som var hennes. Glömt vad det kändes att kyssa någon annan. Dracos läppar med hjälp av hans tunga och händer hade trängt bort Rons kyssar från både hennes minne och hennes önskningar. Kanske skulle hon be Ron göra förtrollningen. Om hon förklarade anledningen så skulle han nog med nöje få henne att glömma att Draco Malfoy ens existerade. Den tanken gjorde henne lite ledsen och hon slog sig i huvudet med sina öppna handflator.

"Hur kan dumhuvudet lyckats få sådan makt över mig? Hur?" Kved hon ut i den tomma sovsalen samtidigt som hon önskade att handflatan som nu vilade mot hennes läppar inte tillhörde henne utan den extrema tönten som fick henne att gå i bitar när hennes kropp försökte få luften ovanför henne att förvandlas till hans kropp. Hermione reste sig, hon behövde ta en dusch. En kall dusch.

* * *

A/N: Har börjat jobba nu, vilket faktiskt är ganska skönt. Har haft turen att få ett relativt enkelt sommarjobb så det är inte så ansträngande. Slutar även ganska tidigt vilket är ett stort plus, kommer dock inte vara så nästa vecka men då kommer jag kunna sova längre på morgonen och vara uppe längre på kvällarna. Har äntligen kommit på vad jag ska göra för speciellt med kapitel 50. Det kommer förmodligen bli mycket längre än mina vanliga men också så kommer innehållet vara något speciellt. Kommer vara Dramione har jag bestämt mig för men inte bara det utan det kommer verkligen var E. Ska skriva två till lite snabbt och sedan det. Började tappa lite motivationen men när jag kom på idéen tidigare idag for den upp på topp! The cursed child kom ut i helgen. Vill få tag på den men samtidigt inte. Borde vara taggad har ändå varit ett hardcore Potterhead sedan jag var 12 (är snart 18), men på något sätt är jag det inte. Är kluven och ledsen och glad och nyfiken och tom. Aja, jag kanske bara är fånig. Kram ni underbara läsare, verkigen kram på er och Hagrid leende till er alla.


	48. Konfronterad

A/N: Fortsättning på det hormonella vraket + lite känslor + vänner som inte varit med så mycket i denna fic… read and enjoy… eller rättare sagt read and rewiev

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Hennes hud knottrade sig när den uppvärmda temperaturen i hennes kropp möttes av kylan från stenväggarna. Duschen hade till en början varit kall men när hon sedan hade börjat frysa hade hon insitinktivt höjt värmen och då hade hon i sitt inre föreställt sig honom där bredvid sig i duschen. Hon hade lutat sig bak mot väggen och låtit det varma vattnet rinna ned för hennes bröstkorg mot hennes mage och ned för låren. Hermione hade tagit ett fel steg som hon nu ångrade med hela sitt hjärta. Hon hade i sitt inre bytt ut vattendropparna mot Dracos fingrar och nu väl ute i kylan var rummet extra kallt. Kallt och meningslöst, nästan som en Quidditch match mitt i vintern. Speciellt om det var Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw som mötte varandra. Hon flyttade handuken från hennes kropp och virade upp hennes blöta hår i en turban innan hon drog på sig sina underkläder.

"HermioNE... " den lugna rösten som hade kallat på henne från dörröppningen bröts i slutet och hon vände sig om i chock. I dörren stod hennes bästavän som vid åsynen av henne hade tryckt ned sitt huvud bakom rödtotten framför honom som log stort mot Hermione.

"Men kom igen Harry, det är inte precis som att hon är naken. Sluta fjanta dig", Ginny vek fnittrande undan från Harry som då inte längre kunde använda hennes hår som gömställe. Både Hermione och Ginny himlade med ögonen när Harry inte lät sin blick för en sekund lämna stengolvet. Hermione drog snabbt på sig ett par svarta mjukisbyxor och ett rött linne innan hon satte sig i sängen mitt emot Parvatis där Ginny hade slängt sig ned.

"Harry, kan du komma och sätta dig?" suckade Hermione.

"Har du kläder på dig?"

"Nej, efter din reaktion tyckte hon det var passande att klä av sig helt naken och ligger nu och poserar på sängen", svarade Ginny sarkastiskt.

Harry som verkade förstå vinken kom lunkande fram ifrån hans tidigare position i dörrposten.

"Bäst jag hämtar Ron då…"

Ginny och Hermione förenades i en äcklad grimars.

"Hermione, han är inte precis Malfoy… " När Harry nämde Draco kunde hon inte hindra sig själv från se i sitt inre honom sitta bredvid henne i sängen men brist av tyg över deras kroppar, från båda hållen. Hon trängde snabbt bort den när han fortsatte. "Ni var tillsammans, du kan inte vara äcklad av killen."

" _Inte äcklad… jo, lite äcklad kanske om jag jämför med Draco… Nej Hermione, du får inte tänka så. Du är så äcklad av Draco, du skulle skrika om han försökte närma sig dig. Du skulle hellre rulla runt i dynga. Vem försöker du lura? Inte dig själv i alla fall för du behöver inte lura dig själv för du är äcklad av honom och det är sanningen. Hermione… du behöver hjälp!"_

"Jo… Ron i vilken sexuell situation som helst är äckligt", protesterade Ginny.

"Det är bara för att han är din bror", högg Harry tillbaka i full färd med att försvara sin vän.

Hermione hade under gårdagen även förklarat allt för Ginny, till och med lögnen om att Draco hade fått fel signaler vilket den rödhåriga femteårseleven inte verkade köpa lika enkelt som Harry och Ron. Kanske för att Ginny var lite mer uppmärksam och kanske hade sett hur Hermione kollade på Draco. Eller så kunde hon läsa tankar och hade sett hela dusch scenen spelas upp på repeat i Hermione inre. Nej, då skulle hon ha sprungit ut för länge sedan med händerna över huvudet. Eller kanske hade hon sett hur Hermiones kinder hade skiftat färg när hon ljög om hur hon inte ville ha honom. Hur hon visste spelade egentligen inte någon roll bara det faktumet att hon visste, och Hermione hoppades för allt i världen att hon inte skulle konfrontera henne om det framför Harry. Men hennes farhågor verkade besanna sig. Ginny öppnade munnen och Hermione frös till is.

"Hermione, jag har en fråga det var därför jag kom och Harry hakade liksom bara på… vilket egentligen inte spelar någon roll. Men i alla fall min fråga, juste… Du, med handen på hjärtan… vad är den egentliga anledningen till att du använder min bror och Harry som skyddsvästar mot Malfoy? Med handen på hjärtat nu. Varken jag eller Harry kommer döma dig det lovar vi."

"Lovar jag?" Andades Harry frågade.

Ginny gav honom en hård armbåge i sidan.

"Ja, det gör du."

Hermione hade ingen hand på hjärtat, Merlin visste att hon knappt hade någon hand för hennes kroppsdelar hade under det senaste dygnet fått för sig att det inte tyckte om att tillhöra hennes kropp och fick henne att inte känna att de inte satt ihop med henne.

"Jag har redan sagt det… han försöker få mig på ett sätt som jag inte vill ha honom."

Hermione ljög, hon ljög dåligt och genomskinligt men hon ljög. Hon ville ha honom på ett sätt bortom jorden, bortom himlen bortom allt. Han ville säkert inte ha henne så. Utomjordliga, perfekta Malfoy ville säkert inte ha en tjej som knappt kunde andas utan att vara fel mellan sig och lakanen. Mellan sig och lakanen? Bilder igen hon inte kunde kontrollera.

"Jag vet att du har sagt det men du ljuger."

Där var det, svar på vitt. Hermione hade ljugit och det var sanningen som både hon och Ginny visste. Den enda som tvekade var Harry som lät en hand glida bak genom de ostyrliga håret för att sedan lägga sig på Ginnys hand som om han försökte förstå genom den. Nu när hon la märket till de satt de för nära varandra för vad som skulle anses som en tillfällighet. Fast det var inte en vidare överraskning, de satt ofta för nära varandra. Hon ville skrika. Varför var hon den enda som inte ens fick tänka på en kille utan att bli konfronterad när de praktiskt taget kunde hångla upp varandra framför henne utan att hon ens skulle ha rätt att höja på ögonbrynet. Hermione hatade att ställas mot väggen.

"Vad vill du att jag ska säga Ginny?" Hermione orkade inte mer.

"Sanningen för en gång skull", det var Harry som hade svarat i Ginnys ställe. "Hermione, snälla bara säg ärlig. Känner du något för Malfoy? Ja eller nej?"

"Ja", viskade hon kraftlöst.

Ginny log triumferande.

"Jag visste att jag hade rätt! Man ser det på låga håll. Du glänser visst gör hon Harry?"

"Ja men Ron kan aldrig veta. Han skulle bli förkrossad…"

Hermione nickade instämmande.

"Sluta vara så barnsliga", stönade Ginny och gestikulerade vilt med sina händer. "Ron får helt enkelt komma över det. Det är inte precis som om ni i något universum skulle fungera. Jag älskar min bror missförstå mig rätt, det är bara det att jag inte tycker att ni fungerar som par. Har jag inte rätt Harry?"

Hermione bästa vän kunde inte göra annat än hålla med flickan alla visste att han älskade. När Ginny väl hade bestämt sig för något var det så. Tur nog hade hon nästan alltid rätt.

"Ja, det har du nog…"

Hermione kröp ihop i sägnen och la armarna runt bena.

"Det spelar ändå ingen roll om Ron ska behöva acceptera det eller inte. För det kommer inte finnas något att acceptera. Jag är bara någon han vill erövra för att sedan förödmjuka inför hela skolan."

Ginny suckade.

"Det behöver inte vara så Hermione, du ska se hur han kollar på dig."

Hermione kollade på hur Harrys tumme ritade cirklar på Ginnys handrygg.

"Du har i alla fall aldrig behövt undra om Harry vill ha dig bara för att sedan göra illa dig", Hermione kollade menande ned mot deras händer och Ginny ryckte häftigt bort den samtidigt som Harry skrattade placerade en kyss på Ginnys kind. Hermione anslöt sig till hans skratt när Ginny flög upp från sängen.

"Du får inte berätta något för Ron än!"

"Sluta vara så barnslig", Hermione upprepade Ginnys ord. "Han får helt enkelt bara komma över det."

Distraherad av sitt skratt såg Hermione inte gnistran i blicken som tydde på att Harry James Potter höll på att göra upp en plan.

* * *

A/N: Älskar att skriva denna fic… speciellt nu. Vad ska jag göra när den är slut? Ingen aning. Vet dock att den snart kommer bli det. Inte snart snart men den är närmare slutet än början i alla fall. Exakt hur mycket närmre är jag inte helt säker på… Nästa kommer på onsdag!


	49. Steg 1

**Draco Malfoy**

Vid Merlins skägg… vad höll han på med? Pojken som inte borde ha överlevt följde efter honom genom de tråna korridorerna och han var inte direkt diskret om det nu var så att hans mening var att inte upptäckas. Han gick in i ytterligare en tavla som skramlade till mot stenväggen och Draco himlade med ögonen för säkert tionde gången sedan han först upptäckt att han var förföljd. Det antalet råkade även vara samma som alla gånger Potter hade råkat gå in i något. Draco hoppades att han skulle få blåmärken. Antingen hade Dumbledore skickat honom eller så skuggade han honom för att vara säker på att Draco höll sig borta från Hermione. Det andra alternativet lät mest troligt. Pojken som skulle vara räddningen för de alla verkade inte kunna smyga sig på någon bakifrån och tack och lov för Potters skull, var inte en kniv i ryggen riktigt hans stil. Draco tänkte inte göra det här i korridoren om det nu skulle komma någon lärare, för i ett bråk mellan Potter och Malfoy var han förövaren i deras ögon. Så vid nästa toalett svängde han in och gick fram till badrumsspegeln, han väntade tills han såg Potter stänga dörren bakom sig innan han vände sig om med ett hårt grepp om trollstaven.

"Är du klar med det du håller på med nu? Eller vill du att jag ska ta en sväng runt hela slottet så att du kan gå efter mig?" frågade Draco med illa dold irritation i rösten. Inte för att han nu försökte dölja den värst mycket, Hermione skulle ha blivit arg på honom speciellt då det var hennes bästa vän som stod framför honom. Tanken gjorde honom på lite bättre humör.

"Jag ville prata med dig… det var därför jag följde efter dig. Inte för att jag spionerade på dig eller något… jag försökte bara hitta rätt tillfälle." Potter verkade ha svårt att hitta orden och han kliade sig lite tafatt bakom huvudet.

Rastlöst trummade Draco med fingrarna mot ena låret.

"Så vad ville du prata om?"

Potter log lite trevande men Draco tyckte bara att han såg tillgjord ut precis som allt annat Potter gjorde var vänligheten skådespeleri.

"Jag vill bara be om ursäkt för Hermione. Jag vet att jag och hon är vänner men det är helt fel det hon har gjort. Hon har spelat på dina känslor och behandlat dig dåligt och jag vet att du är arg på henne men du måste förstå att det kan vara svårt för henne, när hon är en smutskalle och allt, att förstå trollkarlsvärlden och koderna som finns. Att man inte behandlar andra på det… "

Där tog Potters mening ett abrupt slut för det var svårt att få ut något ljud med en arm tryckt mot sin hals och ryggen upptryckt mot väggen. Draco hade agerat på impuls som så många gånger förut. Potter borde veta att hon är hundra gånger mer trollkarl än någon av dem. Hermione kanske inte pratade med honom för tillfället eller någonsin skulle vilja ha något med honom att göra men det betydde inte att han inte brydde sig.

"Vad var det du kallade henne?" Han pressade sin underarm hårdare mot Potters hals.

"Smutskalle", kraxade Potter fram. "Vilket är precis vad hon är, jag förstår dig nu äntligen efter så många år. Hon hör verkligen inte hemma här."

Draco gnisslade tänder.

"Du hör inte hemma här. Det enda jag verkligen vill med det här kriget är att du dör, för du förtjänar det."

Draco hade inte varit så här arg på flera år. Ingen gång under allt det som hade hänt med hans föräldrar hade han blivit en slav under samma ilska som fick honom att vilja kväva Potter på stället. Kanske var det för att det enda han hade tröstat sig med var att Potter alltid skulle finnas där för henne trots att han inte kunde det. Draco hade trott att Hermione alltid skulle var omringad av människor som skulle få henne att se att hon var världens mest fantastiska människa men nu verkar det bara ha varit önsketänkande. All Dracos ilska fann ett gemensamt mål, Harry Potter.

"Du har fel Potter. Hermione hör hemma här precis som du och jag, om inte mer. Jag vet inte vad för trollformel du har blivit träffat med som får dig att inte se vad som är rakt framför dig. Prata aldrig om henne på det sättet igen om du inte vill att jag ska krossa ditt huvud med det där fåniga ärret mot stengolvet tills det spricker. Är det uppfattat?"

Potter nickade samtidigt som ett leende spred sig över hans röda ansikte. Draco tog ett steg bak och lät honom hostandes dra in ny luft.

"Är det uppfattat frågade jag?" Han lät varken lika arg eller säker nu som första gången han sagt det. Det var något med Potters leende som gjorde honom förvirrad.

"Du klarade det!" Utbrast pojken som överlevde samtidigt som han slog ut med armarna i en lyckogest. Leendet hade om något bara blivit större.

"Klarade vad? Är du helt efterbliven på riktigt eller Potter, kan du berätta för mig vad du håller på med?"

"Det är inte jag som har förstått dig efter så många år utan snarare du som har förtsått mig. Hermione är en av de mest fantastiska häxorna jag har träffat, jag ville bara vara helt säker på att du höll med innan vi går vidare till steg två."

Draco kliade sig i pannan.

"Du kunde bara ha frågat annars…"

Potter skrattade, vilket fick Draco att vilja spy.

"Då kanske du skulle ha ljugit… det här var bättre. Fast det skulle gjort mindre ont." Potter gned sin hals långsamt med ena handen. "Var du tvungen att ta i så hårt?"

"Jag skulle be om ursäkt om du inte hade förtjänade det. Vad bryr du dig förresten om vad jag tycker om Hermione?"

Potter suckade.

"Lyssnade du inte precis på vad jag sa? Jag älskar Hermione. Jag vill inte någon ska skada henne."

Draco var lika förvirrad som han såg ut. Dagen innan hade Potter agerat mur nu var han något annat som Draco inte riktigt var säker på än.

"Steg två… ?" ekade Draco frågande.

"Nu måste du och Hermione reda ut allt och lösa era problem så steg två innefattar att du och jag måste fixa ett tillfälle där hon måste lyssna."

"Det finns inget du och jag Potter… "

"Nu finns det det."

A/N: Lite kortare kapitel. Men var tvungen att stanna där för att få kapitel 50 som jag ville. Kram och tack för de fina reviwsen, betyder allt.

Millie: Ja, vill typ inte läsa den pga att Harry målas fram som en dålig pappa och allt så och jag vill inte ändra min bild på något sätt. Tycker det är så hemskt att han hade en hemsk barndom utan sina föräldrar och sedan får han inte den "perfekta" tiden med sina barn som man tror efter att ha läst sista kapitlet i Dödsrelikerna. Kommer nog läsa den snart, men är inte redo än.


	50. Hemligheternas kammare

A/N: Nu är vi äntligen här. Trodde aldrig jag skulle komma så här lång på den här. Var en test fic från början som med tiden utvecklades till något mer och precis som den har jag kommit mycket längre i både mitt skrivande och i mitt personliga liv. Jag har växt med den här och den betyder extremt mycket för mig. Tack till er som funnits som stöd på vägen och kommer att fortsätta följa den till slutet. Skriv gärna en grattis review, och tack för allt!

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Samma sekund som dörren gick igen bakom henne hade hon sjunkit ned på badrummsgolvet med ansiktet i händerna. Det fanns inga tårar som kunde hindra smärtan från att se honom där och veta att hon behövde honom nära på ett sätt som fick henne att vara den mest patetiska häxa som någonsin hade satt sitt fot på Hogwarts. Hon ville ha Malfoy, som han inte ville ha henne, och hon hade klivit rakt i hans fälla utan att ens kolla sig över axeln. Efter alla år av att skydda sig mot sådana som Malfoy hade hon kollat in i hans ögon lite för länge. Det värsta var att det var hennes fel att hon satt där, tom och känslolös med sin stolhet nedfläckad. För första gången sedan hon hade kommit hit som tolvåring längtade hon hem. Hon kände sig fångad mellan murarna och mest av allt ville hon att hennes mamma skulle hålla om henne och säga att allt skulle ordna sig och i den stunden skulle Hermione känna sig helt trygg. Men hon hade inget hem att fly till längre och inga föräldrar att gråta oss. Hennes vänner förstod inte hennes rädsla eller vad hon ville. Hon var ensam och rädd och ingen Draco att vända sig till. Hennes sorg dominerade hennes tankar och hon skrek därför nästan högt av rädsla när någon bankade hårt på dörren bakom henne.

"Hermione, Hermione", Ginnys röst var gäll och Hermione kunde inte minnas en enda gång som hennes vän hade låtit så rädd.

Hon tog sig snabbt upp på fötterna och öppnade dörren.

"Vad är det?"

Ginnys ögon var uppspärrade och hennes underläpp darrade en aning när hon svarade.

"Han har Harry… han tog honom ned i…"

Hermione la två händer på hennes väns axlar.

"Lugna dig Ginny, vem har Harry? Och vart är han nu?"

"Voldemort", viskade Ginny och Hermiones tomma inre brast i bitar. "Han tog honom ned till Hemlighetens kammare."

Redan innan Ginny hade avslutat sista ordet var Hermione på väg ut ur sovsalen med sin trollstav i ett hårt grepp i handen. Hon hade ingen tid för vidare frågor eller för att hämta hjälp, hennes vän var i fara. När hon kom fram till badrummet där ingången var hade tunneln ned redan öppnats. Efter mindes hon att hon hade blivit förvånad över att Voldemort tog sådana risker, speciellt med Dumbledore på slotten, men hon hade varit för fylld av adrenalin för att kunna dra några vidare slutsattser. Hon gled ned utan att tveka men när hon kom ned i den stinkande hålan kom rädslan över henne. Det var helt tyst i gången när hon följde den mot den stora salen där Harry under deras andra år hade dödat Basilisken med Godric Gryffindores svärd. Harry var tvungen att klara sig ur det här, om inte visste hon inte vart hon skulle ta vägen. Han var hennes stöd och bästa vän och trots att han inte alltid förstod så försökte han alltid vara där för henne. Hennes ekande fotsteg var det enda som hördes när gången tog slut och byttes ut till rummet med det höga taket. Hon drog efter luft. Harry var inte där, inte heller Voldemort men det betydde inte att rummet var tom. För mitt på golvet stod en mörk silhuett med ett blont bakhuvd med ryggen mot henne. Hon drogs närmare.

"Harry sa att du skulle komma, men jag trodde honom inte."

Draco vände sig om med ett grin dansande över sitt ansikte men Hermione kunde ana en tvekande känsla vila över honom.

"Varför?" pressade hon fram genom stängda tänder.

"Jag trodde du var smartare än så… och så hoppades jag lite på att du inte skulle kastade dig ned för tunneln när Mörkrets Herre var på andra sidan. Det gör mig orolig att du skulle sätta dig själv i den faran. Men du måste verkligen bry dig om Potter."

"Han är min bästa vän", konstaterade hon torrt. Adrenalinet hade ebbat ut och nu var tomheten tillbaka. Hon hade än en gång klivit rakt ned i Draco Malfoys fälla och nu hade hon brist på flyktvägar.

"Jag vet", log Draco samtidigt som han tog ett steg mot henne som hon mötte med ett steg tillbaka. Han fortsatte trevande. "Jag vet hur du känner för jag känner samma sak för dig, jag skulle kasta mig ned i den där tunneln för dig."

"Snälla, sluta med lögnerna. Du bryr dig inte om mig för om du skulle ha gjort det skulle du aldrig låtit mig gå igenom det där. Fattar du hur rädd jag var… fattar du att jag trodde att Harry redan var död? Att jag aldrig skulle få se honom mer, fattar du?" Hon var plötsligt framme vid honom och hon hade höjt sin arm för att färga hans kind röd precis som hon hade gjort under deras tredje år. Men han fångade hennes handled mitt i slaget och snurrade henne runt så att hennes rygg var pressad mot hans bröstkorg samtidigt som han stadigt höll fast hennes händer.

"Våld hjälper inte mot någonting Hermione. Merlin, jag som trodde att du var den smarta av oss."

Hermione försökte förgäves komma loss. Hon ville inte att han skulle röra henne, hon ville göra honom illa. Få honom att känna samma smärta som han hade orsakat henne. Hon ville få honom att förstå hur ont det gjorde.

"Jag hatar dig", viskade hon.

Draco suckade.

"Vem är det nu som ljuger? Förresten så var det Harrys idée. Om du ska vara arg på någon, var arg på han."

Hermione stelnade till.

"Harry skulle aldrig gå med på det här, han avskyr dig."

Draco skrattade.

"Det tvekar jag inte en sekund på att han gör, men han älskar dig och han vill att du ska vara lycklig. Jag kan göra dig lycklig Hermione."

Hermione försökte än en gång att komma loss men Draco pressade henne om mäjligt bara närmare.

"Du kan inte göra mig lycklig, det enda du kan göra är förstöra mig."

Draco andades tungt mot hennes öra och hon höll andan. Det gjorde ont att ha honom så nära och han var tvungen att förstå det.

"Du måste sluta säga så där. Jag vill inte förstöra dig Hermione. När ska du sluta bete dig som en barnunge och se att jag inte vill skada dig."

Hermione kunde inte tro sin öron.

"Jag beter mig som en barnunge? Vem är det som har låtsat att den andras bästa vän håller på att dö och sedan håller fast den andra trots att den inte vill."

Med det släppte Draco henne så pass mycket att hon kunde vända sig om för att kunna kolla upp på honom. Han hade fortfarande en hand på hennes midja och den vägde tungt mot hennes skolklädnad.

"Vad hade jag för val?"

"Du kunde kanska ha frågat om du fick prata med mig?"

Han skrattade till utan glädje i rösten.

"Som om du skulle ha svarat ja."

"Nej du har rätt, det skulle jag inte ha gjort", konstaterade hon. "Vilket betydde att vi inte skulle ha pratat. Problemet löst."

Han tryckte henne närmare och hon gjorde inget motstånd.

"Du var tvungen att prata med mig Hermione, så mycket är du i alla fall skyldig mig."

Hermione kollade ned.

"Jag är inte skyldig dig någonting, Malfoy."

Han släppte henne och backade ett par steg och platsen där hans hand hade varit placerad träffades av den kalla luften.

"Så är vi tillbaka till ruta ett?" Han slog ut med händerna i en uppgiven gest. "Efter allt vi varit igenom Hermione, är vi tillbaka vid Malfoy och Granger?"

Hon vågade fortfarande inte kolla honom i ansiktet utan höll blicken fäst vid hans händer.

"Kanske slutade vi aldrig att vara Malfoy och Granger för varandra?"

"Jag tar tillbaka det där jag sa i somras med att du nog är den minst själviska människa jag har träffat." Hermione kollade förvånat upp när Draco höjde rösten mot henne. "Den enda du bryr dig om är du själv och jag hoppas du kan någon dag förstå hur mycket du sårat mig."

Hon la armarna i kors framför brösten som för att skydda sig.

"Jag sårar dig? Draco, du kallade mig smutsskalle i fem år, du fick mig att känna som om jag inte hörde hemma här. Du hatade hela min existens. Är det så svårt för dig att förstå att jag inte tror dig när du säger att du älskar mig? Är det så svårt att tror att du bara gör allt det här för att sedan få mig att skämma ut mig? Jag vill inte vara smutsskallen som trodde att Draco Malfoy älskade henne. Jag vill inte vara henne."

Draco röst var mycket lugnare när han svarade.

"Hermione, jag är ledsen för allt det där. Jag var dum i huvudet. Jag var naiv och tänkte inte på hur sakerna jag kastade ur mig skulle påverka andra. Jag tänker inte säga att jag är en helt annan person nu för det vet både du och jag inte är sant. Man blir inte bara en helt annan person helt plötsligt. Jag är samma Draco men nu vet att jag att jag aldrig skulle göra någon illa på det sättet. Speciellt inte dig. Hermione snälla, efter allt jag varit med om med min familj och Mörkre… Voldemort så måste du se att jag inte skulle göra så. Allt jag vill är att vara med dig och att du ska vara häxan Draco Malfoy älskade. För det är du, snälla se det."

Till hennes förvåning stod Draco kvar, han brukade annars alltid ställa sig framför henne när han sa något sådant. Han brukade röra henne och tvinga henne att kolla på honom men något hindrade honom. Om det inte skulle var Draco skulle hon tro att han var rädd att bli avvisad.

"Jag… jag kan inte Draco… jag kan inte…", snyftade hon fram genom en dimma av tårar.

Draco sjönk långsamt ned på knä där han tidigare hade stått. Det såg ut som att alla kraft hade lämnat hans kropp och hon hade tyckt synd om honom om hon inte hade haft så mycket problem med att hålla ihop sig själv.

"Hermione, du kan… du vill bara inte. Snälla jag behöver bara ett avslut. Säg att du inte vill ha mig och jag lämnar dig i fred för alltid. Det räcker inte med hejdå. Du måste säga att du inte vill ha mig." När han kollade upp på henne från marken såg hon att även hans kinder var fyllda av tårar. Hennes hjärta sa att det var äkta men hennes hjärna ville inte tro henne.

"Förlåt", viskade hon.

"Det räcker inte… säg att du inte känner något för mig. Säg att du inte vill ha mig."

Han begärde något hon inte kunde förmå sig att säga. Det skulle göra för ont.

"Jag kan inte… jag kan inte…"

Han la sitt huvud i sina händer.

"Du fattar inte hur jobbigt det har varit Hermione. Först att försöka glömma dig, sedan att se dig med honom, sedan att få dig för en sekund för att sedan bli utkastad i mörkret igen. Du sliter sönder mig och jag vet inte vad jag ska ta mig till längre."

Hon visste inte heller vad hon skulle ta sig till längre. Hon kunde inte se honom sitta där på knä och se ut som offret när det var hon som var skadad. Hon vände sig om och gick. Lämnade honom bakom sig utan att säga orden.

"Snälla", skrek han efter henne. "Hermione gå inte." När hon fortfarande inte stannade för hans böner tog ilskan över.

"Gå då, det är det du gör bäst. Så fort det blir lite svårt så lämnar du. Precis som du gjorde med dina föräldrar."

Trots att allt hon ville var att springa bort därifrån lydde hennes ben henne inte längre. Hennes muskler frös till is och hon stannade mot sin vilja upp.

Draco röst kom närmre och närmre när han pratade.

"Kan du inte se allt jag gjort för dig, allt jag berättat. Kan du inte se att det här inte är på låtsas. Jag slog nästan ned Potter igår för att han kallade dig för smutsskalle. Kan du inte se att jag inte vill skada dig."

Hon kunde inte se någonting, tårarna var i vägen och hennes murar höll honom ute. Hon var så rädd och han hade rätt. Hon tyckte det var enklare att springa därifrån med bena på ryggen och hjärtat i säkert förvar. Med ett kliv rämde han in i muren som gav vika innan han la armarna runt henne och vände henne mot sig.

Hon grät in mot hans bröstkorg och han kysste henne på huvudet.

"Det är inte som med dem Draco, det är inte som med dem."

Han placerade en till kyss i hennes panna.

"Jag vet. Förlåt jag skulle inte sagt det där. Förlåt Hermione."

Hon kollade upp i hans silvergrå ögon.

"Jag är rädd Draco. Jag är så rädd."

"Det är jag med", viskade han innan ett leende spred sig över hans ansikte. "Men inte när jag är med dig."

* * *

A/N: Den här blev dubbelt så lång som ett vanligt kapitel, men nästa ska jag sattsa på att lägga ut nästa lördag. Förlåt för långt hopp, men kommer av olika anledningar inte kunna skriva den här veckan, dels för att jag jobbar men också för att jag ska göra saker efter jobbet.


	51. Smekmånaden

A/N: En dag sen, förlåt… får dåligt samvete nu men fick inte ihop det.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Draco hade talat sanning när han sa att han aldrig var rädd när han var med henne. När hon äntligen hade accepterat att han inte ville skada henne fanns det inte längre något som hindrade honom från att älska henne alla timmar på dygnet. Det betydde inte att det inte hade varit svårt, för Merlin visste precis hur svårt det hade varit. För när Hermiones och Draco viljor motsattes fanns det ingen som ville vara i närheten och det var även svårt att ha ett förhållande när hans vänner inte kom så bra överens med Hermione eller när hennes mer eller mindre avskydde honom. Han hade trott att det skulle gå bra från hans vänners sida då han hade Blaise men något hade skurit sig mellan honom och Hermione och Draco kunde inte för allt i världen förstå vad. Visst hade Blaise varit i närheten när Hermione hade sårat honom men båda visste att det hade varit Dracos egna fel. Till och med Theo fungerade bättre ihop med Hermione än vad Blaise gjorde och Theo var inte en lätt människa att ha att göra med. Speciellt inte om man var som Hermione. Theo pratade flytande sarkasm och fick allt att låta som en förolämpning medan Blaise var den som log med hela ansiktet åt allt. Trots det så vågade han lämna Hermione ensam med Theo men inte med Blaise av rädsla att hans bästa vän skulle kasta ur sig något sårande. All den förvirringen som rådde höll på att göra honom galen, och inte på ett sådant sätt som Hermione gjorde honom när han fick henne ensam på kvällen. Utan på ett sätt som gjorde hans hår tunnare och hud blekare. Allt han kunde hoppas på var att det skulle gå över med tiden. För trots att första månaden med Hermione kändes som början på ett nytt liv så hängde ett avslut i luften som Draco inte riktigt kunde sätta fingret på. Han ville inte förlora Blaise men det var svårt att hålla fast någon som inte helhjärtat hade försökt ta sig därifrån.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Hon ville inte öppna ögonen riktigt än. Sömnen hade varit för efterlängtad och drömmen för stillsam. Hon borrade ned huvudet djupare i huvudkudden och tryckte sig närmare värmen som kom från hennes högra sida. En sval hand vandrade upp från hennes lår till hennes höftben där pekfingret började rita cirklar på den svala huden. Hennes andhämtning blev tyngre när handen lämnade höftbenet och gled upp längst hennes bara mage och la sig stilla på hennes revben. Hermione hade ändrat sig, trots att sömnen hade varit rena drömmen så var vakenheten att föredra. Långsamt öppnade hon ögonen samtidigt som handen tryckte henne närmare ägaren. Hermiones händer flög upp till Draco bara överkropp som för att få lite stabillitet innan de vandrade vidare till hans nacke och drog ned honom för att hungrigt pressa sina läppar mot hans.

"Godmorgon på dig också", viskade han mot hennes öppna läppar-

"Jag som hade börjat tro att du aldrig skulle vakna."

Hennes ena hand letade sig in i hans sammetslena hår.

"Det är lite svårt att sova när du inte kan hålla dina händer i styr."

Draco skrattade samtidigt som han retsamt placerade handen på hennes ländrygg och pressade henne mot sig.

"Det är lite svårt att hålla de i styr när min flickvän ligger bredvid mig i sängen."

Hermione tvingade sig själv att sätta sig upp i sängen och det svartnade framför hennes ögon när hennes nyvakna kropp utsattes för den plötsliga rörelsen.

"Jag är inte din flickvän Draco…"

Han skrattade igen och la båda händerna bakom huvudet.

"Det är klart att du är, till och med lill-Weasley kallar dig för det."

Hermione suckade.

"Det Ginny säger är inte sanningen."

Hon kollade på sin pojk… på Draco, som låg bredvid henne i sängen. Hon var fortfarande inte van med att se honom så avklädd, i morgon ljuset med håret stående i alla möjliga riktningar. Hon trodde hon aldrig skulle kunna bli det heller.

"Varför inte?"

Han reste sig upp och drog bort en hårslinga som hade lagt sig framför hennes ansikte.

"För att jag precis gjorde slut med Ron, hur tror du att folk skulle se på mig om jag blev tillsammans med dig knappt två månader efter?"

Hur skulle Ron se på henne? Fast Hermione var nästan helt säker på att han redan visste, annars skulle han inte ha slutat att prata med henne.

"Hermione, du tänker för mycket. Ingen skulle se på dig på något konstigt sätt. Kanske för att det är jag men inte på grund av något annat. Sluta med det där, du beter dig löjligt. Förresten så vet alla redan att vi är tillsammans."

Hermione slog i väg hans hans som höll på att dra henne tillbaka ned till madrassen.

"Bara för att du envisas med att kyssa mig varje gång vi möts i korridoren."

Han skrattade.

"Ja, som jag precis sa så vet alla redan. Vad är det som är så läskigt med själva ordet?"

Hermione kollade ned på hennes knäskålar.

"Jag vet inte."

Draco la sig ned igen och sköt ut med underläppen.

"Eller så kanske du inte vill kalla mig det bara för att du inte vill att jag ska vara det. Kanske har du inte de känslorna för mig."

Draco spelade sårhet i rösten fick henne att le. Hon vände huvudet mot honom och böjde sig ned för att placera en rad av kyssar upp för hans hals och upp mot hans kind.

"Bete dig… du vet att jag älskar dig."

Han log mot hennes läppar när hennes kyssar nådde fram till sitt mål.

"Bara för att jag älskar dig också."

Tunga fotsteg hördes mot det hårda stengolvet.

"Jag går ned till frukosten", muttrade Blaise innan dörren stängdes bakom honom.

"Vänta på oss", ropade Draco men Blaise var redan lång borta.

Hermiones huvud sjönk ned för att vila mot hans axel och han strök henne tröstande över huvudet.

"Jag förstår inte vad jag gör för fel."

Han kysste henne på hjässan.

"Du har inte gjort något, men jag ska prata med honom jag lovar", viskade han.

Draco löfte lät mer som tomma ord.

"Det har du sagt i flera dagar…"

"Jag har bara inte fått något bra tillfälle än", ursäktade han sig.

Hermione satte sig upp i sängen.

"Ska vi gå ned och äta då?"

Draco flinade samtidigt som han lekfullt drog henne bak mot sig.

"Eller så kan vi stanna kvar här."

Hermione suckade men gjorde ingen ansatts till motstånd.

"Du kommer vara min undergång, Draco Malfoy."


	52. Mötet

A/N: Vet knappt själv hur länge sedan det var som Blaise perspektivet var med, förlåt för det. Börjat skolan nu också, hoppas den kan säga förlåt för det.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

Att höra hans skratt blandat med hennes ljusa röst blev för mycket för honom men även anledningen till hans plötsliga flykt. Han kunde inte vara kvar i sovsalen längre hur mycket han än försökte fokusera på boken han hade i händerna. Han hade vänt blad tre gånger utan att ens veta på vilken plats huvudpersonerna befann sig på samtidigt som tankarna var på allt annat än boken. Deras samtal var inte hans, men han kunde ändå inte sluta lyssna. Blaise visste själv att han var en besvikelse, någon som hade blivit en last som tyngde ned skeppet men han kunde inte bara flyta med bakom båten. Hans värld hade fallit i bitar för länge sedan och hennes närvaro var bara ännu en kniv i magen. När han lämnade sovsalen kunde han höra Draco ropa efter honom och han ökade på stegen i rädsla för att paret skulle komma springandes efter honom. Han misstänkte dock att han inte var så pass högt upp på deras prioritering lista så att de skulle komma på en gång. Det han snarare behövde oroa sig för var ett samtal senare på kvällen som länge hade legat i luften. Ett samtal han inte var redo för än. För han hade ingen ursäkt till varför han inte tyckte om Hermione, ingen bortförklaring. Bara ett erkännande som han aldrig skulle kunna få ur sig. Ett erkännande som troligtvis skulle betyda slutet på en vänskap som länge hade varit det enda han andades för. Med hans mamma borta gick det inte att förlora Draco också för den smärtan skulle inte kunna lidras. Det var inte Hogsmeade helg men han lämnade slottets marker ändå för den närliggande staden. Det var fortfarande ett par timmar kvar till mötet men han gick hellre runt bland husen än i korridorer fyllda av elever. Kände hellre kylan från stenväggarna under bar himmel än i slottet. Han hade blivit kontaktad i början av veckan och han hade tackat ja utan ens en sekund eftertanke. För vad hade han egentligen att förlora?

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Han virade handuken runt midjan och drog en hand genom det blöta håret innan han öppnade dörren som ledde ut från badrummet i flickornas sovsal i Gryffindortornet. Hermiones blick var panikslagen när hennes ögon mötte hans från hennes plats på sängen. Han rynkade bekymrat på pannan och gjorde en ansats till att fråga vad problemet var när han hörde en harkling från sin vänstra sida. Weasleys ansikte var lika rött som färgen på Hermiones lakan och blicken lika mörk som den förbjudna skogen. Bredvid honom stod Potter som hade blicken stadigt fokuserade på hans flickvän som kollade ned i golvet. Draco log.

"Godmorgon Ginny, och ni två andra… Vad vill ni?"

Med det var Weasley tvungen att kolla upp på honom.

"Godmorgon. Vi kom hit…"

"För att prata med Hermione", avslutade hennes bror meningen. "Så om du skulle kunna ursäkta oss."

Trots att det brann inom honom av ilska av att ens vara i närheten av vesslan höll han sig samlad. Det var han som hade sovit i Hermiones säng, inte Weasley och det var han som hon älskade, inte Weasley.

"Malfoy skulle vi kunna få lite tid ensamma?" frågade Potter artigt.

"Han kan stanna. Allt ni har fått veta från Dumbledore förtjänar Draco att höra också", protesterade Hermione och trots att Weasley såg ut att vilja säga emot bet han sig i tungan, vilket han gjorde rätt i. Det var inte bra att argumentera emot när Hermione använde sig utav den rösten, något som Draco i alla fall hade börjat att försöka undvika.

"Du kanske borde klä… på dig." Potter nickade menande mot Dracos bara överkropp och han höjde på ett ögonbryn som svar.

"Distraherar jag dig Potter? Du kanske borde hålla lite koll på din pojkvän Weasley."

Weasley skrattade bara medan en röd rodnad spred sig över Potters kinder.

"Draco… sätt på dig en tröja", uppfodrade Hermione.

"Jag är inte din hund", muttrade Draco så tyst att hon inte hörde men lydde henne och gick till Hermiones garderob där han hade lite kläder. Han satte på sig ett par byxor och en långärmad tröja innan han gick tillbaka och satte sig bredvid Hermione i sängen. Han placerade en kyss på Hermiones kind för att verkligen gör klart för Weasley vem det var som hon tillhörde. Med en hand på hans bröstkorg pressade hon bak honom ett par centimeter samtidigt som hon intensivt lyssnade på något som Potter berättade. Draco flinade ogenerat när Weasley om något bara blev ännu rödare.

"Draco, lyssnar du ens."

Hermione väckte honom ur hans försök att psyka Weasley till galenskap.

"Vad?"

Hon suckade och besvikelsen i hennes röst fick honom att sätta sig rakare upp i sängen och rikta fokuset till samtalet.

"Dödsätarna har dubblat i antalet. Sa inte du att det var ungefär fyrtio som bar masker?"

Draco nickade.

"Men det är bara de närmaste som bär masker. Så alla som har märket har inte masker."

"Bar du mask?" Hermione stelnade till bredvid honom vid Weasleys fråga men Draco hann svara innan hon ens hann öppna munnen.

"Ja, det är fördelen med att vara en Malfoy. Jag fick en mask när jag föddes."

Draco önskade att han kunde ha sagt det sista i sarkasm men verkligheten var lika mörk som hans påstående. Mörkrets Herre hade räknat med honom innan han lärde sig gå.

"Ungefär nittio trollkarlar iklädda masker stormade igår eftermiddag en mugglarskola i södra London och hade ihjäl nästan hundrafemtion elever."

"Det är fruktansvärt", utbrast Hermione förtvivlat. "Vad är meningen med det, jag kan inte för allt i världen förstå syftet bakom att döda oskyldiga barn."

Draco visste anledningen.

"I deras ögon är de inte barn Hermione. De är boskap, några vi har makt över. Om de behöver offras för att skapa obalans i ministeriet så kommer dödsätarna att offra dem utan att ens lägga någon vikt vid det. Mugglarnas liv spelar ingen roll för dem. De kommer att döda och tortera tills de får vad de vill."

* * *

A/N: Vem tror ni att Blaise ska möta? ;) Vill bara att det ska vara roligt att skriva så tänker stressa mindre. Därför har jag bestämt att jag ska lägga upp ett kapitel varje söndag. Ficen kommer då också att räcka längre då det börjar dra sig mot sitt slut.


	53. För honom

**Hermione Granger**

"Vad gör ministeriet åt det här?" frågade hon Harry.

"Dumbledore säger att de försöker säkra upp så mycket som möjligt men jag misstänker att de bara fokuserar på platser i trollkarlsvärlden och inte i mugglardelarna. Men de har säkert inte resurser som räcker till att täcka allt."

"Vad ska vi göra?" Hermione flög ut med armarna i en uppgiven gest som speglade hennes oroliga inre. Allt hon kunde tänka på var att nästa gång kanske det hände i ett köpcentrum och just den dagen hade hennes föräldrar bestämt sig för att de behövde nya kläder.

"Mörkrets Herre måste bort, det är det enda alternativet", svarade Draco. "Utan honom har de ingen att följa och om de inte är eniga kan de inte åstadkomma någonting. Ni måste döda honom."

"Vi jobbar på det." Harry såg lika bristande ut på hopp som hon kände sig. De behövde Dumbledore där, inget kändes lika mörk med rektorn i närheten något som Hermione var lite rädd för. Hon ville inte ha någon som kunde påverka hennes hjärna och få henne att se något ur en annan persons ögon istället för hur det verkligen var. För deras situation var inte fylld utav hopp bara död och rädsla.

"Malfoy, du arbetade nära Voldemort förut", började Ron och alla vände sin uppmärksamhet mot honom. "Skulle inte du kunna göra det igen, bara för att kunna komma nära honom så att du kan sätta kniven i ryggen."

"Ron", andades Hermione varnade. Hon gillade inte det idéen alls. Det fanns inte en chans att Draco skulle få gå nära Voldemort igen, han var så gott som död bara han var inom dödsätarnas räckhåll. Hermione hade inte råd att förlora Draco. Han var hennes ankare som höll henne kvar på jorden och hon hade nästan förslorat honom en gång och det hade varit en gång för mycket. Trots att Draco just nu var otroligt irriterande och gjorde henne galen när han skulle visa att hon var hans framför Ron så betydde han ändå allt för henne.

"En död man kan inte attackera, Weasley", svarade Draco genom spända käkar.

"Du kan försöka, eller skulle du inte göra det för att säkra Hermiones trygghet?"

Draco satte sig rakare upp i sängen.

"Jag skulle göra allt för henne, men jag är inte korkad. Jag vet att jag inte kan skydda henne om jag är död."

"Du kan alltid försöka och om du inte lyckas så finns alltid vi här för att skydda henne."

"Så det är det du vill vara Weasley? Ett andra hands val?"

"Glöm inte vem som hade henne först, Malfoy."

"SLUTA."

Hermione hade rest sig upp ur sängen.

"Ut härifrån nu, Harry och Ginny vi får prata mer om det här senare."

Ginny gav henne en medlidsam blick och Harry tog tag i Rons arm och drog honom ut ur sovsalen. Hon gav honom ett tacksamt leende innan hon vände sig till Draco.

"Är jag illa ute?" Han log snett mot henne på det sättet som fick hennes andetag och bli tyngre.

"Kan du också gå härifrån, jag orkar inte ens se på dig just nu."

Hon la sig ned i sängen med händerna över ansiktet.

"Förlåt", viskade Draco mot hennes öra samtidigt som hon kände värmen från hans kropp mot hennes.

"Måste ni hålla på sådär hela tiden? Och säg inte att det är hans fel för det är du som hela tiden ska hålla på att visa framför honom att vi är tillsammans. Fattar du inte att det är jobbigt för honom Draco."

"Förlåt, jag ska försök att inte göra det igen. Men det är jobbigt för mig också… "

Hermione kollade upp.

"Vad är det som är jobbigt Draco?"

"Att veta att du fortfarande älskar honom och sedan veta att han vill ha dig som han hade dig förut. Också så känner jag ibland att du inte vill att jag kallar dig flickvän för att du fortfarande älskar honom."

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle svara. Hon hade aldrig trott att Draco kunde ha uppfattat det så.

"Draco jag älskar dig, jag älskar Ron också. Men bara som en vän. Precis som jag älskar Harry och Ginny. Jag trodde inte det spelade så stor roll för dig vad vi kallade varandra framför folk bara vi visste vad vi kände."

Draco suckade men kysste henne över hjässan.

"Det gör inte det, jag är bara rädd för att du ska vakna upp en dag och inse hur mycket mer du är värd en mig."

Hermione skrattade.

"Så du tycker Ron är ett exempel på vad jag är värd då eller?"

Han grimaserade.

"Så långt ska vi inte dra det."

Hermione kysste honom hårt.

"Draco, jag älskar dig och du älskar mig. Räcker inte det?"

Han kysste henne bara till svar.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

Gränd efter gränd som om möjligt blev ännu mörkare när solen gång på gång förvann bakom molnen. Det var kyligt ute och Blaise drog kappan tätare runt om sig där han gick med snabbare steg genom de tomma husen. Hans strövande hade gått över till en målinriktad gång och han ökade på stegen samtidigt som han drog ned huvan från huvudet så att han inte längre var gömd bakom det svarta tyget. Så här långt borta från slottet behövde han inte längre vara lika rädd för att bli igenkänd. När han kom fram till ett vitt hus i utkanten av den lilla staden hann han inte ens knacka på innan dörren öppnades.

"Skynda dig in, innan någon ser dig."

Han tog de sista kliven upp för trappan och när han steg in i värmen slogs dörren omedelbart igen bakom honom.

"Du är sen", konstaterade kvinnan.

Han lät blicken falla till klockan på väggen bakom hennes huvud och sedan tillbaka till henne. Hennes gråa hår var kammat i en hård knut i hennes nacke och rynkorna runt hennes ögon fick henne att se tio år äldre än när han hade sätt henne förra sommaren. Förutom det var hon felfri. Hennes vita klädnad hade inte ett enda veck och alla hårstrån låg perfekt slickade mot hennes huvud.

"Bara fem minuter."

Narcissa Malfoy log glädjelöst.

"Det är gott att se dig, Blasie. Jag beklagar sorgen."

Hjärtat föll ned som en sten i hans bröstkorg och sprack mot de kalla väggarna. Han hade inte pratat om hans mammas död med någon än och att höra orden från någon annans läppar gjorde hennes livlösa blick mer levande än någonsin.

"Det var mitt fel…"

Hon hyssade honom samtidigt som hon placerade en hand på hans kind.

"Säg inte så, det var Mörkrets Herres fel. Inte ditt. Du skyddade bara min Draco. Något som jag kommer att vara dig evigt tacksam."

Han höll inne en protest. Han hade inte gjort det för henne men han antog att det inte spelade någon roll. Han visste att Draco var hennes mittpunk precis som han var Blaises syre. Så precis som honom skulle Narcissa inte kunna leva utan honom. Hon var tacksam och han antog att hon hade rätt att vara det. Draco levde och vem Blaise hade räddat honom för spelade ingen roll. Han log mot henne och möttes av en kram. Han flydde hennes armar så fort som det gick utan att vara avisande. Det gjorde honom ont att känna en mammas varma famn, speciellt då han aldrig skulle mötas av hans egna igen.

"Varför ville du att jag skulle komma?" Han visste att han inte bara var här för kramen eller hennes beklagande ord. Hon hade skrivit i brevet att det gällde Dracos säkerhet och det var därför han hade gått med på att möta henne. Han visste redan nu att han skulle gå med på allt hon föreslog. Blaise hade inget mer att förlora så till och med om hon bad honom att gå med i dödsätarna skulle han lämna Hogwarts trygga väggar för Mörkrets Herre utan så mycket som en blick över axeln. Om det betydde att Draco skulle vara utom fara skulle han gå med på allt. Även om det skulle betyda att han skulle förlora Draco för alltid.

* * *

A/N: Skriv gärna en kommentar :) Det börjar dra ihop sig nu…


	54. Kartan

**Draco Malfoy**

"Har du sett Hermione?"

Potter mötte hans fråga med förvirring i blicken.

"Inte sedan frukosten, varför undrar du?"

Draco vägde otåligt fram och tillbaka mellan höger - och vänster fot. Han hade aldrig tänkt på det förut men Potter var frustrerande långsam när han pratade.

"För att det har inte jag gjort heller."

En rynka uppstod mellan Potters ögonbryn.

"Jag trodde att hon skulle träffa dig."

"Det trodde jag med."

Hermione hade sagt att hon skulle möta honom i biblioteket efter hon hade hämtat sina talmagi böcker men när hon inte hade kommit tillbaka efter två timmar så hade Draco börjat bli orolig. För ingen naturlig orsak som Draco kunde komma på kunde förklara varför hon inte hade kommit tillbaka än. Så han hade gjort det första som han slagit honom, vilket var att letat upp Potter.

"Hon skulle hämta lite saker och sedan kom hon aldrig tillbaka. Jag kan inte förklara det, men jag vet att något inte är rätt."

Potter kollade sig över axeln som för att försäkra sig om att de var ensamma i korridoren innan han tog ned sin ryggsäck på marken framför sig och drog upp ett brunt pergament som såg ut att vara över hundra år gammalt.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg för mig", viskade Potter samtidigt som bläck började dansa över pergamentet. Draco tog ett steg fram och såg på när bläcket gick över till former som slogs ihop och bildade en karta över hela slottet med namnskyltar som var i ständig röreölse.

"Vad är det där?" andades Draco händfört.

"En karta bara", svarade Potter som var djupt inne i att studera kartan.

"Vart har du fått tag i den?" När Potter inte svarade fortsatte han. "Den är faktiskt ganska läskig. Du kan se vad alla håller på med hela tiden. Vet Dumbledore om att du har den där? Eller är det han kanske som har gett den till dig så att du kan se om Mörkrets Herre kommer? Eller har du skapat den själv för att kunna spionera på din flickvän?"

Potter kollade upp från kartan.

"Kan du vara tyst bara för en gång i ditt liv Malfoy." Bakom ilskan i hans ögon kunde Draco ana stressen. "Den här visar vart alla är på hela slottet och den har aldrig fel. Och jag kan inte se Hermione någonstans."

Draco frös till is. Han hade inte litat på Potter utan tagit en titt själv på kartan, och det var då han såg hennes namn.

"Gå och prata med Dumbledore, jag måste göra en sak."

Potter ropade något efter honom, men har var redan långt borta när pojken som överlevde hade förståt vad som hände. Draco sprang så fort hans ben bar honom ned mot fängelsehålorna och in mot ett förråd som låg längst in i en av de mörka korridorerna Med en smäll kastade han upp dörren med trollstaven i ett hårt grepp. Hans mors kinder var röda och längst den uppsvällda huden rann tårar. Snape backade bak ett par steg när han hade hört smällen från när dörren öppnades och stod nu med blicken riktad överaskad mot dörren.

"Vad gör du här?"

Frågan var riktad till hans mamma men det var Snape som kontrade med en egen fråga.

"Hur visste du att vi var här?"

"Det spelar ingen roll. Mamma vad gör du här?"

"Draco… jag är här för att berätta något. Men inte nu, Snape har lovat hjälpa mig med en sak och sedan ska vi prata."

Draco såg hur hans mamma försökte slingra sig men han tänkte inte låta henne komma undan.

"Var är Hermione, vad har ni gjort med henne?"

Hans mamma höll upp hennes händer i ett försök att lugna honom.

"Snart, älskling. Jag ska berätta snart."

Det var där det brast för honom. Med kinder lika blöta som hennes och tunnelseende som aldrig verkade ta slut riktade han staven mot sin mamma.

"Jag lovar, om du inte berättar nu… jag lovar… "

"Hota inte din mamma Draco", varnade Snape.

"Severus, lämna oss. Jag vill prata ensam med min son."

"Men…" började Snape att protestera.

"Gå." Hans mammas röst skakade av snyftningar men han kunde inte tycka synd om henne. Inte om hon hade något med Hermiones försvinnande att göra. När han passerade Draco i dörren la han en hand på hans axel.

"Det är inte hennes fel Draco, det är inte henne du ska vara arg på."

Draco förstod ingenting. Trots att hans hjärna gick i högvarv kunde han få ihop vad hans professor menade, så när Snape hade lämnat dem flyttade han tillbaka fokuset till hans mamma.

"Var är Hermione… mamma vart är hon? Och vad menade Snape? Mamma snälla säg något."

Hans mamma snyftade till och sjönk ned på en pall i förrådet.

"När du och den här Hermione Granger började att umgås offentligt fick Mörkrets Herre givetvis höra talas om det. Det finns fler barn som sitter i samma situation som dig Draco, med föräldrar som arbetar med Mörkrets Herre. Att hon var Potter pojkens vän och en smutskalle gjorde inte saken bättre och din far bönföll vår herre om att göra något. Han var inte svårövertalad och för några dagar sedan kom han till mig och gav mig ett ultimatum. Du eller henne..."

"Så han har Hermione, du överlämnade Hermione till honom?"

Draco skakade. Med adrenalinet pumpande genom ådrorna kunde han inte känna rädslan, bara ilska.

"Det var du eller henne Draco. Jag hade inget val…"

Springande fotsteg ekade mot stenväggarna och Draco höll inne sitt svar och vände sig istället om mot inkräktarna. Han hade aldrig varit så lättad över att se Potter och Weasley som i den stunden.

"Malfoy, du måste vara den mest korkade människa jag träffat. Visade jag dig inte precis kartan? Springa ifrån mig?" Potter fnös. "Jag kunde se på kartan precis vart du tog vägen när du lämnade mig. Jag träffade på Ron på vägen också, tänkte att vi kunde behöva lite förstärkning."

"Han har Hermione." Draco röst var svag och tunn men han brydde sig inte. "Voldemort har Hermione. De kommer döda henne om vi inte gör något."

Med en darrande hand pekade in mot förrådet.

"Hon… hon gav Hermione till honom… hon är anledningen till att Hermione kanske redan är död."

"Draco snälla", viskade hans mamma. "Jag ville bara att du skulle vara trygg, jag ville inte se dig skadad."

En ny ström av tårar rann ned för hans kinder.

"Men ändå skadade du mig på värsta tänkbara sätt. Om du bryr dig det minsta om mig, berätta vart han har tagit henne."

"Hem", viskade hon. "Han har tagit henne hem."

Draco vände sig åter till de två gryffindorarna.

"Spring så fort ni kan och berätta för Dumbledore vad som har hänt med Hermione. Säg att hon är på vår Herrgård och att det nog kommer krylla av dödsätare där. De förväntar sig att vi ska komma, han vet att Hermione är din vän så Dumbledore borde samla orden. Jag tar med henne", förklarade han med en nick mot hans mamma.

Varken Potter eller Weasley sa emot utan förvann bara snabbt bort mot trapporna som ledde upp från fängelsehålorna. Draco drog våldsamt upp henne från pallen i ena armen och hon staplade snyftande efter när han släpade henne åt samma håll som Potter och Wealsey hade förvunnit åt.

"Förstår du inte Draco", grinade hon. "Du kan bli förlåten. Mörkrets Herre vill inte se dig död, bara straffad. Om du låter henne dö idag kan du komma tillbaka imorgon. Vi kan bli en familj igen."

Draco tvärstannade så att hon snubblade in i honom. Med skrämd blick backade hon bak så långt hans fasta grepp tillät henne.

"Vi var aldrig en familj", skrek Draco. "Hela min uppväxt handlade om honom och om hur vi trippade på tå runt honom för att inte göra honom arg. Du försvarade mig aldrig och jag kunde aldrig hjälpa dig. Det var min barndom och jag vill aldrig gå tillbaka till det igen. Även med dig här så håller jag just nu på att förlora den enda familjen jag har. Hermione är min familj nu mamma, och om jag förlorar henne förlorar jag allt."

* * *

A/N: Kommentera :) ni som läser betyder allt!


	55. Drömmar del två

A/N: Kommer ni ihåg kapitel 8?

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Redan som liten hade Draco drömmar som på något mystiskt sätt, som han inte kunde förklara, slog in. Natten innan han tappade sin första tand hade han drömt om hur han bet i det gröna äpplet och hur den vita tanden blev kvar. När hans sprang gråtande till sin mamma för att berätta om sammanträffandet hade hon sagt att han var ett underbarn och hans far hade sagt att han hittade på allt. Sedan hans första dröm slog in hade fenomentet återupprepats cirka fem gånger. Men vid dessa hade han bara berättat för hans mamma. Han hade älskat att känna sig magisk och speciell och hans mamma fick känslan att bli starkare. Men det var allt annat än stunden som han satte sin fot på rektorns kontor kändes som. Han var där igen, men den här gången ville han varken trösta eller skydda henne. Det enda han ville var att bli av med henne så han slapp se den häxa som en gång hade kallat honom underbarn men som nu hade orsakat den största smärtan han kunde tänka sig.

"Draco", snyftade hon bedjande men han saknade impulsen av att vilja trösta henne. "Snälla Draco, jag ber dig."

"Har du henne?" En man från orden som Draco inte visste namnet på kollade upp från eldstaden när Draco steg in i rummet med handen runt hans mammas överarm.

"Här ta henne, jag vill aldrig se henne igen", svarade han iskallt samtidigt som han knuffade fram henne. Kraftlöst föll hon ihop på golvet där hon blev liggande kvar samtidigt som kroppen skakade av snyftningar. Han visste inte om hon var ledsen över det hon hade gjort eller över hans respons. Han hade inte tid att fundera över det längre, han hade redan slösat dyrbar tid på henne. Nu var han tvungen att hitta Hermione innan det var försent.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Repen som gång på gång skar in i hennes hanleder orsakade en flämtade snyftning att stiga från hennes bröstkorg. Hon var ensam i rummet nu, annars hade hon aldrig visat sig så här svag. Hermione hade varit på väg till biblioteket för att träffa Draco när det helt plötsligt svartnade för hennes ögon. Hennes lemmar hade fryst till is och hon misstänkte nu i efterhand att anfallaren hade använt sig av någon slags förlamningsförtrollning. Lite visste hon att det var hennes pojkväns mamma som hade attackerat henne utan antog bara att det var männen i kåporna som hade vaktat henne sedan hon anlände till rummet. Männens ansikten doldes i skugga från huvorna och båda hade stått alldeles stilla vid dörrposten enda tills de, utan varning, hade lämnat henne ensam bara för ett par minuter sedan. Hermione hade varken ställt några frågor eller bett om att bli frisläppt. Hon visste att det inte skulle fungera och att vädja i onödan var inte hennes stil. Även om det skulle finnas en chans till att lyckas trodde hon ändå hon hade förblivit tyst. Draco skulle kalla henne för envis för hennes eget bästa, och han hade nog rätt. Men med ingen kontroll över sin kropp där hon satt fast bunden vid en stol så var makten över hennes röst det enda hon hade kvar. De skulle varken få höra henne gråta eller be för sitt liv. Men nu var de som sagt borta och hon släppte ut de snyftningar av rädsla och smärta som hade byggts upp inom henne. Hon hade blivit placerad i mitten av rummet vid en stor soffgrupp trots att hon hade fått nöja sig med en hård trästol som hade börjat skava mot hennes tunna byxor. Hon hade haft fel när hon hade beskrivit det som ett rum då det snarare var en sal. Hon hade spenderat hela hennes vakna tid med att studera salen för att få ett övertag av miljön om det skulle behövas. Redan efter ett par sekunder hade hennes blick fastnat vid en målning till höger om henne på stenväggen. Lucius och Narcissa Malfoy stod med ståtlighet i ryggen och ett neutraltuttryck i ansiktet med en svart prick som höll dem i sär. Efter en liten stund hade hon upptäckte att det inte var en prick, utan ett brännhål. Något, eller snarare någon, hade blivit bortbränd från familjefotografiet. Hermione befann sig nu, uppbunden i Dracos hem utan att han visste att hon var där. Utan att någon visste var hon var och hennes möjligheter att komma ur den här situationen oskadd såg inte så ljusa ut.

Det tillförde inte mer hopp när dörren öppnades igen och in kom mannen som inte för så länge sedan hade stått med en kniv mot hennes strupe, och han såg inte vänligare ut den här gången. Hans käkar var hårt spända och ögonen vandrade snabbt fram och tillbaka över rummet som för att försäkra sig om att de var ensamma. Han var lik sin son, med samma vita hår och silvergrå ögonen men till skillnad från Dracos saknade Lucius värme. Det kändes som hon var tillbaka under första året på Hogwarts när Draco Malfoy för första gången hade låtit sin blick falla på henne. Hon hade inte kunnat gömma sig, han visste precis vem hon var och vad hon hade för bakgrund. Hermione hade skämts. Hon kände sorg för den lilla flickan som hade känt sig så otillräcklig och ilskan som hon under flera år hade riktat mot Draco hade under senare tid fallit på hans pappa. För när Draco hade kallat henne smutsskalle var det inte hans ord utan mannens som nu stod framför henne. Men nu när hon satt där, fastbunden och utelämnad, kände hon sig lika naken som under de första åren under Dracos blick. Han såg rakt igenom henne och han visste vad hon hade gjort och vem hennes föräldrar var. Hermione hade tagits dit för att dö och trots att hon ville hålla hoppet uppe hindrade inget Luicus från att skada henne.

"Så vi möts igen miss Granger", väste han samtidigt som han långsamt kom närmre. "Och den här gången finns inte Draco här för att rädda dig."

"Han kommer aldrig förlåta dig."

Lucius skrattade glädjelöst.

"Han är ung och förvirrad. Du var bara en del av hans revolutions fas. Han kommer över dig. Du, en smutskalle, kommer aldrig att kunna upfylla hans behov. Snart kommer han ändå slänga bort dig, så varför inte göra det åt honom?"

Hermione såg genom en hinna av tårar på när Lucius höjde sin trollstav.

"Du har fel… han älskar mig. Du har fel."

Lucius la huvudet på sned.

"Jag antar att vi aldrig får reda på det."

Bådas uppmärksamhet riktades mot dörren när den öppnades bakom Lucius. En av männen som tidigare hade vaktat henne stack in huvudet.

"Du hade fel mr Malfoy. Din son är inte så feg som du trodde. Dem attackerar från flera håll nu, du måste få iväg flickan härifrån."

Draco pappa vände sig mot henne.

"Du hade visst inte så tur, jag hade tänkt ge dig en snabb död men nu verkar det bli ändrade planer och Draco kommer dö med dig. Det kommer Mörkrets Herre att ta hand om."

* * *

A/N: Spännande, är så taggad på nästa kapitel för kommer att hända massor av saker som jag planerat länge och Blaise kommer vara med mycket.

Millie: Har saknat dina reviews !


	56. Kärlekskyssen

A/N: Var tvungen att i alla fall ha med ett HP perspektiv.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Rektorn följde efter honom när han flydde ut till korridoren.

"Draco..."

Han stannade upp och vände sig om på rektorns kommando.

"Ja?"

"Voldemort vill att du ska leta efter henne, annars hade han aldrig skickat din mamma till Hogwarts."

När Draco inte hävdade motsattsen fortsatte Dumbledore.

"Fast det visste du redan. Vi kommer att rädda Hermione, det kan jag lova dig men du måste lova mig att du stanna här."

Dumbledore sa det med en röst som fick det att låta som om det var det rätta beslutet men Draco kunde inte bara gå med på att stanna där när Hermione var i fara, det var rektorn tvungen att förstå.

"Inte en chans, ni behöver mig."

Dumbledore suckade.

"Du skulle bara var i vägen och hindra oss från att rädda Hermione om vi behövde tänka på att skydda dig. Du gör större nytta här och Harry kommer inte heller få följa med så du behöver inte använda det kortet."

"Du bestämmer inte över mig och jag tänker inte lå…"

Draco hann inte ens avsluta meningen innan Dumbledore avbröt honom.

"Faktiskt, så gör jag det. Du stannar här. Jag kommer att se om du lämna Hogwarts marker och tro inte för en sekund att jag inte kommer att skicka någon efter dig. Och du vill inte att någon som kunde vara hjälpsam i Hermiones räddning istället ska behöva jaga dig, eller hur mr Malfoy?"

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

"Berättade inte precis du att Dumbledore hade sagt åt dig att stanna här?" frågade Theo samtidigt som han och Blaise studerade Draco där han sprang fram och tillbaka genom sovsalen, febrilt letande efter något.

"Jo, det är därför ni måste hjälpa mig att komma till Hogsmead utan att han märker det."

Blaise kollade ned på nålen han hade i sin hand. Han hade redan doppat den i den blå vätskan Narcissa hade gett honom och han reste sig upp från sängen med hennes ord ringande i öronen.

" _Om han får reda på vart Hermione är måste du stoppa honom från att försöka rädda henne. För om han gör det så är han så gott som död."_

Utan att tveka stack in nålen i Draco rygg och innan hans vän ens hunnit förstå vad som höll på att hända föll han medvetslöst ihop på marken. Blaise placerade sedan en kudde under hans huvud placerade Dracos händer på hans mage. Det var länge sedan Draco hade sett så vilsam ut.

"Du dödade honom…"

Blaise vände sig och mötte en chockad Theo, han hade glömt att de inte var ensamma.

"Han är inte död, han bara sover."

Theo hade följt Blaise exempel och rest sig upp från sängen.

"Tror du inte jag vet vad det där är. Jag är inte korkad Blaise. Den där nålen var doppad i flegium serum vilket betyder att det enda som kan väcka honom är en sann kärlekskyss och med Granger hos hans pappa så kommer han aldrig vakna. Han kunde lika gärna varit död."

Blaise placerade nålen på nattduksbordet.

"Ta det lugnt Theo. Jag väcker honom…"

Blaise log snett mot den sovande Draco.

"Vad men… det är därför du varit så konstig sedan han blev tillsammans med Granger. Blaise?"

"Jag väcker honom", upprepade Blaise. "Jag väcker honom när allt det här är över. När han inte längre är i fara. Gå och säg till Dumbledore att vi har koll på Draco så att han inte gör något dumt."

Theo protesterade inte men innan han stängde dörren bakom sig vände han sig om.

"Han kommer aldrig förlåta dig, det vet du va?"

Blaise log.

"Hellre det än att han dör."

* * *

Solen förvann bakom horisonten och kom tillbaka igen, allt samtidigt som Draco låg stilla på golvet. Blaise hade fått bekräftat att Dumbledore med fenixorden var tillbaka, och att Hermione var död. Eller de hade inte sagt rakt ut att hon var död men Dumbledore hade så gott som dödsförklarat henne då slaget på herrgården hade mynnat ut i en fångst av Mörkrets Herre och vinst över dödsätarna. Hermione hade inte funnits där och Mörkrets Herre hade berättat att Dracos pappa hade förvunnit för att döda henne. Allt hopp var borta och Blaise hade sagt att han skulle berätta för Draco. Potter och Dumbledore visste att de höll honom fast, det dem inte visste var hur. Blaise hade satt sig bredvid Dracos sovande kropp för över en timme sedan men han kunde inte förmå sig till att väcka honom. Han visste att han skulle kyssa Draco adjö och tanken på att aldrig mer få vakna upp bredvid honom eller att höra hans skratt hade gjort honom förstelnad Blaise var så uppfylld av tomhet att han inte ens märkte när Theo kom in. Det hade blivit en vanan att Draco tog upp all hans tankekraft.

"Varför har du inte väckt honom, han förtjänar åtminstone att få veta!"

Blaise kved till.

"Han kommer hata mig för evigt."

Theo kände ingen sympati.

"Men han lever eller hur? Det var det som var viktigast sa du, inte chansen att få rädda tjejen han älskade. Du tog den ifrån honom och du förtjänar att bli hatad. Både du och Dumbledore och alla andra som inte lät honom följa med. Det minsta du kan göra är att berätta att han aldrig kommer se henne igen."

Tomheten var borta nu och smärtan slet sönder Blaise innefrån.

"Jag älskar honom."

"Och han älskade henne."

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

"Kan du snälla sätta dig ned Ron, du gör mig galen."

Ron, som hade spenderat den senaste halvtimmen med att gå fram och tillbaka genom korridoren samtidigt som Harry hade suttit lutad mot stenväggen, tvärstannade.

"Hon är borta Harry. Vi har ingen aning om vart hon är eller vad han gör med henne. Hur ska jag kunna vara still när jag inte ens vet om hon fortfarande lever?"

Harry drog upp bena mot sin bröstkorg och släppte ut ett djupt andetag som han hade hållit inne alldeles för länge.

"Hon kanske är oskadd, vi vet inte ens om han har skadat henne. Kanske så tyckte han det var onödigt när han hörde att vi hade tagit fast Voldemort." Harry hörde själv hur absurt det lät, han kunde inte ens lura sig själv med den förklaringen.

"Hon kommer aldrig komma tillbaka", snyftade Ron som om han hade läst Harrys tankar eller bara hörde svagheten bakom hans argument. "Och jag har betett mig som en idiot den senaste tiden. Jag borde ha funnits där för henne, borde varit den vännen hon förtjänar. Inte ett svin som inte verkar kunna komma över henne."

"Hon fölåter dig för det varje dag Ron, hon förstår att det är jobbigt för dig. Det var inte länge sedan det tog slut mellan er. Hon förbannar sig varje dag för att hon sårade dig."

Ron fortsatte vandra fram och tillbaka framför Harry.

"Hon behöver inte göra det. Det var jag som var en idiot, hon gör aldrig något fel Harry. Hon förtjänar allt, inte att dö så här på grund av honom. Vart var han förresten när vi skulle rädda Hermione. Är han till och med så feg så han inte är villig att riskera sitt eget liv för hennes?"

Ron behövde inte nämna hans namn, Harry visste ändå att han syftade på Malfoy. Han och Ron hade fått instruktioner av Dumbledore att Malfoy inte var tillåten att följa med, precis som han inte hade varit, då det skulle gynna deras motståndare sida och Harry stöttade det beslutet. För trots att det hade varit jobbigt att stanna kvar på slottet och inte veta vad som skulle hända med hans vän så skulle det bara minska chanser att de skulle vinna om han var med. Och Malfoy var lite i samma situation som honom .Om det skulle öka deras chanser att få tillbaka Hermione så var det det rätta att göra.

"Det var inte hans beslut Ron, dessutom så tror jag att de inte håller honom kvar frivilligt. De måste ha bundit fast honom i sovsalen eller något. Jag har hållit koll sedan ni lämnade och han verkar inte ha rört sig ur fläcken. Inte ens för att gå på toa eller sträcka på sig. Varje gång jag kollar på kartan är han kvar på samma fläck."

"Om hon dör är det ändå hans fel."

Trots att Harry aldrig skulle använt dem orden så hade hans vän rätt. Det var på grund av Malfoy som Hermione var borta men det var inte hans fel. Det var Voldemorts fel och Lucius Malfoy och Harry visste att Hermione skulle döda honom om han skyllde det på Malfoy. Därför var han tyst. Men i tystnad önskade han att Hermione var där istället för Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Jag vet att jag är besatt av once upon a time men jag gillar kärlekskyss konceptet ;)


	57. Uppvaknandet

**Draco Malfoy**

När han tillslut vaknade var det som om han aldrig hade sovit. Det enda som sömnen hade lämnat kvar var en känsla av att han borde vara någon annanstans trots att han inte kunde komma ihåg vart. Han satte sig upp på golvet och stirrade skräckslaget runt om i rummet. Till hans stora lättnad såg han Blaise sitta bredvid honom på golvet med ansiktet i händerna. Draco kunde inte förstå varför hans vän vägrade att kolla på honom men med Blaise tystand kom minnena tillbaka. På noll och inga sekunder flög han upp på fötterna.

"Hermione, vi måste skynda oss Blaise. Res dig upp…"

Febrilt försökte han komma ihåg vart han hade lagt sin trollstav men än en gång svek minnet honom.

"Det är redan förrsent", kom en viskning från golvet och Draco frös till is mitt i en rörelse.

"Vad menar du med för sent?" Han vände sig om och möttes av Blaise sönder gråtna ansikte. Hans bästa vän brukade aldrig gå sönder så den trasiga synen som mötte honom fick hans hjärta att stanna. Men den gjorde honom inte lika illa som orden som lämnade Blaise mun.

"Hon är borta Draco. Under det senaste dygnet när du har sovit har Dumbledore lyckats fånga ta Voldemort och besegra dödsätarna men det gick inte att rädda Granger. Jag är så ledsen Draco."

"Vad menar du med det senaste dygnet?"

Draco hörde vad Blaise sa men han kunde inte få ihop orden i hans huvud.

"Blaise sövde ned dig så att du inte skulle försöka rädda henne." Draco vände sig om mot Theo som stod och lutade sig mot dörrkarmen. Han hade inte ens sett när han kom in, för upptagen med att förstå varför han var kvar på Hogwarts. "Med hjälp av kärleksstickan."

Dracos blick vandra tillbaka till Blaise.

"Är det sant?"

När Blaise inte svarade drog Draco honom våldsamt upp från golvet.

"Är det sant?" Skrek han och skakade om den nu hulkande Blaise.

"Ja", lyckades han pressa ut mellan snyftningarna.

"Varför? Du visste hur mycket det skulle såra mig om hon skulle skadas på grund av mig. Och nu kanske hon till och med är död bara för att jag inte kunde rädda henne. Hur kunde du göra så mot mig? Svara mig. Hur kunde du ta ifrån mig den chansen?"

"Jag kunde inte förlora dig."

Draco backade ett steg.

"Du låter precis som henne, var det hon som fick dig att göra det?"

Blaise skakade på huvudet.

"Hon gav mig bara stickan. Hon fick mig inte att göra något, det var mitt val."

Sviken av både hans mamma och hans bästavän på samma vecka. Draco ville inte ens tänka på vad deras svek hade gjort mot personen han älskade mest i hela världen.

"Ditt val? Tyckte du att det var ditt val att bestämma över mig? Du är självisk Blaise, precis som henne."

"Draco snälla", bad Blaise samtidigt som han sjönk ned på knä igensom om all kraft hade flytt honom.

"Hur väckte ni mig förresten?"

Den plötsliga frågan tog över ilskan och han lät blicken vandra mellan Theo och Blaise.

En nick från Theos håll mot den ihopsjunkna Blaise gav honom alla svar han behövde veta.

"Du älskar mig? Och det är därför du behandlade Hermione som skit innan det här? Det är därför du inte brydde dig om att hon dog nu?"

"Jag skulle hata mig för evigt om jag förlorade dig Draco", grinade Blaise.

"Och nu kommer jag hata dig för evigt istället."

Halvägs på väg till Dumbledores kontor kom Theo ikapp honom.

"Han ville bara skydda dig Draco."

"Genom att få mig att förlora henne, bra sätt att ta hand om mig på", muttrade Draco utan att ens kolla på Theo.

"Du vet hur vi Slytherinare är."

"Själviska", muttrade Draco och ökade på stegen för att skaka av sig hans ovälkomna vän men Theo hakade enträget på.

"Måna att ta hand om de vi älskar. Och Blaise har förlorat mycket."

Draco tvärstannade.

"Tror du inte jag vet det. Jag har varit med honom genom alla hans förluster och nu önskar han mig samma smärta. Eller vad är det du syftar på?"

Theo skakade på huvudet.

"Du var inte med genom alla. Blaise mamma är död Draco… Det var Mörkrets Herres straff för det som hände i stora salen. Han har inte velat berätta något för dig för att du skulle skylla det på dig själv. Så mycket älskar han dig."

Blaise mamma var den enda familjen som han hade haft kvar. Draco trängde bort tårarna som hotade med att välla ut från hans ögon. Blaise förtjänade inte hans tårar, inte längre.

"Då kanske han skulle tänkta en gång extra innan han stack in den där nålen i mig."

"Draco jag förstår att du är arg…"

"Han är död för mig Theo och inget du säger kan få mig att ändra mig."

"Vem är död för dig?" De två Gryffindorarna hade dykt upp från ingenstans framför dem i korridoren och med armarna korssade framför bröstet såg Weasley ut att vilja ha svar. Men det var han inte ensam om.

"Det har du inte med att göra. Vart är Hermione?"

Smärtan som frågan orsakade Potter och Weasley gick inte att gå misste om.

"Vi vet inte", viskade Potter med gråten i halsen. Draco skulle ha tyckt synd om honom om hans egna sorg och rädsla inte redan var för tung för att bära.

"Vad då ni vet inte? Vad har hänt?"

På mindre än en sekund hade Weasley tryckt upp honom mot väggen.

"Vi sa att vi vet inte. Din pappa hade tagit henne därifrån när vi kom dit. Vi gjorde allt vi kunde vilket är mycket till skillnad från dig. Det är på grund av dig som om hon kommer att dö och du har inte gjort ett skit för att förhindra det."

Draco ville inte låta dem se honom gråta, ville inte att de skulle bevittna hans sönderfall. Men det fanns inte så mycket han kunde göra för att hindra tårarna från att falla.

"Jag vet", snyftade han. "Jag vet redan att det är mitt fel. Och jag önskar att det var jag istället för henne. Tro mig när jag säger att jag aldrig ville att det här skulle hända."

Weasley släppte honom.

"Jag hoppas att du aldrig förlåter dig själv." Var det sista han muttrande innan han drog med Potter därifrån och lämnade Draco ensam kvar med Theo.

* * *

A/N: Kommentera :)


	58. Dracos hus

A/N: Känner mig verkligen jätte besviken på mig själv. Det var inte meningen att vara en heeeeel vecka sen med kapitlet och jag har egentligen ingen bra ursäkt med att jag inte blev klar i tid. Jag har nästan alltid inspiration till att skriva, men när jag får lite tid som jag har haft nu i och med skolan så har det blivit att när jag har fått tid över har jag prioriterat andra saker. Men förlåt igen, ska bli bättre. Är som sagt inte så långt kvar nu och det ger mig lite ångest att skiljas från den här… får väl börja skriva något annat. Många frågor kommer även att besvaras i det här kapitlet och en viss brunett är eventuellt tillbaka … så read and review.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Utanför hade löven, som för bara några veckor sedan hade färgats av höstdimman, till slut gett upp sin kamp mot kylan och släppt greppet för att segla ned mot marken. Gråheten i landskapet som bredd ut sig i utanför fönstren som han passerade speglade inte hans känslor. För innanför den kalla fasaden brann han. Om han gav upp och blev ett med sjön och den frusna marken skulle han inte vara värd att rädda. Blaise kunde få försöka bäst han ville, Draco kunde inte se någon mening utan henne. Så han hade inget annat val än att fortsätta kämpa. Så därför blev landskapet utanför orörd, den var inte ens värd hans blick. Draco hade bara ett mål, rektorns kontor. Han behövde svar och han behövde hitta hans mamma. För kanske var hon hans enda chans att hitta Hermione. Kanske skulle han vara tvungen att be på sina bara ben för att få henne tillbaka men det var han beredd att göra. Lågorna eldade på och fick honom att springa snabbare. Om det var något han var säker på var det han skulle göra allt i sin makt för att hitta Hermione trots att det skulle betyda att han skulle förlora sig själv i processen.

"Draco, jag undrade när du skulle hitta hit."

Han trängde sig förbi Dumbledore in på kontoret och på mindre än en sekund hade att skannat igenom rummet bara för att upptäcka att hon inte var kvar där han hade lämnat henne.

"Vart är mamma?"

Rektorns beskymmrade blick förföljde honom där han irrade runt i rummet sökandes efter svar som inte fanns.

"Hon är i fängelsehålorna, vi satte henne där så länge tills vi vet hur vi ska gå vidare. Det har varit en lång natt."

Men Draco hann inte ens höra klart den sista meningen innan han rusade ut från kontoret. Det var så mycket skuld han ville lägga på rektorn för att inte ha lyckas rädda Hermione, men han saknade tiden.

* * *

Med andan i halsen anlände han till fängelsehålorna vars enda ljuskälla kom från ljusen som var uppsatta längst väggarna. Det var inte länge sedan hans mamma hade anfallit honom och tagit honom till ett rum inte långt därifrån. Kanske så var det det här hon ville varna honom för. Om han bara hade lyssnat på henne kanske han kunde ha hindrat det här från att hända. Om han bara hade lyssnat så kanske Hermiones liv inte hade behövt sväva i fara. Draco trängde bort tankarna. Det här var hennes fel och hon hade inte tänkt varna honom. Han påminde sig om att hans mamma ville att det här skulle hända. Men trots att hon var ondskan behövde han hennes hjälp och det var det som fick honom att öppna dörren till fängelsehålan. Där satt hon, med armarna bundna bakom ryggen, på en stol som såg ut att hålla på att falla ihop vilken sekund som hellst. Hon, som en gång hade varit hans hela värld, vars lidande nu han ställde sig likgiltig gentemot.

"Draco… jag är så lättad över att se att du är oskadd." Hon log mot honom samtidigt som hennes ord slog honom i ansiktet med samma kraft som ett knytnävsslag. "De vägrade ge mig några nyheter om dig."

Han riktade skakande trollstaven mot henne.

"Du har fel. Jag mår inte bra mamma. Du tog ifrån mig allt som betydde något och nu vet jag inte hur jag ska andas längre."

Hans mammas blick vandrande skräckslaget mellan trollsstaven och hans ansikte.

"Jag är så ledsen, tro mig när jag säger att jag aldrig ville skada dig."

"Men du gjorde det ändå", svarade han samtidigt som han skickade iväg en overbal formel åt hennes håll.

Hon skrek när repet som band fast hennes händer lossnade. Förvånad över utgångspunkten som hon inte hade väntat sig reste hon sig från pallen.

"Du tog ifrån mig allt som betydde något, men du har henne inte längre och nu ska du hjälpa mig att rädda henne."

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

För att andra gången på kort tid visste hon inte vart hon befann sig. Rummet var obekant, väggarnas blå färg oplacerbar. Det första hon noterade när binden föll från hennes ögon var att flycktvägarna var många. De stor panorama fönstren ledde ut mot stranden där vågorna slog våldsamt mot den bruna kanten och dörren från det som måste vara köket, ledde ut till ett stort vardagsrum. Hon hade återigen blivit placerad på en stol men den här gången var både händerna och fötterna ihop bundna. Lucius Malfoy stod och darrade mot spisen med svetten rinnande ned längst pannan. För första gången sedan hon hade blivit bortrövad fruktade hon för sitt liv. När fenixorden hade stormat Dracos familjehem hade inte herren över herrgården stannat för att försvar de sina. Istället hade han fört iväg med henne och lämnat stället för att brinna. Hermione var rädd för att hon hade insett att det inte stod rätt till. Lucius Malfoy skulle föreställa en man med stolthet och starka principer. Mannen framför henne hade inte ens en tanke på att hålla ryggen rak. Dracos svek måste i hans faders ögon ha varit den ultimata förödmjukelsen. Den hade satt sina klor i honom och fått allt annat att bli betydelselöst. Inte ens hans herres tillfångatagande hade orsakat honom någon smärta. När han hade fått beskedet hade han inte ens gjort en ansatts till att reagera. Han hade bara stått där, i något som måste ha varit fler timmar, med hon blev sittandes på stolen. Med en smärta så stor att hon ville skrika konstant och en sömnbrist som fick hennes leder att krympa. Den enda lyckan hon kunde se var hennes vänners och Dracos trygghet. Trots att den var svår att värdesätta i stunden så lugnade det henne att hon var där ensam och inte med dem. Psykopaten framför henne skulle bara få skada henne, inte dem. Tystnaden hade varit så kompakt att när Lucius bröt den kändes hans röst näst in till övernaturlig.

"Jag borde döda dig nu, jag vet inte varför jag väntar."

Hans röst var skrovlig och ansträngt men kylan i den fick henne att inte våga svara. För inget hon sa skulle värma upp den.

"Narcissa har hållt på och inrett det här stället i flera år." Han gjorde en handrörelse runt om i köket. "Draco skulle få huset när han gick ut ur Hogwarts så det känns lite symboliskt att göra det här. Bränna upp det han valde i det han kunde ha fått."

Panikslaget letade hon efter något att säga, något som kunde ge henne lite tid. Hon visste inte till vad hon behövde den bara att hon inte ville brinna.

"Hon kommer aldrig fölåta dig", viskade hon.

Chockat kollade han på henne som om han hade glömt att hon var där och att han bara hade sagt hoten för sig själv.

"Narcissa?" Han skrattade, men i hans skratt fanns ingen glädje. "Det finns mycket hon inte kommer att förlåta mig för, men vad tjänar jag på hennes förlåtelse. Hon är min, för all evighet. Hennes kärlek är min. Hennes smärta är min. Hennes liv tillhör mig."

"Du har fel."

Både Hermiones och Lucius huvuden vändes mot källan till rösten. I dörröppningen stod Narcissa Malfoy och bredvid henne var de silvergrå ögonen Hermione hade fruktat att hon aldrig skulle få se igen.


	59. Som om han aldrig hade funnits

**Draco Malfoy**

Kvinnan som visade honom vägen ut från slottet var samma kvinna som en gång i tiden hade visat honom världen. Hon var den som långsamt hade öppnat hans ögon och fått honom att se det goda men lika väl det onda. Nu visste han inte vart han hade henne eller om han hade gjort rätt i att lita på henne, men något sa honom att hon inte skulle svika honom den här gången. Hans far var svag men hans mamma var tvärt om, starkare än vad hon såg ut att vara och hennes kärlek till honom hoppades han brann tillräckligt stark för att inte brista när hans far befall den att göra det. Lågan var inte helt släckt än och kanske kunde hon reparera skadan hon hade orsakat om hon bara inte tillät hans far att kontrollera henne. Draco lät henne föra honom bort från slottets gränser och han placerade tveksamt hans hand i hennes. Marken förvann under hans fötter och när han till slut lyckades stabilisera sig igen var han på okänd mark. Havet skrek bakom honom men inte tillräcklig högt för att fånga hans uppmärksamhet. Han hade bara ögon för en sak, och det var huset. Den vita stenbyggnaden fick i ljuset från solen ett skimmer runt sig som näst in till kunde liknas med ytan på sjön vid Hogwarts. Allt runt om kring det var perfekt. Allt från blommorna till klipporna som gapade ned i havet. Men ändå låg en tomhet över stället, som om något hade hänt här som fick fåglarnas skrik att tystna och fjärilarnas vingar att bli stilla. En tystnad som inte pekade på något gott utan snarare gjorde så att han fick svårt att andas.

"Vart är vi?" Han vände sig mot sin mamma som log med ögonen fyllda av tårar.

"Det här skulle bli ditt hem Draco", viskade hon ansträngt som om orden tryckte ned henne mot marken. "Du skulle få bo här när du tog en egen fru och fick egna barn. Det är en tradition i Malfoy familjen att ge barnet ett hem när denna ska flytta hemifrån. Men det skulle inte vara hon Draco, hon ingick inte i planen. Det är därför han tog henne hit, fråga mig inte hur men jag bara vet det. Men vi måste vara försiktiga, han är en ond man."

Draco började med snabba steg ta sig mot huset.

"Hur kan du älska honom?" frågade han över axeln.

Narcissa skyndade efter.

"Jag hade aldrig något val. Precis som att du inte hade något val när du föll för henne."

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

Han lämnade slottet bakom sig och med det honom. Han hade gjort fel men han hade inte haft något val. Han kunde inte leva med sig själv om Draco hade dött men nu kunde han inte leva kvar i hans närhet. Kärlek var komplicerat. Att lämna var enkelt.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

"Du har fel", upprepade Narcissa Malfoy. "Du har fel om allt, precis som du alltid har haft. Mitt liv är inte ditt att förstöra och Draco är inte din att kontrollera. Släpp flickan Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy sänkte huvudet och hans ihåliga skratt träffade golvplankorna.

"Du skulle inte ha kommit hit Narcissa."

Med en brak träffade hans halvfulla glas väggen bara ett hårsmån ifrån Narcissas huvud. Hon rörde sig inte ur fläcken och hennes blick fortsatte att beslutsamt stirra in i hennes makes själ. Vätskan i glaset rann ned från väggen och lämnade en stark stank av alkohol kvar i rummet.

Slött riktade han staven åt hans familjshåll och den här gången kunde inte Hermione göra något för att stoppa hans förbannelse från att träffa sitt mål. Utmattad, med svårt att få hennes ögon att fokuserad var allt hon kunde göra att se på.

"Nej."

Med ett vrål knuffades Narcissa åt sidan och förbannelsen träffade Draco rakt i brösten. Med uppspärrade ögon föll han raklång bakåt och slog huvudet i dörrkarmen med en smäll. Lucius gick fram och fortsatte sparka sin son i magen och Dracos förstelnade kropp kunde inte göra motstånd, inte heller skrika. Men det kunde hon och Narcissa och deras skrik blandades med Lucius flämtningar.

"Du ska dö, men först ska du se på när jag raderar henne ur historien."

"Vänta!" Narcissa rop lät mer som en sång som var inne på sin sista värst. Som i slowmotion såg Hermione på när Narcissa lyfte sin stav och lät det gröna ljuset lämna staven för hans kropp. Lucius hann inte skrika eller be för sitt liv. Helt plötsligt var han borta, som om han aldrig hade funnits. Lucius förbannelse släppte och Draco sprang fram till henne och lossade på repen som höll henne fast vid stolen. Hermione föll ihop i hans famn när han pressade henne mot hans bröstkorg. Genom tröttheten och smärtan sken tryggheten igenom. Allt skulle bli bra.

* * *

 **Narcissa Malfoy**

Hon kurade ihop sig mot väggen. Allt skulle bli bra. Draco var trygg och hans hjärta förblev okrossat. Men hennes var i tusen bitar. Mannen som hade förstört hennes liv hade lämnat ett tomrum bakom sig. Hon hade varit tvungen att döda honom, det visste hon. Men Narcissa visste inte vem hon var utan honom.

"Tack mamma."

Hon log mot det finaste världen hade gett henne. Hon hade haft fel för utan Lucius var hon fortfarande Dracos mamma och det var viktigare än något annat.

* * *

 _Ett halv år senare_

 **Blaise Zabini**

Han hade hört att hon hade blivit räddad. Trots att han besökte olika pubbar varje kväll var det samtalsämnet som vilade på allas läppar. Voldemorts förlust och kidnappningen som hade slutat i Lucius Malfoys död. Draco var trygg och Hermione var oskadd. Narcissa skulle bli förlåten och trollkarlsvärlden skulle bli en tryggare plats men Blaise värld hade gått under. Långsamt och plågsamt hade marken dragits undan från hans fötter och nu vacklade han vilset runt på gatorna. Han följde med män hem som han inte kände och spenderade nätterna i sängar han aldrig sett förut. Alla läppar som desperat pressades mot hans i mörktet låtsades han tillhörde Draco men varje gång gryningen kom var ansiktet bredvid hans obekant. Det var så länge sedan han hade sett honom så att hans ansikte hade börjat blekna bort från hans minne. Det enda som förblev intakt var smärtan. Smärtan och tomheten.

* * *

A/N: Gaaaah nu är det bara två kapitel kvar :) gråter både av lycka och att jag inte är redo att skiljas från den här !


	60. Förklaringen

**Hermione Granger**

Draco hade inte behövt hålla sitt löfte som han avgett ett år tidigare. Men på ett sätt önskade hon att han hade behövt åka dit ensam och inte tillsammans med henne. Innerst inne visste hon att hennes önskan inte var rättfärdig. Hon ville inte att utfallet tidigare i vinter skulle sett ut på något annat sätt och hon borde egentligen vara lättad över att hon äntligen skulle få rätta till den hemska gärningen, situationen hade tvingat henne att göra. Men hon var rädd för att göra dem besvikna. Hermione klamrade sig fast vid Dracos hand där de gick med snabba steg över asfalten. De hade slutat skolan dagen före och nu var stunden inne. Stunden hon hade skjutit fram så länge. Direkt efter Voldemorts förlust, innan de hade återgått till deras vanliga rutiner, hade hon skyllt på att hon behövde finnas där för Draco. Trots att Lucius var en dålig man var han ändå Dracos pappa och hans död hade lämnat ett tomrum hos Draco som hon behövde hjälpa honom hantera. Vid jul hade hon skyllt på lite tid och att det var bättre om hon och Draco spenderat den innanför Hogwarts trygga väggar. Men nu var bortförklaringarna slut och hon kunde inte längre fly. Hon hade valt att ta den enkla vägen ut förut genom att radera hennes föräldrars minnen, men nu var hon tvungen att ställa allt tillrätta igen. Hon sneglade på Draco där han gick bredvid henne. Hermione visste inte om det var ett smart drag att ha honom vid hennes sida men om hon skulle vara ärlig så skulle hon inte klara av att göra det här utan honom.

* * *

De hade transfererat sig till en liten skog bara några hundra meter ifrån huset där hon hade växt upp men promenadsträckan genom kvarteren kändes som en kamp genom vatten. Varje steg tog emot och trots att hon längtade efter att höra hennes mammas skratt och känna hennes pappas varma kramar skrämde deras reaktion henne. Hon hade trots allt tagit ifrån dem deras minnen av henne. Fått dem att glömma att hon någonsin hade existerat. Väl framme vid uppfarten gjorde hon en ansatts att vända sig om men Draco höll henne kvar.

"Kom igen Hermione, nu är du bara löjlig."

Hon grimaserade.

"Tänk om de inte förlåter mig."

"Det är klart de förlåter dig, de kommer bara vara glada över att se dig", log han.

Hon log tillbaka, Draco skulle få se hur fel han hade. Han kände inte hennes mamma.

* * *

 **Jean Granger**

"Du gjorde vad?"

Mr och mrs Granger hade haft en helt vanlig morgon. Mr Granger hade löst ett korsord samtidigt som han drack sitt obligatoriska morgonkaffe och mrs Granger hade rensat ogräs i trädgården. Allt hade varit sig likt, tills det att en okänd brunett och en blod stilig ung man hade knackat på dörren. Att brunetten var nervös gick inte att ta miste på och vad deras ärende var lämnades osagt. Den blonda unga mannen hade höjt på handen där han höll ett oidentifierbart avlångt föremål som han hade riktat åt hennes håll och sedan mot hennes man som hade slutit upp bakom henne när han hörde hennes skräckslagna flämtning. Allt hade kommit tillbaka och nu förstod hon varför Hermione var nervös.

* * *

"Ni vägrade låta mig åka tillbaka", skrek Hermione.

De hade nu förflyttat sig till soffgruppen vid den öppna spisen och det hade inte dröjt länge innan mrs och miss Granger hade flugit upp i stående position.

"Med all rätta, vi höll kvar dig för din säkerhets skull. Du kunde ha dött Hermione…"

Det mrs Granger inte visste var att det hade varit nära ögat att hennes farhågor hade slagit in. Något som hennes dotter undanhöll i hennes berättelse om hur de hade besegrat Voldemort och hur hennes beslut hade varit det enda rätta.

"Men jag gjorde inte det mamma, så jag förstår inte varför du är arg."

Mrs Granger darrade när hon svarade.

"Förstår inte varför jag är arg? Hör du det Hugo? Förstår inte varför jag är arg? Tänk om något hade hänt dig Hermione, då skulle du ha tagit ifrån mig rätten att ens sörja dig. Jag skulle vara barnlös. Du är självisk Hermione, jag trodde vi uppfostrade dig bättre än så."

"Faktiskt…" Som en hök vände sig mrs Granger blixtsnabbt om mot mannen rösten som hade pratat tillhörde. Han hade inte sagt något sedan det att hon hade öppnat dörren och mrs Granger att haft fullt upp med hennes dotter för att ens notera hans närvaro. Men nu fick hennes ilska ett annat fokus. Med nyfunnen säkerhet i rösten fortsatte han.

"... så gjorde hon det för att hon är den mest osjälviska häxan jag träffat. Hon offrade att ni, hennes föräldrar, som hon älskar mest i hela världen, att ni skulle glömma henne bara för att hon inte kunde vända ryggen till ett krig där oskyldiga blev mördade. För det är en sådan person Hermione är. Hon tar hellre smärtan än låter någon annan få den."

Mrs Granger röck åt sig det första hon kunde lägga sina händer på, vilket i det här fallet råkade vara en rosa sammetskudde, och kastade den med all kraft hon hade i den unga mannens huvud. Det blev inte en hård smäll för det var som sagt bara en rosa sammetskudde. Men det var tillräckligt för att färga hans ansikte rött och få hans ögon att spärras upp i förvåning.

"Vem är du att komma in i mitt hus och berätta för mig hur min dotter är. Jag vet hur fantastisk min dotter är. Vem tror du att du är?"

"Ta det lugnt Jean, jag tror bara pojken menade gott", lugnade hennes man henne, men ilskan växte sig bara större.

"Han är min pojkvän mamma och du kan inte bara skrika på honom, det förtjänar han faktiskt inte."

Mrs Granger hann observera det faktiskt som hennes dotter, medvetet eller omedvetet placerade framför intet. Men hon hann inte kommentera det innan den unga mannen gjorde det idiotiska beslutet att öppna munnen igen.

"Fästman om jag ska vara petig. Jag och eran dotter ska gifta oss nästa sommar."

Mrs Grangers blick for ned till hennes dotters ringfinger där hon kunde urskilja en diamant. Hermione försökte desperat att gömma undan den under benet samtidigt som hon kastade mördar blickar åt hennes så kallade fästmans håll. Hon försökte hitta stöd hos hennes man men efter att Hermione fästman hade försvarat deras dotter hade Mr Granger fattat tycke för den unga mannen och tilltalade honom med ömhet i rösten och inte ilska vilket Mrs Granger hade önskat.

"Vänta lite nu, har inte vi träffats förut? Neville Longbottom, var inte det namnet?"

Han skruvade obekvämt på sig i soffan.

"Det måste varit någon annan. Mitt namn är Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy sträckte fram handen mot hennes make som tog den och skakade den. Sedan vände han sig till henne och när hon vägrade ta den fortsatte han.

"Jag vet att du tycker att jag inte är tillräckligt bra nog för din dotter, och helt ärligt tror jag inte att någon är det men jag lovar att jag ska få dig att tycka om mig tills jag och din dotter gifter oss."

Mrs Granger fnös.

"Lycka till med det."

Ett flin uppenbarade sig i hans vänstra mungipa.

"Det fanns en tid då Hermione hatade mig, om jag kunde få hennes gillande tror jag att jag kan lyckas med dig."

 **A/N: Bara epilogen kvar nu men den kommer troligtvis bli lite längre :)**

 **Ali: Åhhhh tack vad glad jag blir. Hoppas du tyckte om de här kapitlet!**


	61. Epilogen

**Hermione Granger**

* * *

I den lätt repade spegeln med guldramen vars inskriptioner såg ut att vara från en tid då inte ens Merlin hade mött Arthur än, mötte hon en bild som fick hennes hals att färgas röd och hennes andhämtning att bli allt mer oregelbunden. Hennes mamma, som hade lett henne till spegeln, tog nu ett steg bak så att hon och Narcissa kunde diskutera om det verkligen var rätt beslut att ha hennes hår uppsatt i en knut.

"Frisyren gör att hennes nyckelben framhävs på ett smickrande sätt men hennes hår är så vackert och tjockt, det kanske är att föredra att ha det utsläppt", hörde hon Dracos mamma förklara men orden saknade sammanhang. Sedan hennes mamma och blivande svärmor hade väckt henne på morgonen hade hon varit så upptagen att hennes tankar hade blivit bortprioriterad men väl framme vid hennes spegelbild tog de sig igenom och Hermione fann sig konsumerad.

"Men det kommer bara vara fint i en halvtimme sedan kommer hon stå där framme vid altaret med ett fågelbo utan like", kontrade hennes mamma.

Hermiones blick vandrade från hennes rödflammiga hals ned till den vita klänningen. Den var enkel. Trots invändningar från hennes svärmor så hade hon gått för en som inte skulle skrika efter för mycket uppmärksamhet. Inte för att det skulle stoppa allas ögon från att följa hennes varje rörelse men Hermione hade velat att i alla fall hennes bröllopsklänning skulle representera henne. Allt annat hade hennes mamma och Narcissa ordnat och Hermione hade mest stått och nickat på sidan av. Efter att Dracos mamma hade släppts fri från hans pappas terror så hade relationen mellan mor och son förbättrats markant. När Hermione hade förklarat för honom att hon inte skyllde kidnappningen på Narcissa så förlät han sin mamma och nu, ett och ett halv år senare, hade Narcissa planerat stora delar av deras bröllop. Hermiones mamma, som fortfarande inte gillade tanken av att hennes dotter skulle gifta sig vid en sådan ung ålder, hade inte varit lika entusiastisk men ju närmare dagen för bröllopet kom ju mer hade hon blandat sig i. Hennes mamma smög nu upp bakom henne och kysste henne lätt på ena kinden.

"Du vet att det aldrig är försent för att ångra sig", viskade hon med avsikt att dölja erbjudandet för resten av rummet men Narcissa hörde henne.

"Nu får det räcka Jean, det är vanligt i trollkarlsvärlden att gifta sig ung."

"Men hon har hela livet framför sig, det här kan vänta några år det är allt jag vill säga."

Hermione vände sig om.

"Mamma, Narcissa har rätt. Det räcker nu. Jag älskar Draco och jag vill spendera resten av mitt liv med honom. Och det betyder inte att jag inte kommer att leva bara att jag vill ha honom vid min sida."

Hennes mamma gjorde en ansats till att smeka henne över kinden men hon väjde undan.

"Varför ser du då så bekymrad ut mitt barn?"

"Jag…" började Hermione men kunde inte hitta orden för att asvluta meningen. Hur kunde hon förklara för hennes mamma att hon fortfarande var rädd för att Draco skulle vakna upp en dag och upptäcka att han inte älskade henne? Att deras äktenskap skulle förvandlas till en börda istället för en gåva? Att hon var rädd för att inte räcka till? Det enda Hermione ville var att vara lite ensam innan ceremonin så att hon kunde få tid till att samla hennes tankar.

"...känner mig lite svimfärdig. Jag tror det är för att jag inte har ätit något idag."

Både Narcissa och hennes mamma nappade på betet.

"Jag hämtar lite frukt, så får du i dig en hel drös av energi", förkunnade Narcissa, glad över att kunna vara behjälplig.

"Och jag hämtar lite kaffe, det är alltid bästa medicinen."

De båda kvinnorna försvann ut genom dörren och Hermione fick äntligen vara ensam.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Allt i hans liv höll på att falla på plats. Om bara några timmar skulle han tillhöra Hermione precis som hon skulle tillhöra honom. Han behövde inte längre oroa sig för sin pappa eller Mörkrets Herres hämnd och märket på hans vänstra underarm var nu bara en påminnelse iställer för ett löfte. Smärtan höll på att avta men fortfarande saknades något och fram tills dagen innan bröllopet hade han inte lyckats placera tomheten i hans hjärta. Han lyfte sin hand och lät knackningen eka genom det tomma trapphuset. Han var tillbaka i mugglardelen av London och precis som förra gången så visste ingen att han var där, inte ens Hermione. Innerst inne visste han att det här var ett möte han behövde göra själv och Hermiones närvaro skulle bara förstöra men samtidigt kunde han inte undvika att känna sig sårbar där han i lampornas sterila sken hörde stegen innanför dörren komma närmare. När handtaget drogs ned och dörren öppnades var han fortfarande inte redo att möta de bruna ögonen som en gång hade varit hans styrka men som sedan hade visat sig vara hans stora sorg. Han var tvungen att avsluta den sista sidan på kapitlet innan han kunde vända blad.

"Draco", konstaterade mannen. Om han var förvånad över att se honom var det inget han visade. Blaise hade förändrats mycket sedan Draco sist såg honom. Han hade låtit håret växa ut och hade det samlat i en knut i nacken. Han bar mugglarjeans med hål framme på knäna och en röd skjorta som var smyckad med små blå blommor. Han gjorde en gest med handen för att välkomna Draco att gå in i lägenheten och Draco gick tveksamt förbi Blaise.

Vid hallens slut öppnade planlösningen upp sig och han möttes av ett stort rum som hade minst tre meter upp till taket. Rummets ena sida täcktes av fönster som gick från golv till tak och Draco gick fram för att syna utsikten. Mest bara för att ha något att göra med sin kropp som han hade blivit obekvämt medveten om sedan han entrade lägenheten. Ljudlöst smög Blaise upp bredvid honom.

"Vad är grejen med kostymen. Är du här för att döda mig så att du sedan kan gå på min begravning?" skämtade Blaise och nickade menande mot hans mugglarkostym. Då delar av Hermiones släkt skulle närvara var bröllopet tvunget att hållas i en mugglarkyrka. Hans mamma hade inte varit nöjd med anpassningarna men för Draco spelade det ingen roll. Så länge han fick vara med Hermione kunde han gifta sig i förbjudna skogen om det skulle krävas. Han släppte ut en ansträngt skratt som mer lät som ett kvidande.

"Jag ska gifta mig idag", svarade han och höll fram fingret med förlovningsringen. Blaise drog efter andan men pressade fram ett leende.

"Med Hermione?"

Draco nickade bara till svar.

"Jag är glad för eran skull."

Blaise hade glömt hur väl Draco kände honom, men det värsta han kunde göra var att påminna honom om det. Han kunde inte hitta genuiniteten i någon av stavelserna och han fick ta stöd med handflatorna mot fönstret för att inte säga något han skulle ångra till på hans föredetta bästa vän. Under det första halvåret hade han tryckt bort Blaise ansikte från hans hornhinna och när det inte längre gick hade ilskan konsumerat honom. Hermione hade försökt få honom att se Blaise sida men det enda han kunde känna var sveket. När han hörde lögnen kom sorgen tillbaka som ett brev på posten. Glaset runt hans handflator blev dimmigt vid hans beröring och Blaise som hade stelnat till vid hans sida harklade sig utan att komma med en fortsättning. Draco försökte se hennes ögon framför sig för att få tillbaka styrkan men det var svårt.

"Bor du här alldeles själv?" frågade Draco tillsut och nickade menande mot den stora våningen.

"Nej", erkände Blaise. "Det är min pojkväns, jag flyttade in här för bara några månaders sedan."

Det var något som Theo hade undanhållit när han hade gett Draco adressen. Tystnad igen. Blaise var någon annan nu. Någon som var svår att konversera med. Eller rättare sagt någon som Draco hade svårt att konversera med. Den personen som en gång hade känt honom bäst var nu en främling och det gjorde ont. Men han hade inte kommit hit för smärta utan för avslut så att han sedan kunde ha den bästa dagen i hans liv.

"Hur mår du Blaise, var ärlig."

Rakt på sak, han orkade inte gå balansgång längre.

Tacksamt log Blaise och för första gången sedan han öppnade dörren var Zabini glöden tillbaka i hans ögon.

"Det är faktiskt ganska bra. Jag ska vara ärlig och säga att det var riktigt tufft ett tag men det har blivit bättre."

Draco log.

"Jag vill bara att du ska veta att jag förlåter dig." Draco tog ett djupt andetag för att få in så mycket energi som möjligt. "Jag vet att du inte har sagt förlåt, men jag vill att du ska veta att jag inte hatar dig."

Blaise lät blicken återigen vandra ut genom fönstret för att landa på en punkt långt borta.

"Jag ville inte att Hermione skulle skadas, det var inte därför jag gjorde som jag gjorde. Du måste förstå att jag gjorde det för dig."

Det knöt sig i Dracos mage. Trots att Blaise var den som indirekt hade blivit avvisad var det han som kände sig lämnad.

"Jag måste bara fråga, innan jag går; varför var inte min vänskap tillräcklig?"

Blaise röst var ansträngd när han svarade.

"Det var den. Och om allt med Hermione inte skulle ha hänt skulle den vara det... ett tag. Men jag kunde inte leva så Draco. Jag är lycklig nu. Jag behöver inte leva ett liv med bara några få ljusglimtar när jag kan få hela solen. Förstår du vad jag menar?"

Draco nickade.

"Jag bara saknar dig så mycket ibland att jag går sönder och samtidigt hatar jag dig för vad du gjorde mot Hermione. För vad du gjorde mot mig. Med jag kunde förlåta mamma, då borde jag kunna förlåta dig. Det är bara det att hennes svek var något jag väntade mig medan du var den som alltid skulle ha min rygg och när du inte hade det kändes det som ett helt universum ville dränka mig."

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Hon var inte ensam särskilt länge…

"Wow!"

När hon vände sig om möttes hon av hennes två bästa vänner som hade smugit sig in genom dörren. Harry, som var den som hade talat, minskade avståndet mellan dem och drog in hennes i en omfamning. Hennes bästa väns beröring värmde tryggande mot det tunna tyget.

"Du ser fantastisk ut", viskade han i hennes öra innan han placerade en kyss på hennes kind.

Hon skakade på rösten när hon svarade.

"Tack."

Hermione backade bak och föll tillbaka ned i stolen som hon bara en halvtimme tidigare hade blivit sminkad i. Hennes två vänner gjorde hennes sällskap och sjönk ned i soffan framför henne.

Ron som hade varit tyst sedan de kom in lutade huvudet bakåt mot ryggstödet och försökte fånga hennes blick i sin utan att lyckas. Hermione hade önskat att han skulle vara över allt vid det här laget men så sent som igår hade han försökt övertala henne att ställa in bröllopet. Ron hade till och med varit värre än hennes mamma. Han motiverade det med argumenten att hon var för ung och att det fanns många killar kvar att upptäcka innan hon valde att spendera resten av sitt liv med Draco Malfoy. Hermione hade varit tacksam när Draco hade smugit upp vid hennes sida för att hjälpa henne att försvara beslutet. Men känslan hade inte hållit i sig för hennes fästman hade även hört hennes ex pojkväns sista mening. Lugn med en röst som kunde skära sönder sten hade han svarat Ron att Hermione redan hade testat och att allt hon hade mötts av var besvikelse och sedan hade bråket varit igång. Det hade blivit ett lyckligt slut ändå på kvällen, men det var hennes förtjänst och inte deras.

"Ron har något han vill säga till dig", förkunnade Harry och när Ron förblev tyst slog Harry till honom hårt på armen.

"Ajj, ja ta det lugnt. Jag ska!"

Ron satta sig lite rakare i ryggen och lät blicken vila på en punkt straxt ovanför Hermiones axel.

"Jag vill att du ska vara lycklig Hermione. Även om det betyder att du ska vara med honom. Jag lovar att jag ska sluta försöka förstöra, för det fungerar ju ändå inte."

Ett till slag från Harry resulterade i ännu ett kvidande från Rons håll.

"...för att du ska följa ditt hjärta menade jag och om det tar dig till honom så är jag glad för din skull."

Även om han skulle menat det skulle hon inte tro honom. Men det enda som betydde något var att han var där. Hon älskade honom, men bara som en vän och så småningen om skulle hon vara samma sak för honom som han var för henne. Men Hermione skulle kännas att han fattades henne om han inte var med på hennes bröllop. De hade trots allt varit vänner sedan första året.

"Tack Ron, det betyder mycket när det kommer från dig."

Harry la en hand på hennes ben och hon fick en känsla av att han kunde känna hennes oro. Han kände henne bättre än vad hon kände sig själv och hon borde inte vara förvånad över det vid det här laget.

"Det kommer gå bra Hermione. Malfoy är rätt för dig. Du är den enda han någonsin har haft ögonen för och han kommer aldrig sluta älska dig."

Hermione kollade ned i golvet.

"Jag vet. Jag har bara en sådan dålig känsla det är allt. Som om något dålig är på väg att hända."

"Det är bara nerverna älskling."

Hennes mamma var tillbaka och i händerna bar hon med sig en kopp fylld av rykande svart kaffe och en chokladbit som Hermione tacksamt tog emot.

"Om ni ursäktar oss så skulle jag gärna vilja ha Hermione för mig själv en liten stund."

"Absolut", svarade Ron och Harry i kör innan de kramade om Hermione för att lämna mor och dotter ensamma i rummet.

"Hermione", började hennes mamma när de var ensamma. "Du vet att jag inte alltid har varit nöjd med hur du har valt att göra med Draco och bröllopet. Men jag vill att du ska veta att jag stöttar dig och Draco är en bra kille och han kommer att vara en ännu bättre man."

Hon smekte Hermiones lätt över kinden och hon tryckte sig mot den svala handflatan.

"Jag hoppas du har rätt."

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

Samtidigt, på en plats långt ifrån kyrkan, förberedde sig Draco för att gå. Blaise kunde fortfarande inte förstå vad Draco gjorde där. Han hade lagt fram det som om han ville ha ett avslut men i hans ord fann Blaise inget avsked. Draco hade varit borta ifrån hans liv så länge att han hade glömt hur de silvergrå ögonen påverkade honom. Mike var bra, men det var allt han var. Han hade varit en famn i mörkret och ett stöd när Blaise hade varit på botten men han hade aldrig varit Draco. Känslorna som han trodde att svalnat hade börjat brinna och han visste att det skulle ta långt tid att släcka dem igen när Draco var borta. Så återigen så förstod han inte vad Draco gjorde där. Men det ändrade inte det faktumet att Blaise ville att han skulle stanna.

"Måste du gå, kan du inte vara kvar en stund till?"

Hans fråga var desperat men han orkade inte spela stark.

"Blaise", suckade Draco. Han stod nära nu, så när att han kunde fånga Dracos läppar i sina om han bara lutade sig fram. "Jag måste till bröllopet. Jag har redan varit borta tillräckligt länge."

"Vet hon att du är här?"

Draco vek undan med blicken men den flög snabbt tillbaka till honom. Som om han var en magnet och han var gjord av metall. Blaise visste att han inte fick tänka så, men det var oundvikligt. Det var så han hade hållit sig vid liv i så många år. Sugit åt sig minsta lilla tecken för att hålla lågan av hopp vid liv.

"Nej."

Blaise försökte dölja leendet men ingen undgick Draco Malfoy.

"Vad?"

"Inget", flinade Blaise.

"Vad?" upprepade Draco när Blaise fortsatte att le.

"Bara det att du är samma Draco som du alltid har varit."

Nu var det Dracos tur att flina.

"Du har ingen aning."

Han visste att det var i en skämtsam ton som Draco sa det sista. Men Blaise hade för länge sedan slutat höra saker för vad dem var. Han lät blicken vandra mellan Dracos läppar och ögon för vad som kände vara en evighet. Hela tiden rådde en tystnad i hallen, en spänd sådan men Draco gjorde ingenting för att bryta den. Han gjorde inte heller en ansats att lämna, något som Blaise tog som en inbjudnad.

Han böjde sig fram tills läpparna inte mer än vidrörde vid Dracos. Elektriciteten som uppstod mellan dem fick honom att sluta ögonen innan han fördjupade kyssen. Dracos läppar mot hans. Dracos hand i hans hår. Dracos skin mot hans hand. När den bröts hade Draco bråttom därifrån. Han flög ut genom dörren och ned för trapporna.

"Kommer du tillbaka?"

Blaise skrik efter honom gick över till en snyftning när frågan lämnades obesvarad. Han sjönk ihop på hallgolvet. För trots det som hade hänt så visste han att Draco aldrig skulle vara hans och för att citera Draco så kändes som ett helt universum ville dränka honom.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

"Är du redo?" viskade hennes pappa.

Hon tog ett stadigare tag i hans arm och nickade ljudlöst. Hela hennes kropp gjorde uppror från insidan men hon var tvungen att vara redo nu. Det var det här de hade väntat på så länge. Ända sedan den vårdagen då han friade.

 _Solen stod som högst på himlen och Hermione, Ron och Harry hade precis avslutat deras trollformellära lektion och var nu påväg ut genom gården för att ta sig ned på sjön för att få i sig lite luft innan nästa lektion skulle starta. Men de hade inte hunnit gå längre än några meter innan de blev stoppade av några fjärdeårselever som ville visa dem något de hade hittat i Hogsmeade helgen innan. Hermione fick en glims av föremålet som såg misstänkt lik något som Fred och George kunde ha hittat på och bestämde sig för att hon kunde spendera avbrotten på ett mycket mer njutbart sätt. Hon sa hejdå till Harry och Ron för att sedan ensam ta upp färden mot sjön. När hon kom fram till en bänk vid vattenbrynet fiskade hon upp en bok ur ryggsäcken. Hon hade börjat läsa den dagen innan och det var en memoar av en ättling till Helga Hufflepuff som hade spenderat sitt liv med att upptäcka världen. Snabbt försvann hon in i en resa över Uralbergen och upptäckte därför inte när Draco smög upp bakom henne. Hennes läsande fick dock ett abrupt slut när han tog boken ur hennes händer för att hålla den utanför hennes räckhåll. Hon la armarna i kors._

" _Vad vill du?" hennes röst var hård och han dolde ett leende. Hermione visste att han älskade att göra henne irriterad. Mer än en gång hade han gjort sig rolig över hennes sur-min och varje gång hade det fått henne att bli ännu argare._

 _Draco ignorerade hennes fråga och låtsades läsa titeln på boken._

" _Hur man bäst undviker sin pojkvän… Jag visste att du var tvungen att få tipsen någonstans ifrån."_

 _Hermione reste sig upp för att sträcka sig efter boken men han höll den över hennes huvud._

" _Draco, jag var med dig hela eftermiddagen igår. Du är som ett barn som börjar gråta när den inte får uppmärksamhet varje minut på dygnet."_

 _Han skrattade men gav fortfarande inte tillbaka boken._

" _Då kanske du ska ge mig det."_

 _Med det släppte han ned boken i sin egna väska och Hermione erkände sig besegrad._

" _Vad vill du Draco?"_

 _Det var först då hon kollade in i hans ögon och synen gjorde hennes förvånad. Draco Malfoy var nervös. Han flackade gång på gång med blicken och vägrade kolla henne rakt in i ögonen. Istället sjönk han ned på knä._

" _Hermione Jean Granger, vill du gifta dig med mig?"_

När de gick in genom kyrkan höll hon blicken fäst på golvet framför sig. Hon var så rädd för att ramla, eller för att något skulle gå fel. Musiken började speladas och hon lyfte blicken.

" _Är du helt galen. Jag kan inte gifta mig!"_

 _Draco satt kvar med asken med ringen i, som hon vägrade kolla på, i handen. Hon kunde inte tro honom, något måste ha gått fel när han vaknade den här morgonen._

" _Varför inte? Och det är inte precis så att vi har bråttom. Vi kan göra det när vi går ur skolan."_

 _I den stunden hatade hon honom. Hon hatade honom för de bilderna han gav henne. Henne gående längst altaret. Hennes mamma och hennes pappa. Hon i en vit klänning och han i en svart kostym. Hon hatade honom för att han fick henne att inte vilja säga nej._

" _Okej."_

" _Är det ett ja?" Dracos röst gick upp i falsett och han bar ansiktet av ett barn på julafton._

" _Det är ett okej."_

Och nu var de där. Hon i en vit klänning och han i en svart kostym. När hon kollade upp kunde hon inte förstå varför hon ens hade tvekat. Han var allt hon någonsin hade velat ha och allt hon någonsin skulle behöva. Hermione var inte rädd längre.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Den här ficen är slut men jag kommer inte att sluta skriva. Mitt nästa projekt här kommer med största sannolikhet inte vara baserat på de sju böckerna av J.K Rowling utan på tv serien Game of Thrones så ni som läste den här kanske inte kommer att uppskatta den.

Men ett stort tack till alla som på något sätt har visat uppskattning för den här fanfictionen. Att få bekräftelse i mitt skrivande har betytt extremt mycket för mig och har fått mig att må bra i mig själv de dagarna jag hatar alla andra aspekter av min person. Jag vill även tacka J.K för att du ger mig en värld i de stunderna då jag inte vill vara kvar i min kropp och för att jag fick låna dina karaktärer, om bara för en liten stund.

Hoppas ni tyckte om det här sista kapitlet. Jag vet att det kanske uppkom lite frågetecken men jag vill bara säga att jag ville får fram i den här ficen att han älskade Blaise. Kanske inte som han älskade Hermione eller som Blaise älskade honom men på ett sånt sätt att han vill kyssa honom innan ett bröllop där han skulle lova att spendera resten av sitt liv med en annan. Men Hermione och Draco kommer leva lyckliga och få barn osv var inte oroliga. Tack så mycket för att ni har läst och lämna gärna en sista review innan ni trycker på tillbaka knappen!


End file.
